Si tu me dices ven, lo dejo todo
by writergleek
Summary: Santana se enamora, Rachel se enamora, ¿qué pasa cuando la distancia las va a separar?¿Qué va a pasar cuando las cosas cambien en su relación?¿Cómo se mantiene un secreto?¿Por cuánto tiempo? Profesora!Santana, intersexualidad.
1. Profesora López

_Buenas! ¿Cómo están?  
_

_Les traigo una nueva historia._

_Obviamente, tiene algunos cambios_

_1) En esta historia Santana es intersexual, lo cual quiere decir que posee tantos características femeninas y masculinas en sus órganos reproductivos. Por lo tanto, tiene un pene y una vagina. Por las dudas, lo consulté acá /wiki/Intersexualidad _

_2) Va a ser pezberry...porque me encanta :D_

_3) Quinn y Santana tienen aproximadamente unos 22 o 23 años_

_4) Este es el último y es importante: Lo que dentro de la historia está en itálica es pasado, así que va a ir saltando de presente a pasado hasta que se arregle el tema._

_Espero que les guste!_

_R&R_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Profesora López**

Estaba ahí, sentada en su escritorio observando como cada alumno le prestaba mucha atención mientras se presentaba.

Por fin tenía su primer trabajo. Tuvo que viajar hasta el centro de Ohio, pero eso ya lo sabía, no lo hizo solo por el trabajo.

Lo hizo por esa personita que ahora está sentada en la segunda fila mirándola con esos enormes ojos marrones.

Quinn era su amiga desde secundaria, donde había sufrido un pequeño desliz que la llevó a dar a luz una niña, llamada Beth. Una mujer, que solo Quinn conoció en el hospital cuando otro de sus posibles candidatos a adoptarla se hizo para atrás, se le acercó y le ofreció una adopción abierta. A ella y a Michael, el padre de la criatura. Michael rechazó la adopción pero Quinn no.

Y pasaron 6 años antes de que Quinn se animara a juntar coraje a visitar a la mujer. Sabían que se llamaba Shelby Corcoran y la encontraron justo en la ciudad donde estaban estudiando: Nueva York.

Caminaron por enormes edificios, mientras Quinn le contaba en voz alta todo lo que sabía de su hija gracias a los mails y a las cartas que Shelby le había enviado. Santana se preguntaba que estaba haciendo ahí. Pero, cuando llegaron y conocieron a la otra hija de Shelby, Santana preguntó cuando podían volver.

* * *

"_¿San?" preguntó Quinn mirando a su amiga_

"_¿Qué?" contraatacó la latina. Habían llegado hacía una hora y cuando vio a aparecer una versión mucho más joven y de cuerpo mucho más firme que la de la madre adoptiva de Beth, Santana quedó completamente hipnotizada. Seguía cada movimiento de la pequeña morena, quien a veces la miraba de reojo_

"_Necesitas ir al baño a encargarte de eso" dijo Quinn señalando su entrepierna_

"_No." dijo Santana quien fue en ese momento en que sacó sus ojos de la pequeña morena y miró su entrepierna y después a Quinn asustada_

"_Por lo menos tapalo con algo. No quiero que Shelby piense que encima, estoy haciendo algo para generar esa reacción en esa parte de tu cuerpo" dijo la rubia dándole un almohadón que tenía a su lado._

"_Gracias"_

"_No, de nada. ¿Quieres decirme como es que todas las hormonas se te dispararon así de la nada por primera vez en años?" preguntó Quinn_

_Santana la observó pensando en lo que había dicho y se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Desde que sabía que era intersexual, comenzó a hacer varias cosas para controlar las posibles erecciones que podía llegar a tener por pequeñas situaciones. Quinn lo supo desde siempre y la ayudaba en esos momentos. Quinn, también, fue la persona que la acompañó mientras le decía a sus padres que no quería operarse. Sabía muy bien que la operación iba a hacer que no pudiera tener hijos de ninguna forma, y con ese pene y esos testículos, sabía que tenía la oportunidad de dejar embarazada a una de entre 1.000.000 de mujeres. Y si no, existía el in vitro, se dijo._

"_No sé" dijo Santana respondiendole a su amiga_

"_Pero supongo que sé quien causó eso" dijo Quinn sonriendo viendo como Rachel (la hija de Shelby) y la madre, volvían a la habitación._

"_Pero la hija, no la madre" dijo Santana causando que Quinn la mirara sorprendida y se riera. "No entiendo que es tan gracioso"_

"_¿Crees que no me di cuenta que la estuviste mirando desde que llegamos?" preguntó Quinn susurrando "Y no creo que seas la única" dijo señalando a la pequeña morena con la cabeza._

_Santana controló sus pensamientos (y su erección) hasta que Shelby dijo que las dejaba con sus dos hijas, mientras iba a hacer unas compras._

* * *

"¿Profesora López?" decía la voz de uno de sus alumnos

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó señalando a un chico con cara de idiota, no tenía mejor forma de describirlo, y extremada e incómodamente alto levantaba la mano y miraba todo el tiempo de reojo a Rachel.

"Finn Hudson, profesora. Ya sonó el timbre" dijo el muchacho

"¿Y qué esperan para irse?" preguntó Santana mientras todos sus alumnos juntaban sus cosas a las apuradas, menos Rachel, quien se tomaba su tiempo. "Berry, tengo unas notas del profesor anterior que quiero discutir contigo" dijo la latina mirándola y temiendo que su rostro la traicionara, se volvió para sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

"¿Y qué quiere que ella haga?" preguntó Hudson

"¿Eres su novio?" preguntó Santana mirando al gigante mientras se acercaba despacio a él

"No, pero..." comenzó a decir Finn quien comenzó a temblar al ver el rostro de su nueva profesora tan cerca.

"¿Entonces? No creo que ella quiera un idiota que se mete en sus asuntos sin tener ningún tipo de derecho y además remarcando su propia idiotez al no darse cuenta de que lo que dije es que se quede conmigo para hablar después de clases" dijo la profesora, haciendo que los que quedaban dentro del aula todavía se rieran a carcajadas.

"¡Rachel!" se quejó Finn mirando a la pequeña morena que observaba la interacción todavía sentada en su banco

"Finn, la profesora tiene razón, además, estoy completamente cansada de decirte que no cada vez que se te cruza por la neurona que yo quiero algo contigo. Espero que ahora, entiendas que no es así. Esfúmate corriendo hacia la oficina de Schuester y deja de molestarme. La profesora dijo bien en claro que quería hablar conmigo. No tienes porque entrometerte en mis asuntos ya que no eres absolutamente nadie" dijo la morena

Todos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas, incluidos Karofsky y Azimio quienes compartían esa clase con los capitanes del coro.

Finn se giró a ver a sus compañeros del equipo de football quienes se reían a carcajadas y decían "Bien Berry" cada cierto tiempo, completamente colorado. Y salió corriendo.

"Bueno, por lo menos entendió que esfumarse era que tenía que salir del curso" dijo la profesora quien volvió a su escritorio y se sentó.

Rachel esperó que el aula estuviera vacía y se levantó de su asiento, para quedar parada al frente del escritorio de la latina.

* * *

"_¿Estás bien?" preguntó la pequeña morena que había seguido a Santana hasta el balcón, quien había salido para controlarse. Algo que estaba funcionando hasta que escuchó esa voz._

"_Si ¿por qué no lo estaría?" preguntó la latina evitando mirarla._

"_Estabas muy colorada cuando estábamos ahí adentro y pensé que te sentías mal" dijo Rachel_

"_Tenía calor" _

"_Claaro" _

"_No, en serio, tenía calor. ¿De dónde eres?" preguntó Santana aprovechando el momento en que estaba sola con la hija de la madre adoptiva de la hija de su mejor amiga. No, no iba a repetirlo en su mente otra vez, era terriblemente confuso._

"_De Lima, Ohio" dijo tranquilamente observando la ciudad. La latina notó que los ojos le brillaban mientras sus ojos se posaban en la figura soleada de los edificios_

"_¿Y cómo es?" _

"_¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel volviendo su mirada a la morena_

"_Lima"_

"_Extremadamente desalentador." dijo la diva recostándose contra la baranda_

"_¿En serio?" _

"_Si, el coro en el que participo no gana absolutamente nada. Hay más drama dentro de ese lugar que en una telenovela. Y no soy la persona mas querida debido a que soy la hija de dos homosexuales" contó Rachel_

"_¿No eres hija de Shelby?" preguntó Santana sorprendida_

"_Si, también. Hasta mis 18 años estaba obligada por contrato a no acercarse a mi. El día de mi cumpleaños, apareció por mi casa, exigiendo ver a su hija. Así que arreglaron con mis padres y este verano me quedo en Nueva York con ella"_

"_¿Solo con ella?" preguntó Santana _

"_Si, no tengo muchos amigos por el hecho de ser quien soy y en realidad, el único amigo que tengo se fue a Florida a trabajar, mientras que otro chico que creía que era mi amigo en realidad solo quiere quitarme la virginidad" _

_Las últimas palabras de Rachel, hicieron que Santana ahogara un gemido en su garganta al saber que era virgen. Sacudió su cabeza mientras le daba la espalda a la diva, quien le preguntaba si estaba bien y pensaba en Milhouse tratando de besar a Homero Simpson, lo cual no era algo con lo cual calmar a su palpitante miembro rápido, pero le causaba gracia y ayudaba._

* * *

"¿Quería hablar conmigo, Profesora?" preguntó Rachel bajando el tono de su voz y sonriendo.

Santana miró hacia el escote de la diva, y aunque no revelaba nada, imaginó lo que sabía que existía abajo.

"No vuelvas a hablarme así en la escuela. Ahora no voy a poder levantarme" dijo Santana estirando una mano para apoyarla sobre la de Rachel que estaba del otro lado del escritorio. "¿Puedes cerrar la puerta?" preguntó mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos entre los de la diva

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel caminando hacia el lugar de la puerta y cerrándola. Cuando se dio vuelta sintió unas manos en su rostro y unos labios sobre los suyos.

"Te extrañé" dijo Santana cuando se separaron, mientras miraba los ojos marrones de Rachel

"Yo también" dijo Rachel uniendo sus manos en la espalda baja de Santana y empujándola hacia ella. "Tenías razón cuando dijiste que no ibas a poder levantarte" añadió riendo al sentir la erección de Santana en su cintura

"Siempre tengo razón" dijo la latina alejándose de la diva y volviéndose a sentar, para intentar calmarse

"¿Por qué te alejaste?" preguntó Rachel siguiéndola hasta estar al lado de ella detrás del escritorio.

"Vamos a tener que encontrar la forma de vernos en privado y fuera de este terreno" dijo Santana seriamente "No puedo ponerte en riesgo de que quedes marcada para siempre si nos descubren"

"¿Marcada?" preguntó Rachel

* * *

"_¿Y ya sabes que tienes pensado hacer cuando termines la secundaria?" preguntó Santana que se había calmado y volvía a mirarla_

"_Quiero estudiar en esta ciudad y quiero terminar en un escenario" dijo Rachel clavando en el cielo_

"_¿Escenario?" preguntó la latina quien se había acercado sin darse cuenta a la pequeña morena_

"_Si, quiero ser la próxima Barbra Streisand...o por lo menos un 10% de lo que es ella porque ella es única" dijo Rachel mirando a la otra morena._

"_¿Puedes cantar?" preguntó Santana quien se dio cuenta, en ese momento que estaba justo al frente de la diva_

"_Eso dicen" dijo Rachel quien se perdió por un momento en los ojos casi negros que la estaban mirando._

"_Rachel, tengo que ir al supermercado. ¿Vienes conmigo?" preguntó Shelby abriendo la puerta corrediza que llevaba al balcón. Santana, había hecho un rápido paso hacia atrás cuando escuchó la voz de la madre de la diva_

"_De acuerdo" dijo Rachel suspirando y siguiendo a su madre fuera del departamento._

* * *

"Imagina, estarías en Broadway y todos van a creer que es porque te acostaste con la sexy y hermosa profesora latina que llegó en tu año senior y nos descubrieron" dijo Santana quien se río al ver la ceja de Rachel levantada.

"Tienes razón" dijo la diva unos minutos después, en los que Santana había aprovechado para calmar su cuerpo y Rachel había analizado las palabras que había escuchado "¿Qué propones?"

"Por suerte, parece ser que Álgebra no es tu fuerte" dijo Santana

"¿Qué tiene eso de suerte?"

"Que puedo ofrecerme para ser tu tutora durante todo el año, ya que es el último. Solo puedo ser tutora de personas de mi mismo sexo" dijo la latina guiñándole un ojo

"Eso es trampa" dijo Rachel sonriendo

"¿Tu crees?" preguntó la latina

"¿Qué pasa si alguna otra alumna exige que seas su tutora?"

"¿Te pondrías celosa?"

"Por supuesto"

"No tendrías por que. En ese caso, organizaría otras citas con esas alumnas, dentro de la escuela y en algún lugar público, como...no sé, la biblioteca."

"¿No van a decir que es un poco injusto si saben que me das clases en tu departamento?"

"No, porque vamos a tener las clases en tu casa. Donde supuestamente estarías acompañada de tus padres"

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste planeando ésto?"

"Desde el día que me besaste por primera vez"

"Te recuerdo, que fuiste vos quien me besó primero"

"No estoy segura de eso." dijo la latina levantándose de su asiento y haciendo una cara de dolor al escuchar el timbre que llamaba a los alumnos al próximo período.

"¿Va a ponerse en contacto conmigo para las tutorías?" preguntó Rachel dando un paso hacia atrás, por las dudas de que alguien entrara por la puerta.

"Por supuesto" dijo Santana volviéndose a sentar y viendo a Rachel marcharse hacia su próxima clase.

No sabía si era una buena idea o no ser la profesora de la diva, pero no podía dejarla ir, y no quería dejarla ir.

* * *

_Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían conocido a Beth y la familia que la había adoptado. _

_Quinn vivía en un constante estado de drogadicción, palabras de Santana, porque se levantaba cantando todas las mañanas, ya que Shelby le permitía ir todos los días a verla. _

_Y era el doble de feliz desde que Shelby le había pedido que cuidara a Beth mientras ella terminaba algunos trabajos. _

_Santana, aunque no lo demostraba cantando, también era feliz, ya que acompañaba a Quinn todos los días, y podía hablar con Rachel, de la cual se estaba enamorando, había dicho su amiga._

"_No me estoy enamorando de ella" dijo Santana_

"_Oh, vamos San. Nunca te vi sonreír tanto como cuando estás con ella" dijo Quinn mientras caminaban por las atestadas calles de New York._

"_Eso no quiere decir que me esté enamorando" _

"_Admítelo de una vez" dijo Quinn, en realidad ella venía haciendo que la latina lo admitiera hace unos cuatro días. _

_Santana, agarró el brazo de la rubia y la llevó a un costado de la acera, en donde empezó a hablar en voz baja._

"_Puede ser, y solo puede ser, Fabray, que me esté enamorando del pequeño hobbit, pero eso no significa nada. Y lo sabes muy bien" _

_Quinn notó la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga y suspiró. Quería abrazarla, pero sabía que ella después iba a bromear durante semanas si lo hacía._

"_No lo sabes, San. No sabes si ella te va a aceptar como eres o no" dijo Quinn_

"_¿Cómo va a aceptarme? Eres la única que lo hace y eso porque no tienes intención alguna de acostarte conmigo" dijo Santana soltando por fin el brazo de la rubia y decidiendo volver a caminar._

"_Has hecho felices a muchas mujeres, no entiendo porque no lo puedes intentar con Rachel"_

"_Las he hecho feliz mientras no les mostrara el pequeño amigo escondido en mis pantalones" _

"_San, es momento de que hagas las paces contigo misma" dijo Quinn caminando más rápido. Santana quería llegar rápido a lo de Corcoran, porque quería terminar de hablar de este tema y la rubia lo sabía._

"_Las paces conmigo misma están hechas, y lo sabes. Fuiste testigo de mis años con psicóloga. No es eso. No creo que pueda soportar el rechazo. No de ella" dijo Santana quedándose quieta nuevamente. A la distancia, ya podían ver el el edificio destino que las estaba esperando._

"_No lo vas a saber si no lo intentas" dijo Quinn "No creo que ella te rechace. Sabes muy bien toda su historia. Además, creo que le gustas." _

"_En todo caso, ¿qué puede llegar a suceder? Ella va a volver a Lima cuando se acabe el verano" dijo Santana_

"_¿Por qué no esperas? Además, si quieres intentar tener algo con ella..."_

"_¿Qué?" _

"_Dile la verdad. Dile la verdad antes de que estés besándola y tu pequeño amigo no se aguante estar encerrado en tu ropa interior. Es mejor que sufras ahora a que estés enamorada mucho más de ella, San" _

"_Déjame pensarlo"_

* * *

"¿Cómo va tu primer día?" preguntó William Schuester, profesor de español y director del coro de la escuela, sentándose en la mesa en donde ella estaba sola.

"Bastante bien, aunque no entiendo porque algunos alumnos eligen mi materia si ni siquiera saben cuanto es dos más dos" dijo la latina levantando la mirada y volviéndola a bajar rápidamente.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?" preguntó el profesor bajando la voz

"No, en realidad me asusté porque vi algo aparecer en sus rulos" dijo Santana levantándose de la mesa sin terminar de comer y escuchando una carcajada provenir de la entrenadora de las Cheerios.

William Schuester le había caído mal el primer día que lo conoció, que fue la semana anterior, en una reunión. El hombre se había divorciado por segunda vez, y tenía una cosa por mujeres más jóvenes que él.

"Aunque es bastante inteligente como para no intentar tocar a las alumnas" le había dicho Sue Sylvester, la entrenadora de las porristas.

Santana caminó por los pasillos hacia su aula, y volvió a pensar en Rachel y en las horas que faltaban para verla a solas.


	2. Diciendo la verdad

_Buenas! _

_¿Cómo están?_

_Gracias por los follows y los favorites._

_Acá continúa la historia, quería hacer una aclaración, simple, en esta historia hay gente que va a aceptar bastante fácil la condición de la latina, simplemente por el hecho de que, en esta historia voy a mantener el drama al mínimo. Salvo que sea absolutamente necesario o mi mente decida poner a full su drama personal, pero en ese caso, volvere con Error._

_Dicho esto, continuaré abajo :)_

_Algo importante que me olvidé de decir en el capítulo anterior. Glee no me pertenece (si lo haría, Schuester y Finn hubieran sido bañados en granizado en el segundo capítulo para ser pasados por censura de guión y desaparecer del programa y Rachel Berry sería popular y por supuesto, existiría PezBerry)_

_Por ahora, sigue existiendo el pasado, en itálica._

* * *

**Diciendo la verdad**

"Me parece, Santana, que eres muy valiente al venir a esta casa y sentarte al frente nuestro para decirnos la verdad" dijo Leroy Berry.

Seguía siendo el maldito primer día de clases y como resultado, los padres de Rachel se encontraban en el pueblo. Aunque, Shelby se alegró de saberlo.

"Yo tengo una pregunta" dijo Hiram después de aclararse la garganta "¿Por qué decidiste venir hasta Lima a enseñar?"

Santana miró a su derecha, en donde estaba la verdadera razón de su elección, pero no sabía realmente como Rachel iba a reaccionar a sus palabras.

"Sres. Berry" dijo Santana tomando una gran bocanada de aire "Sé que tomar el trabajo en la escuela en donde Rachel asiste no ha sido ni será mi idea más brillante, pero, tienen que saber que a pesar de la diferencia de edad, estoy realmente enamorada de ella. La hubiera seguido por todo el país si hubiera sido necesario, pero resulta que vive en este lugar. Además, necesito vivir, comer y todo eso, y por lo tanto, tengo que trabajar. Pensé que iban a aceptarme en otras de las escuelas de la zona, pero no fue así lamentablemente. Miren, sres. Berry, realmente amo a Rachel y no es esta la forma en que me hubiera gustado que ella se enterara, pero es así y si uds. prohíben que la vea, por mi está bien, mientras pueda saber que va a seguir asistiendo a la escuela."

"Nadie va a prohibir que la veas, por eso quedate tranquila" dijo Hiram con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos. Santana miró sorprendida a su novia, quien también estaba emociada con sus palabras.

"¿Saben que van a tener que ser extremadamente cuidadosas en no ser descubiertas?" preguntó Leroy

"Lo sé muy bien, señor" dijo Santana

"Entonces por mi, está bien" dijo Leroy mirando a su marido quien dijo que para él también estaba bien.

"_Te vas a quedar sola con ella, aprovecha la oportunidad" dijo Quinn agarrando la pequeña mano de Beth y caminando hacia la puerta._

"_No puedes hacerme esto" dijo Santana quejándose pero viendo a su amiga partir. Desde la conversación por las calles de New York con Quinn no había podido dormir absolutamente nada, mientras pensaba que era mejor. Nunca había sentido tanto por la pequeña morena, que justo ahora estaba en la cocina preparando limonada._

_Santana se sentó en el sofá del departamento y se quedó pensando. ¿Alguna vez le había atraído una mujer? Si, y muchas, por esa razón su familia quería que se operara. El hecho de tener un pene, decían, afectaba su forma de pensar. No podía llegar a ser lesbiana. ¿Alguna vez había sentido más que atracción? Si, pero no tan fuerte. Y mucho menos duraba tanto. Y nunca, ninguna de esas mujeres, aceptaban su apéndice extra. _

"_¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel sentándose al frente de ella después de dejar un vaso de limonada en la mesa ratona._

"_Si, gracias" dijo Santana_

"_Santana..." comenzó a decir la diva, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas e inclinándose hacia adelante "Es probable que pueda decir algo que no te guste, pero he sentido química entre nosotras. Una química que no sentí con nadie. Y cada mañana cuando me despierto, pienso en que quiero verte y a la noche, cuando me acuesto, pienso en que quiero que estés conmigo" _

"_Rachel." dijo Santana cruzando sus piernas "Yo también siento esa química entre nosotras pero..." _

"_Pero solo soy una niña" dijo la diva bajando su rostro_

"_No es eso, Rachel" dijo Santana levantándose rápidamente y yendo a sentarse al lado de la pequeña morena, que seguía con la cabeza gacha. "Yo...yo tengo algo que no se supone que deba tener" dijo sin pensar. No podía verla triste y eso que era la primera vez que lo hacía y le estaba destrozando el alma._

"_¿Qué?" dijo Rachel levantando la vista y mirando los ojos llenos de temor de la latina, quien recién se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. _

"_Rachel, tengo que ser sincera. Me encantas. No puedo creer que Quinn conociendo a su hija me haya llevado a conocerte a vos. Pero así lo hizo y no puedo dejar de pensar en vos. Pero, no puedo arriesgarme, verdaderamente a tener el corazón roto. Porque a pesar de las pocas semanas que llevo de conocerte, nunca, pero nunca sentí tanto por alguien. Pero, para seguir siendo sincera, quiero decirte que tengo algo que no muchas mujeres tienen y que los hombres si, además de la parte femenina." dijo Santana sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de la diva. Quería que viera que era sincera. _

"_¿Qué tienes?" preguntó Rachel_

"_Una condición. Soy intersexual" dijo la latina separándose un poco, porque generalmente éste era el momento en que la rechazaban._

"_¿Intersexual?" preguntó la diva_

"_Tengo órganos femeninos y masculinos, aunque tengo más desarrollado el masculino" dijo Santana en voz baja_

"_..."_

"_Si quieres me voy" dijo la latina poniéndose de pie_

"_¿Quién dijo que quería que te fueras?" preguntó Rachel agarrando una de sus manos._

"_Lo que acabo..."_

"_Lo que acabas de decirme no cambia en nada lo que siento, Santana"_

"_Tienes 17 años, ¿cómo puedes saber que es lo que sientes?" preguntó la latina mirandola incrédula._

"_No sé. Pero..." dijo Rachel apoyando la mano que tenía agarrada de Santana en el medio de su pecho "¿Sientes? Nunca me pasó sentir eso con nadie. Y aunque sea algo pasajero, ¿voy a dejar pasar ésta oportunidad?"_

"_Rachel, mi corazón late de la misma manera que el tuyo" dijo Santana sacando la mano del pecho de la morena "Pero hay una diferencia de edad entre nosotras y hay un problema de distancia, cuando se termine este verano" _

"_Pero..."_

"_¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando el verano se termine? Mi corazón ya está demasiado asustado porque nunca me pasó esto con nadie. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de venir el primer día a conocer a Beth, y desde entonces no puedo dejar de hacerlo, ya que sé que voy a verte. Cuando vuelvas a Lima, yo voy a quedarme en esta ciudad con el corazón completamente roto" _

"_Y yo voy a volver a Lima con el corazón roto" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie_

"_¿Por qué lo tomas tan natural?" preguntó Santana "¿Por qué no te asustas o dices que doy asco?"_

"_Te conté que soy una persona a la cual sus compañeros dejan de lado por el simple hecho de que soy hija de homosexuales. Además, que algunas personas mal intencionadas crearon durante estos años, muchos rumores sobre mi persona que pueden llegar a incluir demasiado vello en el cuerpo o un apéndice como el que tienes tú, Santana. O hacer hechizos a la luz de la luna, mientras mis padres bailan desnudos a mi alrededor y a mi me crecen pezuñas y una cola y el diablo se aparece para reclamarme sexualmente como su hija. Pero, más allá de todas esas cosas, aprendí a aceptar las diferencias de las demás personas y no me molesta que tengas un pene y una vagina. O uno de los dos. Me gusta la persona, no su género o lo que defina su género." _

"En el caso de que uds. dos se involucren en actividades sexuales, porque quiero creer que todavía no lo han hecho..." dijo Leroy mirando con atención a su hija y a la novia de ésta "¿Puedes dejarla embarazada?"

"Es muy poco probable" respondió la latina.

"¿Poco probable que puede ser probable igual?" preguntó Hiram

"Si, hay una posibilidad de uno en un millón de que pueda dejar a Rachel embarazda en el caso en que nos involucremos en actividades sexuales" explicó Santana

"¿Una en un millón?" preguntaron los padres de la diva mientras ésta giraba sus ojos

"Si, no es muy amplia la posibilidad" dijo Santana

"Pero algo es algo. Es bueno saberlo para el futuro" dijo Hiram sonriendo

"_¿Y cómo fue?" preguntó Quinn esa noche mientras volvían con un par de hamburguesas al departamento que compartían._

"_Le dije" dijo Santana sonriendo_

"_No me imaginaba que se lo hubieras dicho" gritó Quinn_

"_Ella dijo que sentía algo hacia mi, y yo medio como que la rechacé, aunque le dije que sentía algo hacia ella. Y se puso triste y lo largué, así como si nada" contó Santana y Quinn, a pesar de que sabía que iba a sufrir, la abrazó en el medio de la calle._

"_Fabray, sé que soy sexy, pero no tienes porque abrazarme" dijo la latina devolviendo el abrazo y separándose unos segundos después._

"_Me dejaste abrazarte más del tiempo permitido" dijo Quinn golpeándole el hombro con el puño y siguiendo el camino. "¿Y que pasó? Porque la sonrisa que tenías cuando volvimos con Beth quiere decir que no te rechazó" _

"_No lo hizo. Dijo que sabe aceptar las diferencias." dijo Santana_

"_¿La besaste?" preguntó Quinn levantando sus cejas_

"_No. Quiero llevarla a una cita. Quiero pedirle permiso a Shelby. Quiero explicarle a Shelby" dijo Santana en voz baja. Se sentía tímida mientras pensaba en como sería el primer beso con Rachel._

"_¡Por Dios! Esa chica te convirtió en algodón de azúcar. La verdadera Santana López nunca haría algo así." dijo Quinn riendo_

"_¿Algo así?" preguntó Santana_

"_Pedirle permiso a la madre para invitar a la hija a una cita" explicó Quinn_

"_'¿Tengo que decirte que también estás involucrada vos en esto?" _

"_Además, de contarle a la madre de dicha hija tu condición" _

"_No quiero que haya sorpresas, Quinn"_

"_¿Quién dijo que puede haber sorpresas?" _

"_Quinn ¿qué voy a hacer una vez que ella se vaya a Lima?" _

"_San, quedan casi dos meses y medio para que eso suceda. Aprovecha el momento, ahora. No todos los días encuentras a alguien, que te guste, que este dispuesta a dejar pasar de lado tu condición" _

"Bueno, las vamos a dejar a solas, nos vamos a ir acostar. Mañana viajamos temprano. ¿Podemos confiar, Santana, en que protegerás a nuestra niña en nuestra ausencia?" preguntó Hiram mientras las dos morenas se sentaban en en el sillón familiar, al frente de la enorme televisión de la casa.

"Por supuesto, sres. Berry" dijo la latina

"Y somos Leroy y Hiram, no sres. Berry" dijo Leroy dándole un beso en la frente a su hija y a la novia de ésta.

Cuando por fin estaban solas, Rachel aprovechó para darle un rápido beso a la latina en la boca.

"Gracias" dijo la diva

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana que pasó una de sus manos por los hombros de Rachel quien se acomodó en contra de ella

"Por decirles la verdad"

"Era lo menos que podía hacer." dijo Santana

"No, podrías haber mentido"

"¿Qué gano con mentir?"

"No sé."

"Desde que te dije la verdad antes de esperar que lo descubrieras porque iba a llegar un día, en que si me quedaba callada y nuestra relación iba hacia donde yo quería que fuera lo ibas a descubrir, es más fácil decirlo"

"O sea...¿qué me lo dijiste por qué no querías que lo descubriera cuando estuvieramos besándonos y sintiera tu erección?"

"¿No escuchaste lo que le dije a tus padres?"

"No, creo que me debo haber olvidado un segundo de prestar atención"

"Te lo dije porque me estaba enamorando y si todo seguía, como parecía que iba a seguir y me callaba, me iba a doler miles de veces más tu rechazo."

"¿Miles de veces más?¿Comparado con qué?"

"Con todas las veces que me rechazaron, Rach. Podía, hasta el día que te conocí, pensar en soportar más rechazos. Pero, en el momento en que te vi, supe que un rechazo de tu parte iba a ser terrible para mi"

_La conversación con Shelby, al día siguiente de haber hablado con Rachel, fue, extrañamente, tan tranquila como la charla con la diva._

"_¿Puedes dejarla embarazada?" preguntó Shelby_

"_Es muy poco probable" respondió Santana ruborizándose_

"_Me cuentas todo esto ¿Por qué...?" preguntó Shelby después de asentir_

"_Porque, como dije al comienzo de esta reunión, quiero pedirte permiso para llevar a Rachel a una cita" _

"_No entiendo porque me lo cuentas, igual. Podrías haberme pedido permiso sin necesidad de contarme sobre tu condición" dijo Shelby mirándola fijamente_

"_Sé que no debería habértelo contado, o a Rachel, si vamos al caso. Pero, quiero que por lo menos, en lo que respecta a ella y a su familia, sepan la verdad. Y eres su familia" dijo Santana_

"_Es muy honorable de tu parte haberme contado ésto."_

"_Yo...yo no sé que es lo que siento por Rachel, Shelby. Sólo se que es más fuerte de lo que sentí antes con cualquier otra mujer u hombre o persona alguna. Y...no quiero, no quiero dejar de sentirlo solo porque no hice las cosas bien" _

"_Está bien, Santana. Puedo notar que sientes algo por ella. Desde el primer día en que llegaste con Quinn y no pudiste dejar de mirarla. Puedo notar, también, que ella siente algo por ti. Pero, espero que no la lastimes, porque voy a entrar en modo madre y ahí va a ser problemático." _

"_No voy a hacer nada para lastimarla, Shelby. Y sé que también entra en juego la relación de Quinn con Beth. Por eso también quería ser sincera contigo" _

"¿Terrible?" preguntó Rachel sentándose a horcajadas sobre la falda de Santana

"Si, terrible" dijo Santana besandola con hambre. Abrazó su cintura y se levantó un poco para acostar a Rachel en el sillón.

"Mmm mejor me voy" dijo Santana levantándose rápidamente

"¿Por qué? Ya nos hemos besado varias veces con la compañía de tu Mini – Me" dijo Rachel mirando la entrepierna de Santana donde podía ver el bulto

"Están tus padres, ahí arriba. Y las veces que nos hemos ido un poco de las manos, hemos descubierto que eres muy vocal" dijo Santana sonriendo "Además, mañana debes despertarte temprano y hacer toda esa rutina que te mantiene sexy"

"Oh" dijo Rachel haciendo un puchero.

"Mañana nos podemos volver a ver" dijo extendiendo una mano para que la diva se levantara.

"Mañana tengo Glee" dijo Rachel

"Espero que ese profesor que se hace llamar director del coro no se sobrepase" dijo la latina mientras caminaban hacia la puerta

"¡Puedes ofrecerte a ser co directora!" dijo Rachel soltando la mano de Santana

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina mirando a su pequeña novia como si estuviera loca.

"Si, puedes ofrecerte como..." comenzó a decir Rachel pero Santana la empujó contra la pared y le tapó la boca con la suya.

"Estás loca" dijo cuando se separaron

"¿Por qué?¿Por qué quiero verte más tiempo?¿Por qué estoy segura de que eso lo vas a hacer bien?" preguntó la diva mirándola a los ojos

"¿Estás segura de que quieres que me involucre con el coro solo porque quieres verme más tiempo?" preguntó la latina comezando a besar el cuello de Rachel mientras ésta cerraba los ojos.

"Estoy segura de que contigo vamos a ganar algo" dijo la diva

Santana, le agarró la cintura y la unió a la suya y casi se rinde ante un gemido que tenía en la punta de la garganta, pero siguió besando el cuello de Rachel hasta encontrar ese lugar, justo donde el hombro y el cuello se unen, que volvía loca a la pequeña diva.

Cuando comenzó a chupar en ese punto, Rachel estaba completamente perdida y sujeto la cabeza de Santana para mantenerla en ese lugar, hasta que termine con su misión por supuesto.

Cuando la latina terminó de chupar y morder ese lugar, sentía a la diva entre sus brazos a punto de desmayarse, y volvió a hacer la pregunta.

"¿Por qué quieres que sea co directora del coro?"

"Porque estoy segura de que contigo vamos a ganar algo" dijo Rachel con los ojos perdidos en algún lugar del rostro de la latina.

"¿Era por eso nomás?" preguntó Santana dandole un beso en la boca y siguiendo hasta la puerta.

"Te odio" dijo la diva caminando detrás de ella

"Yo te amo" dijo Santana deteniéndose ya que le había salido bastante cierto y una cosa es decírselo a los padres de su novia o hacer recordar a su novia que lo dijo, y otra cosa es decírselo a su novia.

"Yo te amo, también" dijo Rachel apoyando su pequeño cuerpo en la espalda de la profesora y uniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella.

Santana suspiró relajada al escuchar la respuesta de la diva y unió sus manos junto a las de ella.

"_¿Puedes quedarte quieta?" preguntó Quinn mirando como Santana se movía de un lado al otro, sacudiendo las manos y la cabeza, hablando en voz baja en Español._

"_No, estoy muy nerviosa" dijo la latina _

"_¿Por qué no te quitas un poco de tensión?" preguntó Quinn tirando una revista cosmopolitan al frente de la latina_

"_¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" preguntó Santana_

"_De toda esa tensión acumulada en tu pequeño amigo" dijo Quinn_

"_¿Y cómo supones que me voy a quitar toda esa tensión?" preguntó Santana quien dijo Oh en el momento en que vio a Quinn con la ceja levantada. "Pero..."_

"_No me vengas con que nunca lo hiciste. Sabes muy bien que lo hiciste varias veces, y multiplicándolas por varias veces más desde que conoces a Rachel." _

_Santana se puso colorada, sabiendo que era cierto y volando, le devolvió la revista a Quinn_

"_Entonces sabes que no necesito esto" le gritó camino al baño._

_La rubia comenzó a reírse, pero no tan alto para no interrumpir a Santana. Quería, que por una vez su amiga tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz._

_Volvió unos 15 minutos después, un poco más relajada._

"_Pensé que ibas a tardar menos" dijo Quinn _

"_Por más que nunca...ya sabes...nunca haya estado con una mujer con mi amiguito, no soy tan mala en lo de masturbarme." dijo Santana "Siempre tuve la esperanza de que alguien me aceptara tal como soy" añadió en voz baja_

"_Awwww" dijo Quinn sentándose al lado de la latina y abrazándola. _

"_No te pongas toda cariñosa, Fabray. Ya te dejé pasar el abrazo del otro día. Espero que no me estés tentando" dijo Santana levantándose_

"_Es mejor que ya vayas saliendo de esta casa, es hora de tu primera cita." dijo Quinn_

"_Espero que le guste" dijo Santana caminando hacia la puerta_

"_¡Ten un poco más de confianza en tí misma, San!" gritó Quinn mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de la latina._

Rachel corrió contenta hacia su cuarto. Si, lo sabía, tenían que ocultarse el resto del año escolar para poder seguir juntas, pero, ella hacía mucho que sabía que Santana valía la pena. Sus padres solían decir, que tenía una habilidad especial para leer a las personas.

Miró sobre su mesa de noche, en donde estaba la foto que se habían tomado en la cabeza de la Estatua de la Libertada, ese verano.

Se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en que el tiempo podía pasar rápido y pronto estarían de nuevo en la ciudad de sus sueños, disfrutando de su amor en público

* * *

_En cuanto a las reviews, agradezco todas y cada una de ellas! Así que Gracias!_

**SoDamnBeatiful1**_ gracias por soportarme cuando estaba planeando la historia en la cabeza y por insistirme cuando comenzaba a bloquearme_

_ espero que la historia te continúe gustando en los capítulos siguientes._

_**Claudia** voy a hacer lo posible para continuarla seguido _

_**pumpkin513** yo disfruto poniendo a Schuester y a Finn en su lugar (pero en esta historia en particular, solo va a estar uno de los dos, porque al otro lo saco rápido)  
_

_ no sé si está genial, pero hago lo que puedo, como le digo a Claudia, voy a intentar continuarla seguido  
_

_**andreastorm4** me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, no sé que decir de mis otras historias, gracias por comentar! _

_**patyzzZLove** yo tampoco la rechazaría! jajajaja  
_

_**landslide'dream** por acá todo bien, espero que por ahí también! saludos!_

_**rosi **y quien no tiene un amor platónico con su profe hoy en día? jajajajaja  
_

_De nuevo gracias por pasarse a leer la historia y por comentar!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore!  
_


	3. New Directions

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien. _

_Les dejo el tercero (q tiene una escena sexual, chan, chan, jajaja) así que espero que les guste, en serio._

_Si notan errores o ausencia total de acentos, es porque suelo olvidarme de los acentos ya que ellos se olvidan de mi (?)_

_Gracias por los favorites, alerts, y follows. Gracias también por las reviews._

_Unas aclaraciones así rápidas en cuanto a las reviews, solo pocas personas van a saber del secreto de Santana (la mayoría ya lo sabe a esta altura de la historia) pero más que nada, el secreto va a seguir, espero que dure el año y, supongo que quizás en este capítulo, también, se descubre un poco del porque de la timidez e inseguridad de Santana a pesar de su edad, y ya está. _

_Glee no me pertenece y todo el bla bla bla._

_La próxima actualización va a ser probablemente el viernes, ya que me quedo con poco tiempo hasta ese día mas o menos, aunque ya está escrito._

_Saludos! _

_Lore_

* * *

**New Directions**

Cuando Santana fue a hablar con Figgins a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con la sorpresiva noticia de la renuncia de William Schuester y una muy feliz, Sue Sylvester, quien iba entregando por los pasillos panfletos de invitación a una fiesta.

"¿Fiesta?" preguntó Santana mirando el papel que la entrenadora le acababa

"Si, además de renunciar, Schuester dejó Lima en el fulgor de la noche" dijo Sylvester

"¿Fulgor de la noche?"

"Mis frases son geniales, no me las contradigas" dijo Sue

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención" dijo Santana "¿Qué va a pasar con el coro?"

"Ahora ese grupo de pobres personajes existentes en la secundaria va a dejar de ser un grupo, a no ser..." dijo Sue estudiando a la profesora de Álgebra detenidamente y dando una vuelta a su alrededor

"¿A no ser...?" preguntó Santana incómoda por la mirada de Sylvester

"¿Por qué ibas a hablar con Figgins?" preguntó la entrenadora

"Ahora no es de importancia" dijo Santana mirando el panfleto otra vez

"¿No? Cuéntale a la tía Sue"

"¿Tía Sue?"

"López, no me interesa lo que por tu cabeza acaba de pasar, cuéntame"

"Iba a pedir si podía ser co directora del coro" dijo Santana

"Entonces ve y pide ser directora" dijo Sue dejandola sola en el medio del pasillo. A lo lejos, pudo ver los enormes ojos de su novia, escuchando lo que le decía Artie, el chico en sillas de ruedas. Supo, por las lágrimas que comenzaron a aparecer en esas dos hermosas estrellas marrones, que se estaba enterando de la noticia, y por lo tanto, decidió hacerse cargo del coro.

* * *

"_Lo siento, no fue mi intención llegar tarde. Por alguna razón, el subterráneo tardó un poco más de lo normal en llegar" dijo Santana cuando Shelby abrió la puerta. _

"_Está bien. Rachel está hecha una bola de nervios en su alcoba" dijo Shelby riendo "Por lo que veo, no es la única"_

"_No, es cierto. Soy una enorme bola de nervios, también" dijo Santana_

"_¿Por qué? Con tu edad, supongo que habrás tenido muchas citas. No es que seas fea, además." dijo Shelby mientras se sentaba en el sillón "Vas a tener que esperarla, ya que se debe estar cambiando por décima vez de ropa" _

"_Mis citas fueron siempre, algo así, como rápidas" dijo Santana sentándose al frente de la madre de Rachel. "O no existentes. Nunca tuve una cita, propiamente dicha y nunca, nunca estuvo mi condición tan aceptada como con uds." _

"_Ah, supongo que el mundo no está listo para muchas cosas" dijo Shelby _

"_Si" dijo Santana levantándose al sentir el ruido de una puerta abrirse y pasos apurados dirigirse hacia donde estaban._

"_Todo un caballero" dijo Shelby en voz baja imitando a la latina._

"_Hola" dijo Rachel acomodándose un mechón de pelo en cuanto vio a Santana parada en el medio del living._

"_Hola" dijo Santana sonriendo y observando a la pequeña morena. "Estás hermosa" agregó acercándose para entregarle una sola rosa blanca. Rachel tenía puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas._

"_Gracias, tú también" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada mientras olía el perfume de la flor_

"_No es cierto" dijo Santana entre risas tímidas. Tenía puesto un pantalón negro de vestir, con unos tacos que sabía que le estilizaban las piernas (y el trasero) y una camisa blanca. _

"_Si lo es" dijo Rachel _

"_Bueno, antes de que estén toda la noche acá paradas discutiendo si Santana está o no está hermosa, debo interceder como juez y decir que si lo está. Por lo tanto, ahora vayan a cenar y hacer lo que Santana planeó y dejenme sola" dijo Shelby sacando la rosa de la mano de Rachel y caminando hacia la cocina. "Antes de que te quejes, la voy a poner en agua" gritó. "Adiós"_

"_¿Vamos?" preguntó Santana extendiendo su mano para que la diva la agarrara._

"_Vamos" dijo Rachel_

* * *

"¿Está segura?" preguntó Figgins mirando a la latina. "Digamos, esos chicos tienen algo de talento, pero no creo que lleguen muy lejos"

"Estoy segura." dijo Santana

"Si ud. está segura, es su problema. Pasa a ser la directora de New Directions entonces. Y ya que estamos...¿no querría ser la profesora de Español? Schuester al irse me dejó completamente nulo en ese aspecto" dijo Figgins

"No, creo que eso vaya bien con mis horarios" dijo la latina

"Tiene razón" dijo Figgins levantándose. "Cualquier problema presupuestal que tenga el coro, tiene que discutirlo con Sue y conmigo" dijo entregándole unos papeles.

"De acuerdo"

"Y sobre todas las cosas, no entre en los juegos de Sue" dijo Figgins justo cuando la puerta se estaba abriendo.

"Ahora que el coro es dirigido por la nueva, voy a dar un cuarto del presupuesto de las porristas para que ellos lo utilicen" dijo Sue asomando la cabeza. "Es un día tan feliz para mi, que me emerge la bondad de la nada."

* * *

_La llevó a cenar primero a una casa de comidas italianas que conocía desde que había llegado a la ciudad. Era un pequeño lugar, con más calor hogareño que el que podían llegar a emitir las cocinas. _

"_No quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero...soy vegana" dijo Rachel mientras se sentaban_

"_Lo sé, pasé estas tres semanas absorviendo lo que decías. En este lugar tienen una gran selección de comida, incluida opciones veganas, Rach" dijo Santana _

"_¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel. Nunca nadie se había molestado en ese aspecto de su vida._

"_En serio" dijo Santana quien le señaló la carta, que estaba encima de la mesa, y Rachel la observó sonriente porque la latina tenía razón, podía comer ahí._

"_Nunca nadie se había molestado en preocuparse por mi veganismo" dijo Rachel después de que hicieran el pedido. "Bueno, salvo Noah, pero no cuenta" _

"_¿Noah?" preguntó Santana_

"_Si, mi mejor amigo." _

"_¿El que está en Florida trabajando?" _

"_Si, ese. Noah suele llevar una vianda con cosas que yo pueda comer, cuando sabe que en el comedor de la escuela van a servir todo lo que no puedo comer" _

"_¿Por qué eres vegana?" _

"_Cuando tenía 10 años vi un documental sobre como torturan y matan a los pobres animalitos que comemos" dijo Rachel haciendo caras y gestos que a Santana le causaron gracia. "¡No te rías!" dijo la diva pegándole en la mano_

"_Lo siento, fueron las caras que hiciste. No el tema del que hablabas" dijo Santana cuando se calmó._

"_Además, soy intolerante a la lactosa" dijo Rachel "Entonces del vegetarianismo al veganismo, no hay mucha diferencia" terminó de contar_

"_Puedo notarlo" dijo Santana_

"_¿Puedo hacerte vegana?" preguntó Rachel_

"_Ni se te ocurra" dijo Santana acomodándose porque veía llegar su comida._

* * *

"Berry, necesito hablar contigo sobre las tutorías" dijo Santana cuando los alumnos estaban dejando su aula.

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó Finn Hudson

"Finn ¿Acaso quieres hablar tú con la profesora, a solas?" preguntó Azimio detrás de él

"¿Acaso quieres ver si puedes pasar más de un minuto sin eyacular?" preguntó Karofsky riendo

"¡Por Dios! Uds. son un asco. Hudson, Adams, Karofsky salgan de mi clase lo más rápido que sus pequeños pies se lo permitan" gritó Santana con cara de asco.

"Rachel, ¿vienes?" preguntó Finn desde la puerta

"En serio, hermano, creo que te faltan varios tornillos y un buen oído" dijo Puckerman caminando hacia la puerta y empujando a Finn hacia afuera. "La señorita Berry ya te ha dicho que no quiere nada contigo, y te prometí que me iba a ser cargo de su seguridad. Mira que hacer una apuesta..."

La voz de Puckerman terminó desvaneciéndose mientras Santana se perdía en la personita que tenía en frente, sentada y cabizbaja.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana acercándose a ella después de cerrar la puerta

"Schuester renunció. Dejó el coro sin nada. ¿Cómo voy a llamar la atención de NYADA, de Julliard, de NYU si no podemos ni siquiera competir?" preguntó Rachel sollozando. Santana la había visto al borde de las lágrimas durante la mañana y los pocos momentos en que la había logrado ver en los pasillos.

"¿Y qué pasaría si te digo que alguien se ofreció como directora y que New Directions sigue vivo?" preguntó agachándose a su lado mientras acariciaba su espalda.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel mirandola de golpe.

"En serio"

"¡Gracias Tana!" dijo la diva saltando sobre ella para abrazarla. Terminaron en el piso, con las piernas enredadas y los besos de Rachel no dejaron ningún espacio del rostro de la latina seco.

"Esta bien, tenemos que levantarnos" dijo Santana entre risas

"No quiero" dijo Rachel

"Vamos, Rach."

* * *

"_Estoy segura de que ya la viste, pero, no quería que nuestra primera cita sea cena y cine, así que compré entradas" dijo la latina mientras caminaban por Broadway y se frenaba al frente de un teatro._

"_¿Vamos a ver Evita?" preguntó Rachel _

"_Si. ¿No te gusta?" preguntó Santana temiendo haber cometido un error_

"_¡Me encanta!" dijo Rachel abrazandola y dándole pequeños besos en el rostro._

"_Vamos, Rach. Si no llegamos tarde" dijo Santana separándose de ella y caminando hacia el interior del teatro._

* * *

"No entiendo por qué estamos acá. Schuester huyó, con la que va a ser su tercera esposa y nos quedamos sin director" dijo Mercedes cayendo pesadamente sobre una de las sillas.

"Yo creo que huyó por que se vio en el espejo" dijo Kurt imitando a su mejor amiga

"Yo tendría que aprovechar y dejar este grupo de perdedores, pero, mi princesa se encuentra ilusionada con algo y no voy a desaprovechar el momento en que ella pueda brillar" dijo Puck parado detrás de una Rachel concentrada en la puerta.

"Claro, Rachel, es injusto. Yo hice una apuesta, pero Puck desde hace años que tiene ganas de quitarte la virginidad" se quejó Finn

"¿Hiciste una apuesta?" preguntó Kurt mirando a su hermanastro

"Si" dijo Finn levantando los hombros

"¿Y en que consistía esta apuesta?" preguntó Kurt

"No sé que me estás diciendo" dijo Finn, la palabra consistía lo había perdido

"Eres más idiota de lo que todos imaginabamos" dijo Mercedes en voz baja, pero como el coro estaba silencioso, todos escucharon.

"¡Ey!" gritó Finn

"¿De qué se trataba la apuesta?" reformuló Kurt

"Ah, de que le quitaba la virginidad a Rachel para la fiesta de promoción del año pasado" dijo Finn "Y me volvía más popular de lo que era"

"Por lo que vimos todos, perdiste" dijo Artie rodando hacia dentro del aula.

"Si, resulta que Rachel se enteró, no sé como" dijo Finn obviando la cara de incredulidad de sus compañeros.

"Eres un idiota" dijo Kurt tirándole su carpeta en la cara.

"¿Por qué estamos acá?" preguntó Tina entrando con Mike

"Rachel dice que tenemos que estar acá" dijo Kurt

"No va a querer ser la directora, ¿verdad?" preguntó Sugar entrando con Rory

"No, de buena fuente, sé que vamos a tener un nuevo director o directora" dijo Rachel calmando a sus compañeros

"¿En serio?" preguntaron todos

"¿Quién es Buena Fuente? A ese no lo conozco" dijo Finn ganándose un golpe en la nuca por parte de Lauren que entraba junto a Stacy y Jessie, las dos porristas que se habían unido al coro.

"Sigo con dudas..." dijo Kurt

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Mercedes

"¿Por qué Finn cayó en popularidad a pesar de la apuesta? Tengo que decir, recibe más granizados que Rachel y Azimio y Karofsky constantemente están molestándolo" dijo Kurt con una mano en su barbilla, como si estuviera tratando de resolver un problema mucho más complejo que ése.

"El tema no solo fue la apuesta" dijo Puck

"El tema fue con quien hizo la apuesta" dijo Mike riéndose

"¿Con quién la hizo?" preguntaron Mercedes y Kurt acercándose hasta el borde del asiento

"Con Ben Israel" dijo Tina riéndose a carcajadas

"¿Jacob?" preguntaron los que no sabían nada de la apuesta

"Si, Jacob. Lo que no sé es como iba a hacer para que no me siguieran molestando por unirme al coro" dijo Finn mientras todos se reían

"Ay, hermano mío, si hubiera un concurso de idiotas, tendrías el primer puesto" dijo Kurt

"¡Ey!" gritó Finn tratando de que todos dejaran de reírse.

Segundos después, un silbido agudo y estremecedor cruzó la sala del coro y todos dejaron de reírse.

"Buenas tardes" dijo una latina desde la puerta. "Para los que no me conocen, soy Santana López, la profesora de Álgebra y ahora nueva directora del coro"

"Buenas tardes" respondieron todos mirandose entre ellos.

"Bien, estuve viendo los papeles que dejó Schuester con respecto a uds. pero no hay nada que me ayude a saber como cantan, así que les voy a pedir que cada uno piense en una canción y después la cante a capella." dijo Santana sentándose en el banco del piano. Rachel estaba por levantar la mano, pero una mano de Puckerman en el hombro, hizo que la bajara.

* * *

_Salieron del teatro agarradas de la mano._

"_No puedo creer que no te hayas dormido" dijo Rachel apoyándose contra ella mientras caminaban en dirección al departamento de Shelby_

"_¿Quién crees que soy? No te iba a traer a un musical si no me gustara un poco la idea" dijo Santana _

"_Gracias" dijo Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la latina se pusiera colorada_

"_De nada" dijo Santana sonriente_

_Caminaron hasta el borde de Central Park, mientras Rachel le contaba de sus sueños, y ella escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía._

_Se sentaron en un banco y Santana la enfrentó, pero seguía escuchándola mientras hablaba. Se daba cuenta de que le gustaba escucharla, y que a pesar de las constantes llamadas de atención del amigo que vive en sus pantalos, no eran pensamientos sexuales lo que hacían levantarlo. Era esa persona que ahora contaba como habían sido sus últimos veranos, en soledad, o acompañada por Puckerman._

_La latina no se aguantó más, y a pesar de que no quería interrumpirla, quería besarla con tantas ganas, que terminó apretando sus labios contra los de la diva._

_No fue un beso cargado de pasión. Fue un beso tranquilo, en donde Santana trataba de demostrar que no estaba apurada, que le gustaba la persona que tenía enfrente. Rachel, no puso objeción alguna y puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de la latina mientras se acercaba hacia su cuerpo y su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en la otra boca. _

_Solo tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, pero el tiempo suficiente para juntar más en sus pulmones y volver a besarse._

_Volvieron justo a la hora en la que la madre de Rachel había dicho que tenían que volver. Las dos portando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y con una mano entrelazada._

_Cuando Santana le anunció a Shelby que estaban en el pasillo, pidió permiso para unos segundos más con la diva, que fue garantizado de inmediato ya que había cumplido su horario._

"_¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Rachel notando a Santana nerviosa_

"_Emm, no sé muy bien como hacer esto" dijo la latina _

"_¿Vas a dejarme en la primera cita?" preguntó Rachel haciéndose la dolida._

"_Oh, por Dios, ni se me ocurriría. Quería preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia" dijo Santana rápidamente tratando de sacar de la cabeza de Rachel el pensamiento de que la iba a dejar._

"_¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel toda sonriente. Santana imaginó que si no hubiera luz alguna en el pasillo, la luz de esa sonrisa sería equitativa a la luz que emana del sol._

"_¿Quieres ser mi novia?" preguntó de nuevo_

"_¡Por supuesto!" dijo Rachel abalanzándose hacia ella y comenzando a besarla mientras la arrinconaba en contra de una pared._

"_Por los gritos pensé que había sucedido algo, pero no quería ver a mi hija besándose con su..." dijo Shelby abriendo la puerta del departamento._

"_Con su novia" dijo Rachel dándole un nuevo beso en la boca a Santana y entrando en el departamento diciendo que la vería el día siguiente._

"_Espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo" dijo Shelby sonriente_

"_No puede ser tan malo" dijo Santana y sabía que no se equivocaba._

* * *

"Solo falta que cante Rachel Berry y terminamos por el día de hoy" dijo Santana

"¿No le va a pedir también que se quede después de hora?" dijo Finn quien estaba ofendido porque la nueva directora le había dicho que cantaba bien, pero que tenía una cara que hacía creer que estaba sufriendo o estaba conteniendo un gas.

"No lo sé hasta no escuchar como canta" dijo Santana

"Además, Hudson, que vos seas un idiota que ni siquiera entiende que está haciendo en este edificio, no significa que algunos profesores quieran ayudar a una de las personas que hace todo lo posible para mantener el nivel de esta escuela y así seguir recibiendo dinero del gobierno" dijo Kurt

"Eres mi hermano, no tienes que defenderla" dijo Finn

"Hermanastro y hasta ahí. Quiero ver que dicen Burt y Carole cuando les cuente lo de la apuesta" dijo Kurt cruzando los brazos.

Rachel, mientras tanto se levantó y se ubicó en el centro de la clase para empezar a cantar. Eligió una canción cualquiera, la primera que le viniera a la cabeza. Sabía que si cantaba algo romántico, no iba a poder dejar de mirar a Santana. Y sabía que si era algo sexy, Santana no iba a poder irse por un rato a su casa.

"¿Esto es siempre así?" preguntó Santana levantándose de su asiento. "¿Siempre meten problemas dentro del coro?"

Como todos la miraron soprendidos, menos Rachel y Puckerman, ella supuso que si.

"Con razón no ganan nunca nada. Dejan que sus problemas personales se metan dentro de estas paredes, donde según las palabras escritas de su director anterior: el glee club tiene que ser un lugar en donde puedan ser libres, sin ser afectados por los problemas del exterior." continuó Santana

"Si, pero ¿cómo quería que hiciéramos eso si el nos traía sus problemas?" preguntó Puck

"No importa. Las cosas de ahora en más van a ser diferentes, y al que no le gusta, se va. No voy a soportar más drama dentro de este lugar, uds. son iguales dentro de estas paredes. Salvo Finn que pueden seguir llamándolo idiota" dijo Santana volviendo a sentarse y haciéndole una seña para que empiece.

Santana, no pudo moverse después de que Rachel terminara de cantar. Ni nadie. Por alguna razón, la diva había elegido Funny Girl para cantar y había dejado a todos completamente anonadados.

"Bueno..." dijo la profesora aclarándose la garganta "Es momento de que se vayan. Mañana a la mañana voy a dar una lista de duetos, y quiero que preparen una canción para el jueves"

"Nada de listas, yo canto con Rachel" dijo Finn levantándose

"No" dijo Santana "Ahora, afuera"

* * *

_La segunda cita fue en realidad un tour por New York. Santana le mostró todo lo que había conocido desde que vivía en la ciudad y le contaba algunas historias que hacían a Rachel reír. Le encantaba hacer a Rachel reír. _

_El resto del mes pasó entre citas, películas en el departamento con Shelby, Beth y Quinn, paseos a la estatua de la libertad, tardes en Central Park mirando a las personas y hablando entre ellas._

_Eso le gustaba más que nada de Rachel, tenía 17 años y podía hablar con ella como si tuviera su misma edad._

"_Aquí viene la enamorada" dijo Quinn la noche en que Santana se preparaba para salir a celebrar su primer mes de novia_

"_Piérdete, Fabray" dijo la latina caminando hacia la cocina_

"_Si, ya lo sé. Por suerte Britt me espera" dijo la rubia quien sabía que tenía que irse. "Trata de no hacer nada que yo no haría" agregó abriendo la puerta._

_Santana se fue a cambiar, después de verificar que todo en la cocina fuera de acuerdo al plan y terminó justo cuando el timbre le anunció la llegada de su novia._

_Abrió sonriente la puerta, para quedarse dura como una piedra al ver que Rachel estaba vestida con unos pantalones cortos y una remera que ajustaba bastante su cuerpo._

"_Hace demasiado calor" dijo la diva dándole un beso en la mejilla y entrando en el departamento. Por suerte, no era la primera vez que iba._

"_Me imagino" dijo Santana murmurando mientras intentaba calmar sus rugientes hormonas. Conocer a Rachel Berry había sido su perdición, tanto hormonal como sentimental._

* * *

Santana abrió la puerta a una Rachel Berry excitada que estaba del otro lado. Esperando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó haciéndola pasar rápidamente

"No organizamos un horario de tutorías y mis padres me dieron permiso para venir a _clases de consulta" _dijo Rachel sonriendo y observando a su novia. La latina tenía puesta una remera que le quedaba corta pero al mismo tiempo era grande y un pantalón de gimnasia. Rachel, mientras tanto había cambiado su pollera negra por una color rojo y seguía con una camisa.

Santana esperó que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y cuando lo confirmó agarró a Rachel por la cintura y comenzó a besarla con desesperación (tenía ganas de hacerlo desde que la escuchó cantar y ahora tenía la oportunidad)

"¿Quieres ver una película?" preguntó cuando se separaron

"Estaría genial" dijo Rachel siguiéndola hasta el living que no quedaba muy lejos.

Santana, eligió la primer película que encontró y la puso en el reproductor de DVD, mientras la diva miraba a su alrededor.

"¿San?" preguntó después de unos minutos

"¿Si?" dijo la latina mientras se sentaba en el sillón y Rachel camina despacio hacia ella

"Gracias" dijo la diva antes de inclinarse sobre ella y besarla.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana casi sin respiración después del beso

"Por hacerte cargo del coro" dijo Rachel sentándose en la falda de la latina, quien internamente lo agradeció pero que no quería que su novia sintiera lo que sus besos le hacían.

"Tenías más lugares donde sentarte" dijo Santana mientras abrazaba la cintura de su novia y la apoyaba en contra de su cuerpo

"Si, pero me gusta cuando estoy entre tus brazos" dijo Rachel relajándose sobre la latina.

Mientras la película avanzaba, Santana comenzó a ser más consciente de lo que pasaba en sus zonas bajas. Por ejemplo, el leve movimiento de las caderas de Rachel contra su amigo que comenzaba a endurecerse por la fricción.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó cuando notó que Rachel se había acomodado un poco mejor y su pene quedaba prácticamente dentro del trasero de la diva.

"Nada" dijo Rachel quien se acostó más sobre ella y movía con más velocidad sus caderas.

"Rachel..." dijo Santana agarrando la barbilla de la diva y girándola para encontrar su boca.

Después del beso desordenado y cargado de pasión, Santana ya no tenía mucho control sobre sus caderas que seguían moviéndose al compás de las caderas de Rachel, pero ésta, tenía otros planes.

"¡Rachel!" dijo Santana entre gruñido y quejido cuando la diva se levantó de su falda y se dio vuelta para enfrentarla, cuando abrió los ojos (que los había cerrado cuando el placer le había ganado la partida a su cordura), la diva estaba agachada entre sus piernas, mirándola con las pupilas completamente dilatadas.

"No" dijo Santana que sabía cual era la intención de su novia. "No" repitió más firme. Su condición le había ganado muchos rechazos en sus jóvenes años de vida. Si, había estado con algunas mujeres, que se acercaban a ella por como se veía, incluso sabía que era una experta en el sexo con mujeres. Pero a decir verdad, Santana, era virgen en todo el sentido de la palabra, nunca nadie había tocado su entrepierna. Nadie se había atrevido. Bueno, si, Quinn, pero era su amiga y muchas veces lo hacía para calmarla. Pero sin mirarlo, y sin sacarlo de su ropa interior o sus pantalones. Quinn era su amiga, pero hasta ahí.

En cambio Rachel...

"Quiero hacerte sentir bien, San. Como a veces haces que me sienta bien" dijo la diva, todavía arrodillada, y haciendo un puchero.

"No quiero que me odies, Rach" dijo Santana. Sabía muy bien lo que su pene causaba en las mujeres.

"No puedo odiarte" dijo la diva comenzando a acariciar los muslos de la latina. "Me has dejado tocarlo, has acabado en mi mano. Pero, deja que te haga sentir bien"

"¿Estás rogando?" preguntó Santana sorprendida al sentir el tono de voz en que su novia había hablado.

* * *

_La primera vez que fueron más allá de unos simples besos, fue esa noche, la noche en que cumplieron el primer mes como pareja. Se habían sentado en el sillón y Rachel comenzó a besarle el cuello. Santana no aguantó mucho, y enseguida atacó la boca de la diva con la suya mientras la acostaba en el sillón. _

_Cuando quedó encima de ella, siguió besándola mientras las manos de Rachel se introducían en su remera._

_No se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a sentir que su miembro se endurecía, o en que momento Rachel comenzó a moverse debajo de ella, generando fricción con su miembro. Solo tardó en darse cuenta, hasta que escuchó que Rachel le susurraba en el oído que se moviera más rápido mientras las uñas de la diva se clavaban en su espalda debajo de su remera._

_No fue consciente de que iba más rápido, solo fue consciente del momento en que Rachel le decía que si, que un poco más, mientras ella seguía moviendo sus caderas y una gran presión se acumulaba en sus partes íntimas. No sabía cuales en ese momento._

_Cuando Rachel le gritó que ya casi, ella aumentó la velocidad y sintió como todo se volvía blanco en su mirada mientras una gran oleada de placer le recorría el cuerpo. _

_Rachel respiraba agitada debajo de ella y Santana no podía entender que era lo que acababa de pasar._

"_Espero que tengas algo de ropa para prestarme, creo que arruiné mi ropa interior y mi pantalón corto" dijo Rachel mordiendo su oreja._

_Santana supo, en ese momento, que también había arruinado su ropa interior y que la persona que tenía debajo de ella era distinta de cualquier ser humano que hasta entonces hubiera conocido._

* * *

"Si es necesario que te ruegue para que me dejes darte placer, voy a hacerlo, San" dijo Rachel llegando hasta su cintura y comenzando a bajar sus pantalones.

"Rachel" dijo la latina quien sabía y temía por el momento que estaba por llegar.

Pero Rachel no hizo ninguna cara de asco, ni se levantó y salió corriendo del departamento, simplemente observó el pene unos instantes antes de acercar su cara a él.

"No es necesario..." comenzó a decir Santana antes de que su boca formara una gran O al sentir la lengua de Rachel recorrer toda la longitud de su miembro. Era distinto, era húmedo y era más placentero de lo que la latina se lo había imaginado.

Rachel, probó la punta pasando despacio la lengua y saboreando el sabor del líquido que estaba saliendo, pero no esperando mucho tiempo antes de comenzar a meter el miembro en su boca, despacio y haciendo que Santana sintiera cada una de las paredes.

La latina, inmediamente y sin ser consciente de ello, llevó una de sus manos al cabello de la diva en donde enterró sus dedos.

Las sensaciones flotaban en su cuerpo como algo nuevo y desconocido. Sabía que era así. Ver a Rachel moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo sobre su miembro, sentir como cada vez se acercaba más y más a un paraíso de placer que hasta entonces no había conocido. Sentir como su cuerpo se derretía cada vez que la lengua de Rachel lamía o cuando chocaba contra la pared de la garganta de la diva.

Cuando la oleada blanca de placer llegaba a su cabeza, quiso sacar a Rachel de donde estaba, no quería acabar en su boca, pero la diva, no le dio oportunidad alguna y sin lograr formular las palabras de advertencia, largó como nunca lo había imaginado, todo su semen en la garganta de su novia.

No se dio cuenta en que momento Rachel se había levantado, ni cuando le había acomodado los pantalones, ni como sus propios brazos se movieron para abrazarla. Solo comenzó a reaccionar, cuando Rachel comenzó a decir "oh, no" una y otra vez.

Abrió los ojos y siguió la mirada de la diva, hacia la ventana. "Maldita idea de alquilar un departamento en planta baja" se dijo cuando vio a la persona que estaba completamente shockeada del otro lado de la ventana.


	4. Descubrimientos

****_Buenas, dejo el cuarto capitulo, _

_La persona que las vio, bueno, se van a dar cuenta quien es y después va a sorprender con lo que dice, si mal no recuerdo, no trae drama igual._

_Gracias por las reviews, los followers y las alerts _

_Si entienden inglés, lean los fics de Semixtina, que son muy buenos._

_Y me fui_

_Espero que les guste_

_R&R_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Descubrimientos**

_El día que se dio cuenta de que Rachel era más de lo que uno podía llegar solamente a ver, fue el día que hizo la "prueba"._

_Todo había comenzado unos años atrás, cuando Santana había conocido a una mujer que la volvía loca. Era un poco más grande que ella y parecía que no le importaba mucho nada, mucho menos la condición de la latina (que fue descubierta un día en una muy acalorada sesión)._

_Así que comenzó a salir con Santana._

_Y comenzó a querer hacer más cosas con Santana_

"_A veces creo que solo me quiere porque tengo esto" dijo Santana mirando su entrepierna y a Quinn_

"_Entonces haz una prueba" dijo la rubia_

"_¿Como?" preguntó la latina_

"_Tienes esa ropa interior especial, super especial. La que usabas en el colegio, ¿recuerdas? Entonces no había forma de saber que tuvieras un pene aunque estuvieran pegados en contra tuyo. O aunque tuvieras una erección."_

"_Si, la tengo, pero..." _

"_Te la pones para tu cita con ella esta noche, si se pregunta donde está, sabes que solo te quiere por tu amiguito y no por otra cosa" _

"_Eres inteligente, Quinn." dijo Santana corriendo hacia su cuarto._

_La mujer, resultó que solo la quería por su amiguito y aunque a su amiguito no le hubiera molestado, a ella si. Otro corazón roto._

_Por eso, aunque ya le dolía en el alma solo pensarlo, hizo la prueba con Rachel. Temiendo con cada segundo que la diva preguntara por su amiguito. (Habían pasado dos semanas desde su primer mes y Santana no quería imaginarse siquiera que Rachel la querría también solo por eso)._

_Pero, a pesar de que los besos calentaron el auto trasero del coche que Santana había alquilado para viajar ese fin de semana, Rachel en ningún momento preguntó por su amigo. Se conformó con su muslo, o con su mano. Bueno, hasta que Santana no aguantó más y le dijo que la toque. Sea como sea. Y ese fue el primer día en que Rachel la tocó ahí abajo. _

_Y después, cuando le contaba a Quinn, se dio cuenta de que Rachel en ningún momento había exigido algo, en todo momento le había dado y sobre todas las cosas, no le importaba si Santana se convertía en ogro por la noche. Le importaba pasar tiempo con Santana. Estar con Santana._

"_Estás madurando" dijo Quinn escuchando las últimas palabras de su amiga_

"_Yo no. Ella" dijo Santana extendiéndole una carta a la rubia, quien pudo ver lo que Santana acababa de decirle en una letra que no era la de la latina._

"_Eres una idiota." dijo Quinn devolviéndole la carta. No quería entrometerse demasiado en esta relación de su amiga. Muchas veces la había visto completamente destrozada y no quería volver a hacerlo ya que podía notar a la legua que Rachel era una persona completamente distinta a lo que estaban acostumbrada._

_Quinn había sido la persona a la que Santana siempre terminaba yendo cuando algo sucedía. Sobre todo cuando sus relaciones explotaban en su cara por su condición._

* * *

Santana se había quedado en el sillón completamente quieta. No había forma de que se moviera y la otra figura, del otro lado de la ventana tampoco se movía. Rachel sacudió su cabeza, se acomodó un poco y salió del departamento. Agarró la mano de la persona que estaba del otro lado de la ventana y la llevó hacia adentro, sentándolo al frente de Santana.

"¿Es un hombre?" preguntó antes de una cachetada que Rachel le pego en la nuca

"¡Noah! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Te dije que había conocido a una mujer especial, pero no un hombre" dijo Rachel sentándose de nuevo al lado de Santana, quien trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando.

"No entiendo, yo vi que tenía..." comenzó a decir Puckerman

"Es intersexual. Tiene los dos" dijio Rachel "Es la única forma de que entienda" le dijo rápido y despacio a Santana en el oído.

"No me contaste eso" dijo Puck cruzando los brazos "Ahora es otro secreto más que tengo que guardar. Quiero algo a cambio"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana

"Noah sabe lo nuestro" dijo Rachel tranquilamente

"¿Cómo que lo sabe?" preguntó Santana

"¿Recuerdas mi amigo, el que se había ido a Florida? Cuando empezamos a estar juntas en New York hablábamos constantemente por teléfono y le conté de lo nuestro. Cuando apareciste la semana pasada por acá, y me dijiste que ibas a ser mi profesora, le conté. Y ahora sabe lo de tu condición" dijo la diva

"Quiero un 10 en todas las pruebas de Álgebra" dijo el muchacho mirando esta vez a la profesora.

"¿Lo vas a contar?" preguntó Santana con miedo.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Puck "Rachel, ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento?"

"¿Noah?¿Le vas a hacer algo?" preguntó la diva asustada

"No, no le voy a hacer nada. Pero, quiero hablar con ella un momento" dijo su amigo mirándola.

"Ok, ¿donde queda el baño?" le preguntó a Santana quien señaló hacia el fondo del departamento sin dejar de mirar al amigo de la diva. "Ya vuelvo" suspiró Rachel sabiendo que era imposible intentar escuchar porque Noah se había levantado y sentado justo al lado de la profesora e iba a hablar en voz baja.

"Cuando Rachel me contó que había conocido a alguien, tuve miedo otra vez, ¿sabe profesora?" comenzó a decir Noah en voz baja, como la diva había previsto. "Ya sea hombres y mujeres en este maldito pueblo siempre querían algo de ella, o burlarse de ella. No sé. Supongo que es por lo mente cerrada que son. Pero cuando los días pasaban y ella seguía llamándome y contándome de como iba su relación, y escuchaba el tono de su voz, me di cuenta que era distinto a todo lo demás, porque ella sonaba realmente feliz. Cuando me dijo que iba a volver, sentí como le dolía saberlo. Y cuando ud. le dijo que había conseguido un trabajo como profesora en McKinley, casi me hace tirar una fiesta en mi casa para celebrarlo. Nunca nadie había hecho lo que ud. hizo por ella en poco tiempo y realmente no tengo motivos algunos para hacerlo." dijo Puckerman seriamente.

"Ya me cansé de estar en el baño" dijo Rachel volviendo al living y viendo a su mejor amigo sentado. Entrecerró los ojos y caminó directamente a sentarse entre su mejor amigo y su novia.

Noha río y se corrió dejando espacio para que las novias estén abrazadas.

* * *

_Cuando Quinn volvió al departamento que compartía con Santana, al día siguiente del primer mes, se encontró con algo que nunca había presenciado._

_Su latina amiga bailaba y cantana mientras limpiaba la cocina_

"_¿Estás bien?" preguntó sentándose en la mesa y observándola atentamente. Nunca la había visto asi y no sabía si estar preocupada o no._

"_¡No te imaginas lo que sucedió anoche!" dijo la latina en un grito susurro y caminando hacia la rubia._

"_No me lo imagino" dijo Quinn quien esperó y Santana le contó lo que había pasado con Rachel en el sillón_

"_¿En serio?" preguntó cuando la latina le terminó de contar. Podía ver que Santana no solo quería a Rachel más de lo que imaginaba, sino que la pequeña morena, que habían conocido hace poco más de un mes, también quería a Santana_

"_En ningún momento hizo cara de asco cuando sintió...bueno...eso" dijo Santana con una gran sonrisa_

"_Awww, Sanny está feliz" dijo Quinn abrazando a la latina._

"_¿Crees que todos tenemos la oportunidad de encontrarnos con el amor de golpe, sin esperarlo?" preguntó Santana poniéndose colorada y volviendo hacia la cocina_

"_Es demasiado temprano para que me hagas esas preguntas, San" dijo Quinn "¿La acompañaste hasta el departamento?" _

"_Eso es lo mejor de todo, Q. Se quedó a dormir. Ahora se está bañando." dijo Santana volviendo a sonreír_

"_¿Se quedó a dormir? Esa si es una sorpresa. ¿Qué dijo Shelby?" _

"_Que usaramos protección, a lo cual Rachel se río porque me había puesto colorada" _

"_¿E hizo falta protección?" _

"_Que nunca haya tenido una relación con nadie como la que estoy teniendo en un mes con Rachel, no quiere decir que intente meter mi pequeño amigo en su agujero a la primera oportunidad"_

"_Eres todo un caballero"_

"_Más bien una dama, con características de caballero"_

* * *

"Siento un poco de envidia" dijo Puckerman cuando se levantaba para marcharse, junto a Rachel. Le había prometido a Santana que la iba a llevar hasta la casa, sana y salva

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva quien no quería dejar de estar con Santana

"Porque por lo que pude ver, ella está mejor dotada que yo" dijo Puckerman señalando a la entrepierna de su profesora, mientras ella se ponía completamente colorada.

"¡Noah!" gritó Rachel tirándole un alomohadón

"Es cierto. Sé que te gusta la honestidad, Rach." dijo el chico caminando hacia la puerta. "Y como honesto que soy, te doy unos cinco minutos más antes de que nos vayamos, para que te despidas de Santana" agregó saliendo del departamento.

"Estuviste callada" dijo la diva cuando se quedaron solas

"Es que...estoy sorprendida de lo bien que lo tomó" dijo la latina hundiendo su cara en el cuello de su novia y comenzando a darle pequeños besos.

"No todos van a rechazarte" dijo Rachel tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio

"Gracias" dijo Santana acercándose a su boca

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel lamiéndose los labios. Extrañaba los besos de Santana

"Por entrar en mi vida" dijo besándola hasta que las dos se quedaron sin aire. Cuando se separaron, Rachel estaba completamente colorada.

"Entonces también tendría que agradecertelo" dijo dándole otro beso. "Hasta mañana" agregó antes de marcharse

* * *

"_Hola Quinn" dijo Shelby abriendo la puerta del departamento_

"_Hola Shelby" respondió la rubia._

"_Pasa. Beth está durmiendo. Extrañamente ahora duerme más la siesta que cuando era bebé" dijo la morena caminando hacia el living._

"_Hace más cosas ahora que cuando era bebé. Un bebé siempre está acostado o en brazos y no gasta energía salvo para llorar. Eso siempre dice Santana cuando ve a uno" dijo Quinn sentándose al lado de Shelby en el sofá._

"_Aprovechando que Rachel también está durmiendo, quería hacerte una pregunta con respecto a Santana" _

"_Oh" dijo Quinn. Temía por su amiga y la relación que tenía con Rachel. Temía, que la pregunta fuera algo que hiciera que Shelby prohibiera esa relación. Sabía que Santana iba a quedar destrozada si eso sucedía._

"_No es nada malo, es una curiosidad en realidad" dijo Shelby notando el miedo que pasó por el rostro de la rubia. "Es que...ella nunca habla de su familia. Y eso me llama la atención" _

"_Bueno, verás..." dijo Quinn rascándose la cabeza mientras buscaba las palabras "Santana viene de una familia numerosa, tiene 3 hermanos más grandes y 2 hermanas menores que ella. Sus padres son gente trabajadora y muy religiosos. Santana fue como una bendición y una decepción al mismo tiempo al nacer intersexual. Con el tiempo, mientras iba creciendo, iban viendo las distintas opciones para operarla, pero todos los médicos dijeron que esperaran hasta los 18 años. Las consultas eran caras, por lo tanto, desde los 8 años de Santana los padres de ella empezaron a ahorrar para la operación. Iban a dejarle solo las partes femeninas, sin importarle los riesgos que eso podía llegar a traer" _

"_¿Riesgos?¿Cómo cuales?" preguntó Shelby sorprendida porque no sabía mucho de la condición de Santana a pesar de que había buscado en internet todo lo referente a la intersexualidad._

"_Santana tenía grandes posibilidades de quedar estéril en el momento de la operación. Por lo tanto, como mujer, no iba a servir de mucho. Bueno, eso por lo menos dijo una noche el padre y nosotras lo escuchamos porque teníamos una pijamada en su casa y él estaba gritando. La condición de Santana era muy difícil para todos, pero a pesar de todo ella luchaba para seguir adelante. De su familia, fue la única que terminó el secundario y aspiró a una universidad, consiguiendo una beca. Pero, en el medio, perdió a su familia."_

"_¿Cómo?" _

"_Cuando cumplió los 18 años, vino a pedirme que la acompañe a hablar con sus padres, ellos, el mismo día de su cumpleaños pidieron fecha para una consulta antes de la operación. Su madre sobre todo quería que la operación se llevara a cabo. No quería una hija mutante, solía decir. Santana, no quería operarse. Quería, en algún futuro muy lejano, tener hijos, aunque eso significara tener que luchar contra el rechazo de la sociedad. Cuando le dijo eso a sus padres, su madre comenzó a gritar y a decir que era mejor que desapareciera de su vida entonces, que ella no iba a aceptar nada que provenga de una persona como ella. Si es que era una persona. Prácticamente eso destrozó a Santana pero se puso de pie y fue a su cuarto a empacar. No sabía a donde iba a ir, hasta que su padre apareció y le dio la libreta del banco en donde tenían guardado el dinero para la operación. Eran cientos de miles de dólares que él se los entregó para que ella siguiera su vida y le dio, además, la llave de una casa en donde podía quedarse hasta que terminara la secundaria. Santana se dedicó a estudiar y pasar todos los éxamenes necesarios hasta que se recibió con honores y con una beca completa a NYU. El dinero ese, solo lo ha tocado para vivienda o comida. No habló más con su madre y se comunica una vez por mes con su padre, que quiere saber como es su vida y si ya conoció a alguien que la haga feliz." _

"_Con razón no habla nunca de su familia" dijo Shelby suspirando "¿Quieres algo para tomar?"_

* * *

Hasta el viernes, Santana no tenía que impartirle clases al grupo de Rachel, pero no le molestaba para nada, ya que ahora podía verla en el coro.

Cuando llegó, ese miércoles a la mañana se encontró con otra discusión entre los miembros, mientras la diva se quedaba sentada en una silla mirando lo que sucedía.

"Solo digo que lo que tenemos que hacer es unirnos y votar todos, no podemos ganar nada si me quitan de los duetos con Rachel, así que solo les pido su apoyo como co capitan" dijo Finn mientras miraba a sus compañeros, quienes no se habían dado cuenta de que la profesora había entrado.

"Estoy de acuerdo en que hagamos una votación." dijo Kurt logrando que su hermanastro sonriera "Pero no para eso. Voy a pedir que hagamos una votación para elegir otro co capitán. Es más, ni me importa si no salgo elegido, pero estoy seguro de que nadie va a votarte"

"Es cierto" dijo Mercedes "Menos después de que lo único que has hecho en los últimos dos años es llorarle a Schuester para que te ponga a cantar con Rachel."

"Buenos días" dijo la profesora, haciendo notar su presencia y todos giraron a verla. Inmediatamente, corrienron a sentarse.

"Esto es increíble, llega a tiempo" dijo Mike Chang.

"¿Por qué es increíble?" preguntó Santana

"Porque Schuester nunca llegaba a horario." dijo Tina

"Bueno, por lo visto, las cosas van a ir cambiando, ¿no?" dijo Santana sentándose cerca de Rachel ante la mirada divertida de Puckerman.

"Bien...voy a dar la lista de duetos, pero aclaro algo. La primera queja que reciba, va a lograr ganarse una semana de detención. Mike y Tina, Kurt y Mercedes, Sugar y Artie, Stacy y Rory, Finn y Jessie, Puckerman y Berry"

"¡No! El dueto con Rachel lo tengo que cantar yo. Soy co capitán, está establecido en algún código del coro" gritó Finn levantándose de su silla y golpeando un pie en contra del piso.

"Eres realmente idiota" dijo Kurt

"Hudson una semana en detención" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el chico en un quejido

"Porque ella dijo que si alguien se quejaba recibía una semana de detención. ¿O acaso no escuchaste?" preguntó Rory

"Bien, además de Hudson que ha repetido incontable cantidad de veces que es el co capitán de este coro, me gustaría saber quien es el otro capitán." dijo Santana. Rachel levantó la mano lentamente.

"Berry. Bien. Cuando entré escuché que querían hacer una votación" dijo Santana

* * *

"_Buenas tardes, Santana" dijo Shelby abriendo la puerta_

"_Hola Shelby" dijo la latina parada incómoda del otro lado. Se había dado cuenta de que esa mujer era ahora su suegra y eso le generaba un poco de nervios_

"_Pasa, Rachel está en la pieza viendo folletos de universidades" dijo Shelby riendo_

"_¿No es un poco temprano para eso? Digo, estamos en la mitad del verano" dijo la latina siguiendo a la madre de su novia al interior del departamento._

"_Siempre quiso estudiar en New York, pero ahora está con una nueva forma de desesperación por hacerlo." _

"_¿En serio?¿Qué sucedió?" _

"_Te conoció Santana." dijo Shelby mirando a la latina quien se había quedado con una sonrisa idiota parada detrás de ella. "Incluso, está viendo cuales son las opciones para terminar la secundaria en la ciudad. No creo que los padres estén bastante contentos con eso, pero no quiere dejar tu lado" _

"_¿Qué?" preguntó la latina volviendo a tierra_

"_¿Podrías hablar con ella?" preguntó Shelby señalando la puerta de la habitación._

"_Por supuesto" dijo Santana caminando firmemente hacia el lugar._

* * *

"Entonces, ¿quieren que Berry siga siendo co capitana?" preguntó cuando sus alumnos le plantearon la cuestión. No era elegir dos capitanes, querían elegir solamente a uno.

"Si, queremos sacar a Finn, nada más. Él se queda relegado en lo que Rachel hace" dijo Mercedes

"De acuerdo, entonces, ¿a quién proponen?" preguntó la profesora mirando de reojo a la diva quien extrañamente se mantenía callada.

"Cualquiera que no sea Finn" dijo Rory

Todos asintieron en apoyo a las palabras del irlandés y Finn comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más colorado.

"Si me sacan de la co capitanía, tengan en cuenta de que puedo dejar el coro y ahí los quiero ver. ¿Cómo van a hacer sin la cantidad de gente necesaria para competir?" preguntó el gigante idiota, como Santana lo había empezado a llamar en su cabeza.

"Vamos a salir a buscar a alguna persona que sea capaz de reemplazar a un poste de luz y que por lo menos sepa entonar una maldita nota" dijo Rachel quien se había hartado del chico quejándose continuamente, y todos los demás la miraron con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos. "Además, ¿qué tan difiícil puede ser encontrar a alguien que no sepa bailar?" agregó.

"¡Rachel!" se quejó Finn y todos lo miraron antes de empezar a hablar al mismo tiempo aprobando las palabras de la diva.

* * *

"_¿No te parece que es muy pronto tomar esas decisiones?" preguntó Santana mirando todo lo que su novia había hecho en el transcurso de la mañana._

"_Te asusté, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel bajando la mirada_

"_¿Asustarme?" preguntó Santana sorprendida "¿Por qué?"_

"_No sé..." dijo la diva sentándose en su cama "Quizás por el hecho de que llevamos un poco más de un mes juntas y yo ya quiero dejar todo mi pasado en Lima y venir a esta ciudad para pasar más tiempo con vos." _

"_Entonces no sos la única que está asustando a la otra" dijo Santana sentándose a su lado._

"_¿Qué querés decir?" preguntó la diva _

"_Bueno, lo primero que hice fue buscar en el mapa donde quedaba Lima. Y después de ahí, comencé a enviar mi currículum a las escuelas de la zona. Quizás a algiuen le hace falta una profesora" dijo la latina poniéndose colorada._

"_¿Por qué tu puedes hacerlo por mi y yo no por ti?" preguntó la diva _

"_Yo tengo que buscar trabajo, Rach. Si se da que me aceptan en algún colegio en Lima, bueno, mejor, ¿no te parece?" preguntó Santana rogando que internamente la diva creyera esa vaga explicación._

"_Si se da que de casualidad te ofrecen un trabajo en Lima, bueno, creo que ese intento de explicación sirve, pero no creo que ahora te sea de mucha utilidad, ya que estuviste buscando trabajo directamente en Lima" dijo Rachel con los ojos entrecerrados "Entonces, ¿por qué tu puedes hacerlo y yo no?" _

_Santana la observó durante unos minutos, pensando en que poder decirle._

"_No sé." dijo finalmente. "Creo que es porque no quiero que termines la secundaria lejos de tu casa, de tus padres." _

"_Igualmente, voy a estar lejos de mi madre y de vos, San. ¿Qué va a pasar si justo te contratan en McKinley?¿Qué va a pasar con nosotras si me quedo allá y vos acá?" _

"_Rachel, ¿crees que voy a dejar de pensar un segundo en vos? Recién te encuentro, para perderte, de ahora en más, va a hacer falta una invasión alienígena que me secuestre y me lleve a su planeta que queda a millones, millones de años luz"_

* * *

"Rachel tiene razón" dijo la tal Jessie. "Además, con tu ausencia podemos buscar a algunas de las porristas que quieren unirse al coro pero les da miedo tu estatura."

"Guau, creo que es la primera vez que te escuchamos hablar" dijo Kurt mirando a Jessie

"Es injusto" volvió a decir Finn sentándose

"Vamos a hacer la votación" dijo Santana levantándose y mirando a Hudson. "No vas a ser más capitán" agregó

"Ellos decidirán" dijo Finn cruzando los brazos

"¿No era que ibas a renunciar, Finn?" preguntó Puckerman haciendo que todos comenzaran a reírse.

* * *

_Santana estaba nerviosa, esa era la última cita con Rachel antes de que ella volviera a Lima y no sabía como la diva iba a tomar la noticia._

_Ni siquiera sabía como la madre de su novia iba a tomar la noticia. _

"_Buenas noches, Santana. Rachel ya se termina de arreglar, pasa por favor" dijo Shelby cuando abrió la puerta._

"_'¿Podríamos hablar?" preguntó la latina mirando nerviosa a la morena. _

"_Por supuesto." dijo Shelby quien la guío hacia el estudio después de gritarle a Rachel que se tome el tiempo que necesite._

"_¿Qué sucede?" preguntó cuando ya estaban encerradas y sentadas._

"_Conseguí trabajo" dijo Santana sorprendida al ver a la madre de su novia sonreír ante la noticia. "De profesora, obviamente" añadió cuando sintió que era el momento. _

"_Fantástico. Aunque no entiendo por que estás tan nerviosa" _

"_Es en Lima" dijo Santana _

"_Rachel va a estar feliz" _

"_Es en la escuela de Rachel" agregó y pudo ver como el rostro de Shelby pasaba de alegre a una dura máscara de consternación._

"_Oh." _

_Los minutos pasaban y Santana no sabía muy bien que hacer._

"_Dime...¿por qué buscaste trabajo en Ohio?" preguntó Shelby, con un rostro que decía que ya había acomodado sus pensamientos. _

"_Por Rachel. Quería estar cerca de ella" dijo Santana _

"_¿Y ahora qué va a suceder?" _

"_Voy a dejarla. No puedo ser su profesora y su novia. Tengo que tener una u otra y prefiero estar cerca de ella y mirarla de lejos durante todo el año a estar acá en NY y ella allá" _

"_Piensalo bien, Santana" _

"_¿Crees que no lo hice? Vengo pensando en que hacer hace 4 días, desde que me comunicaron la noticia."_

"_Piensalo más y mejor, entonces, es solo un año." _

"_¿Por qué estás en contra de que la deje?" _

"_Porque uds. no ven lo que yo veo"_

* * *

"¿Qué diablos estás mirando?" preguntó Sue Sylvester dando un paso atrás de su escritorio y la mujer que estaba con ella, se tapaba rápidamente

"Lo siento mucho. Jessie me dijo que ud. me esperaba después de glee y su secretaria, Becky si no me equivoco, me dijo que pasara sin golpear" explicó Santana dando media vuelta para enfrentar a la pared.

"López, déjanos unos minutos solas" dijo Sue y Santana no tuvo que escuchar el pedido una segunda vez para salir a esperar que Sue la llamara.

"Maldición, maldición, maldición." decía por lo bajo.

Cuando la pelirroja salió, Santana empezó a temer por su vida.

"Pasa López" dijo Sue desde la puerta.

"Maldición" dijo la latina entrando nuevamente en la oficina.


	5. Perseguidas

_Buenas!_**  
**

_Les dejo el nuevo capítulo._

**_Aclaración, este capítulo es un mes después de los eventos ocurridos en el capítulo anterior. _**

_Agradezco las review, follows, favorites y alerts._

_Muchas gracias, en serio._

_En cuanto al próximo capítulo, si el mundo deja de tirarme a un precipicio y cansándose porque siempre vuelvo a la cima, el viernes a última hora (Argentina) seguro está el próximo capítulo. Lamentablemente antes no puedo. _

_Filosofando un poco, siempre hay que volver a levantarse por mucho que nos caigamos. Siempre hay que levantarse!_

_Nos vemos en días!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Perseguidas**

Un mes había pasado ya de clases y Santana estaba conflictuada con su persona. No podía ver a su novia tan seguido como al principio, a solas, y a veces sentía que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a suceder si se quedaban solas con Rachel una vez más (ya que ese temade sentirse perseguida era lo que la estaba frenando de arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor salvajemente) o si alguien las descubría dentro de la escuela.

Suspiró entrando en el aula donde impartía álgebra, para ver a Rachel ahí sentada, mirando hacia la ventana.

"Buenos días, Berry" dijo dejando la puerta abierta.

"Buenos días, profesora" dijo la diva girando para encontrar su mirada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo tan temprano en el aula?" preguntó Santana sentándose en su escritorio. Rachel sabía que algo estaba sucediendo pero no era capaz de decir que y la latina, con el constante temor de que sus sospechas sean ciertas y tenga que dejar a la diva, cambiaba el tema cada vez que ella le preguntaba.

"Tengo una duda con los ejercicios que nos dio la semana pasada y me preguntaba si en el examen iban a entrar porque realmente no me salen" dijo mirando la carpeta que estaba en su mesa.

"Pensé que te estaban saliendo" dijo Santana

"Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza que me distraen, me parece"

"Rachel..."

* * *

_No sabía que estaba sucediendo. Veía a Finn Hudson en todas partes. Había ido la noche anterior al supermercado a abastecer su vacía heladera (cenar en la casa de Rachel tenía sus ventajas) y el chico había aparecido de pronto, para volver a desaparecer. Sacudió la cabeza pensando que quizás era una ilusión suya, pero recién, cuando estaba explicando un tema en una clase en la que él no estaba, le pareció que lo vio apoyado contra la ventana de la puerta. Tenía que acercarse a Rachel y hacerle entender que esa semana, de alguna forma, no deberían verse._

"_Berry, quedate un segundo." dijo ese día en glee. _

"_Que raro" dijo Finn de pasada. A pesar de que todos había votado por Kurt para la co capitanía, el gigante no se había ido y después de un par de días de silencio, comenzó a perseguir a su profesora._

"_¿Yo también, profesora?" preguntó Kurt acercándose a la latina quien esperaba que el aula se vaciara_

"_No hace falta, no estás cursando álgebra" dijo Santana_

"_Oh, cierto" dijo Kurt y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rachel y se marchó. _

_La diva se sentó en una silla, que acercó hasta estar a una distancia mayor a un metro de Santana (no podía contenerse si esa distancia se acercaba, menos desde como avanzaron las cosas desde el día en que la latina aceptó ser la directora del coro)_

"_Vamos a tener que evitar vernos en estos días" dijo en voz baja. _

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel abriendo los ojos "¿Vas a dejarme?" _

_Santana quería levantarse y abrazarla y decirle que no, que nunca se le iba a ocurrir eso, pero empezó a sentir de nuevo esa sensación de que la estaban espiando._

"_No, no es eso. Siento como que alguien está detrás de mis pasos últimamente y no quiero que nos descubran. Sabes que eso va a generar un escándalo" dijo Santana rogando de que las palabras hubieran penetrado el a veces duro entendimiento de su novia._

"_Oh" dijo Rachel_

* * *

No pudo continuar hablando, porque en ese momento, Finn entró en el aula sonriendo.

"Hola Rachel" dijo sentándose al lado de la diva, quien lo miró de arriba a abajo y no le devolvió el saludo.

De a uno, todos los demás alumnos empezaron a entrar en el aula y Santana volvió a suspirar antes de comenzar a explicar un tema.

Finn Hudson se estaba convirtiendo en la piedra de su zapato, en la persona más despreciable para Santana López.

* * *

"_Puckerman, tenemos que hablar de estos llamados ejercicios que hiciste" dijo Santana antes de que sus alumnos se retiren del aula. _

"_De acuerdo, profesora" dijo el muchacho quedándose en su asiento mientras el aula se vaciaba._

"_¿Qué le pasa a Hudson?" preguntó Santana cuando ya estaban solos y había cerrado la puerta_

"_Está obsesionado, ahora. Cree que Rachel está enamorada de él y la sigue a todos lados" dijo Puck_

"_Pero me está siguiendo a mi" dijo Santana sentándose detrás de su escritorio_

"_No, está siguiendo a Rachel" dijo Puckerman levantándose "¿Quiere que le de algún mensaje?" preguntó en la puerta_

"_Dile que la extraño" dijo Santana mirando los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio_

* * *

Rachel se había sentado en la sala del coro, sola, a la hora del almuerzo, esperaba que a Santana se le ocurriera pasar por ahí y que se sentara a almorzar con ella. Pero sabía que desde hacía un mes, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Si ella seguía a Santana, Finn la seguía a ella y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Por lo menos, lograba perder a Finn siempre en su barrio y a pesar de todo, el chico nunca podía darse cuenta de si ella estaba o no dentro de su casa.

Sacudió la cabeza pensando en que era lo que le había visto la primera vez. Pensó que distinta sería la vida si la hubieran invitado a las fiestas de Noah antes de ese año...pensó en que tenía que encontrar a su amigo inmediatamente.

* * *

"_No puedo dejar que deje todo por mi, mamá. ¿Qué pasa si lo nuestro no funciona?" dijo Rachel la noche antes de partir a Lima_

"_¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo huía contigo de bebé?" preguntó Shelby_

"_No sé. Nunca vamos a saberlo." dijo la diva levantando los hombros._

"_Exacto" dijo Shelby dándole un beso en la frente a su hija. "Ve a dormir"_

* * *

Estaba nerviosa. No sabía muy bien porque. Muchas veces habían estado a solas con Rachel y esta era una vez más. Simplemente eso.

Decidió ir caminando hasta la casa de ella. Así si el idiota acosador estaba vigilando a su novia, ella podía enviarle un mensaje a Rachel y decirle que no iba a poder ser, otra vez.

Se preguntó que motivó a Rachel a invitarla a su casa ese viernes a la noche. Pero, igualmente, preguntarse doscientas cosas por minuto no la estaban ayudando a controlar sus nervios.

* * *

"_¡Noah!" gritó Rachel en el estacionamiento de la escuela_

"_Te juro que solo estoy yendo a buscar el almuerzo que me olvidé en mi casa" dijo el muchacho al ser descubierto por su amiga._

"_No me interesa saber con la madre de quien te ibas a ir a acostar ahora, dejando de lado las clases, por supuesto. Necesito una fiesta" dijo Rachel llegando a su lado._

"_No, el viernes pasado te largaste a llorar porque Finn se te acercó y casi le gritas que estás saliendo con Santana, lo cual hubiera generado un tremendo escándalo si yo no te metía nuevamente la botella de cerveza casi hasta la garganta. Y debo decir, que ahora entiendo la cara de satisfacción de la profesora ese día. Ah y que me hiciste prometerte que nunca más te iba a invitar a una fiesta" _

"_Odio cuando hablas igual a mi" _

"_Yo lo vengo soportando hace años, así que te la aguantas" dijo Noah abriendo su camioneta._

"_En serio, necesito que hagas esa fiesta. Y que todos crean que voy a ir." _

"_Cuando dices todos estás diciendo que Finn crea que vas a ir" _

"_Si. Y Jessie" _

"_¿Jessie?" _

"_Tú y yo sabemos muy bien porque Jessie decidió unirse a glee. Tiene ese eterno enamoramiento con Finn que ya está a punto de romper todos los récords. En las otras fiestas siempre fue con Karofsky como su novio, pero, ahora que escuché por ahí que terminaron, es probable que ella quiera tener algo con Finn" _

"_Y si Hudson piensa que vas a ir a la fiesta, va a dejar de vigilarte temprano y..."_

"_Y voy a poder ver a Santana" dijo la diva poniéndose colorada_

"_De acuerdo. Solo porque me lo estás pidiendo" dijo Noah abrazando a la diva y subiendo a su camioneta._

"_Gracias" gritó Rachel cuando él todavía podía escucharla._

* * *

Antes de golpear en la puerta de la diva, Santana miró una vez más a su alrededor. Tenía miedo de ver al idiota de Finn, tenía miedo de perder a Rachel.

Golpeó despacio, rogando que Rachel escuchara y fuera rápida en atender. Y quizás, ella estaba esperando del otro lado de la puerta, porque no habían pasado ni 10 segundos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una mano agarró el antebrazo de Santana y la metió dentro de la casa.

"Por Dios, te extrañé" dijo Rachel atacando el cuello de su profesora en el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

"Lo estoy sintiendo, pero déjame disfrutarte" dijo Santana agarrando la cabeza de Rachel y atacando inmediatamente sus labios. Con lentitud, haciendo exactamente lo que había dicho que iba a hacer, saboreando la boca de la diva.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Rachel cuando se separaron del beso.

"Bien, cansada. Estuve mucho tiempo pensando que ese chico me estaba siguiendo" dijo la profesora dando un paso hacia atrás.

"El día del súper" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de su profesora y caminando hacia la cocina "me siguió a mi y yo había logrado perderlo dentro de las góndolas, y no digas nada con respecto a mi altura, cuando te vio. Estaba cerca, y escuché tu voz y me paralicé. Pensé que iba a poder correr y llegar antes de que él volviera a rastrearme a tu casa, pero no, tuvo que encontrarte ahí" terminó de decir y sentaba a la latina en la mesa.

"¿No tendría que sentarme en la silla?" preguntó la profesora riendo por la energía de su pequeña novia.

"No, voy a sacar las cosas y vamos a bajar al sótano, desde donde nadie va a poder saber si hay alguien en esta casa o no" dijo la diva acomodando dos bolsas de tela llenas en las manos de Santana y guíandola hacia una puerta que estaba en el pasillo. "Apago las luces y activo la alarma y bajo" dijo dándole un beso.

* * *

"_López, que bueno verte" dijo Sue cuando recibió a Santana en su oficina_

"_Tiene un poco desacomodado el cuello de su campera" dijo la latina haciéndole notar que todavía seguía distraída._

"_Lo siento, no pensé que ibas a venir en este momento" dijo Sue haciéndole una seña para que se sentara mientras ella se acomodaba detrás del escritorio._

"_Jessie no me dijo hasta hace unos 5 minutos que ud. me esperaba y por eso vine. No sabía a que hora le había dado el mensaje así que vine inmediatamente." dijo la latina nerviosa. "No intentaba..." _

"_Emma y yo somos mujeres grandes, Santana" dijo Sue "¿Puedo llamarte Santana?" agregó recostándose sobre su asiento y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos._

"_Si, pero las leyes, sobre todo en este pueblo..." comenzó a decir Santana_

"_Peor es lo tuyo, con ¿Rachel Berry?" dijo Sue haciendo que la latina se asustara completamente y se quedara quieta como una estatua en su asiento. "Si, lo sé." continuó Sue sin esperar que la latina lo negara "No, no voy a contarlo. ¿Por qué? Porque estuve investigando. Distinto sería si esto hubiera empezado al mismo tiempo que empezaron las clases y que la conociste en este lugar. Pero sé muy bien que la conoces desde comienzos de verano y que su relación empezó un mes dentro de esa estación. Estuve investigando y sé que eso es algo que se tiene en cuenta si se llega a descubrir. Así que esperaré que te calmes" _

_Y esperó, pacientemente durante unos 5 minutos mientras la profesora analizaba todo en su cabeza._

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó con la voz aguda. _

"_¿Por qué investigué?¿Por qué no voy a decir nada?¿Por qué el mundo gira alrededor del sol y sobre su eje? Tiene que ser más específica" dijo Sue_

* * *

"Entonces, ¿Sue también lo sabe?" preguntó Rachel. Estaban en un sillón, mirando una película, abrazadas.

"Si" dijo Santana quien había dejado de lado lo que había visto antes de esa reunión con la entrenadora de las Cheerios.

"¿Y hace un mes?" preguntó Rachel

"Si"

"No estamos siendo bastantes cuidadosas, ¿verdad?" preguntó la diva alejándose de la latina

"Ey, estamos siendo cuidadosas" dijo Santana moviéndose hasta quedar al lado de ella y poder rodearla con sus brazos.

"Primero Noah y ahora Sue. Es obvio que no estamos siendo cuidadosas"

"¿Por qué Noah estaba ahí ese día?" preguntó Santana, era algo que todavía le seguía dando vueltas por la cabeza.

"Me siguió, quería saber donde vivías para hablar contigo cuando yo no estuviera ahí" explicó la diva. "¿Cómo se enteró Sue?"

"De la misma forma que Noah se enteró de lo otro. Me siguió. Cuando vio que nos estábamos viendo románticamente, indagó un poco más y supo que nuestra relación viene desde antes del primer día de clases."

"¿Qué gana, entonces, con saber lo nuestro?"

* * *

"_Verás, Santana. Aunque no te guste te voy a llamar así. Yo tengo un secreto y tú tienes un secreto" dijo Sue "Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente" _

"_¿Cómo? Si su secreto, Sue, se sabe no es tan grave como si el mío se supiera." dijo Santana controlando las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir de sus ojos._

"_Es tan grave. Santana, piensa en lo que te voy a decir, y todo porque me caes bien. Si tú secreto con Rachel se sabe, solo enfrentas el desempleo, porque como te dije, es comprobable la relación antes de que consiguieras este trabajo. Y el desempleo es algo que las tres enfrentamos juntas, Rachel no."_

"_¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana_

"_Figgins, tiene una pasión india por las cosas. Por lo tanto, si se entera de que ambas tenemos una relación homosexual, no solo nos va a despedir, sino que no nos va a dejar bien paradas en el Ministerio de Educación del estado, donde es uno de los hombres que pertenecen al consejo."_

"_¿Racista?" _

"_Y mucho. La cuestión es, demostrarle que somos mejores que él"_

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Llevando a ese grupo de perdedores a ganar algo, cosa que Schuester no pudo hacer y mantener nuestro secreto entre nosotras"_

"_Sue, no entiendo nada"_

"_Mira, en esta escuela no solo tienes que preocuparpe por Figgins, en un principio tendrías que haberte preocupado por Schuester, pero éste huyó con la cola entre las patas. Tanaka odia a todo el mundo, más desde que Schuester se involucró con alguien que él quería y Figgins apoyó esa decisión. Pero lo mantiene como profesor porque no quiere más problemas. Pero entre ellos se odian y para sumarla odian a las personas homosexuales. Odian a los perdedores. Incluso, odian lo que están haciendo. ¿Tú has visto como tratan a los chicos en esta escuela? Tenemos suerte de que Figgins es director, pero se mantiene la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de su oficina. Gritando órdenes. Los alumnos le tiran bebidas congeladas a otros alumnos y no se castiga. Tu pequeña novia ha sufrido eso durante años, aunque no entiendo como logró detenerlo. Y ella, es la persona a la que Figgins más teme. Uno de sus padres trabaja para la ACLU."_

"_No entiendo que propones"_

"_Lo poco que puedo dar, mi ayuda a cambio de la tuya si alguna vez es necesaria y el apoyo si alguna vez todo esto cae sobre nosotras"_

"_Sue, suena como la mafia"_

"_En cierta forma lo es"_

* * *

"Me parece raro, pero no voy a hacer ningún comentario" dijo Rachel desde su lugar debajo de la latina. Durante la historia, habían terminado acostadas en el sillón.

"Mejor, ahora, podemos dedicarnos a hablar de nosotras. Te extrañé tanto" dijo la latina besando el cuello de la diva, mientras ésta la rodeaba con sus brazos.

"La semana pasada fui al médico" dijo Rachel conteniendo a la latina encima de ella "No es nada grave, incluso, fue de control. Fui al ginecólogo. Empecé a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana quien sintió un poco más apretados sus pantalones. Sabía que Rachel, una vez, le había comentado que las pastillas anticonceptivas las consideraba el mejor método de protección, siempre y cuando supiera que la persona con la que estaba por tener sexo estaba limpia.

"Si, en serio." dijo la diva sonriendo y atacando los labios de su profesora.

"Rach, tendríamos que salir de esta posición" dijo la latina cuando sintió las piernas de Rachel rodear su cintura.

"Por fin estamos solas y ¿quieres que salgamos de esta posición?"

"Es que...creo que escuché el timbre" dijo Santana quien puso las manos en los muslos de la diva y decidió, en ese momento, en vez de sacarla de su cuerpo, comenzar a acariciar. "¿Por qué tienes esa costumbre de utilizar polleras?" preguntó volviendo a atacar el cuello de Rachel en el momento, en que realmente el timbre atravesaba el silencio de la casa.

"Oh, Dios" dijo Rachel cansada estirando una mano para agarrar su celular

"¿Vas a tener que moverte?" preguntó Santana quien estaba luchando porque su cadera no comenzara a moverse contra la entrepierna de Rachel. "¿En serio esas polleras?" volvió a preguntar mientras intentaba concentrarse en el calor que la diva emitía.

"Es Finn" dijo Rachel quien dejó el celular sobre la mesa y volvió a concentrarse en la persona que tenía encima.

"Entonces tendríamos que esperar que se vaya" dijo Santana

"No estás tan convencida" dijo Rachel, quien sentía en la voz de la latina deseo y pasión en el mismo momento.

"Quería hablar con mi novia" dijo Santana haciendo un gran esfuerzo y sentándose de la otra punta del sillón.

* * *

"_¿Cómo vas con las hormonas?" preguntó Quinn mientras hablaban por teléfono. Santana se estaba preparando para otro día de clases y la había puesto en altavoz mientras se vestía._

"_Yo bien, además, sabes que quiero decirle antes de que demos ese paso" dijo la latina mientras se cerraba el pantalón y se paraba para buscar una camisa._

"_Adoro verte tan enamora del hobbit, pero tengo que decirlo, sos insoportablemente romántica" dijo Quinn desde el otro lado del teléfono._

"_¿Hobbit?" preguntó Santana mentalmente_

"_Si, porque, si yo hubiera vivido infinidad de situaciones como las que viviste vos, y ahora tengo a alguien a mi lado que me acepta tal como soy, sabes como lo estaría haciendo...¿no?" _

"_No, no lo sé. Además, no la voy a obligar a hacerlo. Ni siquiera..." _

"_Santana, basta. En el momento en que te deje meter tu miembro en su vagina, vas a convertirte en un conejo insaciable."_

"_Quinn, oficialmente declaro que en el día de la fecha, te considero una asco. Por lo tanto, corto todo tipo de comunicación contigo" _

* * *

"No entiendo porque siempre te alejas. Antes, bueno, no tomaba las pastillas pero ahora...que sabes que lo hago...¿no me consideras atractiva?" preguntó Rachel con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos y eso hizo que Santana se sintiera muy mal.

"Por supuesto que te considero atractiva. Te amo, Rachel. Pero no por eso voy a hacerlo antes de confesar realmente lo que siento por vos." dijo mirando la pantalla de la televisión. Pero la diva no contestaba, entonces decidió seguir. "No importa a estas alturas si eres hermosa, y que quede claro que lo eres. Pero lo que tu produces en mí, más allá de que sea físico o químico o lo que quieras no lo puedo comparar con nada. Y quiero hacer las cosas bien, no quiero que porque pareces aceptar mi condición nos apresuremos, no quiero que después, en el futuro te arrepientas de haber perdido tu virginidad conmigo"

"Te amo" fue la respuesta de Rachel quien se había acercado despacio, mientras Santana hablaba hasta llegar a su lado y mirarla como si fuera el producto de una imaginación.

* * *

"_Deberías dejar de mirarla tan..tan enamorada" dijo Noah mientras caminaban hacia glee._

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel deteniéndose en el pasillo y mirando hacia su alrededor_

"_No sé. Creo que tengo miedo de que se entere todo el mundo y si eso llega a suceder y es a causa de tus ojos, me dolería mucho verte destruída, Rach. Sé que eso va a destruirte" dijo el muchacho deteniéndose y enfrentándola_

"_¿Cómo la miro?" preguntó la diva_

"_La forma de expresarlo es como si miraras un pedazo enorme de carne asada y que sabes que vas a comerlo después de años de haber estado en una dieta estricta en la que no podías comer carne" _

"_Noah, soy vegana"_

"_Es mi forma de explicarlo. Que se yo. La observas como si brillara todo el tiempo y su brillo te atrae y no puedes desviar la vista"_

"_La amo, Noah" dijo bajando la voz y la mirada_

"_Lo sé." dijo su amigo_

"_¿Crees que deba decírselo?" _

"_Eso solo puedes saberlo tú. Como todos dicen en esta escuela, no tienes que hacer caso a los consejos de Puckerman" _

"_¿Y a los de Noah?" _

"_Noah va a apoyar cada decisión que tomes hasta el día en que este mundo se acabe, Rach" _

* * *

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana mirando como la diva estaba sorprendida y como la sinceridad pasaba en sus ojos.

"Te amo"

"Te escuché la primera vez. ¿Por qué me lo dijiste? Quería que el momento en que yo te lo dijera fuera especial y de paso vos me respondías..."

"Santana, ya me lo dijiste"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Cuando empezaste a hablar para tratar de explicarme que no es que no me consideras atractiva..."

"Es que para mi eres la mujer más linda del mundo" dijo Santana recordando sus palabras y atacando fervientemente los labios de la diva.


	6. Ojos negros, piel canela

_Buenas!_

_Les dejo un nuevo capítulo! _

_Espero sus comentarios porque la verdad no sé como empecé ni como terminé. Aunque traté de volver al camino porque como que lo había perdido._

_Muchísimas gracias por las reviews, los favorites, follows y alerts._

_Espero subir la continuación en los próximos días._

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Ojos negros, piel canela**

Santana miró a Rachel con sorpresa, mientras volvía a acostarla en el sillón.

"Solo quiero sentirte entre mis brazos" dijo la latina cuando ya estaban nuevamente acomodadas. Rachel debajo de ella y Santana ubicada entre sus piernas. "Yo no creo que pueda llegar a encontrar, en algún momento, la forma de poder hacerte sentir lo que tú me haces sentir."

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Rachel mientras acariciaba la espalda de su profesora. Ella era la adolescente en la relación, por lo tanto sus hormonas, en ese instante estaban volando por toda la habitación.

* * *

"_Pregunta" dijo Noah mientras estaban tomando cerveza. Era un martes a la noche y Finn estaba unos metros escondidos hacia la derecha mirando con ojos de halcón._

"_¿Crees que va a marcharse en algún momento?" dijo la diva mirando hacia el lago que tenía al frente. _

"_Estoy seguro de que en algún momento si. Pero en realidad, yo te quería hacer una pregunta" dijo Noah quien comenzó a tirar piedras hacia el lugar en donde Finn estaba. _

"_Ah, de acuerdo" dijo Rachel imitando a su amigo._

"_Cuando descubrí el secreto de ella...lo que estaban haciendo...alguna vez...bueno...¿sigues siendo virgen?" _

"_Nunca fuiste tan tímido con una pregunta hacia mi" dijo Rachel chocando su hombro con el codo del muchacho. "Maldita diferencia de altura. _

"_Es que eres tú." dijo Noah como si eso tuviera algún sentido_

"_Sigo siendo virgen y la verdad, ese día, fue lo más lejos que llegamos. O qué llegué" explicó Rachel. "Con ropa"_

* * *

"Me lo haces a propósito, Berry" dijo Santana comenzando a mover sus caderas, rozando su erección con la entrepierna de la diva.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, lo único que estaba separando su intimidad con el miembro de Santana era su ropa interior.

"Porque te acabo de decir que no puedo encontrar la forma de explicarlo" dijo la profesora metiendo sus manos debajo de la remera de la diva. Estremeciéndose con la sensación de sus manos en la piel canela de su novia, con el calor que abandonó su cabezá para ubicarse en su entrepierna. Rachel volvió a rodearla con sus piernas, uniéndo sus pies en la espalda baja de la profesora, y de forma inesperada, intentó cambiar la posición terminando las dos en el piso.

"¡Auch!" gritó Santana entre dolor y risas "No sabía que eras tan fuerte"

"Me olvidé que estábamos en el sillón"

"¿Cuándo estuvimos en otro lado?" preguntó Santana mientras volvía a ubicar sus manos en el torso de la diva

"En mis sueños" dijo Rachel levantándose y mirando hacia cualquier lado de la habitación menos a la latina. El color rojo había subido por su cuello y Santana encontró esto adorable. Se levantó rápidamente y terminó arrinconando a la diva en contra de la pared.

"¿Y qué es lo que hacemos en tus sueños?" preguntó con la voz más sexy (y menos desesperada) que le pudo salir a los ojos negros que ahora la estaban mirando. Si, sabía como levantar la líbido de una mujer, pero lo que tenía en frente no solo era una mujer, sino su mujer, su novia, su pequeña y hermosa novia.

"No vuelvas a hablarme así" pidió Rachel quien cerró los ojos al sentir nuevamente la erección de Santana entre sus piernas, rozando su clítoris.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina en el mismo tono y se sorprendió al sentir, poco segundos después, el aire frío golpear contra su torso. "Yo tenía una camisa" dijo soltando a Rachel y mirándose, para encontrar que le estaba faltando dicho accesorio y ahora se encontraba en el piso. Se agachó para agarrarlo, pero notó que los botones estaba destrozados. Miró a la diva, y notó que si antes tenía los ojos negros, ahora no existía color más oscuro que ese para describirlos, ya que estaban ubicados en el brassier negro que Santana tenía puesto.

"Me rompiste la camisa" dijo la latina mirando de nuevo la prenda de ropa

"Te dije que no volvieras a hablarme así." dijo Rachel sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No te iba a hacer el amor por primera vez contra la pared" dijo Santana volviendo a apretar su cuerpo contra el de la diva, dejando en el piso la camisa rota, metiendo sus manos debajo de la remera de su novia. "Y me parece que es injusto que esté sin camisa" añadió mientras se comenzó a escuchar por el sótano el ruido de tela al desgarrarse y la remera de Rachel en pocos segundos quedó solo unida a la diva por las mangas. Como la latina vio que ella no iba a hacer nada para terminar de sacarse la remera, rompió una de las mangas y pudo sacarla fácilmente. Pero, Rachel no tenía brassier, y Santana tuvo que dar nuevamente un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué esa manía de dar un paso hacia atrás?" preguntó Rachel acercándose a la profesora quien solo estaba concentrada mirando el pecho de su novia.

"Porque si no me alejo, puedo asegurarte que no vas a llegar con tu virginidad intacta a tocar la pared, Rachel" dijo Santana abrazando a la diva, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo. "Y no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en contra de una pared"

"Entonces volvamos al sillón, San" dijo la diva devolviendo el abrazo.

"No, ¿podemos ir a tu cuarto?" preguntó la latina poniéndose colorada

"Pero vamos a tener que ir en la oscuridad, para que no nos vean desde afuera" dijo la diva frunciendo las cejas.

"Rach, ya hace rato que el timbre no suena." dijo la latina riendo "Estoy segura de que Finn volvió a la fiesta y de que probablemente desvíe su atención."

"Eso espero porque ya no lo aguanto más"

Subieron las escaleras, agarradas de las manos, en la oscuridad. Santana se sorprendió al ver la luz de la luna llena entrar por la ventana. Agarró a Rachel y la atrajo hacia si misma.

"Así es perfecto" dijo mirándola fijamente.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel riendo

"Si, la luna siendo testigo de nuestro amor."

"A veces eres tan cursi"

"Lo siento"

"Y eres la mayor de las dos"

"Ey, me gusta este romanticismo idiota que me nace cuando estoy contigo"

"A mi también me gusta" dijo Rachel acariciando el rostro de Santana y acercándose para besarla. "Te amo" dijo antes de cerrar la distancia.

El beso, esta vez, no fue apurado. Si fue apasionado, y mientras Santana acercaba las cinturas, Rachel mantenía la cabeza de su profesora cerca, para que no se aleje demasiado de ella. Intentaron transmitirse el amor que sentían, la necesidad de conocer cada rincón de la boca de la otra, cada sentimiento y cada pensamiento. Y los besos, a la luz de la luna llena que atravesaba la ventana, eran perfectos para las dos.

Rachel, volvió a hacer lo que durante esa noche se había acostumbrado a hacer, encerrar a Santana dentro de sus piernas. La latina, al sentir a Rachel tan cerca de su cuerpo, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la cama.

Cuando sintió que sus rodillas golpeaban el colchón, se inclinó hacia adelante tratando de apoyar una de sus manos para que Rachel no cayera bruscamente sobre el colchón, mientras con la otra la sostenía y la comenzaba a acostar.

La diva, la miraba parada al frente de ella, entre sus piernas, mientras esperaba que Santana se acostara sobre ella, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó observando los pechos redondos y firmes de Rachel, mientras los acariciaba, suavemente con sus dedos. Sin hacer presión, solo acariciando.

"¿Sabes?" dijo mientras comenzaba a jugar con los pezones de Rachel y la veía retorcerse, y sus caderas levantándose para encontrar un poco de fricción contra el otro cuerpo "No importa las veces que haya soñado este momento, nunca fueron tan perfectas como en este preciso momento"

Se inclinó sobre la diva poniendo ambas manos al costado de la cabeza y lentamente unió sus caderas, sonriendo en el momento en que Rachel gimió por poder por fin liberar la presión de su entrepierna, aunque duró muy poco.

"No...hagas eso" suplicó la diva llevando sus manos al jean de la profesora.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana tratando de no bajar sus caderas para hacer más fácil la salida de su pantalón.

"No juegues conmigo" dijo Rachel comenzando a deslizar el pantalón de la latina, por el trasero, acariciando esa parte y llevándose también la ropa interior de Santana.

"Jamás podría jugar contigo" dijo Santana atacando el cuello de la diva a besos y mordidas, mientras comenzaba a controlar sus propias caderas e intentaba sacarle a Rachel la pollera.

Sin darse cuenta, quedaron completamente desnudas y la diva solo conocía una palabra mientras Santana bajaba hacia sus pechos y los mordía y los palmeaba, y los disfrutaba.

Cuando Rachel la sintió acercarse a su entrepierna con su boca, la frenó agarrándole la cabeza y atrayéndola de nuevo a la altura de sus ojos.

"Quiero verte" dijo la diva despacio

"Solo quería prepararte" explicó Santana

"Ya estoy más que lista" dijo Rachel agarrando una de las manos de la latina y guiándola hacia su entrepierna hizo que sintiera su humedad.

"¿Tienes protección?" preguntó la latina, no sabía porque realmente.

"¿Estás muy concentrada en hacer las cosas bien?" preguntó Rachel agarrando el miembro de Santana y comenzando a moverlo entre los labios de su vagina. "Te dije que estoy tomando la pastilla"

La latina sacó la mano de Rachel de su miembro y entrelazó sus dedos, mientras quedaba alineada con la entrada de la diva.

"Te amo" dijo mirándola a los ojos cuando comenzó a entrar, despacio y sin detenerse cuando sintió la resistencia.

Rachel la observaba y frunció el rostro de dolor cuando Santana ya estaba dentro de ella, con toda la longitud de su miembro.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la profesora preocupada por la diva

"Si, espera que me acostumbre" dijo Rachel moviendo sus manos para que descansen en la espalda de la latina.

Santana intentaba mantener la cara neutral, ya que las sensaciones que estaba viviendo no tenían explicación alguna. ¿Cómo saber que estar dentro de una mujer era conectarse tan profundamente como ella ahora se sentía conectada con la diva? ¿Como evitar sentir que su miembro estaba siendo apretado, involuntariamente, por los músculos de Rachel y que ella quería moverse pero no quería lastimarla?

No solo era la primera vez de Rachel, sino también su primera vez. Sabía que podía ser todo descuidado, pero por lo menos, tenía que garantizarse a si misma, la seguridad de la diva.

"Puedes moverte" dijo Rachel mirándola a los ojos y Santana asintió y comenzó a hacerlo lentamente, no sin antes preguntarle a la diva si estaba bien.

Las caderas comenzaron un baile que ninguna de las dos podía controlar, menos cuando en la parte baja de sus estómagos comenzaba a sentirse una presión que no sabían como iban a terminar. Se miraron a los ojos todo el tiempo, buscando la forma de mantener una conexión que ya iba a ser imposible dejar de sentir.

No estaban siendo dos personas en una cama, estaban siendo una sola persona, intentando de una forma completamente nueva para ambas explicar lo que sentían por la otra a través de una actividad física. Pero incluso así, se notaba que no era suficiente, porque cuando las dos alcanzaron, juntas, el clímax solo se repetían que se amaban, mientras sus bocas intentaban atrapar un pedazo de piel y transmitir más pasión.

Santana, se quedó dentro de Rachel durante un tiempo. Ninguna sensación iba a ser comparable de ahora en adelante a la que estaba sintiendo. Mucho menos, cuando la diva, comenzó nuevamente a mover sus caderas debajo de ella y Santana volvió a tener una erección.

"¿Tienes fuerzas todavía?" preguntó Santana ocultando una sonrisa

"No sé, pero quiero volver a tener un orgasmo al mismo tiempo que vos" dijo Rachel besando el cuello de la latina, mientras volvían a moverse frenéticamente y Rachel acariciaba las lastimaduras que había dejado en la espalda de Santana, durante la primera vez.

* * *

"Entiendo que se amen, pero tendrían que salir un poco de la habitación" dijo Noah Puckerman al día siguiente, entrando en la pieza de la diva donde...no había nadie. "Tendrían que estar acá" dijo el muchacho mirando hacia todos lados

"¿Cómo entraste?" preguntó Santana saliendo de una habitación al frente de la de Rachel

"Por la puerta" dijo Noah saltando de un susto. "Tengo llave" agregó al ver la cara de su profesora.

"Ah, bajemos mientras preparo algo para comer, así Rachel termina de bañarse" dijo la latina bajando las escaleras seguida por el curioso adolescente.

"Yo hubiera intentado bañarme con ella" dijo en lo que a él le pareció voz baja.

"No pudimos. No era la primera vez que intentamos bañarnos juntas y al final terminó echándome del cuarto de baño, desnuda y empapada. Así que me envió al cuarto de invitados a bañarme" explicó Santana

"Guau" dijo Noah quien se sentó y miró como su profesora cocinaba lo que sería el desayuno para las morenas, siendo las 3 de la tarde.

* * *

_No quería abrir los ojos. Había tenido el sueño más hermoso del mundo. Soñaba que había hecho más de cinco veces el amor con Rachel y sentía en su piel cada sensación todavía latente. _

_¿Qué era eso cálido que la estaba acariciando?¿Eran las manos de Rachel o solo el sol?_

_Primero abrió un solo ojo y descubrió que parte era cierto, si, el sol estaba comenzando a acariciar su cuerpo desnudo...en una habitación que no era la suya...en una cama con sábanas que olían a sexo y a Rachel, abrazada a la pequeña diva quien la miraba fijamente._

"_Buenos días" dijo Santana atrayendo la cintura de Rachel hacia si, que estaba encerrada entre sus brazos._

"_Buenos días" respondió la diva quien hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la latina y se relajó, disfrutando el sentimiento de tenerla consigo, despertando pacíficamente._

"_No es la primera vez que despertamos juntas" dijo Santana pensando que la diva estaba comportándose tímidamente con ella. _

"_Es la primera vez que despertamos juntas y desnudas" dijo Rachel desde su cuello y de pronto Santana fue consciente de que toda su piel estaba en contacto con la de la diva, y comenzando a sentir como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse otra vez._

"_Entonces no fue un sueño" dijo la latina más para si misma_

"_No, no lo fue" dijo Rachel saliendo de su cuello y mirándola a los ojos. "Lamento mucho haberte lastimado la espalda" dijo poniéndose colorada._

"_Amor...no debes pedirme disculpas por eso" dijo Santana acariciando el pelo de Rachel "No lo hiciste a propósito, fue consecuencia de...lo que hicimos" _

"_¿No estás enojada?" preguntó la diva todavía colorada_

"_¿Estás enojada conmigo por haberte hecho doler la primera vez? Porque sé que te dolió" dijo la latina moviéndose para que Rachel quedara encima de ella. _

"_¿Cómo podría estar enojada por eso?" preguntó Rachel mirándola como si le hubiera nacido otra cabeza._

"_¿Ves? Es lo mismo" dijo la latina sentándose un poco haciendo que la diva quedara sentada sobre ella._

_Cuando Rachle sintió la erección de Santana en su vagina, sonrió y le dio un beso._

"_Acabas de despertarte" dijo la diva_

"_Y parece que no fui la única" dijo Santana entrando en la diva sin anunciarse, pero sin lastimar, porque estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para recibirla._

* * *

"Esto está buenisimo, Santana. ¿Quieres ir a cocinar a mi casa alguna vez?" preguntó Noah mientras masticaba lo que la profesora había cocinado.

"¿Me dijiste por qué estabas acá?" preguntó Rachel mirándolo con asco porque había hablado con la boca llena.

"Ah, la fiesta" dijo el muchacho limpiándose la boca con una servilleta antes de tomar agua.

"¿La fiesta?" preguntó la profesora

"Si, la fiesta" dijo Noah corriendo su plato y mirando el de las morenas, que comían despacio mientras se miraban y lo miraban a él. "Finn en un momento se escapó de nuestras garras" aclaró y por la cara extrañada y después de realización de su amiga se dio cuenta del lugar al que había ido el ex capitán de glee. "Ahora sé que vino acá. ¿Hizo algo?"

"No sé" respondió Rachel quien por debajo de la mesa agarró una mano de la latina. No le contesté ni el telefóno ni hice notar que estabamos acá cuando tocó el timbre"

"Bueno, después volvió. Enojado y diciendo que no podía creer que lo habías dejado plantado y comenzó a gritarme de que sabía que entre vos y yo pasaba algo. Así que decidí mentir un poco, y por eso necesitaba que Santana también estuviera presente cuando dijera esto, así ella no se enoja si lo escucha en los pasillos de la escuela."

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Rachel agarrando con más fuerza la mano de Santana.

"Bueno, dije que si, que era verdad. Que no somos oficialmente novios, pero que solemos pasar buenos momentos juntos, que involucran una cama" dijo Noah mirando de reojo a la profesora, temiendo por su propia vida.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Santana neutralmente

"Tienen que agradecerme" dijo Noah, "Finn se enojó tanto ante la aceptación de una supuesta relación sexual entre Rachel y yo que, mientras yo recibía las felicitaciones de cada miembro del equipo de football, Hudson se bebió medio barril de cerveza y terminó acostándose con Josie."

"¿Quién es Josie? Pensé que Jessie estaba enamorada de Finn, ahora va a haber drama en Glee" dijo Santana agarrandose la cabeza con una mano.

"Josie es la hermana melliza de Jessie. No son iguales, solo parecidas, por eso Finn creyó que era Jessie. Igualmente, Jessie nunca estuvo enamorada realmente de Finn, pero Josie si. Pero Josie no es popular por lo tanto Hudson no le prestó atención hasta anoche" explicó Noah

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana sin entender.

"Hudson todavía no se despertó, cuando lo haga se va a dar cuenta que no se acostó con la melliza popular, sino con la otra. Va a intentar desaparecer de mi casa lentamente y sin ser visto y ya es demasiado tarde para eso. ¿Por qué? Porque cuando los dos se quedaron dormidos después de sus actividades, que por cierto tengo que mandarles un mensaje diciéndoles que me deben un juego de sábanas, todos los que estaban en mi casa pudieron ser testigos de la hermosa pareja durmiendo en mi habitación" dijo Noah

"No sé que me da más asco, lo de las sábanas o que alguien haya tenido las agallas de acostarse con Hudson" dijo Santana

"¿Tenemos que hablar de eso cuando estamos comiendo?" preguntó Rachel con cara de asco

"Tiene razón" dijo la latina

"Si, cuenten. ¿Cómo fue la noche en la tierra de las morenas?" preguntó Noah levantando las cejas.

"No vas a tener esos detalles" dijo la profesora

"¿Rach?"

"Es algo privado, Noah" respondió la diva.

"Las dos son muy injustas." dijo el muchacho levantándose y dejándolas solas.

"¿En qué estábamos?" preguntó Santana acercándose a la silla de Rachel


	7. Flash

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Por las cuestiones facultativas, laborales, etc...voy a hacer lo siguiente...(ya están escritos los dos capítulos siguientes y voy a seguir aprovechando la oleada así avanzo) pero como el próximo es cortito y éste termina como termina, mañana va a estar el 8 y si todo va bien, el 9 estará Martes a la noche (Argentina) o Miércoles. _

_Agradezco las reviews de **rosi, eri y anon** que no tuve oportunidad de agradecerles directamente en estos días._

_Agradezco los follows, favorites y alerts_

_Creo que es un poco de relleno este capítulo, así que no me odien. Nos leemos mañana!_

_Saludos, Lore_

_Ahh, tirenme una idea para sacar a Finn definitivamente de la historia, jajajaja, se los agradecería profundamente._

* * *

**Flash**

"¡Ey Berry! Parece que Puckerman te hizo pasar un buen fin de semana. Cuando te canses de ese idiota, aquí vas a tener un verdadero hombre esperándote" gritó Azimio en el medio del pasillo de McKinley, el lunes a primera hora, mientras Rachel cambiaba sus libros y Santana pasaba cerca (nunca iba a admitir que en realidad no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la diva desde el viernes a la noche)

"Azimio, agradezco tu oferta, pero en el caso de que eso suceda, ya voy a estar bastante lejos de este lugar. No quiero que Flash Hudson se entere y crea que puede volver a acosarme" respondió Rachel guiñándole rápidamente un ojo a su profesora y haciendo reír a todo el pasillo. Menos a Finn que le pegó una patada a los casilleros y caminó hacia las aulas.

* * *

"_Me desperté y no estabas en la cama" dijo Santana apareciendo en la cocina, con solo un boxer como vestimenta._

"_Lo siento." dijo Rachel "Encendí mi teléfono porque no podía dormir y vi que tenía muchas notificaciones en facebook, así que bajé a ver que había" dijo la diva parada contra la mesada mientras preparaba algo para comer._

"_¿Y que había?" preguntó Santana que se acercó y abrazó a Rachel por detrás y asomó su cabeza por uno de los hombros para ver que estaba preparando._

"_Etiquetaron a Finn en un video. Fue cuando se despertó, hace un rato. Quiso escaparse y Josie estaba esperando y alguien filmando. Empezaron a discutir y Finn le dijo que aunque y cito: "le agradecía profundamente la oportunidad de haber perdido la virginidad con ella, tenía que volver a su casa a contarle a su mamá". Josie le dijo que se arrepentía de haber estado con él y que realmente no se ponga tan contento de haber perdido la virginidad, porque no sabe si eso sucede cuando no pudo aguantar ni siquiera hasta tocar su vagina con su pene. Finn le gritó que eso no era cierto y Josie le tocó el pene y tuvo un orgasmo ahí mismo, en medio de una discusión y con testigos. Entonces todos le están pidiendo que cambie su nombre a Flash Hudson. Obviamente, también volvió a acosarme"_

"_¿Está afuera?" preguntó la latina, tensándose un poco pero sin alejarse de la diva_

"_No, está en la casa, supongo. Dicen que se fue corriendo y llorando" dijo Rachel quien terminó de mezclar unas cosas en un bol y se giró en los brazos de su novia para quedar frente a frente. "¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer...?"_

"_Qué pregunta" dijo Santana besándola al tener la boca de ella al frente suyo y apretándola contra la mesada. De reojo, vio que una parte se encontraba limpia y lejos del lugar en donde la diva había hecho la comida. Ataco el cuello de Rachel con su boca, mientras sus manos bajaban por la espalda de la diva y se ubicaban debajo del trasero para intentar levantar las piernas. Rachel entendió lo que la latina quería y rodeó la cintura de Santana con sus piernas. _

_Santana comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la mesada, pero un pensamiento cruzó por su mente cuando sintió que Rachel debajo de la pollera no tenía ropa interior y su húmedad estaba chocando con su miembro, ya casi completamente erecto, separados por la tela del boxer. La llevó contra la pared y sin saber como ni cuando, su miembro quedo liberado antes de que su boxer tocara el suelo._

"_Oh Dios" dijo Rachel cuando sintió la cabeza del pene de Santana acariciar su clítoris. Y fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de que la latina penetrara en ella con fuerza y comenzara a moverse en contra de ella. La fricción era placentera y la latina no podía entender de donde había sacado tanta fuerza para mantener el ritmo y entrar y salir de Rachel cada vez que se lo proponía, o de donde a su pequeña novia le quedaban tantas fuerzas para seguir manejando sus músculos internos para estrangular tan bien su miembro cada vez que llegaba hasta el fondo._

_Santana besaba el cuello de Rachel mientras con una mano acariciaba uno de sus pechos._

"_Dios, me encanta estar dentro tuyo." dijo Santana sintiendo ese punto de ebullición dentro de sus testículos_

_Rachel, también comenzaba a sentir que estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo y la sensación cada vez era más fuerte cuando su cadera bajaba y chocaba contra la de Santana. La posición de estar contra la pared le estaba haciendo sentir que el pene de Santana llegaba mucho más adentro de ella que todas las otras veces._

"_San, estoy cerca" anunció la diva con los ojos cerrados, mientras solo podían escucharse sus respiraciones y la piel contra piel chocando entre si._

"_Yo también" dijo Santana mientras dejaba el pecho de Rachel y bajaba su mano entre ellas para comenzar a acariciar el clítoris de la diva._

_Las dos llegaron juntas, con un solo grito de placer, y Santana siguió entrando y saliendo de Rachel hasta que el orgasmo se escabulló de sus cuerpos. _

_Sabía que no tenía que ver cuando saliera de Rachel, ya que la última vez que lo había hecho, la visión de sus líquidos mezclados hicieron que comenzara a rogar por probar el 69_

"_Nadie puede decir que eres flash" dijo Rachel besándola mientras seguía contra la pared. "Además, no entiendo como tienes tanta resistencia" agregó cuando sintió que Santana volvía a endurecerse en su interior._

* * *

Jessie se acercó a Rachel en uno de los recreos.

"No entiendo, Berry, que es lo que se te metió en el cuerpo, pero tengo que decirlo fue muy bueno lo que hiciste esta mañana" dijo la porrista

"No sé de que me estás hablando" dijo la diva mirándola extrañada. Si, eran compañeras de Glee hace años, pero pocas veces hablaron.

"De lo que dijiste sobre Flash Hudson" dijo Jessie justo cuando Josie aparecía detrás de ella

"La verdad que entiendo porque nunca quisiste tener nada con él" dijo la melliza

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel caminando hacia el aula donde tenía clases con Santana.

No le importaba demasiado Finn, mucho menos desde el momento en que la latina había cruzado el umbral del departamento de Shelby en New York acompañando a Quinn. Se había metido en sus pensamientos desde la primera vez que vio sus ojos, se había metido en su piel desde la primera vez que la besó.

No entendía que era lo que había hecho que una chica de 18 años conociera a tan temprana edad esos sentimientos, pero sabía, muy en el fondo de si misma que por Santana nunca iba a dejar de sentirlos.

Sonrió cuando la vio sentada detrás del escritorio y esperando a sus alumnos. Cruzó sus piernas cuando la latina le guiñó el ojo e intentó parecer que estaba concentrada en unos papeles que tenía al frente.

Noah se sentó a su lado y le dijo que era una lástima que no podían demostrar su amor en el colegio, sería algo muy sexy. Por suerte, el muchacho lo dijo en voz tan baja que solo Rachel pudo escucharlo y Santana le hizo una cara intentando saber de que hablaban cuando la notó colorada.

Amor, si, se habían dicho que se amaban, pero ¿era amor? Si eso que ella sentía en esos momentos por la profesora que tenía enfrente era amor, no iba a querer volver a amar durante el resto de su vida ya que era algo más que perfecto.

* * *

Para la hora del almuerzo, muchas cosas habían sucedido, pero todas involucraban a Finn. Bueno, Flash en realidad. Hasta el propio director Figgins lo mandó a llamar por los altoparlantes de la escuela y le dijo Flash, haciendo que hasta los profesores se rieran a carcajadas.

Kurt pedía que por favor dejaran de decirle Flash y cuando uno de los jugadores de hockey lo había arrinconado contra una pared y le preguntó el porque, Kurt dijo que desde el día de la fiesta, Finn solo se masturbaba todo el tiempo para intentar mantenerse más tiempo sin eyacular. Lo cual era prácticamente inútil y había sido causa de muchas situaciones embarazosas en la casa Hudson – Hummel.

"Si así vas a ayudarme, mejor no lo hagas" dijo Finn media hora después pasando al lado de su hermanastro, bañado en granizado rojo.

Por lo tanto, Rachel se encontraba deseando estar sola con su profesora cuando, a la hora del almuerzo, se encontró cara a cara en un pasillo con Finn.

"Hola Rach" dijo sonriendo medio de costado

"Hudson" dijo ella analizando la distancia que tenía para pasar de largo

"Sé que debes sentir lástima por mi. Y me gustaría poder hablar con alguien de lo que me está pasando" dijo Finn dando un paso hacia ella

"Finn, no siento lástima por ti. Ni siquiera siento nada. Y no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero ser tu amiga, no quiero nada contigo" dijo Rachel temiendo por su seguridad. Finn era un chico muy bueno, pero ¿qué podía suceder si la neurona se le cruzaba en la cabeza?

Ella misma había sufrido muchas veces las torturas y abusos de los chicos de secundaria, incluso hasta pocos meses atrás, éste año era distinto ya que todo pasó a ser causa de Finn después de la estúpida apuesta que había hecho con Jacob. Hasta ella sabía que no había que buscar a Jacob para hacer apuestas.

"Por favor, Rach. Necesito un amigo" dijo Finn comenzando a llorar. Ella sintió un poco de lástima, pero no dijo nada más.

"Busca a alguien a quien no hayas lastimado, Finn" dijo pasando rápidamente a su lado y dirigiéndose al auditorio, controlando de que él no viera hacia donde había ido.

Encontró a Santana en el medio de la zona de la audiencia, casi en la oscuridad, ya que las pocas luces encendidas eran las del escenario.

"Pensé que no ibas a venir" dijo la latina sonriendo

"¿Por qué no lo haría?" preguntó Rachel mientras se sentaba

"Es muy arriesgado que nos vean en la escuela" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada

"No sé que estabas pensando en que hiciéramos, pero no vamos a tener sexo" dijo Rachel besandola rápidamente

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana haciendo puchero

"Porque estamos en la escuela. Corremos mucho más riesgo que en mi casa"

"¿Por qué tardaste?"

"Flash Hudson"

"Le van a crear un gran complejo a ese chico si siguen llamándolo así"

"No me digas que sientes pena por él"

"No lo hago. Pero ¿Y si yo no hubiera durado tanto el otro día?"

"Oh, ¿Quieres saber como estuviste?"

"Si todos los orgasmos que te di significan algo, es que estuve bastante bien"

"Entonces no era humildad"

"Te extraño, Rach."

"Santana, nos separamos recién hace un par de horas."

"No, extraño estar profundamente adentro tuyo, sintiendo cada pared rodeando mi pene. Extraño sentir el calor que emites cuando llegas al orgasmo. Extraño esto..." dijo Santana estirando una mano y acariciando la entrepierna de la diva.

"San, estamos en la escuela." dijo Rachel quien, obviamente, no tenía control de su cuerpo ya que se recostó un poco sobre la butaca y abrió sus piernas.

"Extraño tus manos en mi cuerpo" dijo Santana imitando la posición de la diva, quien en ese momento pudo ver la tienda en los pantalones de vestir de la latina e inmediatamente llevó una de sus manos dentro de la ropa interior de su profesora.

"Extraño sentirte en mi boca" dijo Santana corriendo la ropa interior de Rachel e insertando rápidamente dos dedos en su canal. "No entiendo como sigues tan estrecha" dijo mientras entraba y salía y sus propias caderas se movían para encontrarse con la mano de Rachel en su miembro.

No se dijeron más nada hasta que terminaron, y se quedaron mirando el escenario vacío, pensando en las consecuencias de ese acto.

"Si nos descubren..." comenzó a decir Rachel mientras se acomodaba y se levantaba, dispuesta a ir al baño para limpiarse

"Si hubiera entrado alguien, Rach, solo hubiera visto que estabamos sentadas juntas" dijo la latina mirándola con medio. La diva la estaba volviendo loca desde que estuvo por primera vez dentro de ella y sabía que eso podía arruinarlas. Y sobre todo, que Rachel era capaz de dejarla (si no la amaba lo suficiente, por supuesto)

"No podemos volver a hacerlo, San. No podemos arriesgarnos a perdernos" dijo Rachel dejando a la latina sola en el auditorio.

* * *

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana, entrando, otra vez en la cocina. La diferencia, esta vez eran las cuatro de la mañana._

"_No te me acerques" dijo Rachel sobresaltando con el tono de voz a la latina._

"_Son las cuatro de la mañana, Rach. Dentro de un par de horas tenemos que levantarnos para ir al colegio" dijo Santana quieta en su lugar._

"_Tengo hambre." dijo Rachel "Durante todo el fin de semana comimos bastante poco, y cada vez que nos levantamos a comer, terminabamos haciendo el amor. Te amo, San, pero tengo que mantenerme viva si quieres que lo sigamos haciendo." _

_Santana se puso colorada, sabía que lo habían hecho muchas veces, pero ¿podían culparla? Tenía una novia extremadamente sexy (de, casi, 18 años), que no sentía asco por lo que le colgaba entre las piernas, e incluso lo disfrutaba._

"_Lo siento" dijo Santana_

"_No era por eso, solo tengo hambre y si nos vamos a levantar para ir a la escuela, es mejor que comencemos a limitar los encuentros sexuales porque si no, vamos a demostrar en frente de todos lo que pasa entre nosotras cuando nos descubran haciéndolo en el pasillo" dijo Rachel acercándose a la latina y abrazándola. No había querido asustarla, mucho menos alejarla de ella. Solo tenía hambre._

* * *

Santana pudo ir, ese lunes a la noche, sin ningún problema a la casa de los Berry. Al final del día escolar, la madre de Finn se acercó al establecimiento escolar para hablar sobre la obsesión por masturbarse que tenía su hijo y entendió todo cuando pudo ver como lo estaban tratando sus compañeros y se enteró de lo que había sucedido el fin de semana.

Así que, se llevó a su hijo para encerrarlo así el tema pasaba de largo. Pero, todos sabían que no iba a pasar de largo.

Santana entró (Rachel le había dado una llave esa misma mañana, ya que se había estado quejando de que Noah tenía una) y subió hasta el cuarto al notar que la diva no estaba en la planta baja.

La encontró desnuda durmiendo en la cama, y decidió que lo mejor era acompañarla. Después de comprobar que la puerta de entrada estuviera debidamente cerrada. No quería interrupciones.

* * *

"_Es bueno saber que por fin dejaste de ser virgen" dijo Quinn por teléfono ese lunes. Santana la había llamado para contarle las novedades mientras esperaba que sonara el timbre para el primer período._

"_Tendrías que haberme permitido alguna vez hacerlo contigo" dijo Santana, sabía que Quinn nunca se hubiera negado si se lo hubiera pedido, pero la verdad, nunca quiso pedirlo u hacerlo con su amiga. _

"_Ni loca. San te adoro pero sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo prefiero lo que tiene tu noviecita entre las piernas y no lo que tienes tú" dijo Quinn entre risas_

"_Oh, lo sé. Pero la verdad, si lo hubiera hecho aunque sea una vez antes de hacerlo con ella, no me hubiera comportado como una adicta al sexo durante todo el fin de semana." dijo Santana recordando los momentos que habían vivido en la ducha, en la cama, contra distintas paredes, en el sillón, en la cocina, y en muchas posiciones._

"_No quiero detalles, por favor" dijo Quinn desde el otro lado._

"_Lo siento" dijo Santana viendo como entraba su primer alumno al aula. "Después hablamos" _

"_Felicitaciones San, saludos a Rach y después hablamos" dijo Quinn antes de cortar._

* * *

Fue el miércoles, mientras Santana pensaba a donde ir a comer, que Rachel entró de golpe en su aula y cerró la puerta detrás de ella cuando vio que la latina estaba sola.

"Hola" dijo Santana sonriendo al verla. Siempre sonreía como idiota al verla.

"No quiero preocuparte" dijo Rachel en voz baja.

"Acabas de hacerlo" dijo Santana borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Estoy cansada de intentar responder las preguntas sobre: ¿es cierto que Noah Puckerman se preocupa por qué las mujeres obtengan el orgasmo?" dijo Rachel sentándose en uno de los pupitres.

"¿Por qué iba a preocuparme eso?" dijo Santana sentándose cerca de ella

"No sé, realmente eso de que Finn no esté en la escuela hace que todos recuerden que Noah y yo somos algo más que amigos"

"Llegas a ser alguna vez, algo más que amiga de Noah Puckerman y..."

"¿Ves que puedes llegar a preocuparte?" dijo Rachel sonriendo y conteniendo sus ganas de besar a la profesora.

* * *

"_Quiero saber si es posible" dijo Noah sentándose junto a Rachel el martes al mediodía en el comedor, en una mesa para dos, alejadas de todos los oídos indiscretos, no así miradas._

"_¿Qué cosa?" preguntó la diva mirándolo sorprendida_

"_¿Es posible que vos y yo seamos tan buena pareja que lo único que hacemos es tener sexo?" preguntó el muchacho_

"_¿De qué estás hablando?" _

"_Si, dicen que nos vieron el domingo a la noche haciéndolo en el parque. El lunes al mediodía, mientras todos estaban acá almorzando, nosotros lo estabamos haciendo en la oficina de Figgins, en uno de los recreos lo hicimos en la oficina de Sue y en el otro en el gimnasio. Incluso así, somos tan perfectos que hicimos todas las posiciones del kamasutra en solo una hora."_

* * *

"Lo bueno, es que sé en donde estabas en cada uno de esos momentos" dijo Santana

"Mientras yo quedo como una adicta sexual...ah, no, espera esa eres tú" dijo Rachel cruzando sus brazos

"Ey. Por lo menos, tienes la suficiente conciencia para protegerte de quedar embarazada en tus escapadas sexuales con Puckerman" dijo Santana riendo. Pero el silencio se hizo en el aula y Rachel la miraba con los ojos abiertos. "Estás tomando la pastilla" dijo Santana tratando de sacar a Rachel de ese estupor. Quería abrazarla y acercarse a ella, pero sabía que en cualquier momento podía entrar alguien. "¿Rach...?"

"La pastilla" dijo la diva robóticamente

"¿Rach?"

"¿San?"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Desde el viernes"

"¿Qué pasa desde el viernes?"

"No tomo la pastilla desde el viernes"

"¿Puedes calmarte?" preguntó la latina porque vio que Rachel empezó a temblar. "No puedo acercarme porque estamos en el aula, en el colegio." dijo con dolor en la voz.

"San, no llevaba muchos días tomándola y lo hicimos todas las veces sin protección" dijo la diva

Santana se quedó mirándola sorprendida...no sabía que podía llegar a pasar. ¿Funcionaría la protección de las pastillas anticonceptivas si volvía a tomarlas a partir de ahora?¿Ella había dejado embarazada a Rachel aunque las probabilidades eran muy pocas? Si la había dejado embarazada, ¿Qué iba a pasar de ahora en adelante? En el fondo de si misma, sintió un poco de alegría con la idea de en un futuro tener alguna prueba del amor que sentía por Rachel, en una pequeña personita que tuviera el ADN de las dos, pero...¿cómo iba a reaccionar la diva si quedaba embarazada?¿Shelby?¿Quinn?¿Leroy y Hiram?

"Es muy poco probable que hayas quedado embarazada" dijo con una voz que demostraba más miedo que otra cosa. Rachel la miró y Santana bajó la cabeza.

"San..." dijo Rachel arriesgándose a tocarla

"Es muy poco probable" dijo otra vez la latina con un poco de convicción

"Es muy poco probable" repitió Rachel

* * *

_Cuando Santana cumplió los 18 años y pensaba en la decisión de operarse o no, siempre se iba al parque y veía jugar a los niños._

_¿Sería capaz de engendrar un hijo? Había muchas posibilidades de que no lo hiciera y ella quería ser madre en un futuro. Cercano o lejano, pero quería serlo._


	8. Noah

_Buenas!_

_Ah, una nota con respecto a un error en el capítulo anterior, en una parte dice que Rachel tiene "casi" 18 años, y no. Tiene 18 años. Ya había especificado su edad en el primer capítulo, y a veces mi mente pierde el dato del tiempo._

_Si todo va bien, esta noche (argentina) subo el próximo capítulo, que se llama Seccionales. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Noah**

Noah Puckerman ama a Rachel Berry. Si, Noah ama a Rachel, pero la ama de una forma que ni siquiera llega a ser platónica. La ama como si fuera su hermana gemela. Y eso pensaba, mientras la veía salir del aula donde le tocaba a Santana dar clases, con una cara de susto que hizo que se acercara a ella.

"¿Todo bien, bebé?" le preguntó en voz baja y pasando una mano sobre sus hombros. Si el colegio pensaba que eran novios, él no iba a decir lo contrario, menos si era proteger a esa morena de ojos grandes a la que amaba.

"Noah" dijo ella con un suspiro "no tomo la pastilla desde el viernes." dijo ella y él sabía lo que estaba queriendo decirle y había investigado la condición de su profesora y sabía que era muy poco probable que hubiera quedado embarazada. Y eso decidió decirle.

"Es muy poco probable, Rach" dijo él

"Lo sé, pero ahora empiezo a preguntarme el que tal si..." dijo ella frenándose junto a su casillero.

El la observó, profundamente y agarró su rostro entre sus manos. Sabía que si Santana los veía así probablemente los asesinaría, pero no era momento de preocuparse por eso. No ahora.

"Rach, cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos. Antes no" dijo seriamente.

* * *

_La primera vez que la había visto fue en la sinagoga, tenía 5 años y su mamá se había acercado a hablar con el señor que estaba con ella. Le había llamado la atención su rostro redondo y sus ojos grandes y expresivos. Tan expresivos, que uno de los chicos se había acercado y le había dicho algo y él, desde lejos, pudo notar la tristeza que se había reflejado. Nunca pudo explicar como supo que era exactamente ese sentimiento el que había visto, ni porque se había acercado mientas su mamá seguía abrazando al señor que estaba con ella._

"_Hola" dijo sonriendo y ella casi lo intentó. Pero algo pasó por sus ojos y el pudo notar que tenía miedo ¿de qué? No sabía. "Soy Noah Puckerman. Esa que está abrazando a ese señor que estaba con vos es mi mamá. Y ese que mira desde lejos, con la camisa mal puesta es mi papá" dijo señalando a sus padres._

"_Saluda hija" dijo otro señor que estaba junto a la niña. La morena miró al hombre como analizando la situación y sus palabras y extendió una pequeña mano al otro niño._

"_Soy Rachel...Berry" dijo tímidamente. "Este es mi papi y el que está hablando con tu mamá es mi otro papi" _

"_¿Tienes dos papás?" preguntó Noah ilusionado a lo cual ella solo asintió. "¿Puedo ir a vivir contigo?"_

_Ese fue el día que la vio por primera vez y la conoció. Además, de que fue el día que la hizo reír por primera vez._

* * *

La observaba siempre que podía. La vigilaba detenidamente. Ella siempre había estado ahí para él, incluso cuando él no sabía que ella estaba ahí o cuando no necesitaba ayuda, según él. Quizás, tendría que empezar a pensar cuales serían las opciones si esta vez ella necesitaba su ayuda.

* * *

_El día que el papá de Noah se fue, dejando a su familia sin mirar atrás llovía a cántaros. Noah lo recordaba porque desde ese momento odió la lluvia. _

_Había escuchado hablar a su mamá con alguien por teléfono, antes de que destrozara su cuarto por la ira que le había nacido adentro al saber que su papá los había abandonado y que ahora su mamá iba a tener que salir a buscar trabajo para que él y su pequeña hermana pudieran comer. _

_No iba a poder ver a Rachel ese día tampoco, por como llovía y sabía que la calle de ella se inundaba con las lluvias y no iban a poder sacar el auto. Todavía no habían arreglado muchas calles del pueblo y Rachel vivía en una de las más nuevas._

_Paso una hora destrozando todas las fotos de su padre que encontró en su cuarto. Llorando y golpeandose la mano contra la pared. Una hora insultando lo poco que podía al hombre que supuestamente debía cuidarlo. _

_Tenía 8 años y su padre lo había abandonado. _

_El timbre sonó en la casa y él bajó corriendo pensando que a ese imbécil se le había ocurrido volver. Esta vez, no iba a dejar que su mamá lo escuchara. Desde que el se marchó, con las valijas en la mano, Noah se había convertido en el hombre de la casa. _

_Pero, no era su papá quien había llegado. Era Rachel, que parecía un palo mojado a la deriva en un río. Su cabello chorreaba y Noah no sabía si había estado llorando o no. Estaba completamente mojada. _

"_Vine cuando mi papá terminó de hablar con tu mamá y le contó a mi papi" dijo la diva saltando sobre su amigo mientras Sarah se quejaba del charco de agua que estaba quedando en el piso. _

_Si, Noah odiaba la lluvia, pero amaba a Rachel. Esa noche, ella se quedó con él y lo abrazó mientras lloraba e intentaba consolarlo. Pero, ¿cómo se consuela a alguien a quien habían abandonado?_

_Noah lo supo enseguida. Se consuela demostrándole que alguien mucho mejor está con él_

* * *

Cada vez que sacaba una buena nota, le sacaba una foto y se la mandaba a Rachel. Era por ella por quien sacaba buenas notas y tenía, a pesar de todos los pronósticos en contra, la oportunidad de graduarse.

Incluso, cuando el entrenador Tanaka les gritaba a todos sus compañeros en el campo de football, porque tenía que cortar a cuatro o cinco de los mejores por las notas, él sonreía internamente agradeciendo a Rachel.

Muchos, le preguntaban como hacía para sacar buenas notas y él solo decía que tenía una razón para dejar ese pueblo y que iba a hacer todo lo posible para lograr hacerlo.

* * *

_La secundaria los separó, pero solo durante un año. Un año en el que él casi comienza a consumir drogas, casi. _

_Un año en que sentía tanta furia en su interior que, sin recordar como, terminó asistiendo a un club de la pelea. _

_No podía definir si lo odiaba o no, al club. A quien si odiaba era a su padre, por dejarlos solos. Por haberlo hecho crecer a los 8 años. _

_Golpeaba ciegamente todos los sábados a la noche, en algún galpón abandonado a las afueras de Lima. Nunca ganó una sola pelea. Y muchas veces, veía el rostro de Rachel entre la multitud y golpeaba con más furia porque la habían abandonado. Nunca servía. _

_Pero siempre la iba a tener en el marcado rápido, como su persona número uno._

_Y fue el comodín que usó, cuando la furia ya no lo defendió, cuando alguien 3 veces más grande físicamente que él lo destrozo tanto que perdió el conocimiento. _

_Despertó dos días después, en una habitación de hospital, mirando una cara que recordaba haber conocido en otro momento._

"_No debes asustarte" dijo Leroy Berry mientras lo miraba con miedo. "Por lo menos, no debes asustarte de mi" _

"_¿Entonces, de quién?¿De mi mamá que seguramente no está ahora aquí porque está trabajando?¿De mi hermanita?¿Del malparido de mi padre?¿De quién tengo que asustarme?" preguntó Noah, la furia le había vuelto inmediatamente cuando escuchó las palabras tranquilizadoras del padre de Rachel._

"_¿De quién crees? De Rachel" dijo Leroy sonriendo "Está hace dos días tratando de destruir una organización que se dedica a lavar el cerebro de un chico de 16 años y lo convierte en un esclavo del ring" _

"_¿Rachel?" preguntó Noah asustado y sabía que tenía que estarlo. Cuando ella llegó y lo vio despierto, Leroy desapareció rápidamente y estuvo escuchando durante media hora un discurso que, lo cambió profundamente._

"_¿Cómo te enteraste?" preguntó cuando Rachel había dejado de llorar (entre los insultos, el enojo y la desesperación que tenía por hacer que su amigo pudiera ver la gravedad de la situación, Rachel había caído en la cuenta de que probablemente él hubiera muerto y no sabía que sería de su vida sin su mejor amigo y por lo tanto se había largado a llorar)_

"_Me llamaron" dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado. "Sonó el teléfono a las 2 de la mañana, Noah. ¿Tenías que perder como un estúpido justo el fin de semana que a mis padres se les da por volver?"_

"_Quiero creer que perdí honorablemente" dijo el muchacho tratando de hacer reír a su amiga._

"_Si, claro. Vi al tipo con el que peleaste, y la verdad, perdiste honorablemente las chances de seguir peleando en el club, Noah. No le hiciste ni una cosquilla a Joseph." _

"_¿Joseph?"_

"_El tipo que te dejó en ese estado. Me llamó por teléfono cuando perdiste el conocimiento. Me sorprendió ver tu nombre en la pantalla de mi celular pero dijo que yo era el número uno en tu marcado rápido. No me dijo bien que te había sucedido, por lo menos hasta que lo encontré en la ruta y me dio tu cuerpo, en el estado en el que estás. Obviamente, sin los yesos. Y debo decirte, que no me siento muy contenta de tener que salir a encontrarme con un desconocido por tus ideas irresponsables y estúpidas" _

"_Lo siento, Rach" _

"_Está bien."_

* * *

Rachel siempre había estado con él, en todo momento.

Lo había salvado aunque él no se lo pidiera.

La amaba, en una forma no sexual, pero la amaba.

* * *

_El día que se enteró que Jessie había abortado el bebé que esperaban juntos, después de haberle prometido varias veces que iban a tenerlo y criarlo, se volvió loco. Primero se tomó casi dos botellas de whisky y después se subió a su camioneta y dio vueltas por Lima. Cuando la borrachera se le estaba pasando, la noche ya había caído sobre el pueblo del infierno y el se alineó derecho hacia el único cajero automático del único banco del maldito lugar y esperó. Y cuando las luces de la calle se estaban apagando y el sol comenzaba a asomarse, la puerta del acompañante se abrió y Rachel entró, vestida con su pijama y se puso el cinturón de seguridad._

"_¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Noah notando que ya el efecto del whisky se le había pasado por completo._

"_Jessie me llamó. ¿Sabías que debe ser una de las pocas veces que me habló sin insultarme?" dijo ella mirando hacia adelante_

"_Ahora se preocupa por mi. Tomó una decisión que nos correspondía a los dos" dijo él enojado, acelerando la camioneta y rompiendo el silencio tétrico de Lima con el motor exigido. _

"_¿Le preguntaste acaso qué sucedió?" preguntó Rachel agarrando la consola de la camioneta._

"_No"_

"_¿Piensas que tenía dinero para hacerlo?"_

"_No. Bueno...yo estaba guardando para las citas con el médico"_

"_¿Alcanzaste a dárselo?"_

"_No"_

"_Sé que tu cabeza estuvo en todas partes en estos días, desde que ella te confirmó el embarazo" dijo la diva estirando una mano y sacando la llave del contacto. "Pero, si hubieras prestado un poco más de atención, te hubieras enterado que en el entrenamiento de las Cheerios hubo un problema con la pirámide y, aunque Jessie no estaba haciendo esa pirámide, dos de las porristas cayeron sobre ella. Así perdió el bebé" _

"_Es una excusa muy idiota, Rachel" dijo él _

"_¿No crees que sea cierta?" _

"_Es tan idiota que tiene que ser cierta"_

"_Finn está jugando conmigo" _

"_Lo sé y voy a hacer algo en contra de eso"_

"_¿Qué vas a hacer desde la cárcel si sigues con esta idea?" _

* * *

Ese viernes, a la mañana, bajo las luces tenues de su cuarto de baño y en la soledad de su enorme casa había llegado a la conclusión de que el mundo le destinaba un camino completamente extraño e inesperado.

* * *

Ese día, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, ella se dio cuenta de que su felicidad no podía durar para siempre.

* * *

Y ese mismo día, mientras él las veía mirarse con deseo, desesperación y un secreto, el sabía que tenía que convertirse en un hombre.

Así que caminó hacia su amiga, comenzando a pensar en que podía llegar a hacer para ésta vez, ser él quien la salvara.


	9. Seccionales

_Buenas! _**  
**

_Esto es rápidez! No, en realidad es inspiración y cero ganas de hacer cosas de la facultad...además, cuando me siento a escribir parece que estoy haciendo cosas importantes..._

_Dejando de lado mis propias variaciones mentales...aclaraciones sobre este capítulo..._

_1) Va y viene, constantemente entre muchas cosas y muchos sentimientos...eso tiene que ver con el momento en que lo estaba escribiendo...culpen a mi otro yo._

_2) Probablemente a alguien no le guste lo que pueda llegar a pasar pero...la historia en sí, esta historia, estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza hace muucho tiempo, pero tengo esa costumbre de no embarcarme en historias largas si todavía no tengo una terminada , más la falta de tiempo, más mis propios problemas personales, mas mis propias locuras hicieron que la fuera atrasando y atrasando...por lo tanto...lo que pasa en este capítulo y a partir de este capítulo ya estaba planeado. _

_3) Así que me disculpo, otra vez._

_4) Igual pueden enviar alguna idea, que quieran como se desarrolle esto en un futuro (no cercano)_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Espero por unos días no actualizar, creo que hasta el jueves (quizás miércoles a la noche) _

_Y, voy a intentar ser más corta en estas notas!_

_De nuevo, me disculpo por anticipado._

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Seccionales**

Santana había recibido la noticia de que tenían que ir a participar a Marion, Ohio para las seccionales.

Cuando entró, casi dos semanas después de la fiesta de Puckerman (y su fiesta privada con Rachel) en la sala del coro el día de Glee, se encontró con lo de siempre. Drama.

"Solo estoy diciendo, que me tienen que permitir cantar con Rachel" se quejaba Finn cuando ella ponía un pie en la habitación.

"¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Hudson?" preguntó Santana haciendo que el muchacho se callara. "Fui lo suficientemente buena como para amenazar a tus compañeros en el coro de que si tocaban el tema por el cual estuviste ausente una semana, ellos podían sufrir sanciones. Ahora, no hagas que me arrepienta. Ellos votaron porque no cantaras con Rachel, Rachel no quiere cantar contigo y yo no quiero escucharte cantar con Rachel. Y no comiences a dar lástima y a rogar, porque doy permiso de que te llamen Flash"

Los alumnos, incluida su novia, se quedaron mirandola con la boca abierta.

"No se sorprendan tanto" dijo sentándose en un taburete y enfrentándolos.

* * *

"_Disculpe, Figgins" dijo Sue interrumpiendo las palabras casi inentendibles del director, "pero ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotras con esto?" _

"_No quiero mandar un hombre con los alumnos, sobre todo, porque está esa pareja famosa ahora dentro del Glee club" dijo Figgins_

"_Soy la directora del coro y no entiendo que está sucediendo" dijo Santana mirando a Figgins y a Sue._

"_O, lo siento, srta. López. Ya tenemos la fecha y el lugar de las seccionales, es en dos semanas en Marion, Ohio." dijo Figgins_

"_¿Por qué me entero recién ahora?" preguntó Santana "No tengo mucho tiempo para prepararlos" _

"_Lo siento, es que me olvidé" dijo Figgins_

"_Me imagino" dijo Sue "Yo me ofrezco como voluntaria de ser la segunda profesora acompañando al coro" _

"_Sue, te llamé precisamente para que eso no pase, puedo pedirle a la srta. Pillsbury ex Schuester que lo haga" dijo Figgins_

"_Por mi pueden venir las dos" dijo Santana_

"_Sue quiere destruir el coro" dijo Figgins_

"_Cuando estaba Schuester" dijo Sue_

* * *

Estaban desesperados por salir al escenario. A pesar del poco tiempo que tuvieron para prepararse, Santana sabía que podían llegar a ganar.

Vio a Rachel desde lejos, mirarla y guiñarle el ojo y sabía que tenían que hablar. Algún día iban a tener que volver a hablar y dejar de hacer el amor constantemente.

* * *

"_Pensé que me habías pedido que venga para hablar de la lista de canciones" dijo Rachel apoyada contra la puerta de entrada (del lado de adentro, por supuesto) del departamento de Santana mientras ella ya estaba acariciando su entrepierna._

"_No, solo quería..." comenzó a decir la latina cuando sintió que Rachel comenzó a acariciar su miembro._

"_Querías sexo" dijo la diva empujándola contra la pared y arrodillándose para quedar frente a frente con la entrepierna de Santana_

* * *

Bueno, si tenía la oportunidad de verla a solas, por supuesto. Últimamente, Rachel estaba constantemente acompañada por Puckerman o alguno de los otros miembros de glee y hablaba solamente de eso. Y cuando se podían ver a solas, siempre había alguien más o era en un espacio público. Le gustaría saber que estaba pasando, además de que extrañaba tener a la pequeña morena entre sus brazos.

* * *

"_Berry, necesito hablar contigo" dijo Santana mientras los alumnos comenzaron a levantar las cosas para marcharse. Rachel se sentó en su pupitre y esperó que quedaran solas pero no hizo ningún intento de moverse._

"_Rach, ¿sucede algo?" preguntó la latina acercándose a su novia. No había podido hablar con ella desde el viernes, ya que la diva había viajado a New York a pasar unos días con su madre. Cuando se acercaba el lunes, ella se dio cuenta de que podría haber viajado con su novia. _

"_No pasa nada" dijo la diva _

"_Vamos, algo está pasando. Prácticamente ya no estamos a solas y cuando hablamos mantienes la distancia" dijo Santana_

"_Es que siempre quieres tener sexo, nunca hablar en el verdadero sentido de la palabra" dijo la diva _

"_¿Puedes culparme? Te amo tanto que cada vez que te veo lo único que quiero es estar desnuda contigo" dijo Santana_

"_San...¿recuerdas ese primer fin de semana?" preguntó la diva_

"_¿Cómo olvidarlo?" _

"_Fuiste tan romántica...y después, pudimos hablar sin involucrar una cama de por medio. ¿Qué pasó?" _

* * *

Ella sabía bien que había pasado, habían sido las palabras de Rachel y el nacimiento de unas ganas que no sabía que tenía que lo único que quería era estar dentro de su diva constantemente y no dejarla recordar otras cosas.

"Rachel canta muy bien" dijo Quinn que justo había elegido ese fin de semana para viajar hasta Ohio a visitar a su amiga. "Pero la veo medio pálida"

"No sé que puede estar pasándole" dijo Santana mientras veía como su novia se movía por el escenario.

"Santana...creo..." comenzó a decir Quinn quien había notado ciertas cosas en un solo día de ver a la diva que Santana en casi un mes.

"¿Si?" preguntó la latina poniéndose de pie para aplaudir a su novia.

"Creo que tienes que hablar con Rachel" dijo Quinn

"¿Cómo? Si cada vez que lo intento ella está a 15 metros y no me deja ni tocarla" dijo la latina mientras veía como se preparaban para el tema grupal.

"Habla con ella" dijo Quinn prestando atención de nuevo al escenario

* * *

"_Hola" dijo despacio cuando Rachel le abrió la puerta unos días antes de viajar a Marion._

"_Hola" dijo la diva haciendo un lugar para dejarla pasar._

"_¿Estás bien? Ultimamente te veo más ojerosa, pálida y no hablas conmigo" dijo Santana pasando directamente al living._

"_¿A qué viniste?" preguntó Rachel._

"_A verte" dijo Santana notando que podía ser una pregunta mal respondida ya que en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que pasara algo entre ellas._

"_¿En serio? San...tenemos que hablar" dijo la diva sentándose en un sillón individual, lejos de la latina_

"_¿No me quieres más?" preguntó de pronto Santana. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido pensar en ese momento. _

"_¿Por qué piensas eso?" preguntó la diva_

"_Te mantienes alejada de mi, pero por lo menos, eres lo bastante respetuosa para responderme los mensajes o cuando te llamo por teléfono" _

"_Te estoy diciendo hace días que tenemos que hablar, San" _

* * *

Habían ganado. New Directions, por primera vez en 3 años había ganado una competencia. Todos se fueron a una de las habitaciones a festejar, mientras Santana caminaba por los pasillos. Nunca supo de que era lo que quería hablar Rachel con ella ya que justo Quinn la había llamado y necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Subió hasta el techo del hotel y encontró dos figuras abrazadas, mientras una lloraba.

"Me vas a dejar por él" afirmó cuando vio que se trataba de Rachel y de Puckerman.

"Creo que tienen que hablar, Santana" dijo el muchacho levantándose y bajando las escaleras.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó. Estaba conteniendo su enojo porque sabía que podía llegar a lastimarla si decía cosas y se lo había prometido a Quinn.

* * *

"_Prométeme que hablarás con ella" dijo su rubia amiga mientras esperaban la decisión de los jurados._

"_Te lo prometo" dijo Santana_

"_Y prométeme que en vez de saltar a conclusiones apresuradas vas a esperar a que ella te diga las cosas" _

"_Te lo prometo" _

* * *

"Cualquier cosa que diga, va a hacer que me odies" dijo la diva llorando.

"Creo que..." comenzó a decir Santana agachándose al frente de ella, le dolía pensar que quizás la relación entre Rachel y Noah era cierta, pero tenía que darle la oportunidad. Además de que le dolía, y mucho, verla llorar.

"Estoy embarazada" dijo Rachel y Santana se quedó completamente quieta. No sabía que en realidad había empezado a sonreír, o a llorar, pero estaba haciendo las dos cosas.

Rachel había vuelto a hundir su cara en sus brazos y seguía llorando y Santana se dio cuenta de que no era ella la que iba a perder casi todo su futuro por lo que estaba sucediendo con la diva, incluso, ni siquiera fue capaz de hacer la pregunta que rápidamente se le había metido en la cabeza. Volvió a la realidad y abrazó a Rachel, mientras esta seguía llorando.

Le habló para tranquilizarla, incluso le cantó, pero Rachel seguía llorando.

Cuando se calmó, Santana no sabía si había pasado una hora o dos, pero la diva se giró hacia ella con sus ojos marrones llenos de incertidumbre y las lágrimas que todavían quedaban ahí, a la espera de salir.

"¿Me odias?" preguntó Rachel con la voz llena de pena.

"¿Cómo podría hacerlo?" dijo Santana "Salvo que no sea mío, pero sé que no me engañarías" (Si, de vez en cuando, podía aprovechar para pensar y eso había estado pensando)

"Si piensas eso es que eres muy idiota" dijo Rachel después de aclarar un poco su garganta.

"¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?" preguntó Santana, comenzaba a entender la distancia de la diva.

"Desde la semana pasada, por eso me fui a New York, tenía que hablar con alguien y vos..."

"Oh, lo siento tanto. Es que no puedo tenerte demasiado cerca sin pensar en que quiero que estes entre mis brazos, Rachel. Siento tanto no haberte prestado atención cuando me decías que querías hablar" dijo la latina atrayendo a la diva más para su cuerpo.

"Sonreíste" dijo Rachel segundos después, como si hubiera recordado algo. "Cuando te lo dije, sonreíste"

"La otra vez, cuando te fuiste después de decirme que no habías tomado las pastillas ese fin de semana...me quedé pensando" dijo Santana "Me quedé pensando en lo difícil y hermoso que sería tener un hijo juntas. En las ganas que tengo de ser madre desde el momento en que surgió la posibilidad, Rachel. Pero solo porque es con vos, con quien lo sería. Eso pensaba la otra vez. Y...voy a serte sincera. Cuando querías hablar y yo quería tener sexo, era para ver si aumentabamos esas pocas probabilidades de que yo te dejara embarazada. Aunque hubieras vuelto con las pastillas"

La diva solo asintió y las dos se quedaron en el techo, sin decirse nada mas.

* * *

"_Rachel, tus sueños, el secreto de Santana. ¿Qué va a pasar todo con todo eso?" preguntó Shelby cuando su hija, después de haber estado llorando en la cama de su departamento, juntó el coraje para decirle entre lágrimas que estaba embarazada._

_Shelby, obviamente, lo tomó como una gran sorpresa, y lo primero que preguntó fue si era de Santana. A lo cual Rachel, se enojó pero entendía a su madre, en cierta forma. La diva le dijo que si. Y Shelby pasó a enojarse con la latina por no haber usado protección, a lo cual Rachel le contó del primer fin de semana. Y que estaba tomando las pastillas._

"_La responsable de tomar las pastillas tendría que haber sido Santana. No pueden ser tan idiotas" dijo Shelby antes de pasar una hora gritando que iba a ser una maldita abuela y agradeciendo de que Beth no estaba en la casa. _

_Rachel esperó y los gritos de su madre hicieron que poco a poco se fuera calmando, por lo tanto, ante la pregunta de sus sueños, se quedó completamente sin palabras._

"_Vas a tener que hablar con ella" dijo Shelby "Antes de que lo haga yo" _

* * *

Fue Quinn, junto a Noah quien las encontró dormidas en el techo del hotel. No quiso despertarlas, pero ya había pasado la medianoche y alguien que no fuera ninguno de ellos dos las podía descubrir.

Noah le dijo a Santana que quería hablar con ella y con Rachel cuando ya todo estuviera más calmo y la latina solo asintió, caminando con su amiga y sus amigos hasta el piso en donde tenían las habitaciones.

No quería separarse de Rachel y se quedó en el pasillo al frente de la puerta de la habitación de ella durante un rato, mirando la madera, queriendo entrar de golpe y acostarse con ella.

"Vamos" dijo Quinn cuando se había cansado y la metió en la habitación que compartían. "¿Hablaron?" preguntó cuando ya estaban solas

"Voy a ser mamá" dijo Santana tirándose en la cama, nuevamente con la sonrisa

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Quinn sorprendida.

"Rachel está embarazada" dijo Santana

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la rubia

"El primer fin de semana que estuvimos juntas. Lo hicimos tantas veces que se olvidó de tomar las pastillas. Uno de esos días se ve que uno de mis extremadamente lentos espermatozoides corrió y fecundó uno de sus óvulos"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan contenta?"

"¿Quinn?"

"Santana, piensa en ella"

"Lo estoy haciendo"

"Santana, tiene 18 años"

"Va a cumplir 19 en un mes"

"¿Y?¿La universidad?"

"Algo vamos a hacer. Ella no está destinada para quedarse en un pueblo como Lima"

"Entonces quita esa sonrisa idiota de tu cara y comienza a pensar las cosas, Santana"

* * *

"_¿Noah?" preguntó Rachel. Ella había estado caminando por el pasillo cuando alguien la agarró y la metió en el cuarto de baño. Al ver a su amigo, quedó sorprendida, era el cuarto de baño de las mujeres._

"_Tienes que ir al médico" dijo el muchacho_

"_¿Por qué?" _

"_Estás vomitando hace una semana" _

"_Debe ser que comí algo que me cayó mal" _

"_¿Qué Rachel?¿Una lechuga pasada en un día de cultivada?" _

"_¿Noah?"_

"_Creo que estás embarazada"_

_Rachel no respondió, salió del baño y siguió adelante su día de escuela._

* * *

Volvieron a Lima el domingo a la noche, y Quinn miraba como interactuaban Rachel y Santana. Podía ver a su amiga sufrir por estar en público y a la diva mirarla de reojo cada 5 segundos. Puckerman, el chico que estaba constantemente al lado de Rachel, no sacaba su mirada de encima de la diva. ¿Qué papel jugaba en eso?

No tardó en averiguarlo, cuando ese gigante con cara de idiota al que Quinn había escuchado que le decían Flash, se acercó a Rachel y la invitó a una cita. Puckerman se levantó y le dijo que era una mala persona al hacer eso al frente de su pareja.

Quinn miró a Santana quien tenía los nudillos blancos de agarrar con fuerza los apoyabrazos del asiento y comprendió, que la pareja a la que se refería el muchacho era de él.

* * *

_Ella no habló con Noah por dos días. Al tercero, se apareció una hora antes de entrar al colegio en su casa. Llorando. Con una bolsa llena de varitas._

_Él la hizo pasar a su cuarto y ella dejó la bolsa en el piso de la habitación._

"_Son todas positivas" dijo sentándose en la cama y comenzando a temblar._

"_Oh, Rach" dijo él agachándose al frente de ella y poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas._

"_¿Qué voy a hacer Noah?" preguntó _

"_Tienes que hablar con ella"_

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Hablando Rachel."_

"_Noah"_

* * *

Santana atravesó la oscuridad de las calles de Lima a la medianoche, con una sola misión. Quería dormir abrazada a su pequeña diva, poner sus manos en su panza aunque no se notara, abrazarla toda la noche y el resto de la eternidad.

Golpeó la puerta después de haberle enviado un mensaje y sintió los pasos apurados de Rachel bajar por las escaleras.

No se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor, estaba desesperada. Sentía que la poca distancia a la que se enfrentaban día a día era mayor por mantener el secreto.

No se atrevió a decirle a Rachel todas las ideas que se le habían ocurrido desde que sabía que estaba embarazada. No esa noche, cuando por fin podían estar juntas y solas.

La beso tratando de hacerle sentir lo agradecida que estaba. Mucho más allá de la separación física de las últimas semanas, más allá de sentir a Rachel alejarse de ella, en el momento en que supo que estaba embarazada, ella entendió. O intentó entender.

Debía estar asustada, cada paso planeado que tenía, ahora cambiaba o se atrasaba.

* * *

"_¿Qué vas a hacer?" le preguntó Quinn mientras esperaban el tren que la iba a llevar a New York_

"_Voy a tener que hablar con Shelby y con los padres. No voy a huir como una desalmada." dijo la latina _

"_¿Y después?" _

"_Después, hablar con ella todo lo que no pudimos hablar en estos días, y ver que es lo que quiere hacer. Y como lo vamos a hacer"_

"_Santana"_

"_Si quiere darlo en adopción, lo adoptaré yo. Si es necesario, pido que nos casen, Quinn"_

"_¿A vos y a ella? Te imaginarás el escándalo"_

"_A nosotras dos. A vos y a mi. Así me dan a mi hijo hasta que ella quiera casarse conmigo."_

"_Ya estás delirando"_

"_Lo que siento por ella es distinto de lo que siento por cualquier persona, Quinn. Además, ¿qué probabilidades había, que a pesar de que no estuviera tomando las pastillas, yo la dejara embarazada el primer fin de semana en el que hacemos el amor?" _

"_Creo que tienes una suerte un poco extraña"_

* * *

Sin saberlo como, esa noche, terminaron haciendo el amor una y otra vez. Ya no había miedos y ya se conocían.

Sus cuerpos se extrañaban, sus mentes se necesitaban.

Era la forma en que su amor tenía para hablar.

Era la forma en que demostraban que a pesar de la distancia, el bebé las había unido de una forma mucho más profunda.


	10. La idea

_Buenas!_

_Como están?_

_Espero que bien!_

_Dejo capítulo 10 y...lean la nota que dejo al final del capítulo porque es importante,_

_Espero que les guste!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Es probable que hasta el jueves, siesta argentina, no haya actualización. Y digo probable porque todavía no empecé con el 12...por lo cual puede atrasarse_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**La idea**

Se había sentido como un condenado a muerte caminando hacia la habitación donde la esperaban con la silla eléctrica.

Aunque, debía imaginarse, que al ser dos hombres, gays, probablemente no debía temerles. Si debía temerle a la mujer morena madura que se parecía demasiado a su novia y que de haber tenido rayos láser implantados en sus ojos seguramente ella ya estaría convertida en cenizas.

* * *

"_¿Por qué va a venir Shelby?" preguntó Santana por enésima quinta vez. Leroy y Hiram había vuelto ese día de viaje y le pidieron a la profesora que se quedara a cenar. Santana pensó que ese era el mejor momento para decirle. _

"_Ya estaba viajando de todas formas, estuvo hablando con ellos toda la semana. ¿No te llamó la atención de que ellos me llamaron casi todos los días?" preguntó Rachel mirándose al espejo._

"_Llevas poco más de un mes, no se te va a notar la panza todavía" dijo en voz baja la latina mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba. "Y cuando se te note, vas a ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo"_

* * *

Y ahora esperaban, acababa de lanzar la noticia y mientras Shelby intentaba matarla con la mente, Leroy se había tapado la boca y Hiram lloraba. Pero si uno piensa que era de tristeza o sorpresa, bueno, se hubiera equivocado. Lo primero que se escuchó cuando se rompió el silencio de la noticia fue: ¡Vamos a ser abuelos!

Ahora, ella tenía una mano encerrada entre las dos de Rachel y temblaba. Sabía que venía la conversación con Shelby y los Berry.

"Rachel, necesitamos que te retires a tu habitación" dijo Shelby seriamente

"Pero también tengo que ver en esto" dijo la diva tratando de quedarse

"Por favor" dijo su madre "De paso, llama a Quinn y preguntále como está Beth"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel dandole un beso a Santana en la mejilla y deseándole suerte.

Se hizo silencio hasta que escucharon la puerta del cuarto de la diva cerrarse y Santana eligió ese momento para bajar la mirada.

"Sigo sin entender que sucedió. Pensé que eras más responsable" dijo Shelby. Obviamente, no hacía falta saber a quien le estaba hablando.

"Ella estaba tomando las pastillas, ¿acaso no funcionaron?" preguntó Leroy

"Rachel me dijo una versión, quiero saber si es cierta. Santana." dijo Shelby

La latina tragó saliva y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con tres pares de ojos expectantes (uno completamente asesino, pero prefería no pensar demasiado en esos)

"Rachel llevaba una semana tomando las pastillas cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez" dijo Santana y sintió como su cara se comenzaba a calentar.

"Igual tendrían que haber funcionado" dijo Leroy

"Estuvimos todo un fin de semana juntas, lo hicimos...muchas veces" dijo Santana aclarándose la garganta en el medio ¿Cómo se habla con los padres de tu novia del fin de semana en el que ésta quedó embarazada? "Rachel se olvidó de tomar las pastillas esos días. Durante casi una semana en realidad"

"Pero ¿tu condición?" preguntó Shelby "¿Nos mentiste con respecto a eso?¿Eres mas fértil de lo que pensábamos?"

"Llamé a mi médico y si revisan mi cartera están los resultados. Sigo siendo tan poco fértil como antes, pero el dijo que quizás uno de mis espermatozoides tomó la delantera. Que es cuestión de suerte en mi caso" dijo Santana "Igualmente, me hice de nuevo los estudios, por eso estuve en New York el miércoles y el jueves. Todavía no tengo los resultados finales, pero mi médico dijo que así, rápidamente, no había variado mucho mi posibilidad de dejar embarazada a una mujer"

"O sea que todo fue cuestión de suerte y un mal momento en la alineación de los planetas" dijo Hiram

"Eso parece" dijo Shelby bajando un poco su guardia en contra de la latina.

"¿Qué van a hacer ahora?" preguntó Leroy

* * *

"_¿Sue?" preguntó Santana cuando la entrenadora abrió la puerta de su casa. _

"_¿Qué estás haciendo acá, López?" preguntó Sue. "Pasa, estamos comiendo algo con Emma"_

_La srta. Pillsbury ex Schuester, como solía llamarla Figgins era más tímida de lo que imaginaba y siempre bajaba la mirada ante la presencia de Santana._

"_Corre un rumor" dijo en voz baja_

"_Eso, López. Es bueno que hayas venido. Teníamos que hablar contigo" dijo Sue recordando algo. "Dicen que Berry está embarazada"_

"_¿Quién dice?" preguntó Santana tragando saliva_

"_Se escuchan cosas por ahí" dijo Sue_

"_¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Emma levantando la mirada_

"_Venía a ver si me ayudaban a aclarar las ideas" dijo Santana _

* * *

"No sé que vamos a hacer. Cada vez que intento dar alguna idea ella me hace cerrar la boca. Incluso, le dije que soy capaz de renunciar y hacerme cargo del hijo, y me miró como Shelby no deja de mirarme desde que llegó" dijo Santana

"Cuando Rachel me dijo que estaba embarazada, pensé en varias soluciones" dijo Shelby mirando más fijamente a Santana y después girando a mirar a los Berry. "Una de esas es que ella se mude conmigo a New York. Allá hay muchas opciones para que adolescentes embarazadas terminen la secundaria, sin asistir a la escuela."

"¿Y NYADA?" preguntó Santana "Sé que gran parte de la cuestión de que Rachel esté embarazada en estos momentos es mi culpa, pero estamos en Noviembre y si son 9 meses, ella daría a luz a tiempo de comenzar en la universidad el año que viene"

"¿Y cómo va a hacerlo? No puede presentar ninguna solicitud en NYADA porque va a llegar un momento en que no va a poder actuar con el glee club" dijo Shelby enojada

"No creo que esto lo tendríamos que hablar sin ella presente" dijo Santana

"No quieres enfrentar las realidades. Lima no es lugar para que una chica de 18 años esté embarazada" dijo Leroy, interrumpiendo a la madre y a la novia

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana

"Tendrías que hablar con Noah Puckerman sobre ese tema, pero en resumidas cuentas..." comenzó a decir Leroy

"Ya conozco la historia" dijo Santana

* * *

"_Jessie y Noah eran la pareja perfecta, ¿sabes?" dijo Emma. Levantó la vista y la miró fijo a los ojos. "Jessie y Josie son mis hermanas pequeñas, hermanastras en realidad."_

"_Veo el parecido" dijo Santana ganándose una patada por debajo de la mesa de parte de Sue. Había sonado muy irónico._

"_Jessie no había alcanzado a decirle a Noah que estaba embarazada cuando ya casi toda la escuela lo sabía. Y hubo muchas personas a las cuales eso no le gustó" contó Emma_

"_¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Santana. Había ido para buscar una solución a sus problemas y se encontraba con esta historia._

"_Se cuenta que el aborto de Jessie no fue accidental." dijo Emma y Santana cada vez estaba más confundida ya que no sabía la historia y a donde iban._

"_Santana, Rachel no puede quedarse en Lima" dijo Sue_

"_¿Qué?" preguntó la latina_

* * *

"No sabemos bien el porque, pero sumando al hecho de que Rachel hasta hace unos pocos meses atrás era odiada en gran parte por ser hija de dos homosexuales..." comenzó a decir Leroy

"Si se llega a saber que está embarazada y dicho embarazo se quiere llevar a término..." siguió Hiram

"Es probable que Rachel sufra más de un accidente" dijo una voz que ninguno de ellos esperaba.

"¿Noah?" preguntó Leroy mirando la figura que había aparecido en el umbral.

"Necesito hablar con uds. y con Rachel incluida" dijo el muchacho.

* * *

"_¿Es cierto?" preguntó Saraha Puckerman a su hijo, lloraba desde que le habían dicho y necesitaba oírlo de su boca._

"_¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Noah_

"_¿Rachel está embarazada y es tuyo?" preguntó Sarah sentándose en la cama de su hijo_

_No podía decir que no, sabía que su madre hablaba con mucha gente y esa gente iba a empezar a investigar quien era el verdadero padre del bebé de su amiga. Sabía que iba a generar un gran escándalo si en un lugar como Lima se sabía de la condición de Santana. Así que decidió decir lo único que sabía que iba a sacar a Rachel de la mira._

"_Si, soy el padre" _

_Su madre lo miró durante unos instantes, y se levantó. _

"_Para esta noche quiero que encuentres otro lugar donde quedarte y, sobre todas las cosas, espero que nunca abandones a esa chica." _

* * *

Noah esperó que Santana subiera a buscar a Rachel. No sabía muy bien que era lo que le había hecho ir a donde fue a hablar, pero sabía que ahora era lo mejor. Solo sabía que era la única opción para que los dos pudieran salir de Lima y tener un futuro. Y sobre todas las cosas, la única forma de ayudar a Rachel a cumplir sus sueños, aunque lleve más tiempo del que se suponía que iba a llevar.

* * *

"_Puckerman" dijo Sue cuando abrió la puerta_

"_Sue" dijo el chico "¿Podemos hablar?" _

"_Por supuesto." dijo ella y lo guío hasta el fondo del pasillo en el que se encontraban, donde tenía un estudio._

_Él casi no prestó atención a su alrededor, tenía que saber la respuesta a una pregunta y pensar que hacer después. _

"_¿Tuviste algo que ver con el plan de hacer a Jessie abortar?" preguntó el chico mirando a la entrenadora de las porristas._

"_No." dijo Sue. Sonó sincera, pensó Noah._

"_De acuerdo. Gracias" dijo él levantándose_

"_¿Solo viniste para eso?" preguntó Sue_

"_Quería saber si Rachel iba a estar en peligro" dijo el muchacho volviéndose a sentar_

"_Sigue estando en peligro y lo sabes" dijo Sue "¿Son valijas las que hay en la caja de tu camioneta?" _

"_Mi mamá me hechó de mi casa porque se enteró del embarazo de Rachel" dijo Noah_

"_¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Sue. Al muchacho le pareció que había sonado verdaderamente preocupada._

"_No sé" dijo él intentando dejar la habitación de nuevo._

"_Espera" dijo Sue y le dio un sobre. "Esto se lo estaba por dar a Berry, pero sirve para los dos" _

"_Gracias, entrenadora" dijo Noah antes de dejar la casa, subir a su camioneta y abrir el sobre._

* * *

"Noah" dijo Rachel corriendo a abrazar al muchacho. Rápidamente, un par de manos rodeó su cintura por detrás y la mantuvo un poco despegada. "No tienes que ser así, Santana" dijo la diva al notar que era su profesora.

"Está bien que todo el mundo piense que él es tu novio, pero acá todos sabemos quien es el verdadero padre de tu hijo y al frente mío me parece que no tendrías que andar actuando" dijo Santana.

A decir verdad, la latina desde el momento en que supo que estaba esperando un hijo junto a Rachel, estaba en un ataque de proteccionismo que a veces superaba algunas expectativas. Después de lo que dijo Sue, también.

"¿Podrías dejar de ser tan celosa?" preguntó Rachel soltando a Noah y caminando hasta el sillón para sentarse.

"No, mi bebé" dijo señalando la panza de la diva y con la voz de E.T

Todos se sentaron mientras revoleaban sus ojos y Noah se quedó parado, sosteniendo el sobre que Sue le había dado y mirando entre Rachel y Santana.

"¿Qué sucede, Noah?" preguntó Rachel mirando al muchacho

"Sue me dio una solución, para tu problema" dijo él

"No voy a abortar" dijo ella seriamente

"Sabes muy bien que nunca te pediría eso, Rachel" dijo Noah bajando la mirada

"¿Cuál es?" preguntó Santana

"¿Además de que ella tiene que dejar este pueblo de gente mentalmente trastornada?" dijo Shelby

"Casarnos" dijo Noah alejándose de la profesora lo más rápido posible.

"¿Cómo?" preguntaron las otras cinco personas que estaban en la habitación.

"Lo que Sue me dio son las inscripciones para una escuela en New York que recibe a mujeres embarazadas. Solo me recibirían si me caso con ella. Yo, yo no quiero casarme con ella por lo que Santana cree. Yo solo quiero que ella pueda cumplir sus sueños y, estuve navegando por internet, desde el Lima Bean, y una de las actrices que está triunfando en Broadway salió de esa escuela. Es actual. Y Rachel merece Broadway" dijo el chico rápidamente

"¿Y por qué tienes que casarte con ella?" preguntó Santana enojada, pero las uñas de Rachel clavándose en su antebrazo no la dejaban hacer nada.

"Es la única forma en que yo también puedo salir de este pueblo." dijo él sentándose definitivamente. "Sé que el solo pensarlo te molesta, pero realmente ella es tu novia y el bebé que está esperando es tuyo."

"¿Entonces?" preguntó la latina, casi gritando

"Ella tiene que salir. No es justo, Santana. No es justo que por amarte tanto ella esté ahora en este enriedo y deje sus sueños en espera para dar a luz a un bebé tuyo" gritó Noah.

Los Berry y Shelby miraron al muchacho y a su hija, que estaba comenzando a llorar.

"¡No puedes hablarme así!" gritó Santana

"¡Si puedo! Soy su mejor amigo. No quiero lastimarla y no quiero lastimarte. Quiero darle la maldita oportunidad de continuar con su vida más allá de haber quedado embarazada" gritó Noah en respuesta

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana a los gritos

"¡Porque ella lo hizo por mi!" gritó Noah y la latina se llamó al silencio.

"¿Qué propones?" preguntó Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana.

"Casarnos, para que los dos podamos terminar la secundaria en esa escuela de New York, cerca de Shelby, y que puedas tener al bebé tranquila, con Santana a tu lado en el verano. Después, cada uno se va para su lado, pero vas a poder entrar a NYADA con tus notas" dijo él

"A ver esos papeles" dijo la diva estirando la mano mientras la cabeza de Santana trabajaba a mil por hora.

* * *

"_Si ella se va, yo voy a tener que irme con ella" le había dicho a Sue_

"_Eso es imposible, López" dijo la entrenadora_

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana_

"_Se está hablando de que te han visto a altas horas de la noche en el barrio de ella. Salir de la casa de ella. Entrar en la casa de ella. Y solo va a confirmar los rumores si te vas detrás de ella" _

"_¿Entonces?" _

"_Si ella se va, vas a tener que esperar hasta que termine el año, por lo menos" _

* * *

"Estás arriesgando tu futuro también al casarte con Rachel" dijo Shelby mirando al muchacho.

"Lo sé" dijo él

"Además, de que vas a tener que dejar a tu mamá y ella no va a soportarlo" dijo Leroy

"Ella me hechó cuando se enteró hoy que Rachel está embarazada y supuestamente es mío" dijo Noah con una sonrisa triste.

"Voy a tener que hablar con Sarah para que recapacite" dijo Hiram

"Y va a frenar el casamiento" dijo Noah

"¿Por qué lo haces?" preguntó Santana

"Escuché que conocen la historia de Jessie." dijo Noah triste "Rachel estuvo para mi en ese momento y en muchos otros. No puedo dejarla que sufra porque va a estar sola si se va a esa escuela hasta que tenga el bebé. No puedo dejar que vos, Santana, la veas desde lejos y sepas que no vas a poder protegerla si en el colegio le quieren hacer algo. Y yo solo, puedo protegerla hasta cierto punto. No sé quienes son los que pueden lastimarla" dijo él

"¿Por qué él también está arruinando su futuro al casarse conmigo?" preguntó Rachel

"Se le va a complicar entrar en universidades, sobre todo a él, por estar casado y con un hijo." dijo Hiram "Se le va a complicar conseguir trabajo si no quiere ir a la universidad. Solo por estar casado."

"Pero eso es algo que no terminé de explicar" dijo Noah cuando vio que Rachel estaba por empezar a hablar de nuevo. "En cuanto terminemos el secundario y tengamos que salir de esa casa, en cuanto Santana pueda viajar a New York y quedarse allá, solicitaremos el divorcio. Total no tenemos nada"

"Mi hijo va a llevar tu apellido" dijo Santana

"Santana, no quiero quedarme con tu hijo. Sé que es tuyo. Lo único que quiero es que tanto ese bebé como su madre estén a salvo y que ella pueda cumplir sus sueños." dijo Noah mirando a la latina quien cada vez estaba más enojada.

"Antes de seguir, creo que es mejor que todos descansemos esta noche. Noah, puedes quedarte en el sótano, sé que no es muy cómodo" dijo Leroy

"Pero es perfecto" dijo el chico.

"Shelby va a estar en el cuarto de huéspedes y Santana, es mejor que te quedes esta noche." agregó Leroy.

Poco a poco, todos los habitantes que había en la casa se comenzaron a mover para descansar los pensamientos.

* * *

_Con respecto al casamiento...Noah entendió bien pero a la vez mal. Porque no habló con quien le dio el sobre. ;) _

_Y no, no las voy a separar romanticamente. _


	11. La decisión

**__**_Buenas!_

_Como están? Adelanto la publicación porque sí. (?) Probablemente hasta sábado o domingo no haya otra. Tal vez lunes._

_Respecto al capítulo anterior, sé que a algunas personas no les gustó algunas de las cosas y aclaro, generalmente voy más adelantada que las publicaciones en el momento de escribir la historia, los cambios me la arruinarían toda. No hago esto de ir adelantada porque quiero, sino porque no tengo mucho tiempo en si y suelo escribir en los ratos libres. Voy a tener en cuenta, eso si, sus palabras para algún capítulo y ver de meterlo en la historia :)_

_Así que lamento que no les guste algunas de las cosas que están sucediendo en la historia._

_Otra cosa de la historia. No puedo decirles si Noah se casa o no con Rachel, pero aunque no se resuelve en este capítulo, al final es como casi que lo da a entender. (Probablemente se entenderá)_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

_Espero que este les guste! R&R_

* * *

**La decisión**

Se despertó en mitad de la noche, tenía los ojos hichados y no fue hasta que llevó una mano a su cara que sintió la humedad de las lágrimas. Se preguntó que había soñado para haber llorado y se movió, tratando de llevar a Rachel hacia si, pero la diva no estaba.

Escuchó la respiración agitada y la voz de ella provenir desde el baño. No, no creía que la estuviera engañando, se dijo mientras se levantaba despacio de la cama. Pero ya no creía en muchas cosas.

* * *

"_Creo que tienes que tener en cuenta también lo que quiere ella" dijo Quinn mientras escuchaba de fondo como se movía de un lado al otro._

"_Tiene 18 años. Es mi bebé" dijo Santana _

"_Tiene sueños. Grandes sueños" dijo Quinn_

* * *

Y no, Rachel no la estaba engañando. Estaba sentada en la bañera, llorando mientras hablaba consigo misma y tal vez, con el bebé. Santana sintió como su pecho comenzaba a quebrarse por la visión de su novia, indefensa dentro de esa enorme bañera.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido e intentó meterse detrás de ella, lo que logró asustarla. Pero inmediatamente, la diva intentó componer su rostro y parecer que no hubiera estado llorando.

"Sigue llorando." dijo Santana mientras la abrazaba "Sigue llorando y cuéntame lo que sucede, porque no puedo verte así, Rachel."

"Estoy embarazada, San" dijo la diva entre sollozos antes de largarse a llorar de nuevo.

La latina no entendía muy bien cual era el problema, ella en realidad estaba feliz por saber que iba a ser mamá de un hijo con Rachel. No entendía porque a la diva le costaba tanto descubrir el milagro que estaban comenzando a vivir juntas.

"No entiendo" dijo Santana "Pensé que un hijo te haría feliz"

"Tengo 18 años, San" dijo la diva.

"Lo sé, pero...igual. Creo que tendría que hacerte feliz. A mi me hace feliz. Por eso no quiero que Puckerman se haga cargo de él. Es mío." dijo la latina abrazando con más fuerza a la diva en el momento en que recordó la idea de Puckerman.

"Quiero cumplir mis sueños, San." dijo Rachel logrando zafarse del abrazo y moviéndose lo necesario para quedar frente a frente con la latina. "Quiero...quiero seguir soñando que algún día voy a poder estar en un escenario de Broadway, cantando y bailando"

"¿Quién dice que no vas a poder hacerlo si tienes a este bebé?" preguntó la latina

"¿Quién dice que quiero deshacerme de este bebé, San?"

"No sé" dijo Santana

"Quiero tenerlo, por supuesto que quiero tenerlo, pero no quiero tenerlo en Lima y no quiero terminar la escuela después de tenerlo"

"¿Qué quieres hacer entonces, Rachel?"

"San, ¿pensaste siquiera en lo que Noah propuso?"

"No quiero que te cases con él, Rachel. No quiero que mi hijo lleve su nombre. Es mío. Es nuestro. Lo hicimos juntas."

"Pero ¿entiendes por qué lo está haciendo?"

* * *

"_Eres la más grande de las dos, la que es profesora, la que se supone que es más madura. No puedes solamente, quedarte con las ganas de ser madre, aunque ésta sea tu única oportunidad. Escucha lo que ella tenga que decir y escucha lo que los demás, que saben de su relación, tengan que decir" dijo Quinn enojada al teléfono, a veces, tratarla mal era la única formad e hacer entrar en razón a la latina. O por lo menos, que piense las cosas._

"_¿Quién eres tú para decirme esas cosas?" _

"_Santana, ¿recuerdas como conociste a Rachel? Si no lo haces, te refresco la memoria, porque fuimos a conocer a la niña que tuve en mi vientre durante 9 meses a los 16 años." dijo la rubia antes de colgar el teléfono._

* * *

"No, no lo entiendo Rachel" dijo Santana sinceramente. Las palabras de Quinn daba vueltas por su mente.

"Lo está haciendo por mi." dijo la diva volviendo a llorar.

"Rachel..." dijo Santana levantando la barbilla de la diva

"No estás pensando en mi" dijo la pequeña morena llorando de nuevo. "No pensaste en mi ni un solo momento desde que te enteraste que estoy embarazada."

Rachel hizo un ademán de levantarse de la bañera, pero la latina fue más rápida y la pegó a su cuerpo. Esta vez, lloró con ella hasta que las dos comenzaron a calmarse.

Se durmieron abrazadas en la bañera, hasta que la latina comenzó a sentir pinchazos en su espalda y decidió levantarla.

"Tenemos que hablar" le dijo a la diva mientras volvían a la habitación y Rachel solo asintió. "Pero después de dormir" aclaró levantando las colchas para que las dos entraran y volvieran a dormirse. Juntas.

* * *

"_Estoy segura de que no lo hiciste a propósito, Santana" dijo Shelby "Pero tienes que pensar en ella también"_

"_Lo sé" dijo la latina_

"_¿Lo sabes o crees saberlo, Santana? Porque no es la misma cosa"_

* * *

"¿Donde está Noah?" preguntó Leroy Berry. Ya era casi el mediodía, y del único que no sabían era del muchacho. Rachel y Santana anunciaron que iban a hablar en la habitación.

"Dijo que tenía que ir a hablar con alguien y explicarle ciertas cosas" respondió Shelby

"Me gustaría saber que está pasando en la habitación de mi hijita" dijo Hiram con lágrimas en los ojos.

"A mi también." dijo Leroy

* * *

"¿Eres feliz?" preguntó Santana. Esa pregunta había aparecido en su mente en el mismo momento en que se despertaron. Estaban en la cama, sentadas contra el respaldar, con una mano unidas y la cabeza de Rachel en su hombro.

"Cuando estoy contigo lo soy. Si es que lo que siento es felicidad." dijo la diva

"Yo también, por si te lo preguntas." dijo Santana "¿Qué vamos a hacer, Rach?"

"¿No se supone que eres la mayor en esta relación?"

"Se supone. Pero se ve que mis decisiones no son del todo correctas"

"¿Por qué? Dejaste todo en New York por mi"

"Por ti y por un puesto de trabajo"

"Que te puede llegar a abrir otras puertas"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quieres dar clases el resto de tu vida en Lima?"

"No, por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera sabía que existía Lima hasta que te conocí"

"¿Cuál era tu sueño antes de conocerme?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo que nos está sucediendo?"

"Por favor..."

"Está bien. Mi sueño era entrar a una gran escuela de New York. De esas privadas. Mientras terminaba mis clases de literatura. Y así no sé, escribir alguna columna en el diario o algún libro"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel con una cara que demostraba claramente que no se esperaba esa respuesta

"Si" dijo la latina poniéndose colorada.

"¿Algo más?" preguntó la diva.

"Volver a mi casa en donde una mujer estuviera esperándome, todos los días."

"¿Por qué dejaste eso por mi?"

"Rachel"

"No, en serio. Por una vez, seamos sinceras."

"Porque te amo. Desde el primer momento en que te vi. Y sé que suena cursi, pero es así. Y mientras pensaba en que podías estar lejos mío durante un año, me volvía loca y sabía que podía atrasar mi sueño un poco más, pero que eventualmente íbamos a terminar en New York. Además, de que la experiencia en Lima me iba a servir. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que está sucediendo ahora?"

"Siempre soñé con estar en Broadway. Y ser mamá. Alguna vez. No tan temprano. Pero no puedo ni siquiera tener en cuenta la idea de deshacerme de este bebé, porque sos la otra parte con la que fue creado. Pero el sueño de Broadway sigue estando ahí. Y, puede sonar egoísta de mi parte, pero ahora que voy a ser mamá, quiero tener las dos cosas. Quiero Broadway y quiero a mi bebé. Pero también el sueño había cambiado el día que te conocí. Ahora podía vislumbrar a alguien a mi lado, apoyándome en cada paso. Y fue cuando descubrí que te amaba que me di cuenta de que esa persona eras vos, Santana. Y soy más egoísta todavía al querer tener las 3 cosas"

"No lo eres"

"Ahora, siendo sinceras, San. ¿Crees que si me quedo en McKinley este bebé tiene futuro?"

"Después de todo lo que escuchamos no."

"¿Crees...?"

"No sigas, Rachel. Sé hacia donde quieres ir y sé que la idea de Noah no es disparatada. No entiendo porque no puedo ir yo, y no lo entiendo hasta recordar que ese es mi hijo y la forma en que fue concebido. No me gusta la idea de que lleve el apellido de alguien más, pero entiendo que él también busque un sueño en esto."

"¿Qué quieres decir, San?"

"Si quieres ir a esa escuela, casada con Puckerman, voy a apoyarte en cada paso y voy a estar esperando el momento en que me llames por teléfono para decirme que estás por dar a luz. Si quieres ir a NY y estudiar lejos de esa escuela y no casarte con Puckerman, voy a trabajar en todo lo que pueda para ayudar a mantenerte. Aunque también voy a ayudar a pagar esa escuela para los dos. Si quieres dejarme, voy a aceptar la decisión siempre y cuando sea razonable pero voy a querer estar cerca de mi hijo. Y si me dices ven, Rachel, lo dejo todo."

* * *

"Me llamaste para decirme que Berry está embarazada y que es tuyo. No entiendo por qué vine, Puck" dijo Jessie en el Lima Bean.

"Porque te debo una explicación" dijo Noah mirando hacia afuera

"Sé como se hacen los bebés, no tienes porque explcarme eso"

"Te amé. ¿Sabías?" dijo él clavando sus ojos en la muchacha

"Y yo a ti"

"Me iba a hacer cargo de ese bebé"

"Lo sé"

"Me voy a ir con Rachel, si ella así lo decide. Me voy a casar con Rachel, si ella así lo decide. Pero, ese hijo que tuve contigo y los momentos que pasamos juntos no voy a olvidarlos."

"¿La amas?"

"No como te amo a ti. La amo de una forma distinta. Como se puede amar a una hermana."

"Dijiste que me amaste, no que me amabas"

"Creo que es la misma cosa"

"Noah..." dijo Jessie estirando la mano para agarrar la de él "cuando dejes de ser un perdedor, estaré esperando"

"¿Cómo estarás esperando a un perdedor?"

"Sabes que para mi nunca lo fuiste"

* * *

"¿Qué va a pasar con nosotras?" preguntó Santana. Del silencio después de sus palabras, habían continuado las lágrimas de Rachel y ahora se encontraba una encima de la otra, mirándose a los ojos.

"Eres la madre/padre de mi hijo/a así que no esperes desaparecer de la tierra, porque publico tu foto en todos los periódicos" dijo Rachel

"Jamás. Además, quiero ver como va a ser Rachel Berry cargada con hormonas y como va a sufrir Noah"

"¿Por qué va a sufrir Noah?"

"Antojos a las dos de la mañana, del llanto a la risa en segundos, ese chico no va a saber como manejarte"

"¿No vas a ir a verme?¿No voy a verte cuando venga?"

"No vas a venir, mira si te sucede algo. Y si, por supuesto que voy a ir. Cada fin de semana, salvo que tenga alguna competencia con el coro"

"Me van a matar ellos antes de dejarme ir"

"Van a entenderlo, Rachel"

"No te vas a enamorar de ninguna de las otras alumnas, ¿verdad?"

Santana ante la pregunta observó a Rachle unos segundos, la besó y se levantó a buscar algo en su cartera. Volvió y se sentó sobre la diva, mientras esta la miraba

"Toma" le dijo entregándole una pequeña llave plateada.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Rachel mirando el objeto

"Me gustaría pensar que es la llave de mi corazón aunque en realidad es la llave del casillero del correo que tenemos en el edificio en New York."

"Tenías que arruinarlo"

"Pero, siguiendo con que es la llave de mi corazón...la tendrías que tener desde el día en que nos vimos por primera vez. Eres la única que pudo entrar sin necesidad de golpear, porque el camino ya estaba armado para que pudiers cruzarlo volando."

"Santana"

"Es cierto. Te amo, Rachel. Este embarazo es inesperado, pero en cierta forma, quiero creer que es deseado. Porque por alguna razón, solo fue un contratiempo en nuestra historia de amor. No puedo pedirte que no te enamores de nadie más, porque va a llegar un día en el que el corazón va a querer algo más que lo que sientes por mi, pero eventualmente, este hijo o hija va a demostrarnos que puede existir un amor puro. Aunque dure poco. Pero quiero creer que no va a durar poco"

"Oh, San" dijo Rachel llorando (porque parecía que últimamente lo único que hacía era llorar) y besando a la latina.

* * *

"_Aposté toda mi vida en la felicidad de esa chica y la puse en espera hasta que cumpliera los 18 años, tienes que prometerme que la vas a hacer feliz. Sea cual sea la decisión que tomen, tienes que hacerla feliz" dijo Shelby _

"_¿Qué decisión?¿Esa escuela con Puckerman?¿Un casamiento arreglado a las apuradas para que ellos dos puedan ingresar ahí? Ella tiene que decirme que quiere" respondió Santana comenzando a enojarse. Había dejado a Rachel durmiendo sola en la habitación porque sabía que alguna vez tenía que enfrentar a Shelby_

"_Piensa que ella quiere demasiado las cosas."_

"_¿También me quiere demasiado a mi?" _

"_Por favor, si piensas eso eres más idiota de lo que pensaba. A ti te ama, Santana. Pero tendrían que haber sido más precavidas"_

"_Sé que tendría que haberle hecho recordar lo de las pastillas" dijo Santana bajando la mirada_

"_Creo que en realidad, tendríamos que habernos dado cuenta, todos, de que lo que hay entre uds. es mucho más grande de lo que pensábamos" _

"_¿Ahora vamos a engendrar al niño que salvará al mundo en el futuro?"_

"_¿De donde sacas esas cosas?No te hagas la graciosa, me estás convirtiendo en una abuela demasiado joven. Santana, la decisión la tienen que tomar entre las dos. Confío en que van a decidir lo que mejor sea para las dos, pero, tienen que hablarlo."_

* * *

Bajaron casi a la hora de la cena, donde todos las estaban esperando. Vieron los ojos hinchados y rojos, pero no dijeron nada.

"Aceptamos la idea de Noah" dijo Rachel agarrando una mano de la latina.

Shelby suspiró y miró a Santana a los ojos para ver si era cierto y esta segura.

Noah miró a Rachel y pudo ver el dolor y ya sabía la respuesta.

* * *

Cuando Sue Sylvester, recibió un extenso mensaje de texto de Santana explicándole lo que iba a suceder, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de decir algo cuando le dio los papeles a Puckerman.

Se golpeó, entonces, la cabeza contra la mesa y agarró la mano de su novia para ir a la casa de los Berry

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Emma cuando ya estaban en el auto, recorriendo las calles del barrio de la casa de Sue

"A lo de los Berry" respondió la entrenadora

"¿Sabes donde queda?" preguntó Emma

"¡Maldición! Me olvidé de preguntarle a Santana" dijo la entrenadora clavando los frenos.


	12. New Beginnings

_Buenas!_

_Como están?_

_Capítulo 12 y van... no sé cuantos van a ser...veamos lo que pasa en este!_

_Advertencia...dejé que mi imaginación tome el control de esta parte así que no sé que puede llegar a pasar...en serio_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**New Beginnings**

Era un enorme edificio, con semipisos y ascensores. Estaba ubicado cerca del puente de Brooklyn, pero sobre el lado de Manhattan. A ellos le había tocado un departamento con 3 habitaciones, cocina, comedor, baños en las dos habitaciones más grande y uno más pequeño para las visitas, cerca del living. Y la vista. Rachel adoraba la vista. Solía no despegarse de la ventana, aunque Noah no entendió al principio por que, hasta que Santana cuando se mudaron, le explicó que era porque podía ver la ciudad de sus sueños.

* * *

_Emma y Sue llegaron una hora después de que intentaron salir de su casa, ya que Santana demoró en contestar con la dirección y la entrenadora no quería bajarse del auto porque ya estaban ahí. No iba a bajarse y llegar a la puerta de su casa para volver a subirse al auto y salir. Porque eso era lo que iba a pasar. Muy equivocada no estuvo, ya que el mensaje de la latina llegó cuando ella se había bajado del vehículo para cargar el tanque con gasolina._

_Después, tuvieron que pasar casi una hora explicando porque estaban ahí ("Debido a la enorme capacidad de idiotismo disociado de Puckerman, obviamente" dijo Sue) ("Eran tan grandes sus ganas de ayudar a Rachel que no se le ocurrió volver a preguntarnos bien las cosas" dijo Emma)("Es un idiota" dijo Santana)_

_Después, tuvieron que explicar como sabían lo de Santana y porque le habían dado el sobre a Finn hasta llegar al tema que querían soluciar._

"_Puckertonto, aquí presente" dijo Sue señalandolo y entrecerrando los ojos "Lo único que estoy segura es que en esa escuela te van a sacar ese peinado completamente ridículo que tienes en eso que tu crees que es tu cabeza" agregó ganándose una palmada de Emma y viendo como Rachel acariciaba la espalda de Noah mientras Santana la tenía agarrada por la cintura. "Si él hubiera vuelto o hubiera dicho que nosotros le dimos ese sobre, no hubiera interrumpido mi paz de sábado un extenso y conmovedor mensaje de Santana en el cual contaba que Rachel se tiene que casar con el idiota del peinado extraño aquí presente" _

"_Creo que estás extrañando a William y me pregunta, Sue" dijo Emma "Estás muy concentrada en el peinado de Noah"_

"_Lo siento" dijo la entrenadora_

"_Pero yo estuve también viendo la página web que ofrecen" dijo Leroy "y es cierto, ellos tienen que estar casados para ir a esa escuela"_

_Sue revoleó sus ojos de forma tan obvia, que algunos tuvieron miedo de que se quedaran estancados ahí._

"_El idiota y ahora tiene compañía" dijo Sue "siguen pensando que ésto es como tiene que ser. Si el idiota" enfatizó la palabra señalando a Noah "hubiera revisado el sobre..." y todos, con el silencio hecho por la entrenadora quien estiró la mano dejando la palma hacia arriba y miró a Noah y volvió a decir: "El sobre"_

* * *

Rachel, estaba mirando por la ventana. Por alguna razón, las clases en esa escuela no iban a comenzar hasta unos días después. Sacando cuentas, ya había pasado casi una semana desde que se enteró que se iba a tener que casar con Noah.

Hablando de su mejor amigo, no marido, él no estaba en el departamento y ella no quería salir sola. No todavía.

Shelby le había dicho que iba a ir el fin de semana con Beth a buscarlos para pasear, aunque no le gustaba mucho la ubicación de la escuela.

No supo en que momento había terminado acostada en el sillón que Leroy y Hiram les habían comprado hacía un par de día atrás, pero se despertó soñando con los besos de Santana y los labios de ella sobre los suyos.

"¿Me extrañaste?" preguntó Santana mirándola a los ojos, agachada al lado del sillón donde ella estaba acostada.

"Pensé que estaba soñando" dijo Rachel estirando una mano para tocarla y Santana cerró sus ojos al sentir el contacto.

"Yo estoy soñando desde el día en que te vi por primera vez" dijo Santana inclinándose para besarla.

"¡No pueden ser tan cursis!" gritó Noah encerrándose en su cuarto

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Rachel poniéndose de pie

"Está enojado porque Jessie tuvo que irse a una competencia con las porristas."

"¿Jessie?"

"Parece que por alguna razón volvieron y ella va a comenzar a aparecer por acá"

"Oh...mierda"

* * *

"_Los papeles esos siguen diciendo que tienen que estar casados" dijo Hiram después de que cada persona presente leyó los papeles que Sue les había ido pasando._

"_Si, pero no es necesario que se casen en serio" dijo Sue cansándose de que toda esa gente no pudiera ver lo que estaba escrito entre líneas_

"_¿Cómo?" dijeron 6 personas al mismo tiempo_

"_La dueña de la escuela esa es mi madre, agente del FBI, mejor no pregunten. La directora, es una muy gran amiga mía. Se puede decir que Rachel está casada con Puckerman, pero no es necesario, en este caso" dijo la entrenadora_

"_O sea que todos van a creer que estan casados pero realmente no lo estarían" dijo Shelby_

"_Exacto. Vamos a tener que inventar alguna historia de trasfondo y comprar unos anillos para despistar a los otros profesores, pero, no hace falta que celebren la gran farsa ante un juez de paz. Si yo digo que están casados lo están" dijo Sue y Emma sonreía orgullosa a su lado._

"_Confieso..." comenzó a decir Puckerman "Que nunca vi venir la relación entre uds. dos. Es muy...distrayente" agregó señalando a la entrenadora y a la consejera._

"_¿Y en esto estábamos depositando nuestra confianza?" preguntó Santana mirando a Puckerman y causando que todos comenzaran a reírse._

* * *

"¿Y cómo están yendo las cosas en McKinley, Santana?" preguntó Noah mientras cenaban. Después de que la latina llegara, se habían encerrado en el cuarto de Rachel y no las había visto y se aburría. Aunque no lo iba a decir en voz alta.

"Oh, veamos...Flash está haciendo una campaña en tu contra" dijo Santana mientras tragaba

"Eviten hablar con la boca llena. Los dos" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo está haciendo campaña en contra mía?" preguntó Noah después de haber tragado correctamente toda la comida en su boca y mostrarle a Rachel que estaba vacía.

"Bueno, comenzó a decir que para lo único para lo que sirves es dejar embarazada a las mujeres, pero se ve que no piensa las cosas bien" contó Santana

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Cuando las porristas se enteraron, se le acercaron junto a los chicos que juegan al football y en el medio de una asemblea de educación sexual, en donde él estaba por subir a hablar y seguramente iba a hablar de la capacidad reproductiva de Puckerman, alguien le gritó, y hágan ésta imagen: Finn caminando hacia el micrófono, el estadio de básquetbol lleno de chicos, profesores y algunos padres y todos en silencio porque Figgins en realidad presentó a Finn como el chico que iba a hablar de la super velocidad de eyaculación. No les miento." dijo mientras los adolescentes reían. "Bueno, Finn caminó, con toda la cabeza en alto y alguien, a quien todavía estaban tratando de identificar le gritó desde las gradas: Flash, ni se te ocurra hablar de Puckerman, por lo menos duró lo suficiente para dejar a dos chicas embarazadas, los tuyos no llegaron ni a cruzar la línea de largada. Ahí todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, Figgins suspendió la asamblea y la madre de Finn pidió explicaciones."

* * *

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo yo acá?" preguntó Santana entrando en la oficina de Figgins, dentro esperaba Carole Hudson, la madre de Finn y Sue Sylvester._

"_Señorita López" dijo Figgins moviéndose incómodo en su lugar "La señora Hudson dijo cosas muy interesantes" _

"_¿En serio?" preguntó Santana que se había quedado parada cerca de la puerta_

"_Si, siéntese por favor" dijo la madre de Finn_

"_Disculpe, no quiero faltarle el respeto, pero el que me puede invitar a sentarme en esta oficina es Figgins y él no lo hizo." dijo Santana "Además, no quiero hacerlo" _

"_Puede repetir lo que me dijo hace un rato, srta. Hudson" dijo Figgins y Santana notó que Carole no sabía como explicar lo que sucedía._

"_Bueno...verá, mi hijo me contó que ha visto a la profesora López entrar a la casa de Rachel Berry y no salir durante una noche o dos." dijo Carole poniéndose colorada_

_El silencio cubrió la habitación y Figgins fue el único que se atrevió a mirar a la latina._

"_¿Tiene algo para decir?" preguntó el director_

"_Si...¿Por qué supone Finn que yo no salía durante una noche o dos?¿Acaso él se quedó esperando afuera de la casa?" preguntó Santana mirando a Carole_

"_Emm...bueno...verán..." dijo Carole y se puso más y mas nerviosa_

"_¿Por qué no explicas el por qué de eso, Santana?" dijo Sue _

"_Está bien. Verá, señor director, señora Hudson, es cierto que yo pasaba algunos días dentro de la casa de los Berry, pero esto tiene que ver con la confianza que los padres de Rachel depositaron en mi, ya que ALGUIEN comenzó a perseguir a su hija. Ellos solían estar de viaje y no querían que le sucediera algo a Rachel en esos momentos, como yo era la tutora de ella en álgebra me pidieron que me ocupara de eso" dijo Santana_

"_¡Finn no la seguía, esta enamorado de ella!" gritó Carole poniéndose de pie_

"_Eso suena a acoso" dijo Figgins "Yo no tolero el acoso. A mi mujer la acosó una vez un mono, durante meses y meses. Nos lo sacamos de encima llamando a Protección de Animales" _

"_Finn esta enamorado de Rachel. ¿Cómo se puede saber ahora si ese bebé es de Puckerman o de esta profesora?" preguntó Carole demostrando a quien había salido su hijo (ella no tenía porque saber la verdad)_

_La primera carcajada provino del director, la continuó Sue y Santana y Carole Hudson empezó a zapatear el piso en clara señal de indignación. Hasta que se dio cuenta de porque se reían y pidió disculpas por las falsas acusaciones hacia la profesora López y se fue, dejando a las dos profesoras y al director ríendose en la oficina de éste último._

* * *

Estaban en la pieza de Rachel. Una estaba sentada en la cama leyendo y la otra estaba acostada mirándola.

"¿Cuándo sea gorda vas a seguir queriéndome?" preguntó Rachel cansándose de ver leer a Santana y sacándole el libro de las manos

"Te voy a querer más" dijo la latina deslizándose en la cama hasta quedar a la altura de la diva.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por un lado, porque cuando seas gorda, quiere decir que nuestro bebé está creciendo sano y fuerte y que va a estar faltando poco para que salga de adentro tuyo y ahí voy a tener a dos personas para amar."

"¿Y por el otro lado?"

"Por el otro lado, porque cuando te sientas conscientes de la panza en el medio de las dos, voy a pedirte algunas posiciones sexuales que tengo ganas de probar" dijo la latina.

"¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó la diva acariciando el rostro de Santana quien rápidamente y con toda la suavidad posible acostó a Rachel boca abajo y ella se ubicó encima, haciendo que su miembro comenzara a ser notado por la diva en su trasero.

"Como esta, pero no así" dijo Santana acercándose al oído de Rachel mientras una de sus manos se metía debajo de la remera de la diva y se movía hacia adelante, comenzando a acariciar la entrepierna. "Estás húmeda" dijo al sentir el líquido caliente en sus dedos.

"Creo que ahora solo con verte me pongo húmeda" dijo Rachel comenzando a mover sus caderas para lograr algo de fricción con la mano de Santana y sintiendo el pene que estaba en su trasero aumentar de a poco su tamaño. "¿Cómo es la posición?"

"Primero tendríamos que estar las dos desnudas" dijo Santana y acariciando en cada oportunidad la piel de Rachel, la ayudó a quitarse la ropa. Quedando de espaldas a ella y completamente desnuda. Como cada vez que la veía desnuda, emitió un gemido de placer ante tal visión.

"Te toca" dijo Rachel esperando debajo de ella

"Cierto" dijo la latina desnudándose lo más rápido posible. Consigo misma no hacía falta ser suave.

Las dos gimieron al sentir piel contra piel, y el calor de la entrepierna de Rachel alcanzar el pene de Santana.

"En la posición que quiero probar, tendrías que estar de rodillas" dijo Santana conteniendo el aliento. No sabía como Rachel podía tomar esta idea, pero aunque el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, sintió que debajo de ella la diva se movía. La latina se puso de rodillas, siempre detrás de la diva, y esperó.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó la diva después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

"Ahora apoyas las manos en la cama" dijo ayudándola a hacerlo "Y yo...yo..." perdió la voz al comenzar a acariciar los labios de Rachel con su pene, mientras recolectaba la humedad para entrar otra vez en ese lugar que tanto le gustaba.

"Santana, Santana" decía Rachel, pero sonaba lejos, mientras algo golpeaba su espalda. La imagen a su alrededor se volvió difusa.

"Rachel" dijo la latina quien sentía como el momento pasaba de ser satisfactoriamente hermoso, a bizarro a...normal.

"¿Podrías soltarme un poco?" preguntó la diva cuando vio que la latina estaba con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana tratando de sacudir mentalmente su cabeza

"No puedo respirar" dijo la diva

Santana observó a su alrededor y reconoció que estaba en el cuarto de la diva en NY, abrazando a dicha diva, con una erección procedente de lo que suponía había sido un sueño.

"Lo siento" dijo soltando un poco a la diva y escuchando como ésta tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

"Puedo notar que tenías un sueño bastante interesante" dijo Rachel sintiendo la erección

"Bastante" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada al recordar lo que estaba soñando.

"¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?" preguntó la diva bajando la mano y ubicándola sobre la erección

"Me encantaría" respondió Santana en el momento en que el timbre rompía la tranquilidad de la mañana.

"¿Quién puede ser?" preguntó la latina en un quejido

"Shelby" dijo Rachel dándole un beso en la boca y saliendo de la cama.

* * *

"_¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de entrar a NYADA con un hijo?" preguntó Rachel mientras viajaban a NY. Shelby manejaba atenta a la ruta y al auto de Leroy y Hiram que iba delante de ellos, con Noah que se había recostado en el asiento trasero. _

_El muchacho había decidido (y logrado) vender la camioneta, así no tenían muchos gastos y si tenía más dinero en NY._

"_Por las que estuve viendo, bastantes" dijo Shelby haciendo que su hija se quedara mirandola con la boca abierta._

"_¿Cómo?" _

"_Primero, esa escuela participa en algo que se llama "Semana del Teatro" en donde cada escuela de NY, que quiera por supuesto, presenta una obra. Muchos dueños de teatro y cazadores de talento se presentan a observar." _

"_¿En serio?" _

"_Si."_

"_Tengo oportunidades" dijo Rachel ilusionada_

* * *

El domingo al mediodía, Santana almorzaba con Shelby, Beth, Quinn y Rachel cuando lanzó la bomba.

"Mi padre va a venir a NY y quiere conocerte, Rach" dijo casi sin respirar entre las palabras, dejando a las otras mujeres sorprendidas y a Beth otorgándole la oportunidad de robar las papas fritas de sus dos madres.


	13. Incondicionalmente

_Buenas!_

_Cómo están?_

_En este capítulo...No aparece el papá de Santana... jajaja._

_Otra cosa, Brittany ya es nombrada en uno de los primeros capítulos y bueno, se va a saber de la historia entre ella y Santana, ésto es para el anónimo que me dijo que aparezca Brittany más adelante, como alumna de Santana._

_eri acá dejo seguida la continuación, porque me tomé día libre por mal tiempo de la facultad._

_Ah, aparece Sam Evans, que por lo que vi cuando releí la historia no estaba en New Directions. Si llegase a estar, éste es Sam Evans, el otro es uno que se llama igual. _

_Ahora si, el viernes es la continuación, si todo va bien..._

_R&R!_

_Saludos!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y las alerts!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Incondicionalmente**

Un mes, un mes desde que había llegado a NY y 8 semanas desde que se había metido en el mundo del sexo con Santana.

Santana, que seguramente estaría gritándole a algún desprevenido peatón para llegar a tiempo a Heartbrook y asistir a la primera ecografía.

* * *

_El segundo fin de semana que Santana apareció en NY, no lo hizo sola. Jessie se había subido al tren al mismo tiempo que ella y viajaron hablando. Ahora, la latina miraba a su novia y a Noah tratando de que ellos la ayudaran a decidir si le contaban o no la verdad a la porrista._

_Mientras tanto, Jessie quería hablar con Noah, a solas, en la habitación de él, de no sabían que._

_Cuando las morenas quedaron solas, Santana atacó la boca de Rachel, solo por el deseo de volver a probarla. _

"_¿Qué le vamos a decir?" preguntó la diva mirando todavía la puerta de la habitación de su amigo._

"_O la verdad o inventamos algo" dijo Santana llevando su bolso al cuarto de Rachel_

"_¿Vas a quedarte otra vez?" preguntó la diva _

"_¿Pretendías que me fuera a otra parte?" preguntó Santana sentándose nuevamente a su lado._

"_Tu padre..." comenzó a decir Rachel_

"_Mi padre no viene hasta no sé cuando, que va a ser el momento en el que realmente empiece a preocuparme de su visita. Mientras tanto, déjame disfrutar mi vida, tu vida y la que está creciendo en tu vientre" _

"_No vas a cambiar el tema con palabras dulces" _

"_No quiero hacerlo, pero todavía no es momento de andar hablando de mi padre, Rachel" _

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva_

"_Porque no es la primera vez que dice que va a venir a la ciudad a verme. Y estoy segura, de que ha venido y no me ha avisado así no me ve. Su amor no es tan grande si me dejo ir" _

"_San." dijo Rachel abrazando a la latina_

"_Esta bien. Ya estoy acostumbrada" _

"_No tendrías que estarlo"_

"_Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te fue la primer semana de clases?" _

"_Cambias de tema rápida y extremadamente"_

"_Lo siento"_

"_Es rarísima esta escuela. No nos sentamos en pupitres, sino en grandes sillones que forman un círculo. Oh, San, y mi profesora de drama, es hermosa, aunque no tanto como vos, y cree que tengo el talento suficiente para llegar a Broadway, porque también es mi profesora de canto."_

* * *

"Hola Puck, Rach" saludó Sam Evans, quien era uno de los chicos (de la poca cantidad de muchachos que habían acompañado a sus esposas embarazadas hasta NY) que se acercó hasta la pareja ya que también tenían turno con el ginecólogo. Laura, la esposa de Sam, ya estaba en el sexto mes de embarazo. "¿Qué están haciendo acá?"

Los chicos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos por la pregunta.

"Oh, cierto" dijo Sam sentándose al lado de Noah. "Igual todavía la tienes fácil" agregó.

"Por ahora" dijo Noah ganándose un codazo por parte de la diva, quien miraba otra vez el reloj.

"¿A quién está esperando?" preguntó Sam. La pareja de Ohio le había caído bien inmediatamente, y se había hecho amigo de los dos. Laura, mientras tanto no hablaba con nadie dentro del colegio, ni siquiera con los profesores.

"A Santana, es profesora nuestra en McKinley" explicó Noah

"Era" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué?"

"Era profesora nuestra. Ya no estamos más en McKinley" dijo la diva

"Eso es cierto." dijo Sam agarrando la mano de Laura que se había sentado a su lado. "A nosotros nos quedan 3 meses todavía, pero uds. van a ser padres casi en el verano. Me imagino que van a estar todavía acá."

"¿Qué van a hacer con su bebé?" preguntó Noah quien tenía poco tacto al hacer ese tipo de preguntas, y por como la hizo, recibió otro codazo de Rachel "Lo siento, no debí preguntarlo de esa forma"

* * *

"_Profesora, ¿qué hace acá?" la pregunta vino de Jessie e hizo que las otras tres personas que estaban en la mesa, escupieran lo que tenían en la boca o se atragantaran. Rachel terminó golpeando la espalda de Noah, mientras tragaba agua y Santana no sabía por donde salir corriendo, incluso casi lo intenta, pero la diva fue más rápida y dejó el vaso y puso una mano en el muslo de la latina. En seguida._

"_Se encariñó mucho conmigo durante el tiempo en que fue mi tutora" dijo Rachel, con lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza. _

_Santana agarró la mano en su muslo y se levantó, haciendo que Rachel se levante detrás de ella._

"_Tenemos que decirle" dijo cuando estaban lejos de los oídos de Jessie_

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel_

"_Porque va a seguir viniendo y va a seguir haciendo preguntas y prefiero que lo sepa ahora y no mucho más adelante" _

"_Como quieras" dijo Rachel volviendo al comedor en donde Noah estaba tratando de hacer cambiar de tema a Jessie que solo quería saber que hacía la profesora en el departamento. _

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó Jessie_

"_¿Por qué qué?" preguntó Santana_

"_¿Por qué quiere adoptar a ese bebé?" preguntó la porrista_

"_Porque no puedo tener hijos" dijo Santana, la historia que había decidido contarle a Jessie era que ella estaba manteniendo a la pareja en Heartbrook para después adoptar el bebé. Obviamente, Jessie entendió esa parte, pero no el porque la profesora se quedaba, hasta que Santana dijo: "Es que así puedo llevar un mejor control de mi futuro hijo."_

* * *

Rachel tenía ganas de ir al baño y le dijo eso a Noah, levantándose despacio y rogando que a Santana no le hubiera pasado nada.

Laura decidió ir con ella, mientras sus maridos se quedaban charlando en la sala de espera.

"No creas que me engañas" le dijo Laura cuando quedaron solas en el cuarto de baño.

"¿Eh?" preguntó la diva. Las palabras la habían tomado completamente por sorpresa y no sabía a que se refería.

"Que no me engañas. Estoy segura de que estás enamorada de Sam y que quieres que ese bebé que ahora cargas en realidad sea de él" dijo Laura

La diva se quedó mirando a la otra madre, mientras pestañeaba rápidamente. Sabía que quizás la chica estuviera con las hormonas en un mal día, así que se metió en un cubículo, hizo lo que había ido a hacer y salió, sin esperar a la otra madre.

"Estoy seguro de que podríamos jugar una noche de estas" escuchó que Noah le decía

"¿A Rachel no va a molestarle?" preguntó Sam entre entusiasmado y precavido.

"¿Molestarme qué?" preguntó la diva mientras se sentaba nuevamente al lado de su "marido" y prestaba atención a la respuesta. Sam miró para ver si Laura venía con Rachel pero al no verla, suspiró.

"Que Sam venga a nuestro departamento a jugar al Counter Strike" dijo Noah

"Ah, no, para nada." dijo Rachel mirando la puerta por donde entraban las personas que no asistían a la escuela para ver a Santana agitada, despeinada y con los bolsos en la mano, anunciarse a la enfermera.

* * *

_Cuando terminaron de cenar, Santana ayudó a Rachel a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos y se encerraron en la habitación de la diva a ver una película. O algo en la televisión. _

"_Podemos hablar" dijo Rachel intentando hacer que la latina no se concentrara en la pantalla_

"_¿De qué?" _

"_Tu padre"_

_Santana suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que ser ella la que explicara esas partes de su vida a la diva._

"_Mi padre puede llegar a avisarme que va a venir como puede llegar a olvidarse de avisarme" dijo Santana acostándose al lado de Rachel y mirando el techo._

"_¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó la diva_

"_No soy la persona más querida en mi familia, Rach. Es más, tengo suerte de que mi padre tenga algo más de corazón que la mujer que me tuvo en su vientre durante 9 meses y que me permita tener todavía un apellido." Santana suspiró otra vez. No le gustaba hablar del tema. Quinn lo sabía porque había estado con ella durante esos tiempos. Y sabía que Shelby lo sabía, por lo cual tenía la sospecha de que su novia lo supiera. "¿No podemos hacer otra cosa?" preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema_

"_¿Qué quieres hacer? Noah está en la habitación de al lado con Jessie" dijo Rachel abrazándola._

"_Dormir, solo quiero dormir y despertarme a tu lado" dijo Santana dándole un beso en la frente mientras las dos miraban la pantalla, antes de quedarse dormidas._

* * *

"Hola" dijo Santana dejando las cosas a los pies de Noah

"Hola" dijeron los chicos mientras Sam miraba a la profesora.

"¿Y ésta?" preguntó el muchacho rubio

"Es Santana, era profesora nuestra en McKinley, va a adoptar nuestro bebé" dijo Noah

"Pensé que las chicas que no estaban casadas podían dar el bebé en adopción" dijo el rubio extrañado

"Es quien nos paga la escuela" continuó Noah, tratando de que el chico no pensara de más, pero justo en ese momento la enfermera llamó a Rachel.

* * *

"_¿Durmieron juntas?" preguntó Jessie cuando vio salir a las morenas del cuarto de la diva._

"_No" dijo Santana, mientras sentía como Rachel hablaba por lo bajo detrás de ella. Odiaba mentir y con esta porrista insulsa en el departamento se le hacía complicado. Aunque a Santana no y por eso siempre contestaba. "Yo ya estaba levantada, corrigiendo algo cuando escuché a Rachel vomitar, y fui a ayudarla"_

"_Ahhh"_

* * *

Estaban todos conteniendo el aliento. Rachel porque lo que le habían puesto en la panza estaba frío y porque en la pantalla no se veía nada y no se escuchaba nada. Santana porque por primera vez iba a saber sobre su hijo y Noah porque no había vivido ésto con Jessie.

El sonido fue entrando en sus oídos despacio y la doctora, se dio cuenta de que dos de las personas en ese lugar, mientras la imagen se acomodaba enfocando al feto, estaban muy concentradas en la imagen.

"Los dejo solos" dijo la doctora saliendo de la consulta

"Yo también" dijo Noah mirando como Santana y Rachel tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No había mucho más sonidos que la pantalla o que provenían de la ciudad. No había mucha más alegría que podría llegar a entrar en el corazón de la latina, en ese instante. Tenía a la persona más importante de su vida agarrada de una de sus manos y a la que pronto se iba a convertir en tan importante como Rachel en una pantalla.

"¿Crees que va a nacer rápido?" preguntó entre sollozos, porque ya no había aguantado más y había hundido su cara en el cuello de la diva, quien mantenía su mirada fija en la pantalla.

"¿Rápido?¿Por qué quieres que nazca rápido?" preguntó la diva

"Porque así puedo empezar a malcriarla"

"¿Es una niña?"

"Estoy segura"

Santana volvió a mirar la pantalla y después miró a Rachel. A pesar de sus 18 años, la diva estaba llenando un millón de vacíos que la latina tenía en el alma. Y no sabía, si algún día, le iba a alcanzar la vida para agradecerle.

"Gracias" dijo besando a Rachel. Fue un beso completamente húmedo, a causa de las lágrimas. Pero alegre.

Cuando se separaron lo suficiente para que no pareciera sospechoso, la doctora volvió a entrar.

"¿Dónde está el padre?" preguntó mirando a su alrededor y notando la ausencia de Noah

"No aguantó la emoción" dijo Rachel mirando con dolor a la latina quien quería ser reconocida como el padre de la criatura, pero sabía que no podía.

"Que lástima" dijo la doctora.

* * *

"_No voy a poder venir seguido, Noah" dijo Jessie mientras esperaba en la estación. "Además de que no me gusta ver a la profesora aquí" _

"_Es quien nos mantiene" dijo el chico defendiendola _

"_Si, pero no me parece que deba estar acá todos los fines de semana" _

"_Esta semana tengo una entrevista de trabajo. Es de ayudante" dijo Noah cambiando de tema. _

"_¿Ayudante de qué?" preguntó Jessie_

"_Ayudante de un ejecutivo en un estudio de grabación"_

"_¿En serio?" _

"_Si, resulta..." y Noah le contó como Shelby había ayudado a que consiguiera ese trabajo._

* * *

"Y vas a conocer Broadway, porque estoy segura de que tu madre te va a llevar a cada una de las funciones que ella protagonice. Y obviamente, yo voy a estar contigo. Cada paso. Y con ella. ¿Sabías que la amo como nunca pensé que sería posible hacerlo? Y creo que ella me ama como nunca pensé que alguien podía llegar a hacerlo" Santana le hablaba al vientre de Rachel cuando Noah regresó esa noche de su trabajo. El muchacho observó la alegría reflejada en su profesora y la tranquilidad de su mejor amiga quien dormía con una mano sobre una de las manos de Santana.

A veces, él quería tener lo que ellas dos tenían, pero sabía que las personas eran diferentes.

"Te amo como nunca pensé que podía amar a nadie" respondió la voz dormida de Rachel desde el sillón.

Noah vio como la latina se puso completamente colorada y bajó la mirada, mientras seguía acariciando el vientre de Rachel con una mano.

"Pensé que estabas dormida" dijo Santana

"Yo también" dijo la diva sentándose para poner sus dos manos en el rostro de Santana y hacer que ésta la mire. "Es nuestro hijo" dijo antes de besarla.

Él decidió que ya había espiado bastante y entró en el living haciendo ruido.

"Buenas noches, Noah" dijo Rachel

"Santana, Rach" dijo el chico pasando hacia su cuarto

* * *

"_Creo que no es buena idea traer muy seguido a Jessie" dijo Santana. Se había quedado a solas con el chico, antes de irse a Lima, mientras Rachel se bañaba._

"_Lo sé" dijo Noah suspirando "No me gusta como la mira. Como habla del bebé. Como nada" _

"_Lo siento" dijo la latina volviendo a entrar en el cuarto para esperar a su novia._

* * *

Santana caminó de la mano con Rachel hasta el cuarto y mientras la diva se desnudaba, ella cerraba la puerta asegurándose que estuviera con llave. Se acercó por detrás, y ayudó a que se sacara cada prenda de ropa. No hacían falta, en este momento, las palabras. Había emoción en el aire por haber conocido a su hijo por primera vez.

Cuando Rachel ya estaba completamente desnuda, comenzó a desnudar a Santana, despacio, mientras ésta besaba su cuello.

Cuando ya no había ropa que las separaba, Santana caminó hasta la cama, acostando a Rachel con toda la suavidad posible, mientras la diva acariciaba su espalda.

Por alguna razón, esa noche, todo el amor flotaba en el aire y mientras Santana metía dos dedos, con cariño en la vagina de la diva, ésta agarraba el miembro de la latina para tenerlo listo.

"Sientate, por favor" dijo Rachel separando por primera vez sus labios de la piel de Santana. Ésta, le hizo caso y se sentó en el medio de la cama. Esperando. Rachel se sentó sobre ella, mirándola, y pasando ambos manos por su cuerpo.

Quizás, si la situación hubiera sido distinta, si hubiera sido mientras no sabían del embarazo, ninguna de las dos hubiera tomado las cosas con tanta calma. Con tanto silencio. Esa noche iban a hablar sus cuerpos.

Santana juntó entre sus dedos un poco de humedad y mojó su miembro antes de mirar hacia abajo y emitir un gemido al ver sus sexos casi juntos. Quería que estuvieran juntos. Quería sentirse una sola persona con Rachel, otra vez. Como cada vez que hacían que el amor.

La diva asintió y Santana ubicó la cabeza de su miembro en su entrada y fue Rachel quien comenzó a descender despacio, sin separarse de la latina. Cuando toda la longitud del pene de Santana estuvo dentro de ella, mientras se acostumbraba a sentirlo, se besaron con la boca abierta y desesperadas.

Se comenzaron a mover despacio. Muy despacio. Mirándose a los ojos como la primera vez. Sintiéndose en lo más íntimo de su ser y sintiendo como sus cuerpos se fundían, para separarse, para volver a fundirse.

Fue despacio hasta que a las dos le agarró la desesperación por demostrarse todo lo que sentían a través del orgasmo.

Y llegó tan de improviso que solo pudieron decirse que se amaban, mientras se miraban a los ojos, mientras sus pechos se chocaban y mientras Santana tenía una mano sobre el vientre de Rachel y la diva una mano sobre la anterior.

* * *

_Al viernes siguiente, Santana corrió para llegar a tiempo a la estación y viajar hacia NY. No le importaba ya si estaba cansada. No le importaba si sus alumnos se convertían en unos genios del álgebra o en unos idiotas (conociendo a Finn Hudson, éste era su camino) solo le importaba llegar lo más rápido posible a la ciudad donde su familia la estaba esperando._

* * *

"Mi familia" dijo mientras los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a alumbrar la habitación de Rachel, NY continuaba sin dormir y su mano no dejaba de apoyarse en el vientre de su novia. Abrazó a la diva y se largó a llorar al saber que ésta persona, más la que estaba dentro suyo, iban a convertirse, algún día, en su familia. Esas personas eran quienes la iban a querer incondicionalmente y a quien ella iba a querer incondicionalmente.

No se dio cuenta de que se había dormido llorando, ni que Rachel había escuchado sus palabras.


	14. De padres y ex novias

_Buenas!_

_Llegamos a diciembre, en la historia, por supuesto._

_¿Qué hay en diciembre? Bueno, el cumpleaños de Rachel, Hanukah y por supuesto, Navidad...y como olvidarme...el papá de Santana_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_Ah, la cuestión de la milanesa es que este capítulo y el que viene son continuados..._

_Cualquier tipo de error es mío (sobre todo los acentos y la diferencia entre hecho y echo que mi mente, x más que lea esas definiciones no reconoce)_

_R&R_

_Saludos_

_Lore_

* * *

**De padres y ex novias..**

Rachel esperaba nerviosa, mirando a Beth de vez en cuando que jugaba en su iPod. Su pierna no dejaba de moverse y quería que todo sucediera lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué iba a decir Quinn con respecto a su idea? ¿Lo mismo que dijo Shelby? ¿Quizás se riera en la cara? No lo sabía, pero por esa razón había traído a Beth con ella, quizás la hija de la rubia ayudara en su caso. Eso esperaba, en realidad.

"Hola" dijo Quinn parándose a su lado mientras su sonrisa se iluminaba al ver a Beth, quien al escuchar su voz, levantó la vista

"Hola Quinn" dijo Rachel nerviosa. La rubia, inmediatamente pasó a sentarse al lado de Beth, quien después de darle un beso en la mejilla, volvió a concentrarse en su iPod

"¿Por qué estoy en un martes a la tarde acá y con la orden estricta de que Santana no sepa nada de esta reunión?" preguntó Quinn asomándose sobre el hombro de Beth para ver a que estaba jugando.

"Necesito tu ayuda" dijo la diva

"Si, eso entendí, pero ¿en qué?"

"En que me ayudes a comprar algo para Santana"

"¿Qué quieres comprar?" preguntó la rubia abriendo los ojos al escuchar la respuesta

* * *

_La idea le vino a la cabeza en el momento en que Santana se fue el fin de semana de su 8va semana de embarazo. Noviembre estaba llegando a su fin y comenzaba un mes especial como Diciembre. Si, lo sabía, era obvio pensar que después de diciembre viene noviembre. Pero ¿qué más da? Se dijo._

_Después de explicarle a Noah lo que quería hacer y mientras el chico sacudía su cabeza una y otra vez, decidió dejar descansar la idea en un papel, sobre el escritorio, en su cuarto. _

_La idea descansó exactamente dos horas, mientras ella estaba ese lunes en clases, mientras afuera el sol se movía y su novia estaba dando clases en un lugar tan alejado como Lima. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella sola estaba atrasándose en la decisión, solo porque le prometió a Noah pensarlo bien, corrió lo mas segura posible hasta el ascensor, subió hasta su cuarto, leyó el papel y marcó el teléfono de Shelby rogando que su madre en ese momento pudiera atenderla. Cuando escuchó la voz de su mamá, le dijo todo en un solo párrafo casi sin respirar. Al terminar, se encontró con silencio. Shelby le dijo que esa noche iba a ir a hablar con ella._

_No tuvo que rogarle demasiado cuando volvió a explicarle, solo tuvo que contarle lo que había escuchado a Santana decir el fin de semana._

"_¿Y por qué yo no sabía que había una ecografía?" preguntó Shelby_

"_Pensé que habías escuchado los mensajes..." dijo Rachel sorprendida porque no preguntaba sobre lo otro._

"_Bien, no voy a enojarme además sabemos que escuché los mensajes y el porque no pude venir. ¿Cómo vas a pagarme?" preguntó Shelby_

"_Eso no lo pensé"_

"_¿Pensaste que no iba a cobrarte?" _

"_¡Mamá!"_

"_Esta bien, no iba a hacerlo."_

"_¿Y qué dices?"_

"_Que si"_

* * *

Quinn escuchó la explicación de la diva y aceptó, y junto a Beth caminaron buscando lo que Rachel quería.

Tardaron dos horas y media en encontrarlo, pero Quinn se dio cuenta porque Santana amaba tanto a esa morena que ahora tenía enfrente, sonriendo ampliamente y mostrándole a Beth lo que había comprado.

Sacudió la cabeza pensando en su mejor amiga y en que estaría haciendo en estos momentos y si supiera que era lo que estaba sucediendo en NY estaría flotando en alguna nube. Aunque estaba segura de que realmente estaba flotando en alguna nube. A no ser que su padre se hubiera contactado con ella, cosa que no creía, porque si no ya lo sabría.

"¿Qué piensas?" preguntó Rachel otra vez

"Que la vas a hacer muy feliz" dijo Quinn agarrando una de las manos de Beth y comenzando a caminar de nuevo

"¿En serio?"

"Rachel, por si no te diste cuenta, esa mujer te ama" dijo la rubia "Y si es cierto lo que estoy viendo, tú la amas a ella"

* * *

"_No voy a volver a Lima para las fiestas, Noah" dijo Rachel después del primer fin de semana de diciembre. Su amigo la miró y sabía que ya no iba a tener oportunidad de discusión alguna._

"_¿Tus padres?" preguntó él_

"_En el caso de que esos días los encuentre dentro del país, van a venir a festejarlo a la ciudad. Además de que vendieron la casa de Lima para comprar una acá" _

"_¿Santana?" preguntó el muchacho_

"_Va a pasarla acá con Quinn, me contó que ella se quedaba en NY para pasar la Navidad con Santana" explicó_

"_Se va a volver loca en Hanukah si eso es cierto" dijo Noah aceptando así la decisión de pasar las primeras fiestas en su casa y olvidándose por un momento que no iba a poder volver con su madre._

* * *

Una semana y empezaba el receso de invierno y no iba a tener que escuchar a estos quejosos adolescentes que no sabían distinguir la derecha de la izquierda. Ejemplo número uno, Finn Hudson, que había dicho que era ambidiestro y estaba intentando demostrarlo cuando llegó la latina y escribió su nombre ubicando el lápiz en distinto lugar de la misma mano. Todos lo observaron un minuto antes de volver su atención a la profesora que estaba parada al frente de ellos y lista para darles el examen semestral.

Mientras vigilaba que no hicieran trampa, recordaba sus manos en Rachel, los besos de Rachel y decidió sentarse para no mostrar una erección al momento de recordar un nuevo sueño con Rachel.

* * *

"_Ocho regalos" dijo Rachel señalando la montaña que había en su cuarto._

"_¿Ocho regalos?" preguntó Noah_

"_Si, uno por cada noche de Hanukkah_ _y el último vale doble, porque incluye Navidad" explicó la diva_

"_¿Están los míos ahí?" preguntó el muchacho ilusionado_

"_Estás loco. Esos ya los tiene Shelby." dijo Rachel_

* * *

Contestó sin mirar el identificador de llamadas, pensando que era su novia.

"Sabía que ibas a llamar antes de tiempo" dijo mientras caminaba hasta su departamento para buscar las cosas. Por fin había terminado con la escuela y ahora por tres semanas no tenía porque escuchar hablar de eso y podía estar en NY con su pequeña novia y su hijo.

"¿En serio?" escuchó la voz grave y conocida de su padre

"¿Papá?" preguntó quedándose quieta en el medio de la acera.

"Hola hija" dijo Carlos López del otro lado del teléfono. "En unos 5 días llego a NY y me voy a quedar ahí hasta el 20. ¿Es posible que nos veamos?"

"Si...seguro" dijo Santana

"No te noto muy convencida"

"Es que...es una sorpresa"

"Lo sé"

"Nos vemos en 5 días, papá"

"Nos vemos, hija."

* * *

Paró a dejar sus cosas en el departamento que todavía compartía con Quinn.

"¿Sabes?" dijo la rubia cuando la vio entrar "Me gustaría pensar que puedo andar desnuda sin imaginarme que vas a entrar de sorpresa"

"Eres una idiota" dijo Santana

"¿Qué bicho te picó?"

"Mi padre"

"¿Llamó?"

"Si"

"¿Cuándo?"

"En 5 días"

"Debes prepararlo"

"Debo preparar a Rachel"

* * *

"¿Cómo que Santana no va a pasar la primer noche de Hanukkah con nosotras?" preguntó Shelby mientras ponía el mantel.

"El padre llega a NY y quiere cenar con ella" explicó Rachel haciendo puchero, mientras Noah miraba algo en la televisión y Beth controlaba la comida.

El timbre sonó y la pequeña rubia salió corriendo, sabía que era Quinn quien iba a presentar su novia por primera vez.

"Hola Beth" se escuchó decir a Quinn y después presentarle a alguien la niña. Cuando la rubia entró con Beth en el comedor donde las dos morenas de la familia estaban, venía acompañada con una rubia, más alta que ella con unos ojos celestes bien claros.

"Shelby, Rachel, ella es Brittany" dijo Quinn señalando a la rubia.

"¿Cuál es Rachel?" preguntó Brittany quien esperó hasta que Quinn señalara a la diva y la rubia se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola. "Quinnie me contó sobre tí, estoy tan contenta de que Sannie haya encontrado a alguien que la quiera. Yo la amé mucho pero bueno, nos separamos y..."

"Mejor no sigas hablando, Britt" dijo Quinn separando a su novia de Rachel quien la miraba con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Qué acaba de decir?" preguntó la diva

"Es una historia que deberías preguntarle a Santana" dijo Quinn asustándose. Santana iba a matarla si Rachel se enojaba por culpa de Brittany.

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva ubicando esa nueva información en el fondo de su memoria.

* * *

_Brittany S. Pierce razón y causa de la locura de Santana López en la secundaria. Apareció el año que ellas estaban por dejar para siempre ese pequeño infierno y conquistó el corazón de la latina con solo un poco de inocencia. _

_Quizás, demasiada inocencia. Se había dicho después Santana._

_Brittany volvió loca a Santana desde el primer día en que entró en el escuadrón de las porristas, de ese pueblo perdido de Idaho que había quedado olvidado. Y cuando Santana, se decidió defenderla por primera vez de los idiotas de los jugadores de ese colegio, que la trataban de retrasada, recibió como recompensa un beso en los labios. El primer beso en los labios que una mujer le daba y lo que cambió toda su forma de pensar._

_Recordaba que había ido corriendo a buscar a Quinn para contarle y que su amiga la miraba sorprendida, porque la otra rubia la había seguido._

_Cuando el mundo se le vino encima, recordaba la primera cita. Habían ido al cine a ver una película de Disney y después habían ido al parque, a alimentar a los patos, por más que fueran las 9 de la noche._

_Recordaba la segunda cita cuando ella le rogó que había sacara a pasear a su obeso gato._

_Pero recordaba que ella no estuvo a su lado cuando tomó la decisión más importante de su vida. _

* * *

Carlos López, casi tan hermoso como su hija esperaba sentado en un restaurante de NY. Miraba buscando a esa niña que dejó su casa años atrás, para de pronto, ver a una mujer llegar apurada, mirando su celular.

"¿Santana?" preguntó cuando reconoció los ojos de su mujer en esa que ahora estaba al frente de ella.

"Papá" dijo Santana sentándose.

"Es bueno verte" dijo Carlos López quien se quedó maravillado del cambio en su hija.

* * *

_Con Brittany tuvo su primer erección, mientras se besaban apasionadamente en la cama de ella. Cuando la rubia la sintió, le preguntó que pasaba y Santana como pudo le dijo la verdad. _

_Brittany no dijo absolutamente nada sobre su condición y siguieron besándose, pero no intentaba tocar esa parte de Santana, aunque le rogaba a la latina que la llevara al orgasmo._

_Poco tiempo después, Brittany le dijo que tenía que salir del clóset, que ella no podía seguir escondiendo su relación. La rubia no entendía que esa decisión de Santana también llevaba a la decisión de no operarse._

_Y Santana la tomó. Anunció el mismo día a sus padres ambas decisiones. Con Quinn a su lado porque Brittany le dijo que no podía acompañarla._

_Pocos días después, se encontró sin la novia que supuestamente iba a estar esperándola, porque ella estaba en una fiesta, con uno de los jugadores de football, en la cama, con su boca en la única parte de Santana que nunca quiso tocar._

* * *

En la casa de los López no habían cambiado mucho las cosas. Santana seguía siendo la única hija que valía la pena.

"¿Cómo estás con Rachel?" preguntó Carlos López

"Muy bien, tengo que contarte algo" dijo Santana aunque ésto él no lo escuchó

"Espero que no la estés engañando. No quiero tener más nietos fuera del matrimonio. Tus hermanos mayores tienen cinco hijos cada uno, solo dos con sus mujeres. ¿Puedes creerlo? Soy el abuelo más joven de la historia"

Santana sonrió y miró a su padre. Podía ver que algo había pasado pero sabía que por ahora no se lo iba a decir.

"Vas a ser abuelo" dijo Santana, y Carlos se quedó mudo, observando a su hija. "Rachel está embarazada. De mi. ¿Puedes creerlo?" continuó la latina acercándose a su padre para no tener que hablar en voz muy alta. "El único problema es que tiene que terminar la secundaria, pero no la voy a dejar ir. No soy como los tarados de mis hermanos, además. La amo demasiado como para engañarla"

"¿Secundaria?¿Es menor de edad?" para haber sido parte de la familia que echó a Santana de su casa, su padre se había concentrado en algo muy pequeño.

"No, ¿como crees? Tiene 18, bueno, en pocos días cumple los 19." dijo la latina

"Mejor" dijo su padre y se levantó para abrazar a su hija

* * *

_Brittany nunca supo como explicarle a Santana que estaba pasando, la verdad se había sentido atraída por un hombre y realmente, a pesar de eso, seguía amando a la latina._

_Intentó volver a ganar su corazón, después de ese desliz, pero siempre terminaba hablando con Quinn Fabray, la mejor amiga de la latina._

_Para el día de la graduación, Brittany se había enamorado profundamente de Quinn y la otra rubia de ella, pero después de hablarlo con Santana, Quinn decidió dejarla ir, sin hablarlo con Brittany._

_Hasta que Brittany apareció en NY dos años atrás, buscando nuevamente a Santana, con un plan que nadie sabía y se encontró con Quinn. Y volvieron a hablar, y volvieron a nacer los sentimientos entre ellas._

_Y ésta vez, Santana fue mas receptiva y dejó que su mejor amiga tuviera una relación con la primer persona que le había pisoteado el corazón._

* * *

"Es judía" dijo Santana después, sabía que eso podía no llegar a caerle muy bien a su padre.

"Tu madre y yo nos divorciamos...técnicamente" dijo su padre

"¿Cómo es técnicamente?"

"En realidad, no nos divorciamos, ella consiguió que el Vaticano en toda su gloria anule nuestro matrimonio" dijo su padre llamando al mozo para pagar la cuenta

"¿Ya te vas?¿Cómo que anuló el matrimonio?" preguntó Santana

"Nos vamos, quiero que me lleves a conocer a esa chica. Y seguramente a ser partícipe de la primer noche de Hannukah." dijo Carlos pagandole al mozo y levantándose. "Anuló nuestro matrimonio pero no los hijos y se hizo monja. No me preguntes que le pasó, pero después de que te marcharas y antes, nuestro matrimonio ya no estaba funcionando. Cuando te echó de la casa, fue la gota que calmó mi vaso. Comencé a alejarme de ella de a poco"

Santana hizo detener un taxi y esperó que su padre terminara de contar la historia.

"Cuando no quisiste operarte, y te marchaste de casa, tu madre puso el grito en el cielo. Todo el apoyo que teníamos de la comunidad y del resto de la familia era por tu presencia. Si te preguntas ¿por qué? Es porque desde pequeña fuiste la única con la capacidad suficiente para salir de ese pueblo y lograr entrar en la universidad. Lo demostraste terminando el secundario, algo que sabes muy bien que es una materia pendiente para tus hermanos mayores y menores, y logrando una beca completa.

Tu madre no soporto los reproches de la familia, que obviamente no sabían tu condición hasta que ella la gritó al frente de todos. Poco después, la mayor parte de la familia también se alejó de ella. Extrañamente, no de mi.

Cuando quise verte, por primera vez, no pude porque tu madre viajó conmigo. Quería que te exigiera que devolvieras el dinero, pero le dije que no.

Cuando volvimos de ese viaje, ella comenzó a pasar más y más tiempo en la iglesia del pueblo, y hace unos 3 años dijo que se iba a hacer monja. El padre Pedro, así se llama, le dijo que podía anular el matrimonio y así lo hizo."

"¿Está loca?"

"Creo que si, creo que rechazarte fue algo que no se imaginó que podía hacer y que se arrepiente y creo que su orgullo le ganó de mano."

"¿Qué más pasó?"

"Bueno, en estos tres años, ella luchó por la anulación, nos la dieron hace un mes. Soy oficialmente un hombre libre, a ella la nombraron monja. Igualmente, sigue siendo la madre de mis hijos."

Llegaron al edificio de Shelby y Santana tocó el portero para hablar.

* * *

"Me encantaría tener un hijo con Santana, pero parece que esa nena ya se me adelantó" dijo Brittany en el momento en que estaban por encender el candelabro.

Rachel fue instantaneamente atraída hacia los brazos de Santana y su padre, quien se había encariñado con la diva apenas la vio y Quinn miró a su novia como si la hubiera encontrado con otra mujer.

"Eres adorable" dijo Shelby mirando a Brittany con los ojos entrecerrados y comenzando los cánticos para la celebración de su religión.


	15. Octava Noche

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Yo bien, aunque ahora seguro me odian por el "par de anuncios" que voy a hacer._

_Por un lado, voy a poner más tiempo entre una actualización y otra, sobre todo de esta historia, ya que estoy viendo momentos difíciles en mi futuro facultativo (igual están los próximos dos y medio capítulos ya escritos) pero, quiero evitar mis propios bloqueos. Y además se viene la fiesta de la cerveza. Y no voy a poner que día voy a actualizar porque por ley de murphy, todo sale mal. _

_Por otro, Brittany...Brittany, Brittany, Brittany hace las cosas de cierta forma que no se va a entender hasta el capítulo 17, aunque yo entienda lo que hice. Pero, no va a causar problemas entre las pezberry._

_Qué más? _

_Creo que nada más. _

_Me despido, lovely people. _

_R&R_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts! _

_**roosi y eri** gracias por las reviews, creo que vemos a Rachel celosa en el capítulo 16...no me acuerdo...gracias de nuevo!  
_

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_

* * *

**Octava Noche**

El tiempo había pasado rápido. Hasta que habían llegado a la octava noche de hannukah y, obviamente, Navidad.

Santana había pasado buscando algo que regalarle a la diva que no tuviera que ver con el bebé, porque sabía que su pequeña novia ya estaba por gritar si recibía algo más.

"Amo a mi bebé, pero podrías haber pensado en mi" le había dicho una de las noches haciendo puchero.

Santana río junto a Noah, mientras que Shelby intentaba retar a su hija por ser egoísta y recibía como respuesta.

"No soy egoísta. También quiero algo para mi"

* * *

"_No me gusta como te mira Brittany" dijo Santana la primera noche antes de dormirse. A pesar de que quería hacer muchas cosas más con su novia en la cama, estaban en el departamento de Shelby y no podía. _

"_Yo tendría que estar celosa, así que no empieces. ¿Es tu ex novia?" preguntó Rachel dándose vuelta en la cama y metiendo su mano en el pantalón que tenía Santana para tocar el miembro de la latina._

"_Raach, no podemos" dijo Santana metiendo la mano para sacar la otra._

"_Entonces habla sobre Brittany" dijo la diva_

* * *

Santana, miraba a Rachel quien desde después de la noche de su cumpleaños estaba un poco más sonriente y más relajada.

"No sé que le hiciste a mi hija, pero te lo agradezco" le había dicho Shelby unos días después del cumpleaños de la diva, y Santana solo pudo ponerse colorada.

* * *

_Le había pagado a Puckerman una noche en un hotel para que las dejara solas. Había comprado todo lo necesario e incluso había cocinado una pasta negra y marrón que Rachel había adorado. Además del regalo, que consistía en varias partituras originales de obras de Broadway y un poco de ropa (elástica, para los meses avanzados del embarazo). _

_Ahora, caminaban tambaleándose en dirección al cuarto de la diva, tirando la ropa en el camino y pegadas de los labios. _

_Pero Santana no quería esperar, y cuando vio de reojo el escritorio, la llevó directamente ahí. La sentó y sin esperar mucho, la terminó de desnudar y rápidamente abrió sus piernas poniendo sus manos en la rodilla._

"_Feliz Cumpleaños" dijo agachándose y pasando su lengua por los labios de la diva comenzando a chupar, morder y lamer su clítoris._

"_San, San" decía Rachel sobre ella, perdiendo sus dedos en la cabellera de la latina. _

_Santana no podía esperar demasiado, sentía su propia erección doler entre sus piernas, pero por alguna razón, decidió poner las piernas de Rachel sobre sus hombros y mientras con una mano continuó estimulando el clítoris de la diva, la penetró con su lengua saboreando uno y todos los sabores que Rachel esa noche iba a darle._

"_¡Oh, Por Dios! ¡Santana!" gritó Rachel cuando llegó al orgasmo y la latina rogó para sus adentros de que nadie en el edificio hubiera escuchado, ya que tendrían muchas cosas que explicar._

_Después, bajó con cuidado las piernas de Rachel de sus hombros, cuando la diva ya había dejado de temblar y sin esperar que se acomodara su respiración, la penetró para continuar con la celebración._

_Toda la noche. _

_Literalmente. _

* * *

Se entregaron todos los regalos, y Santana se puso triste al notar que Rachel no le había entregado uno.

"No es que me haya olvidado" dijo la diva acercándose por detrás y hablando en su oído, mientras el resto del grupo estaba concentrado en otras cosas. "Quiero dártelo en privado. Está en el departamento. Noah se va a quedar con mi madre esta noche"

Santana llevó su mente a lugares donde solo estaba permitida su presencia ante las palabras de su novia.

"No hice ninguna referencia a algún acto sexual, San" dijo Rachel riendo al ver la cara de su novia

"No me importa. ¿Sabes?" dijo Santana dando media vuelta y llevando a la diva hasta la pared, habló en su oído "¿No te gustaría llevar más a profundidad la fantasía de profesora y alumna?" dijo empujando sus caderas contra las de la diva.

"Ejem" se escuchó detrás de ellas y Santana se dio vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro, al notar la cara de desilusión de Rachel al separarse de ella.

"Lo siento" dijo Santana caminando hasta donde estaba su vaso y tomando un sorbo de vino.

* * *

"_¿Qué sucede, Quinn?" preguntó Santana entrando en el departamento el quinto día de Hannukah._

"_Nada" dijo la rubia mirando la nieve caer por la ventana_

"_¿Estás segura?" preguntó la latina sentándose a su lado_

"_Brittany" dijo la rubia suspirando_

"_¿Qué sucede?" _

"_No deja de hablar de vos desde el otro día." _

"_Lo siento" _

"_¿Por qué? No es tu culpa" _

"_Siento que sí. De alguna forma" _

"_Quiere tener un hijo. Quiere tener un hijo contigo. Es lo único que escucho."_

"_De nuevo, lo siento, Quinn."_

"_Insisto, no es tu culpa. ¿Cómo es poder hablar con tu padre nuevamente?" _

"_Extraño. Muy extraño"_

"_¿De tus hermanos?" _

"_Mis hermanos no tengo ni idea, pero creo que está más preocupado por mi madre"_

"_¿En serio se hizo monja?" _

"_Si, incluso papá me envió copias del documento de anulación de su matrimonio"_

"_¿Y...?"_

"_Me acepta como hija. Aunque no lo creas. Siempre y cuando el matrimonio sea anulado"_

"_¿En serio te aceptó?"_

"_Se lo exigió la congregación en la que se metió"_

"_Ahora me dan miedos las monjas si aceptan a tu madre como parte de ellas"_

"_Yo ahora veo una monja y salgo corriendo, por las dudas."_

"_No me sorprendería" dijo Quinn_

* * *

Llegaron al departamento riendo. Santana tenía un brazo alrededor de la diva y le estaba contando alguna historia sobre Finn, en los últimos días de clases.

Todo el colegio seguía diciéndole Flash, e incluso se enteró de que un par de chicos habían convencido a la madre de Finn de firmar unos papeles y casi logran cambiarle el nombre.

Rachel reía, sabiendo que al día siguiente iba a levantarse con esa latina entre sus brazos, que iba a ver su regalo que tanto le había costado.

¿Le gustaría? Se preguntaba mientras la miraba caminar hasta el cuarto, en donde se comenzó a desvestir despacio.

"¿San?" preguntó la diva haciendo que se detuviera

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana dando media vuelta

"¿Quieres que nos bañemos?"

"Ya nos hemos bañado." dijo Santana

"Juntas. Bajo la ducha."

"¿En serio?" preguntó la latina ilusionada. No iban a hacerlo por primera vez bajo el agua caliente, pero no eran muchas las veces en la que Rachel se lo permitía.

"Si." dijo la diva metiéndose en el baño.

Cuando estuvieron desnudas, debajo del chorro de agua caliente, Santana atacó a Rachel. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de la ducha. Poco espacio, las gotas de agua cayendo sobre su novia, la piel canela brillando con la luz reflejada en el líquido, la mezcla de densidades de sus propios fluidos corporales y el agua. Sus pechos deslizándose junto a los de Rachel mientras ella entraba y salía con fuerza y pasión de la diva.

Le gustaba porque después, cuando salían de abajo del agua, la podía llevar cargando hasta la cama y pocos segundos pasaban mojadas todavía, antes de que las sábanas absorvieran toda la humedad y ellas siguieran con sus demostraciones de amor.

Sus gritos fundían la nieve que golpeaba contra el vidrio y las dos agradecían que no hubiera ninguna luz encendida en esos momentos.

Santana adoraba la sensación de estar dentro de Rachel, profundamente y sintiendo a su diva alrededor de su miembro.

* * *

"_Tu papá es muy divertido" había dicho Rachel cuando por fin estuvieron a solas, la noche después de conocer a su suegro._

"_Me alegro que pienses eso" dijo Santana poco convencida_

"_¿Por qué lo trajiste si no estás convencida?" preguntó mientras se acomodaba entre las sábanas. Shelby les había dicho que se quedaran esa noche ahí._

"_Es que...bueno..." _

"_Santana"_

"_Ey, debes respetarme. Soy tu mayor"_

"_Sos mi mayor preocupación ahora. No sé mucho de la historia con tus padres." _

"_Oh."_

"_¿Oh? La gran estudiante de literatura"_

"_Veamos..." dijo Santana suspirando y atrayendo el cuerpo de la diva hacia ella "mi papá fue la única persona que no se enojo conmigo ni con Dios el día que nací y vieron mi pequeño pene, junto a mi vagina y los médicos después dieron los resultados, anunciando mi condición. Mamá evitaba, a veces, tocarme, pero como eso se podía esconder y la gente no veía ni sabía que yo no era una nena común, con el tiempo comenzó a hacerlo en público. Todos decían que era hermosa y para los 6 años, yo sabía que era hermosa, no sabía porque mi mamá me rechazaba puertas adentro de mi casa y mi papá me contaba historias de todo lo que podía ser cuando fuera grande. Para entonces, mis hermanos más grandes se la pasaban encerrados en sus habitaciones, castigados y el más grande,incluso, ya había pasado un par de noches en la cárcel. _

_Cuando yo cumplí 10 años, fue cuando se enteraron de que mi mamá iba a tener otro bebé y donde yo empecé a notar que era lo que tenía entre las piernas. Pero nunca podía hablar con mi mamá y mi papá cuando estaban juntos. Podía hablar con mi papá cuando él estaba solo y no estábamos cerca de la vista de mi madre._

_Todas mis amigas comenzaron a tener el período, incluso Quinn y yo solo tenía eso. Mi mamá le pidió a mi padre que me explicara él lo que iba a pasar. Tenía 13 años y me enteré de la operación. _

_Me enamoré de Brittany antes de cumplir los 18, para entonces yo ya sabía de la decisión y conocía con detalle mi condición. Además de ir a un psicólogo constantemente. Psiquiatra, de vez en cuando. Fue cuando decidí no operarme y que me gustaban las mujeres. Fue cuando me echaron de mi casa." _

"_Supongo que me estás contando una versión un poco más light que la real" dijo Rachel haciéndole saber que seguía despierta_

"_Si, pero es maś detallada de lo que Quinn le contó a Shelby. Y no te hagas la sorprendida" dijo la latina sabiendo que era lo que iba a venir después. "Para terminar, desde que me fui de la casa, mi padre mantuvo el contacto conmigo. Me dio el dinero que habían ahorrado en la operación. Siempre me dijo que quería que fuera feliz" _

* * *

Esa noche, Rachel no pudo dormir. Solo observó a Santana ser acariciada por las luces de la ciudad mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a desaparecer. Pasó sus dedos despacio por cada pedazo de piel que podía tocar sin despertarla.

Apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho solo para sentir su corazón y decía que la amaba para escucharlo palpitar más y más rápido.

Besaba algunos espacios, a veces, solo para sentir la piel en sus labios.

Se perdió muchas veces siguiendo las líneas del rostro de la latina.

* * *

_Unas noches después de la aparición de Brittany, Rachel se atrevió a preguntar por la historia con la rubia y terminó siendo víctima de un ataque de cosquillas._

"_¿Qué rayos están haciendo en mi sofá?" preguntó Shelby gritando cuando vio a Santana acostada entre las piernas de su hija mayora. "¿No se dan cuenta de que hay una niña en esta casa? ¿Desde cuando uds. son las irresponsables?" _

"_Mamá, Rachel le preguntó algo a Santana y como ella no quiso contestar, atacó a Rachel con cosquillas" dijo Beth apareciendo en una parte del sillón "Yo era la encargada de hacer que Rachel no se mueva. Arruinaste la diversión" _

_Shelby se había puesto colorada al darse cuenta de que quizás, iba a tener que responder porque se había enojado tanto con unas simples cosquillas._

"_Eso es mente sucia, Shelby" dijo Santana quien ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la diva. _

"_No le hables así, después de todo, es tu suegra" dijo levantándose del sillón. _

"_Lo siento" dijo Shelby volviendo a la cocina._

* * *

Santana despertó y Rachel no estaba a su lado, pero la escuchó tararear una canción en el living. Después de ponerse lo primero que encontró encima (la sábana) caminó hasta donde estaba su pequeña novia.

Al lado del árbol de Navidad, regalo de su padre, quien lo hizo en una forma de devolverle a su hija algo de todo el tiempo que no habían pasado juntos los últimos años.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó sobresaltando a la diva quien casi deja caer las cosas que tenía en la mano.

"Podrías haber hecho algún ruido" dijo Rachel "Soy una mujer embarazada, no deberías asustarme"

"Jajaja, si tu lo dices." dijo Santana acercándose y dándole un beso antes de sentarse.

"Feliz Navidad" dijo Rachel

"Feliz Navidad" dijo Santana

* * *

"_Lo pusiste adentro de 3 cajas" dijo Noah mirando lo que su amiga estaba haciendo_

"_¿Le compraste algo a Jessie?" preguntó Rachel_

"_Lo pusiste adentro de 3 cajas" repitió_

"_Tiene que darme tiempo. No me respondiste" _

"_Ah, si, le compré unos aros. Espero que le gusten."_

"_Estoy segura de que le van a encantar" _

"_No entiendo como tienes tanta fe en esa chica" _

"_Tú la amas"_

* * *

"Este es una broma" dijo Santana. Ya había sacado la segunda caja del regalo, faltaban dos más. Técnicamente una, más la original.

Rachel, había decidido abrir primero sus regalos, a los cuales no les prestó mucha atención aunque le aseguró a Santana que le encantaban. Ahora movía sus manos nerviosa mientras la latina desenvolvía cada una de las capas del regalo más importante que ella había comprado.

"En serio, ya son 3. Estoy segura de que Shelby quiso participar en esto" dijo Santana quien se quedó con la boca abierta y mirando la pequeña cajita que ahora descansaba en la palma de su mano.

"En cierta parte estás en lo cierto" dijo Rachel arrodillándose con las dos piernas adelante de Santana quien solo reacciono cuando sintió las manos de la diva en sus rodillas.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó señalando la cajita y a su novia

"Mi regalo" dijo Rachel "El que te debía de anoche y el de Navidad"

"Pero...¿Qué es?"

"Si no lo abres no vas a saberlo"

Cuando lo abrió, un anillo de rubí la observaba brillando con las luces de la mañana.

"Rach..."

"¿Quieres? En un futuro, por supuesto. Cuando ya estés en una escuela de NY y podamos dejar a nuestra hija con una niñera, que estoy segura que va a ser Shelby y yo ya esté en NYADA y cerca de Broadway. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Se supone que yo tendría que hacerlo" dijo la latina con un poco de tristeza

"San...no se supone eso. Yo no lo supongo. Yo quiero que seamos una familia. Quiero que cuando nazca este bebé, pueda decir que eres su madre sin tener que explicar cualquier estupidez sobre Noah y su presencia en mi vida. Lo siento, pero lo adoro, sabes que lo hago, pero quiero poder decir que eres su otra madre. Así, el día que salga de adentro mío voy a poder mirarte y decir que eres mi prometida. Y quiero poder decir, sobre todas las cosas que eres mi familia, San. Porque lo eres."

"¿Tu familia?" preguntó Santana mirando a Rachel a los ojos, que estaba asustada mientras ella misma estaba completamente llena de un sentimiento que no podía descubrir ni describir.

"Mi familia. Mi esposa, algún día. Mi prometida, desde hoy en adelante. La madre de mis hijos, siempre y ante cualquier persona"

"¿En serio?"

"Si"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te amo, Santana"

* * *

"_¿Pero estás segura que el anillo se lo quieres dar tú?" preguntó Quinn cuando la diva se decidió por el caro anillo de rubí_

"_¿Por qué no se lo tengo que dar yo?" preguntó Rachel_

"_No sé, me parece que te lo tiene que dar ella" dijo Quinn levantando los hombros_

* * *

"¿Y eso?" preguntó la latina señalando un gran libro que había sobre la mesa

"Oh, esto es otro regalo" dijo Rachel agarrando el libro. Que en realidad era un álbum. "Es nuestro álbum" dijo la diva

"¿Cómo nuestro?"

"Si, mira" dijo Rachel abriéndolo. Las primeras fotos eran del verano que se conocieron, y había algunas del tiempo juntas en Lima, con el coro en otras. Hasta que aparecían las imágenes impresas de la primer ecografía de su hijo. "Y podemos poner las siguientes ecografías, y después las fotos, y todo."

"¿En serio soy tu familia?" preguntó Santana acariciando las páginas del álbum

"Si, ¿qué dices? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"

"Si" dijo Santana llorando por fin y besando a la diva quien también se había largado a llorar al escuchar la respuesta.


	16. Año Nuevo

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Miraba algo y me dije, ya está escrito, ¿por qué no subirlo? igual me preocuparé si subo el próximo antes de terminar el 18, porque ahí si va a ser problemático para mi cabeza._

_¿Recuerdan el sueño de Santana? Bueno...espero que haya salido bien lo que va a suceder en este capítulo_

_Espero que les guste._

_No vislumbro drama en los próximos capítulos, pero...nunca se sabe con mi cabeza. Verdad?_

**_eri: _**_gracias por la review! No, no odies a Brittany, creo que no sabe hacer las cosas, y tiene un plan q no sabe como llevar a cabo, pero no es entrometerse entre Santana y Rachel. Besos! Gracias!_

_**rosi:** te parece? creo que si, la hice linda en el capítulo anterior. Jajaja  
_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_R&R_

_Saludos_

_Lore_

* * *

**Año Nuevo**

"Se suponía que iban a llegar a esta hora" dijo Shelby mirando el reloj. Estaba en el departamento de Quinn esperando a su hija y a Santana, mientras la rubia jugaba con Beth y Brittany, la novia de Quinn la observaba fijamente.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Brittany

"Rachel y Santana" dijo Quinn quien apareció y pocos segundos después sonó el timbre

* * *

_No habían pasado ni 3 días comprometidas, cuando Santana encontró a Rachel desnuda al frente del gran espejo que tenía en su cuarto._

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó parándose detrás y sintiendo ya los efectos de ver a la pequeña morena como la Dios la trajo al mundo._

"_Recordando mi imagen para el momento en que este gorda" dijo la diva sonriendo_

"_Ya te dije que ibas a ser la mujer más hermosa del planeta cuando estés embarazada." dijo Santana abrazándola por atrás. _

"_¿San?" preguntó Rache pegando su cuerpo más al de la latina al sentir la erección _

"_¿Mmm?" fue la respuesta de Santana que había cerrado los ojos _

_Rachel giró en los brazos de la latina, y comenzó a besarla mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones._

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana cuando se separaron del beso y Rachel atacó su cuello. "Tenemos que estar en lo de Shelby en dos horas" agregó como si fuera importante. Tenían tiempo de sobra para hacer el amor una o dos veces antes de tener que salir hacia lo de su suegra._

"_Quiero que me hagas el amor de la forma que llevas soñando, últimamente" dijo Rachel logrando su cometido de dejar a la latina completamente desnuda y girando nuevamente para enfrentar el espejo._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó la latina tratando de sonar ofendida, pero al notar su erección en el trasero de Rachel sono como una palabra sin sentido._

"_Escuché cuando le contabas a Quinn por teléfono que no puedes dejar de soñar en que me tomas por atrás" dijo Rachel conectando sus ojos con los de Santana en el reflejo del espejo._

"_Rach" dijo la latina agregándose y sintiendo como Rachel movía su trasero para chocar con cadera. "Primero lo primero" dijo Santana girando a la diva para que quede frente a ella nuevamente y empujándola contra el espejo, levantó sus piernas y la penetró sin piedad._

"_Oh, Dios" dijo Rachel al sentir a Santana dentro de ella._

"_¿Qué estabas pensando mientras te mirabas al espejo?" preguntó Santana mientras comenzaba a moverse hacia adentro y hacia afuera de la diva, "¿Por qué escuchas mis conversaciones?" agregó mientras sus propias manos iban hacia el trasero de Rachel y volvían a la parte trasera de sus muslos._

"_San, más rápido" pidió Rachel _

"_No" dijo Santana bajando las piernas que tenía alrededor de su cintura._

"_¿Qué haces?" preguntó Rachel quejándose _

* * *

Eran, efectivamente las dos morenas quienes habían tocado el timbre de la puerta.

"Buenas..." comenzó a decir Quinn cuando abrió para recibir a algunos invitados y se encontró con Santana cayendo sobre ella. "¡Qué rayos!" gritó ante esto y la latina y su acompañante se frenaron en seco.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel separándose de la latina. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, por alguna razón que no entendía, necesitó empujar a Santana en contra de la puerta y besarla como si su vida dependiera de ella. En contra de la puerta. Por lo tanto, Santana tocó el timbre, en vez de abrir con su propia llave.

"No se si notaste que tenía mis manos ocupadas, por lo cual no pude abrir la puerta" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de la diva y entrando en el departamento.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza y las dejó entrar, y vio como Shelby se les vino encima.

"¿Cómo estás?" pregunto la madre de la diva, mirando a su hija.

"Muy bien" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Aceptó" agregó después

"Me lo contaste ya 8 veces en estos 7 días" dijo Shelby sonriendo y abrazando a su hija.

"¡Hola!" dijo Brittany apareciendo por detrás de la madre de Rachel

"Hola Brittany" dijo Santana quien sintió una mano deslizarse entre la suya.

"¿Sigues con esa nena?" preguntó la rubia acercándose a Santana quien dio un paso hacia el costado.

"¿Britt?" preguntó Quinn apareciendo de nuevo por detrás.

"No estoy haciendo nada, Quinn" dijo Brittany

"¿Rach?" susurró Santana sintiendo un dolor en la mano que estaba sosteniendo la diva y notándola fría.

"Tuve que traer a Beth" dijo Shelby notando que a su hija no le gustaba la presencia de Brittany, por alguna razón.

"No importa, te dijimos que dejes de decirle nena" dijo Quinn

"Es una nena" dijo Brittany señalando a Rachel.

"Tengo 19 años" dijo la diva en voz baja y Santana río porque pudo escucharla. La atrajo más a si misma y la abrazó.

"Agradezco que no seas una nena" dijo Santana en su oído mientras lo mordía "Porque si no, no podría tenerte entre mis brazos"

"Esas cosas no son buenas que las escuché la madre de tu novia, Santana" dijo Shelby que trataba de no bajar la vista porque había notado el acercamiento de las caderas de las morenas y no quería ver extraños movimientos entre ellas.

Bueno, no extraños per sé, sino movimientos que la madre de una de las mujeres no debería ver.

* * *

"_Ahora, voy a hacerme cargo de la situación" dijo Santana haciendo girar a Rachel y mirando su reflejo en el espejo. "¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que eras hermosa. Desde el primer momento en que te vi. Realmente, apenas apareciste en esa habitación, tuve la erección más potente que hasta entonces haya sentido" dijo acariciando los brazos de la diva, bajando despacio por sus hombros, solo tocando la piel con las yemas de sus dedos. Cuando llegó a las manos, las estiró hacia adelante y las apoyó contra el espejo. Retiró sus manos de las de la diva. "Deja las manos ahí" dijo mientras recorría los brazos en forma contraria a la inicial y después bajaba con sus manos por los costados de la diva, y las apoyaba en su cadera. "Cuando nos besamos por primera vez..." continuó atrayendo las caderas de la diva hacia atrás, mientras metía una de sus piernas entre las de Rachel "tuve que esperar hasta llegar al departamento, encerrarme en mi cuarto y masturbarme hasta quedarme completamente seca, porque no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que me hacías sentir en minutos de conocerte" _

_Después de decir eso, solo ubicó sus piernas detrás de Rachel y sacó una de sus manos para agarrar su erección y comenzar a acariciar los labios de la diva con la cabeza de su pene, desde atrás. "Estás tan mojada, que esto va a ser fácil. Muy fácil" dijo ubicando su miembro en la entrada de Rachel y comenzando a introducirlo despacio, tan despacio, que las dos cerraron los ojos ante la sensación de calor compartido, la fricción que el estrecho ("oh, tan estrecho" dijo Santana) canal generaba en su miembro y la mezcla de líquidos que comenzaban a sentirse entre ellas._

"_Oh, Dios" dijo Rachel cuando la sintió profundamente dentro de ella. Esa posición hacía que Santana llegara a lugares que no sabía que tenía. O que no sabía que podía llegar a sentir. Levantó su mirada y vio la imagen de ellas dos, en el espejo._

_Santana tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Rachel, mientras la miraba fijamente. Las manos le habían empezado a sudar, pero tener el pecho de la latina en su espalda hacía que sintiera pequeños espasmos parecidos a mini orgasmos. _

"_Muévete" dijo la diva y Santana negó con su cabeza._

"_Quiero memorizar lo que es sentirte alrededor mío, en esta posición" dijo Santana._

"_Saaan" suplicó Rachel y la latina sonrió y agarrando con mas firmeza la cadera de la diva comenzó a moverse. _

_Las dos se miraron en el espejo todo el tiempo y por un momento, cuando la velocidad entre sus cuerpos comenzó a aumentar, cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y Santana sin salir de adentro de Rachel la hizo agacharse en el piso. Mientras sus gemidos aumentaban y aumentaban de volumen, mientras Santana levantaba el rostro de la diva para que sus ojos se encontraran en el espejo y por los muslos de Rachel comenzaba a brillar la mezcla líquida de sus interiores. En esos momentos, las dos tuvieron pensamientos similares. El primero era agradecer que Noah Puckerman se hubiera ido a Lima, a ver a Jessie y; el segundo, era que desde que estaban juntas, era la primera vez que se estaban dejando llevar por el deseo del sexo, y no por las ganas de hacer el amor. _

_Fue ahí, en ese instante, y en esa realización que Santana se enderezó, y mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas, para que su miembro se mantenga siempre dentro de Rachel, enderezó también a la diva. En ningún momento rompieron contacto visual, ya que el espejo las ayuda. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y Rachel emitió un pequeño grito de placer, al sentir que el miembro de Santana tocaba su punto esponjoso nervioso dentro, pero de una forma distinta a todas las anteriores, Santana hizo girar el rostro de la diva y la besó, mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar el clítoris de ésta, tratando de llevarla al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que ella. _

_Ninguna de las dos aguantaba más la presión de sus partes íntimas, y no fue hasta que Santana dijo "déjate llevar, Rach, por favor" que la explosión orgásmica entre las dos terminó ensuciando el piso, mientras Santana no dejaba de entrar y salir de su novia, tratando de guiarlas hasta la calma._

* * *

"No puedo saber si Brittany quiere estar o no con Quinn" dijo Rachel quien se había quedado cerca de la barra, en donde podía tener control de lo que comía, o no y junto a su madre, mientras Santana saludaba a antiguos compañeros de la universidad que se habían enterado de la fiesta y habían asistido.

"A mi no me gusta como te mira" dijo Shelby sacándole a Beth un helado de sus manos

"¡Mamá!" se quejó Beth comenzando a hacer puchero.

"Te amo, pero eres insoportable cuando estás con una sobredosis de azúcar" dijo Shelby sonriendo.

"Puedo pedirle a Quinn" dijo Beth

"Puedes pedirle, de eso no tengo dudas. Y de que te va a dar, tampoco. Pero ten en cuenta de decirle que en el caso de que te de uno, te voy a hacer dormir con ella y vamos a ver si va a soportarte en sobredosis de azúcar mientras está borracha" dijo Shelby

"¿Qué es estar borracha?" preguntó la niña mirando a su madre y Rachel comenzó a reírse a carcajadas justo cuando Santana volvía para estar cerca de la diva.

"¿Qué le pasa a Shelby?" le preguntó a Rachel en el momento en que vio a su suegra (no legal, por ahora) tratando de responderle algo a Beth y poniéndose colorada y a la vez buscando una salida.

"Tiene que contestarle a Beth que es estar borracha" dijo Rachel entre pequeñas carcajadas

"¡Hola de nuevo!" dijo Brittany acercándose a Rachel

"Hola" dijeron las 3 morenas

"¿Qué hacen?" preguntó mirando a Santana y a Rachel, quienes en el momento de su aparición se pegaron como si estuvieran unidas por un resorte imaginario entre las dos, que se había estirado del todo y ahora las volvía a unir.

"Se acercan las 12 y vine para estar con Rachel" dijo Santana

"Oh" dijo Brittany, con algo que pareció tristeza real

"¿Oh?" preguntó Quinn quien se había acercado a su novia, por la misma razón que Santana había vuelto con Rachel

"Rach, ¿por qué no vamos a mi cuarto, si a Shelby le parece bien, para recibir el año nuevo?" preguntó la latina quien vio un poco de dolor en los ojos de Quinn cuando Brittany no había hablado más.

"¿Desde cuándo me pides permiso para hacer cosas con mi hija?" preguntó Shelby "Si mal no recuerdo, el hecho de que no lo pidieras es lo que hace que en poco tiempo yo vaya a ser abuela"

Santana abrió la boca para responder, igual que Rachel y Beth miraba a su hermana y a su madre.

"¿Por qué Santana va a hacer que seas abuela?" preguntó la pequeña rubia

"Porque Santana contrató a la cigueña" dijo Rachel mirando a su madre que no sabía donde meterse.

"Santana podría hacer una hermanita para Beth, ¿no te parece, Quinn?" preguntó Brittany y todas las mujeres a su alrededor, incluida la pequeña niña, la miraron con la boca abierta.

"Me parece que no" dijo la latina recuperando la conciencia y agarrando a la diva para ir a su cuarto.

* * *

"_Guau" dijo Santana mientras volvía a la tierra después de semejante orgasmo y mirando a Rachel quien respiraba tan agitada como ella._

"_Es una posición que tenemos que hacer más seguido" dijo la diva y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que Santana seguía dentro de ella y que por alguna razón, estaba endureciéndose nuevamente en su interior. "¿Tanto te gusta?" preguntó controlando sus músculos internos para apretar el miembro de la latina en su interior._

"_Tiene como un...un no sé que..." dijo Santana gimiendo después y cambiando la posición de la diva y de ella misma. _

_Quedando la latina sentada, con las piernas cruzadas y Rachel sentada encima de ella, las dos mirando al espejo. Y con su miembro todavía profundamente dentro de la diva._

"_¿Estás segura o es que nos podemos ver en el espejo?" preguntó Rachel mientras veía como las manos de Santana comenzaban a acariciar su estómago y se cerraban sobre sus pechos_

"_Creo que es la mezcla de las dos cosas" dijo Santana quien comenzó a mover sus caderas._

_Ninguna de las dos duró mucho ésta vez, seguían sensibles de la vez anterior, y tenían todas las hormonas a flor de piel, además de lo excitante que era verse en el espejo, una y otra vez, mientras llegaban al orgasmo._

_Por segunda, y tercera vez. _

* * *

Cuando cerró la puerta del cuarto, que debería estar ocupando aunque sea los fines de semana, de un alquiler que todavía pagaba, pero que no sabía por cuanto tiempo, se dio vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos llenos de furia de la diva.

Rachel, no era muy demostrativa de sus celos. No era muy demostrativa de sus celos al frente de otras personas. Esa noche, la primera en la que había aparecido Brittany, dejó inutilizable a Santana (y su pequeño amigo ubicado entre sus piernas) debido a las palabras que la rubia había dicho cuando Shelby estaba por encender el candelabro.

"No me gusta esa rubia" dijo después de traspasar la cabeza de Santana con su mirada y darse vuelta camino a la ventana.

"Lo siento" dijo Santana

"¿Es tu culpa?" preguntó Rachel con un tono que hizo que a Santana le bajara un extremadamente fuerte escalofrío por la espalda.

"No, por supuesto que no" dijo la latina acercándose a su novia y girándola para abrazarla.

"Entonces ¿Por qué te disculpas por ella?" preguntó Rachel pasando sus manos por el cuello de Santana mientras afuera comenzaba la cuenta regresiva hacia el nuevo año.

"No lo sé" dijo Santana "Es decir...no no lo sé."

"Me parece que es porque quieres que pase lo mismo que la otra vez" dijo la diva

"La otra vez me dejaste muerta, y no hicimos en realidad nada, porque estábamos en el departamento de tu mamá" dijo Santana atrayendo a Rachel más hacia si misma, cuando afuera se escuchó el 10.

"Esta noche vamos a estar solas en el mío" dijo Rachel enredando sus manos en el pelo de Santana

"¿Y qué tienes pensado hacerme?" preguntó Santana mientras movía un poco a Rachel y quedaban de costado a la ventana. Sabía que le iba a gustar a su novia ver los fuegos artificiales cuando el reloj de las 12.

"Ya verás" dijo Rachel besando a la latina.

No importaba que faltaran todavía 5 segundos para el año nuevo. La tradición decía que de la forma en la que se comenzaba el año, se vivía el resto del año.

Y esas dos personas, ahora encerradas en la habitación de un departamento en Nueva York, con un hijo en camino por una condición médica, se habían buscado durante horas, mirado durante horas, y manteniéndose cerca porque querían comenzar el año juntas. Querían continuar el año juntas. Traer juntas a ese bebé al mundo. Seguir juntas mientras las dos comenzaban a recorrer nuevos caminos.

Santana, sonrió en el beso mientras los fuegos artificiales y los gritos de los que ya se habían separado de los besos comenzaron a escucharse. Pensaba en lo que había sucedido una semana atrás, cuando la diva le pidió casamiento y le prometió una familia. Sin darse cuenta, también comenzó a llorar.

"¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó Rachel separándose del beso (en algún momento tenían que hacerlo, ya que el aire se estaba haciendo cada vez más necesario)

"El año pasado, no besé a nadie" dijo Santana "Ahora, estoy besando a la persona que amo, que tiene en su vientre un hijo cuyo ADN es 50% mío, mi padre volvió a buscarme, me pidieron casamiento y tengo en el futuro una familia. Creo que estoy sobrepasada de sentimientos" dijo Santana dándole pequeños besos en el rostro a la diva. "Gracias" agregó después.

"Te olvidaste de algo" dijo Rachel devolviéndole los pequeños besos

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana mirándola sorprendida

"Como profesora, tuviste un romance con una alumna"

La latina río, libremente, como solo solía hacerlo cuando estaba con Rachel.

"Feliz año nuevo, San"

"Feliz año nuevo, Rachel" dijeron cuando la risa de Santana terminó y volvieron a ver sus reflejos en los ojos de la otra.


	17. Q & B

_Buenas..._

_Voy a ser cortita._

_NO voy a actualizar por lo menos en una semana más._

_Lamentablemente no puedo. _

_Agradezco las reviews, favorites y alerts. Abajo respondo las que no tuve ocasión de responder por privado._

_**Eri**: Britt tiene un plan y realiza ciertas cosas de acuerdo a ese plan (q se sabe en este capitulo) y veremos q pasa en el embarazo. gracias por la review! besos_

_**Gnn97**: hay una idea así pero one shot, la idea que hay no es mía pero quieren que la escriba. Cuando tenga mas tiempo, seguramente que la publicare. gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Q & B**

¿Qué pasó? Se preguntó mientras caminaba en puntas de pie hacia el cuarto de Santana. ¿En qué momento las cosas comenzaron a salir mal?

Golpeó la puerta y entró, como siempre. Además, sabía que una de las dos estaba despierta porque había escuchado a alguien en la cocina.

"Eres muy...aterradora" dijo cuando notó que Santana era la que estaba despierta, con la vista fija clavada en la diva, que dormía encima de ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó la latina.

"Vine a dormir contigo y con ella" dijo Quinn rodeando la cama para meterse por el otro lado, lado donde estaba la espalda de Rachel.

"Viniste a hablar" dijo Santana mientras sostenía las colchas para que la rubia se metiera.

"¿Puedo abrazarla? Es como que está en el medio y sabes que siempre me gustó hablar contigo abrazándote" dijo la rubia.

"Si, pero ten cuidado con las manos, estamos las dos desnudas" dijo Santana

"Sé que vas a encontrar alguna forma de reírte de esto" dijo Quinn pasando sus manos por cintura de Rachel

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana, moviéndose para quedar mirando a Quinn, mientras ésta abrazaba más a la diva.

"Britt" dijo la rubia suspirando.

* * *

_La primer noche de Hanukkah, cuando volvieron al departamento, Brittany no había dejado de hablar de Santana._

"_¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien así?" fue la pregunta que rebalsó el vaso de paciencia de Quinn y ésta le pidió que se fuera._

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó Brittany notando que algo había estado molestando a su novia durante toda la noche._

"_En dos años no quisiste ver a Santana, desde que volviste, y ahora lo único que haces es hablar de ella" dijo Quinn_

"_Lo siento, es que, me parece raro que ahora esté esperando un hijo con alguien que no soy yo" dijo la rubia bajando la mirada_

* * *

"Sabes muy bien como es Brittany, no creo que haya querido decir eso" dijo Santana

"Pero estábamos tan bien" dijo Quinn moviéndose para abrazar mejor a la diva.

"Creo que no puede entender ciertas cosas, pero no quiere decir que no te ame, Quinn" dijo la latina poniéndose de costado, de frente a su novia que ahora estaba profundamente dormida en los brazos de la rubia.

"Eso es lo que le dije y me dijo"

* * *

"_Oh, Quinn, lo siento tanto" dijo media hora después. Habían llegado al departamento de la otra rubia y ésta seguía en silencio._

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó Quinn _

"_Porque creo que sientes que deseo seguir de novia con Santana y sabes bien que no es así" explicó Brittany _

"_¿Y cómo es? La vez por primera vez en dos años, ya que ella pidió exclusivamente no verte, por lo menos durante un tiempo y no dejas de hablar de ella. ¿Cómo es, Britt?" _

"_No sé, pero me sorprende. Siempre pensé que iba a operarse" dijo la más alta de las rubias sentándose en el sillón _

"_¿De dónde vienen esas ideas?¿Por qué si estamos hablando entre nosotras y de nosotras, pasamos a hablar de las decisiones que Santana puede o no haber tomado?" _

"_No sé que es lo que acabas de decir"_

"_¿Por qué hablamos de Santana?"_

"_No sé. Me llamó la atención."_

"_¿Qué cosa?" _

"_Lo feliz que es sabiendo que va a ser mamá. ¿O es papá?" _

"_Es lo mismo, Britt"_

"_¿Es lo mismo?"_

"_Si"_

"_Ahhh"_

* * *

"Pero Quinn, ¿recuerdas que ya hablamos de ella" preguntó Santana

"Si, pero es como...no sé" dijo Quinn apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel

"Es como si no entendiera como puede ser que yo esté tan bien con mi novia a pesar de lo que pasa con mi cuerpo" dijo Santana acercándose más a Rachel y pasando una mano que abrazó también a Quinn

"Exacto" dijo la rubia

"Quisiera poder hacerle olvidar que tengo esta condición, Quinn, pero no puedo. Y es raro, que no lo haya contado a todo el mundo, por ejemplo, en la fiesta hace un rato." dijo la latina suspirando

"No se lo contaste porque quisiste hacerlo, como con Rachel. Se lo contaste porque no quedaba otra, ella sintió tu erección"

"Que linda forma de decirlo, Quinn" dijo Santana

"Tengo miedo de que..."

"¿De qué pase lo mismo que pasó conmigo?" preguntó la latina

"Tengo miedo de que me engañe con un hombre"

"¿Crees que habrá vuelto contigo para estar con un hombre?"

"Creo que volvió conmigo porque es lo que conoce"

"¿Te ama?"

"Si, me lo dice bastante seguido"

"¿La amas?"

"Por supuesto"

* * *

"_San..." dijo Brittany. Había salido a caminar y vio a la latina sentada en un bar, cerca de Central Park_

"_Brittany" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie. "¿Dónde está Quinn?" _

"_Se quedó durmiendo. ¿Rachel?" _

"_Está en el parque, con Shelby y con Beth." dijo señalando Central Park_

"_Que bueno" dijo la rubia sentándose sin ser invitada. "Es linda"_

"_Si, lo sé" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada_

"_Es lindo ver lo que tienen" _

"_Es lo que tenemos" _

"_La amas" _

"_Si"_

"_Más de lo que me amaste"_

"_De distinta manera y en realidad, es más de lo que amé a muchas personas" _

"_¿En qué cambia?" _

"_En que ella hasta ahora no me desilusionó, Britt. Mi familia me dejó de lado. Tú me engañaste. Solo tenía a Quinn y ahora la tengo a ella y a ese bebé" dijo Santana mirando hacia Central Park, en donde sabía que Rachel estaba hablando con su madre, y aunque le gustaría saber de que, no podía hacerlo. _

"_Si algún día Quinn y yo buscamos un bebé ¿serías el papá?" preguntó Brittany mirando hacia la calle_

"_Eso se lo tendrías que preguntar a ella, y conversarlo con ella. Pero no soy la mejor opción" _

"_¿Por qué? Dejaste embarazada a Rachel"_

"_Todavía es algo que ni siquiera mi médico se explica."_

"_¿En serio?" _

"_Bueno, si se explica pero es rarísimo que haya pasado cuando sucedió" _

* * *

"¿Sientes algo por ella?" preguntó Quinn.

"¿Por quién?" preguntó Santana sorprendida. No sabía ya de que estaban hablando.

"Por Brittany"

"No, no siento nada"

"¿Por qué cuando volvió a aparecer no quisiste verla?"

"Porque me dolía todavía lo que me había hecho, porque no sabía si lo que sentía al mirarla era saludable para la relación que uds. dos podían tener y porque consideraba que vos tenías que ser feliz junto a ella. Ya la habías dejado ir por mi" dijo la latina.

"Oh"

"Quinn, hace mucho tiempo que pensar en Brittany dejó de producirme dolor. Mucho tiempo antes de que Rachel aparezca en mi vida. Y eso es por como te veía cuando volvías de estar con ella. Si, no debí haber puesto esa regla de que no viniera al departamento cuando estaba yo, pero no quería que se confunda. Brittany se confunde muy fácil"

* * *

"_Pero suponiendo que Quinn acepta que seas el padre/madre de nuestro bebé. ¿Con cuál de las dos tendrías sexo para que lo cargue?" preguntó Brittany_

"_¿Sabes que hay otras opciones que no involucran el sexo y aún así yo pueda ser el padre de sus hijos?¿O madre?" preguntó Santana enviándole un mensaje a Rachel solicitándole su pronta presencia. Las ideas de Brittany la estaban poniendo nerviosa._

"_No, no sabía. Voy a tener que investigar" dijo Brittany levantándose "Llego tarde al trabajo" _

"_Espero que no te reten por llegar cinco minutos tarde" _

"_¿Qué 5 minutos? Llego dos horas tarde. Por suerte soy la profesora de danza" dijo Brittany saludando a Santana._

_Dos minutos después, volvió a aparecer._

"_Siento mucho lo que te hice en el secundario. Cuando estuvimos juntas. Todavía no entiendo pero se que no debe ser muy fácil para vos, y lo que hiciste en aquel entonces tampoco debe haberlo sido. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien para poder compartir a Quinn en el futuro. Adiós" _

_Santana se quedó en la mesa, esperando a su novia y pensando en las palabras de la rubia._

* * *

"Por lo menos ahora ya entiende que hay otras formas de inseminación que no van a incluir el sexo contigo" dijo Quinn riendo y sintiendo como la diva se movía incómodamente en sus brazos. "¿Qué le pasa?"

"Dijiste sexo conmigo y creo que eso la comenzó a despertar" dijo Santana

"O comenzó a sentir cosas. ¿Quieres que me vaya?" preguntó Quinn quien de pronto estaba muy cansada

"No creo que suceda nada. Quédate" dijo la latina cerrando los ojos.

* * *

"_¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntó sentándose junto a ella la noche anterior_

"_¿Qué?" preguntó Brittany_

"_Cuando volviste dijiste que lo hacías con un plan en mente" _

"_Si, pero todavía no lo llevé a cabo"_

"_¿Implica a Santana?"_

"_No volví por Santana"_

* * *

"¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" el grito atravesó el sueño de tres personas, que estaban dormidas en la cama

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Rachel sentándose y encontrándose con su madre y Brittany

"¡Esa chica te ha pervertido!" dijo Shelby señalando a Santana que casi salta de la cama pero recordó que estaba desnuda

"¿Eh?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Desde cuando Quinn también tiene sexo con uds.?" preguntó Brittany sonriendo "¿Puedo unirme?"

"¿Quinn?" preguntó Rachel y miró hacia el costado donde Santana no estaba y vio a la rubia, con los ojos abiertos

"Estoy vestida, no tuve sexo con ellas" dijo Quinn levantándose y saliendo de la cama. "Solo vine a hablar con Santana y ahora incluye el combo de dos morenas en la misma cama. Nada más, Shelby. Lo prometo"

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Shelby, todavía con miedo en los ojos

"No tuve sexo con Quinn, madre. De eso estoy segura" dijo la diva

"¿Santana?" preguntó Shelby

"Estuvimos hablando hasta que ella se quedó dormida. Además, mira Shelby. Rachel y yo estamos desnudas, Quinn no"

"Rachel tiene lindos pechos" dijo Brittany y Quinn agarró a su novia y la sacó del cuarto

"Lo siento" dijo la madre de la diva sentándose en la cama. "Tápate, Rach"

"¿Qué estaba haciendo Quinn de nuevo en el cuarto?" preguntó Rachel mientras recibía una remera por parte de su novia, quien se había puesto debajo de las sábanas un pantalón de gimnasia.

"Ya lo dije. Vino a hablar anoche, cuando estabas dormida" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué me estaba abrazando?" preguntó Rachel

"No sé. Solo se acomodó de ese lado y terminó abrazándote. Ah..." dijo recordando la latina "porque yo estaba desnuda, entonces dijo que prefería abrazarte a vos."

"Yo también estaba desnuda" dijo Rachel

"¿Se dan cuenta de que yo sigo en la habitación?" preguntó Shelby

"Lo siento" dijo Santana aunque su suegra notó que no estaba para nada arrepentida

"Vistánse, las espero para ir a desayunar a algún lugar" dijo la mayor de las tres morenas dentro de la habitación.

* * *

"¿Britt?" preguntó Quinn. Se había ido a dar una ducha después de salir del cuarto de Santana. "¿Qué es esto?" volvió a preguntar ya que la habitación estaba toda oscura.

"Mi plan" dijo la otra rubia

"¿Eh?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

* * *

_Brittany S. Pierce tomó clases de actuación, o eso quería creer el día que tocaba el timbre del departamento de Rachel._

"_¿Brittany?" preguntó la diva_

"_Nena" dijo la rubia pasando sin esperar que la invitaran a hacerlo._

"_Pasa, por favor" dijo Rachel irónicamente y cerrando la puerta._

"_¿Estás sola?" preguntó la rubia_

"_¿Tengo que empezar a marcar el 911?" preguntó Rachel_

"_No, por favor" dijo Brittany acercándose a ella. "Lo siento" agregó abrazando a la pequeña morena. "Guau, eres más pequeña de lo que imagina que iba a sentir cuando te tuviera entre mis brazos" _

"_No entiendo que está pasando" dijo Rachle separándose "Eres muy alta" _

"_¡Lo sé!" dijo Brittany emocionada, caminando hacia el living y sentándose. "No quise hacerte sentir celosa, si es que lo sentiste, necesitaba a Quinn concentrarse en otras cosas" _

"_¿Cuándo vas a pedirle casamiento?" preguntó Rachel y enseguida notó los ojos y la boca abierta de sorpresa de la rubia que la estaba escuchando_

"_¿Tienes micrófonos en mi departamento?"_

"_No"_

"_¿Cómo sabes?" preguntó Brittany bajando la voz y acercándose a la morena_

"_Porque cuando yo quise pedirle casamiento a Santana también pensé en distraerla. Y lo hice" dijo Rachel también en voz baja_

"_¿Cómo lo hiciste?" preguntó Brittany_

* * *

"No quiero que vuelvas a ir al cuarto de Santana" dijo Brittany mientras salían del cuarto de Quinn

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la rubia más pequeña

"Porque dormiste abrazando a Rachel" dijo Brittany mientras levantaba la mano que tenía el anillo de Quinn para que supieran que había aceptado a las morenas que miraban la interacción.

"¿Hubieras preferido que abrazara a Santana y a su no tan pequeño amigo?" preguntó Quinn "Debo recordarte que estaban desnudas"

"Acabas de empeorarla" dijo Santana viendo la cara de Brittany

"Debo confesar que abrazar a Rachel es muy tentador y por eso no quiero que lo hagas. Tiene el tamaño perfecto para abrazar." dijo Brittany

"¿Puedo ver el no tan pequeño amigo de Santana?¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de un niño acá?" preguntó Beth apareciendo por debajo de la mesa y sorprendiendo a todas las personas que estaban ahí y que la hacían dormida.


	18. San Valentín

_Buenas! _

_Se qué dije que iba a tardar una semana en publicar, más o menos, pero después me vi con los dos capítulos que siguen y me di cuenta de que las cosas avanzan. Así que al final les pido un favorcito._

_Esto es lo que yo llamo capítulo de relleno. Pero, lo necesito para alivianar un poco el camino para el próximo y el salto de tiempo entre año nuevo, febrero y por supuesto, el próximo capítulo que estará ubicado entre abril o mayo._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_Eri: no se como se lo explican a Beth y por __eso ese momento, si no recuerdo mal recién se menciona en el capitulo que viene. muchas gracias por la review. besos!_

_Rosi: gracias por la review! Me alegro que te haya gustado esa escena, al final, también me divertí escribiéndola. Besos!_

_Saudos, Lore!_

* * *

**San Valentín**

Febrero 14, una locura. Todos los lugares de la ciudad estaban completamente llenos, a no ser que, obviamente, hubieran hecho una reservación con tiempo.

Además, de que Rachel tenía una gran duda personal de salir de la casa, ya que la panza había comenzado a asomarse. Eran 5 meses, y la sonrisa de Santana era mucho más grande cada día, mientras que la de Rachel también, si es que esto era posible.

Pero, mientras esa fecha especial para todos los enamorados se acercaba más y más, la sonrisa de las dos morenas comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Por NY, Rachel se enteró de que Jessie iba a estar en el departamento, ya que Noah iba a preparar algo para ella. En ese lugar.

* * *

"_Yo también tengo derechos, Rachel" dijo Noah antes de decirle el porque comenzaba una conversación así._

"_¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" preguntó Rachel _

"_Para San Valentín exijo el departamento" dijo el muchacho_

_La diva suspiró profundamente, no sabía si Santana quería hacer algo o no, estaba segura de que la latina iba a querer pasar ese día con ella. Pero, sabía que en el departamento que, todavía, compartía con Quinn no iban a poder, ya que las rubias estaban viviendo un período conocido como Luna de Miel, ya que no se separaban ni 20 minutos del lado de la otra. Era tan insoportable su relación desde el día que se comprometieron, que Quinn casi pierde su trabajo._

_Shelby no iba a dejar su propio departamento y ahora Noah quería el departamento para sí mismo. _

_A no ser que..._

"_No hay problema Noah" _

* * *

En Lima, mientras tanto, la latina estaba harta. Por varias cosas.

Por un lado, las miradas extrañas de Jessie después de su visita a NY en enero, donde vio las fotos de Navidad y Año Nuevo, junto a Rachel. Y no recibió una respuesta satisfactoria sobre el porque seguía quedándose en el departamento con la diva (se había enterado que compartía un departamento con una amiga y no entendía porque seguía quedándose ahí).

Y por el otro, Finn Hudson, se había acordado de que existía Rachel Berry y sabía que Santana seguía en contacto con la diva y mientras más se acercaba San Valentín, más perseguía a la profesora intentando saber algo de su antigua compañera y amor. Quería invitarla a una cita. Hacer el amor con ella.

Eso era lo que más molestaba a Santana. Las constantes declaraciones de amor que el muchacho hacía sobre Rachel, al frente de cualquier persona. Todo el tiempo. Olvidándose que la diva estaba embarazada.

* * *

"_¿Has estado en contacto con Finn?" preguntó Santana por Skype. Faltaban 7 días para San Valentín, y tenía que quedarse ese fin de semana entre medio en Lima por cuestiones del colegio._

"_No, ¿por qué?" preguntó la diva_

"_Lo único que hace es hablar de ti, me pregunta, te canta aunque no estes" _

"_Y estás celosa"_

"_¿Puedes culparme?"_

"_Si, puedo culparte. Por un lado, estoy en NY, por el otro, no hablo con casi nadie de esa escuela desde que me fui. Y por casi nadie, me refiero a los esporádicos mensajes que me envía Sue Sylvester, para preguntarme como estoy llevando el embarazo. Además de hablar contigo, por supuesto"_

"_¿Tienes planeado algo para San Valentín?" preguntó Santana cambiando de tema. Sabía que Rachel tenía razón y que ella no tenía porque sentirse celosa. Además, de que el tema del 14 de febrero no había sido tocado demasiado entre ellas. _

"_Noah me pidió el departamento" dijo Rachel_

"_¿Qué vamos a hacer, entonces?" preguntó Santana, pero inmediatamente el tema cambió de dirección._

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día, Santana miraba el enorme ramo de rosas rojas que habían llegado al colegio esa mañana. Muchos profesores estaban completamente intrigados por saber quien era la persona que había enviado las flores. Además de que muchos de ellos no recibieron ni una sola flor. Ni siquiera silvestre. Salvo Sue que recibió cien margaritas (si, 100) y Emma que recibió 100 lirios.

Santana no podía ser más feliz. En sus años en este mundo, con su condición, el 14 de febrero era un día que ella nunca había ansiado que llegara.

Por supuesto, hasta ese año.

Aunque desearía que no fuera durante la semana. O que Rachel no estuviera en NY.

A media mañana, Figgins organizó una asamblea para hablar del amor, cupido y etc, y cuando salieron, comenzó a escuchar los murmullos ya que había un puesto donde entregaban preservativos gratuitamente.

Siguió caminando hacia su aula, pero cuando estaba por entrar, la voz de Figgins interrumpió todo el ruido del pasillo, solicitando que la "Profesora López, se presentara en dirección a buscar a la madre de uno de sus alumnos que quería conversar con ella, sabiendo que tenía hora libre porque él le había contado"

Sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia la oficina del director. No registró la persona que estaba esperando, hasta que la secretaria la señaló.

Al darse vuelta, tragó saliva pensando en que cuando le contara a Rachel, ésta iba a matarla.

* * *

_Había sido unos días en medio de enero, en los que salieron a comprar ropa. Para las dos. _

_Mientras esperaban que en uno de los lugares se vaciaran los probadores, Santana hablaba con Rachel sobre la historia de unas medias de lana que tenía guardadas en el cajón de su cuarto y que la diva había encontrado hacía unos días atrás._

_Cuando la empleada del lugar les avisó, acomodando una mano sobre el hombro de Santana, de que ya se había desocupado uno de los cubículos, Rachel aclaró su garganta para hablar, mientras sacaba la mano de la empleada de la latina quien se había quedado paralizada (más tarde no sabía si era porque la empleada la estaba intentando seducir o por la cara que había visto en su pequeña novia) _

"_¿Disculpe señorita?" preguntó Rachel lo más educadamente posible_

"_¿Si?" dijo la chica, que Santana calculaba que tenía entre su edad y la de Rachel_

"_¿Podría pedirle al encargado que se acerque? Me gustaría hablar con él sobre su comportamiento" dijo la diva_

"_¿Mi comportamiento?" preguntó la chica, dejando de lado (un poco, no demasiado) la antipatía que tenía con la más pequeña de las morenas_

"_Si" dijo Rachel entrecerrando los ojos_

"_No hace falta" dijo la empleada_

"_Entonces, deja de intentar seducir a mi prometida, porque por más que sea chica en tamaño, te juro que te vas a arrepentir" dijo Rachel acercando su cara de enojada a la empleada y escuchando, al finalizar, un gemido de parte de la latina. La empleada, tomo el gemido como una señal de que era cierto lo que la pequeña morena decía y comenzó a comportarse bien. Rachel, sabía muy bien que había excitado a su prometida._

* * *

La mujer, de una extensa y abultada cabellera rubia, piel tostada y cuerpo de generosas curvas, esperaba a la latina al lado de la puerta con un tapado largo y blanco, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, bien cerrado. Una bufanda, también blanca y un gorro blanco y rojo. Adornaba su rostro unos lentes de sol bastante grandes, que no dejaban ver las facciones de la persona que estaba detrás.

"Soy Santana López" dijo estirando la mano. "Si quiere acompañarme. Vamos a hablar en mi aula ya que tengo hora libre"

La mujer solo asintió y la siguió hasta el aula. Donde Santana se sentó esperando que ésta dijera algo.

Casi salta por la ventana cuando la mujer cerró despacio la puerta del aula y le puso seguro.

Pero cuando se sacó el tapado, Santana se levantó y lentamente se acercó a la mujer.

"Rachel..."

* * *

"_Estoy pensando que va a matarte" le dijo Quinn a Rachel. Desde el día en que Brittany le había pedido casamiento, la rubia más pequeña solía pasar las noches que se suponía que pasaba sola, buscando a la diva para abrazar mientras dormía. Lo cual, generó una gran escena de celos cuando cierta latina se enteró._

"_Estoy pensando lo mismo" dijo Rachel mirándose al espejo._

* * *

"Feliz San Valentín" dijo la diva que ahora no tenía más que un conjunto de lencería rojo, pequeño y se había sacado los lentes de sol, para que Santana viera su cara.

"Si te reconocían" dijo la latina dando un paso hacia ella, mientras se lamía los labios "Si te reconocían íbamos a tener un Finn Hudson bastante problemático, porque si te llega a ver así" dijo acariciando la garganta de la diva, el valle entre sus pechos y su ya, creciente, barriga con un dedo. "No va a poder detenerse"

"¿En qué momento te acercaste tanto?" preguntó Rachel levantando la vista. Santana en traje de negocios, la estaba volviendo loca.

"No soy la única que anda distraída" dijo la latina "¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó dando media vuelta y mirando hacia la ventana.

"Quería darte una sorpresa" dijo con una voz que la hacía parecer mucho más pequeña de lo que era. Santana se arriesgó a darse vuelta y observarla, tratando de mantener su compostura, y pudo ver que estaba con la cabeza gacha y jugando con sus dedos. "Rach..." dijo acercándose para dar un paso hacia atrás de nuevo al fijar su vista en el pecho de su novia y ver sus pezones levantados a través de la sencilla pero seductora tela que los cubría.

"¿Otra vez empiezas a alejarte de mi?" preguntó la diva sonando frustrada.

"Si nos descubren, estamos perdidas" dijo Santana "Estamos en el colegio, por si no te diste cuenta"

"Sé que estamos en el colegio" dijo la diva "Pero es como quería saludarte para este día tan especial" agregó poniéndose colorada.

Santana se comenzó a reír y volvió a acercarse a la diva, esta vez abrazándola.

"¿De qué te ríes?" preguntó la diva con la voz más añinada que podía hacer

"Es que...viniste desde NY, quien sabe si así vestida o no, pero te hiciste pasar por la madre de un alumno, con solo un tapado cubriendo el conjunto de ropa interior más sexy que he visto en mi vida en una mujer" dijo juntando sus caderas para que Rachel sintiera su erección que obviamente no pudo detener al ver a su novia así "y después te pones colorada porque quisiste hacer algo especial para mi"

"Ey" dijo la diva sacando a la profesora de encima suyo y haciendo un puchero

"Todavía tenemos tiempo" dijo Santana levantando las cejas.

"No me sorprende" dijo Rachel agarrando de nuevo el tapado y buscando algo en los bolsillos.

"¿Qué háces?" preguntó la profesora

"Sue me dijo que tenías libre hasta el almuerzo, cuando me reconoció" dijo Rachel entregándole un papel por parte de la entrenadora.

"Te dije que alguien iba a reconocerte."

"Si, la mujer que me envía mensajes diciendo: ¿ya confirmaron si es varón o mujer? Tengo que empezar a hacer sus carnets, porque ese niño o niña va a ser parte de las Cheerios"

"¿En serio?"

"Si"

Santana miró la nota, después el reloj y después a Rachel

"Por Dios, estás hermosa" agregó

"Lo sé. No sabía si te iba a gustar o no. Pensé que ibas a matarme" dijo Rachel mirándose

"Podrías haber dicho algo sexy, estamos perdiendo tiempo."

"¿Estás apurada?"

"Cuando se trata de la madre de mi hijo y futura esposa, estoy excitada, caliente, necesitada y todos los adjetivos con los que quieras describirme, Rachel" dijo Santana besando a la diva de improviso, quien inmediatamente subió sus piernas a la cintura de la latina y se dejó llevar.

"¿Va a cumplir una de mis fantasías, profesora López?" preguntó Rachel moviendo sus caderas para encontrar la fricción con la erección de Santana

"¿Y cuál sería?" preguntó Santana sacando sus manos para comenzar a desabrocharse el pantalón.

"Que me haga el amor sobre este escritorio" dijo Rachel acostándose del todo. La latina, se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a su novia, y pudo ver la mancha de humedad en la pequeña tanga (si, era pequeña hasta para una tanga) que tenía puesta la diva.

"Oh, Dios, vas a matarme" dijo sacando su miembro de sus pantalones y rompiendo la tanga, penetró sin dudarlo a Rachel quien contuvo el grito de placer. Pero, recordando que debía esperar que se ajuste, eso hizo.

"¿No va a continuar con la explicación, profesora?" preguntó Rachel apretando el miembro de Santana con sus músculos internos

"Rachel..." dijo la latina cerrando los ojos de placer

"¿Si?" preguntó la diva y después, como si se hubiera agregado, dijo "Profesora"

Santana, entonces, no pudo contenerse. Comenzó a entrar y salir de la diva a una velocidad que pocas veces habían utilizado, convirtiendo ese día romántico, en una demostración sexual que en contadas oportunidades se habían visto entre las morenas. Santana, entraba y salía de la diva, mirandola fijamente, como si estuviera concentrada en mantener su fachada. Mientras Rachel comenzaba a levantar el sonido de sus gemidos mientras más cerca se encontraba del orgasmo.

"Baja la voz" dijo Santana pero Rachel parecía no haberla escuchado "Baja la voz, ¿no te das cuenta de que no pueden descubrirnos?" dijo utilizando su voz de profesora, esa que usaba cuando estaba retando a Finn. Rachel emitió un gemido pero comenzó a morderse el labio inferior para controlar el sonido de sus gemidos.

"Profesora, no puede hacerme esto" logró decir cuando se encontraba tan cerca del orgasmo que creía imposible poder pronunciar una sola palabra, mucho menos una frase. Pero fueron esas palabras, que hicieron que las dos explotaran al mismo tiempo. Siempre mirándose a los ojos.

* * *

"_Quinn, no creo que siga siendo necesario que duermas con Rachel" dijo Santana al teléfono unos días antes de San Valentín_

"_¿Eh?" preguntó su amiga_

"_Que sé que cuando Britt no está contigo, duermes con mi novia" dijo la latina_

"_Lo siento, pero es que es tan chiquita que me dan ganas de abrazarla todo el tiempo" dijo Quinn riendo_

"_Quinn"_

"_En serio, San. No creo que debas preocuparte. Para empezar, a tu novia, se le nota a la legua que lo único que quiere tener encima, abajo o adentro es algo de tu persona. Segundo, está completamente enamorada, tal es así, que sé muy bien que si no está abrazando a nadie cuando duerme, dice constantemente tu nombre. Y no quiero imaginar ni siquiera que está soñando. Tercero, ¿crees que hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Brittany si me gustara un poco de tu novia?"_

"_¿Mi novia no te gusta?" _

"_Santana" _

"_Es una pregunta justa, Quinn"_

"_Tu novia me encanta, para vos. Y te recuerdo, es tu prometida" _

"_Lo sé, loco, ¿no?"_

"_¿Qué cuentas?" _

"_Nada, aca viendo como pasan las horas en el maldito reloj"_

"_Todo un poeta"_

"_¿Recuerdas que soy mujer?" _

"_Si, lo recuerdo. ¿Te conté que yo también lo soy?" _

"_Quinn ¿estuviste tomando alcohol?" _

"_¿Cómo lo sabes?" _

"_Porque dices cosas con sentido o sin sentido. No lo sé"_

"_Ni siquiera tu dices cosas con sentido. ¿Estuviste tomando?"_

"_No, sabes que no tomo más desde que sé que Rachel está embarazada"_

"_¿Qué tiene que ver que Rachel esté embarazada? Ella es la que está embarazada"_

"_Te odio, Quinn" dijo Santana cortando el teléfono_

* * *

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana. Cuando cambiaba a veces el ritmo de las embestidas, terminaba más preocupada por la diva que por ella misma.

"Si" dijo Rachel. "¿Te espero en el departamento?" preguntó mirando el reloj

"Si" dijo la latina.

"Es una lastima" dijo Rachel "Pensar que podríamos pasar más horas haciendo esto en lugares prohibidos como éste"

"Es una lástima que tu fantasía haya sido cortita."

"Te amo" dijo Rachel dándole un beso

"Te amo" dijo Santana

* * *

_**Se acabó el capítulo! Jajaja en serio.**_

_**La cuestión es que estas dos me hicieron cariar toda la boca!**_

_**No, no las voy a separar. Y éste capítulo no iba a ir hoy. La cuestión es la siguiente, necesito pedirles un favor. **_

_**Necesito que me ayuden a elegir un nombre de varón y otro de mujer, para el bebé Pezberry.**_

_**¿Qué voy a hacer? Esta vez voy a esperar hasta el viernes a última hora antes de actualizar (hora argentina) y ahí voy a hacer una encuesta (espero poder poner todos los nombres) y quiero que uds. decidan como se llamara el niño/a Pezberry. El resultado se va a mostrar en el capítulo 21...¿por qué? Bueno, no puedo spoilear tanto, ¿verdad?**_

_**Así que, gracias nuevamente por leer, por las reviews y las favorites! Y espero que esta idea les guste!**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Lore**_


	19. 32 Semanas

_Buenas!_

_Creo que nunca le puse apellido a Jessie, pero en este lo necesito, así que si se lo puse y no es el mismo, mil perdones!_

_Otra cosa, soy un ser humano muy extraño. Me había cansado de ciertas cosas y me di cuenta de que podía cambiarlo. Así que..._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts. _

_Respondo las que no tuve ocasión de responder antes:_

_**eri**: no sé como lo voy a hacer, pero seguramente con este capítulo vas a ver que algo voy a inventar para que ya estén viviendo juntas en NY. Gracias por la review y los nombres. Besos!  
_

_**Rosi: **gracias por los nombres y la review! Besos!_

_Perdon si me falto alguien_

_Saludos, Lore!_

_NOTA: LA ENCUESTA ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL, ARRIBA DICE (DEBAJO DE WRITERGLEEK Y ANTES DE LOS DATOS) ** Poll: ¿Cómo debería llamarse el bebé Pezberry? Vote Now!**_

* * *

**Semana 32**

Cuando recibió la llamada, se quedó mirando la pared que tenía al frente como idiota. ¿Cómo podía ser? Se preguntaba, mientras sentía que alguien la llevaba de la mano hacia afuera de la escuela.

"Santana" dijo alguien, tratando de hablarle suavemente, hasta que la sacudieron.

Pestañeó varias veces y sacudió la cabeza. Tardó, pero finalmente pudo enfocar la vista en la persona que tenía al frente.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntaron y Santana inclinó la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que decía la llamada teléfonica.

"Rachel entró en trabajo de parto" dijo después de unos segundos. Y volvió a quedarse como una estatua.

* * *

_Después de San Valentín las cosas fueron tranquilas. Incluso los cambios de humor de Rachel debido a las hormonas eran tranquilas. _

_Santana asistió a todas y a cada una de las consultas con los médicos y cuando podía, iba a ver a su médico tratando de ver como estaba ella misma._

"_¿Por qué no quieres saber que es?" le había preguntado Rachel_

"_Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa" dijo la latina._

_Pero, las dos sabían que la felicidad que tenían no iba a durar para siempre. Sobre todo con Jessie dando vueltas. El humor de la porrista decaía en cada nueva semana del embarazo de la diva, y cada nuevo aumento del tamaño de la panza. Y en la semana 30, cuando entró de improvisto en el cuarto de la diva, mientras estaban durmiendo y empezó a gritar que ella no merecía llevar a término un bebé de Noah, ya que yacía en la cama con una pecadora, pecando a su vez._

_Rachel, no sabía bien que hacer. La chica le estaba gritando, con el rostro desencajado y ella tenía a Santana con una mano sobre su vientre, como así pudiera protegerlo._

"_¡Jessie!" gritó Noah y arrastró a la chica fuera de la habitación de su mejor amiga._

* * *

"Sue, no entiendo porque no me lo dice ella" dijo Figgins, mirando a Santana que había sido arrastrada nuevamente hacia la oficina del director, para que la entrenadora de las Cheerios pidiera licencia por ella.

"Está en shock, Figgins" dijo Sue revoleando los ojos

"Está bien. ¿Te haces cargo tú de conseguir un suplente?" preguntó el director

"Por supuesto" dijo Sue sacando su celular y marcando un número.

Después de hablar, se dirigió a Figgins y habló con él en voz baja, o en voz normal, Santana no podía saberlo.

"Emma te va a llevar al departamento a que busques cosas" dijo Sue mientras la arrastraba de nuevo hacia afuera. "¡SANTANA!" gritó después al no obtener ninguna reacción.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina saliendo del estado en el que se encontraba

"¿Eres idiota o qué?" preguntó Sue "Tu pequeña novia está a punto de dar a luz y vos estás viajando junto a E. T hacia su planeta de origen. Cuando todo esto termine, te voy a dar permiso de que vueles hacia ese mundo de tu cabeza, mientras tanto, te voy a pedir que por favor juntes coraje para ir a NY

"¿Cómo voy a ir?" preguntó Santana ignorando todo lo que la entrenadora había dicho antes del nombre de la ciudad.

"En el tren. Estoy segura que en un rato sale uno" dijo Sue

"¿Y si no llego a tiempo?" preguntó Santana

"Estoy segura de que Berry no va a lanzar el pequeño cohete hasta que llegues" dijo Sue

"¿No van a ir?"

"Cuando terminemos la semana escolar. Estamos en lunes" dijo la entrenadora ayudando a Santana a subir al auto que Emma había acercado hasta ellas.

* * *

_Cuando se sentó en el tren, la semana siguiente, vio a Jessie mirándola fijamente desde el otro lado del vagón. Pero no se acercó a hablar con ella. _

_Santana, decidió enviarle a Rachel un mensaje diciéndole que ese fin de semana se iba a quedar con Quinn, que aunque estaba contenta de tener a su amiga, tuvo que ser restringida físicamente para no ir a matar a la porrista que salía con Noah Puckerman y asesinarla._

_Rachel, se apareció entonces, por el departamento ese fin de semana, y hablaban. Antes de irse, ella fue capaz de hablar cara a cara con Puckerman._

"_No salió de la habitación, mientras estaba en el departamento." dijo Noah "Comió bastante poco, y evitó todo contacto con Jessie" _

"_No me sorprende, tu novia está loca" dijo Santana_

"_Lo sé" dijo Noah. "Voy a viajar con uds. a Lima" agregó._

"_¿En serio?" _

"_Si, quiero hablar con mi mamá, y con los padres de ella" _

_Santana no vio esa semana a Jessie en la escuela, y Sue le confirmó un rumor. La habían internado porque estaba sufriendo problemas psicológicos por el bebé que había perdido hacía más de un año._

* * *

Subió al tren y cerró los ojos, había tenido suerte, apenas llegó a la estación con Emma el tren se detenía en el andén.

Cerró los ojos e intentó calmar su apurado corazón. Tenía la sensación, incluso, que si corría iba a llegar mucho más rápido que el tren.

* * *

_Había sentido el primer dolor a las 4 de la mañana. Por un momento, pensó que estaba pateando, pero cuando sintió el segundo, pensó que debía ir al médico._

_Tardó mas de media hora en despertar a Noah y para entonces, ella ya no estaba en el departamento, había bajado hasta el 5to piso del edificio y llamaba por teléfono a su amigo._

"_¿Hola?" contestó él con la voz más dormida imposible_

"_Noah, estoy entrando en la unidad de obstetricia, siento dolores y tengo miedo que se haya adelantado el parte."_

"_¿Rach?" _

"_No, una de las otras alumnas embarazadas de esta escuela que te llaman por teléfono"_

"_¿Ok?" _

"_¡Noah!" _

"_¿Qué?" _

"_¿Podrías vestirte y bajar a la unidad de obstetricia? Si el parto se adelantó, te comunico que nuestro show se está acabando." _

"_¿Le avisaste a Santana?" _

"_No quiero preocuparla por una falsa alarma" dijo la diva cortando la llamada y comentándole a una enfermera que se había acercado que era lo que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo._

_La llevaron a una camilla, entre una cortina para separarla de las otras posibles madres, y esperó acostada hasta que el médico pasara a revisarla._

_Tardó casi media hora en hacerlo, y en ese tiempo, un muy dormido Noah Puckerman había llegado y se había sentado en una silla a su lado, y nuevamente se había dormido._

"_Sra. Puckerman" dijo el doctor, "¿Cuántas semanas lleva de embarazo?"_

"_32" dijo Rachel. Sabía que era el final del 7mo mes y que si se adelantaba estaría muy en riesgo._

"_32" dijo el doctor como procesando el dato. "Enfermera, llevela a una de las habitaciones individuales, lo estipula su inscripción, además, comuníquele a los padres de los dos. Está en trabajo de parto" _

_Rachel abrió los ojos y miró a Noah quien se había logrado despertar ante esto._

_Los dos comenzaron a llamar a todos los que conocían y solo Noah, pasadas las 8 de la mañana, pudo contactarse con Santana._

* * *

"Noah" dijo Rachel cuando vio a entrar a su amigo a la sala del hospital que la escuela poseía mientras esperaba que la vinieran a revisar para ver cuanto estaba dilatada

"Hola" dijo el muchacho sentándose a su lado. Quinn lo miró enojada y volvió a concentrar su mirada en una revista de novias.

"Ven, Noah" dijo Rachel llamándolo para que se acerque a ella, pero el muchacho solo le agarró la mano. "¿Pudiste comunicarte con ella?" preguntó la diva mirándolo de la manera más dulce que podía mirarlo.

"No me dejan hablar con ella" dijo el muchacho y Quinn, volvió a levantar la vista sabiendo que no estaban hablando de Santana. Por un momento, contempló irse de la habitación, pero la historia de los ataques de Jessie la mantenían en vilo, y era algo demasiado jugoso para poder hablarlo con Santana después.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel, aunque sabía que no era porque había sido él quien les dijo la verdad a los padres de su novia. Esperaba que no fuera ex novia.

"No quieren que mi presencia cause más daño en su vida" dijo Noah "Y creo que tienen razón"

* * *

_Jessie estaba feliz. Sentada al frente de Santana en el vagón y camino a Lima abrazada a Noah, era feliz. Pero por momentos, los dos podían ver una sombra cruzar su rostro y la sonrisa se le iba. _

_Llegaron a Lima y Noah acompañó a Jessie a tomar un taxi para que fuera a su casa y después de despedirse de la profesora, caminó hasta la que era su propia casa._

_Ahí, su hermanita le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, sin decir nada. Su madre, estaba sentada en la cabeza mirando hacia afuera._

"_Ma" dijo Noah haciendo que su madre girara y corriera a pararse al frente de él. Quiso abrazarlo, pero, no lo hizo y se quedó mirándolo.  
"Noah" dijo la mujer _

"_¿Podemos hablar, Ma?" preguntó el muchacho._

"_Por supuesto" dijo ella y se volvió a sentar._

"_Es mentira, Ma" dijo él y su madre asintió. Sabía que había algo raro en el hecho de que Rachel estuviera embarazada, si ella había escuchado la llamada en el verano en donde la diva le contaba que había conocido a una mujer._

"_¿Entonces?" preguntó su madre_

"_Tengo que protegerla. Y tenía que ver la forma de salir de este pueblo, Ma. Y así poder hacer que dejes dos de tus tres trabajos, y que dejes de ganar mal, porque no te respetan lo suficiente" dijo el muchacho._

"_Supongo que ella lo sabe" _

"_Oh, por supuesto, Ma." _

"_Bien, gracias a Dios, Noah" dijo su madre levantándose de su silla y abrazando a su hijo. "Te extrañaba" _

"_Y yo a ti, Ma" dijo el muchacho. _

* * *

"¿Sabes algo de Santana?" preguntó Quinn cuando vio que Rachel dejaba de nuevo el celular en la mesa.

"Si, está viajando. Calculan que va a llegar en una hora, mas o menos" respondió la diva. Las dos estaban solas de nuevo.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?" preguntó Quinn

"Es que todavía no empezó lo peor del parto, y tengo la esperanza de que va a salir todo bien" dijo Rachel

"'¿Qué dijo Santana?"

"No hablé con Santana. Hablé con Sue. Dice que Santana está en estado catatónico"

"Iré a buscarla entonces" dijo la rubia levantándose

"¿Quinn?"

"¿Si, Rach?"

"¿Puedes hacer que sea fuerte, por mi, aunque sea por hoy y hasta que este parto termine? Necesito que sea fuerte. No sé que puede llegar a pasar si algo llega a salir mal" dijo Rachel y Quinn, por primera vez ese día, vio a la niña que había conocido hace ya casi un año atrás.

"Haré lo imposible, Rachel" dijo Quinn dejando un beso en la frente de la diva y saliendo, justo cuando Shelby entraba arrastrando a Beth.

"¿Puedo llevármela a esperar a Santana?" preguntó a la madre de la diva

"Por supuesto" dijo Shelby y le dio la mano de Beth

"Quinn" dijo Beth mientras esperaban el ascensor

"¿Si, Beth?" preguntó la rubia agachándose para estar a la altura de su hija

"¿Rach va a estar bien?"

"Por lo que todos los médicos dicen, si, ¿por qué?" preguntó Quinn viendo como las puertas del ascensor se abrían y levantándose para entrar junto a su hija.

"Porque desde que nos llamaron esta mañana, mamá no deja de llorar y dice que si a Rachel le llega a pasar algo, va a tener que ver que hacer conmigo porque está segura de que va a terminar presa por asesinar a Santana"

* * *

_Casi temblaba cuando tocó el timbre de la casa de Jessie. Sabía que ella no estaba, ya que los domingos a la noche solía encontrarse con las Cheerios._

_La madre de Jessie, Susan, abrió la puerta y lo miró despectivamente._

"_Hola, sra. Stewart. Antes de que me cierre la puerta en la cara, sé muy bien que no soy una persona con la que quiere hablar, o su marido, pero necesito hablar con uds." dijo Noah juntando coraje. _

_Ella lo miró, como si estuviera estudiándolo y le pidió que por favor esperara un segundo. _

_Volvió diez minutos después y lo hizo pasar hasta el estudio de su marido, en donde Noah les contó todo (dejando de lado el problema de Santana y su condición)._

_Cuando terminó, los padres de Jessie lo miraban y comenzaron a hacer ciertas preguntas, que Noah contestó lo mejor posible._

_Fue a la mañana siguiente, en la que se enteró que la habían internado hasta que supere lo de su hijo._

_Lo dejaron hablar con ella, una o dos veces, hasta que ella misma dijo un día que no creía que fuera lo mejor seguir haciéndolo._

_Él no dejó de intentarlo_

* * *

Santana bajó mirando hacia todos lados, había recibido el mensaje de Quinn de que iba a estar esperándola en la estación central.

"¿Cómo está?¿Ya empezó?¿Qué es?" preguntó corriendo hacia su amiga.

"La dilatación está ocurriendo despacio, y calculaban por lo menos, unas tres horas más hasta que empiece lo peor. Eso fue cuando nos fuimos, hace una hora atrás" dijo la rubia señalando a Beth y a Brittany que estaban al lado de ella pero distraídas en otra cosa.

Santana suspiró, como largando de adentro de ella todo lo peor de sus nervios.

"Vamos" dijo Quinn agarrando el brazo de la latina y caminando hacia la puerta de la estación para tomar un taxi.

"¿Crees que sea buena mamá?" preguntó Santana

"Yo no" dijo Beth y la latina la miró asustada.

"¡Beth!" dijo Quinn "¿De dónde sacas eso?"

"Del hecho de que tiene un amiguito y no me lo quiere presentar" dijo la pequeña rubia enojada y señalando a la latina.

"¿No encontraste una explicación válida para eso?" preguntó Santana en voz baja mientras Brittany distraía con algo a la niña

"¿Qué le podía decir? Tú estuviste ese día, dio vuelta todo el departamento buscando a tu pequeño amigo, Santana" dijo la rubia

"Cierto." dijo Santana

* * *

_Habían pasado dos días desde el ataque de Jessie contra Rachel y Noah no sabía como acercarse a su amiga. _

_Esperó hasta que estuvieran de nuevo dentro del departamento, para hablar._

"_Lo siento" dijo él. Al comienzo, intentó no hacerle mucho caso a lo que había sucedido, pero Rachel había comenzado a alejarse de él desde el momento en que Santana se fue. Él no quería que eso sucediera, pero Jessie le había gritado varias cosas que no eran ciertas, pero que sabía que molestaban a la pequeña diva._

"_Está bien" dijo Rachel_

"_Sabes que no lo está. Ella dijo cosas..." _

"_Ella dijo cosas que se ve que tenía que decirlas." _

"_Dijo cosas que yo le conté en confidencia, sobre nosotros y tu familia, Rach. Entiendo muy bien que estés enojada conmigo" _

"_Noah, sabes muy bien que ella no está bien"_

"_No lo sé, Rach" _

"_Si lo sabes. Le has visto cambiar de humor más rápido que yo y eso que yo tengo excusas para cambiar de humor" _

"_Si, pero..."_

"_Pero nada, Noah. En el caso en que ella vuelva este fin de semana, no me voy a quedar aquí. Sabes muy bien que temo por mi seguridad y la del bebé" _

"_No sé que pasó en McKinley y porque hicieron que ella perdiera a mi hijo"_

"_Noah, yo no sé nada de eso y lo sabes" _

"_Ella siente que no es justo que tu bebé conmigo llegue a término mientras que el nuestro no lo hizo" _

"_Pero ella no debe descargarse en mí, Noah. Lo soporto a todo esto, por ti. Y lo sabes. Si fuera por mi, estaría únicamente con Santana." _

"_Lo sé, Rachel."_

"_Entonces, entiéndeme tu también" dijo la diva caminando hacia su habitación._

* * *

Noah estaba parado en la puerta del edificio escolar, fumando un cigarrillo, cuando Santana se bajó del taxi.

"No me quiere adentro con ella" dijo cuando ella lo miró interrogativamente.

"No tendrías que estar fumando" dijo la latina corriendo.

"¿Ya empezó?" preguntó Quinn

"Hace minutos" dijo Noah mirando la calle

En el 5to piso...

"¿Cuáles son los riesgos?" escuchó que su madre le preguntaba al doctor en el pasillo

"El mayor riesgo es el de síndrome de dificultad respiratoria" dijo el doctor

"¿En qué consiste esto?" preguntó Shelby

"Es la dificultad de respirar causada por los pulmones, pero vamos a vigilarlo. Va a estar bien, señora" dijo el médico poniendo una mano sobre el hombre de Shelby, y caminando hacia la otra punta del pasillo.

La madre de Rachel se quedó mirando fijamente a Santana, quien había escuchado esa parte y ahora estaba pálida.

"Parece que hubieras salido de una película de terror" dijo Shelby tratando de que Santana pensara en otra cosa

"¿Y ella?" preguntó la latina acercándose a su suegra.

"Ella está...bien" podría decirse. "Los dolores cada vez son más y más fuertes, pero son contracciones, algo que en este momento me encantaría que también estuvieras sintiendo. No me gusta ver a mi chiquita sufrir, Santana"

"Lo siento. ¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que decirlo?" dijo la latina explotando de la nada

"En vez de enojarte conmigo, tendrías que entrar ahí y hablar con tu novia, quien está mirando ese celular cada dos segundos esperando que te comuniques con ella. Sabe todo gracias a las otras personas, que existen en esta tierra y que saben la verdad sobre uds. dos, pero no escuchó ni una palabra de la persona con la que se supone que va a casarse."

"No sé que hacer, no sé ni que decir"

"Está a su lado. Hoy te necesita a su lado. Si solo quiere agarrar tu mano durante el parto, pues hazlo. Porque al fin y al cabo, lo que salga de ella, es producto de las dos."

"Tengo miedo, Shelby. Tengo miedo que le pase algo a ella o al bebé"

Shelby, recordó de pronto que esta mujer que había dejado embarazada a su hija, no tenía una madre quien la consolara en este momento. Así que ella se adelantó y la abrazó.

"No tengas miedo, ellos van a hacer todo lo posible para que no les pase nada. Pero, por favor, entra y pasa tiempo con ella. Lo necesitan las dos. Además, de que deben definir un maldito nombre para mi nieto"

"Gracias" dijo Santana abrazando con más fuerza a Shelby antes de soltarla y caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Rachel.

* * *

_**Los nombres...¿pensaron que me había olvidado? **_

_**Supuestamente la encuesta está en el perfil. Puse para que puedan elegir un nombre de varón y otro de mujer. Si tienen alguna idea más, envíenla y será puesta el capítulo que viene, que supongo que será entre lunes y martes.**_

_**Si no aparece en el perfil, son los siguientes nombres**_

_**De mujer: Clara, Alexandra, Emily e Irene**_

_**De varón: Charlie, Diego, Sean, Gabriel y Marcos**_

_****__NOTA: LA ENCUESTA ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL, ARRIBA DICE (DEBAJO DE WRITERGLEEK Y ANTES DE LOS DATOS) **Poll: ¿Cómo debería llamarse el bebé Pezberry? Vote Now!**_


	20. Manos

_Buenas!_

_En este capítulo, probablemente, no viajamos tanto al pasado. Si no me quedo sin ideas, no lo voy a hacer._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts. _

_Saludos, Lore!_

* * *

**Manos**

Dolía, era terriblemente doloroso cada vez que hacía fuerza para sacar un poco más a su hijo. Era, completamente insoportable y a esta altura del parto, Santana sabía que su mano estaba, por lo menos, fracturada.

"TE ODIO" gritó Rachel por enésima vez y Shelby, desde su lugar al lado de la cabeza de la diva, intentó calmarla diciendole que recuerde que Santana no era la culpable.

"POR SUPUESTO QUE ES LA CULPABLE" gritó Rachel tratando de hacerse oír y el médico pidió a las enfermeras que prepararan más agua caliente, y un yeso, para la mano de la latina.

* * *

_Desde que entró al cuarto de Rachel y hasta una hora después, tuvo siempre una de sus manos arriba de la diva, sobre su vientre, sobre sus manos, sobre su rostro. Las dos lloraron juntas por el miedo que tenían de que algo saliera mal. Ninguna de ellas, quería dejar a la otra._

_Y después, mientras Santana se esterilizaba junto a Shelby para entrar en la sala de partos, sentía como que el mundo estaba en su apocalipsis porque se convirtieron en los 5 minutos más largo de su vida._

* * *

Y llevaban media hora, con la dilatación máxima y su bebé no quería salir.

"POR SUPUESTO QUE NO QUIERE SALIR" le gritó Rachel a la enfermera que había hecho esa brillante observación. "ERES SUPER INTELIGENTE, STEPHEN HAWKINGS" agregó mirando amenazadoramente a la enfermera, quien dio un paso atrás, ya que realmente la pequeña diva daba miedo.

"Rach, por favor, solo insúltame a mi" dijo Santana tratando de desviar la atención de la mirada casi asesina de la diva de la enfermera

"A VOS VOY A MATARTE" dijo Rachel girando la cabeza y concentrando su mirada en la latina

"Me mataste el día que te conocí" dijo Santana con una sonrisa y la diva levantó una ceja amenazadora e interrogadora. "Me mataste porque desde entonces no puedo amar a nadie más" dijo Santana en su oído

"TE ODIO" dijo Rachel antes de gritar de dolor por una nueva y más larga contracción

"Ya estoy viendo la cabeza, ¡Vamos Rachel!" dijo el médico tratando de estimular a la pequeña diva para que ayude con las contracciones

"Le voy a meter una pelota de tres kilos por el ano para ver si puede sacarla, idiota" dijo Rachel entre dientes, apretando con más fuerza la mano de Santana y pujando nuevamente.

La latina, por un momento, pensó que había perdido el conocimiento por el dolor, y no estuvo equivocada cuando abrió los ojos y escuchó el llanto de un bebé y a Rachel diciéndole a alguien "Cobarde"

"¿Hago pasar al padre así corta el cordón?" preguntó el doctor mirando a la diva que estaba respirando agitadamente, con la mano de Santana todavía agarrada de la suya y mirando a la latina.

"¿Puede cortarlo ella?" fue la respuesta de Rachel ante la mirada sorprendida de Santana y un poco de lágrimas (que hasta altura ninguna de las dos podía distinguir si era de la emoción o del dolor que sentían).

"Bueno, señorita López. Tengo que decirle que agarre esa tijera y corte donde quiera" dijo el médico señalando el artefacto que la enfermera le estaba tendiendo a la latina, que observaba todo con una sonrisa enorme y unos ojos de sorprendida.

Agarró la tijera y cortó donde la enfermera le indicaba, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras miraba el pequeño bulto rosado encerrado en una manta rosa bebé.

"Es una niña" dijo Rachel cuando vio que el entendimiento aparecía en los ojos de la latina, y por si fuera un poco increíble, la sonrisa se hizo más amplia todavía.

"No sonrían tanto" dijo Shelby "Ahora tienen que elegir el nombre"

"Bueno, nos vamos a llevar el bebé a terapia intensiva. A simple vista, parece que todo está normal, pero es preferible tenerlo en observación unos días. Supongo, que la mamá está cansada y que el papá quiere saber las novedades" dijo el doctor mientras veía como unas enfermeras comenzaban a limpiar la sala y una se llevaba a la niña hacia terapia.

"¿Por qué no vas con la bebé, Santana?" preguntó Shelby y la latina miró a Rachel para ver si esta así lo quería, y después al médico para ver si decía algo.

"De acuerdo" dijo cuando la enfermera que llevaba la niña esperaba su decisión en la puerta. Pero, la latina dudó un segundo.

"Después podrás hablar con ella" dijo Shelby notando que era lo que quería hacer.

* * *

Santana lloraba. Las enfermeras, que aunque no entedían mucho la relación entre ella y los Puckerman, la habían dejado sola con su hija, en la sala de terapias de neonatos. Ella jugaba con las manos de la bebé, que se encontraba conectada a cables, pero por lo que había oído, no tenía nada de gravedad.

"Pesó 2 kilos, exactos" dijo una voz detrás de la latina, quien inmediatamente se secó las lágrimas. "Por mi, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras. Cuando me despedí de Rachel, lloré. Cuando logré adoptar a Beth, lloré. Cuando volví a ver a Rachel, lloré"

"¿Puedes creer que también esta niña es en parte mía?" preguntó Santana sollozando, mientras Shelby se paraba a su lado y ponía una mano en su hombro

"Puedo creerlo, aunque me encantaría creer que este momento está en el futuro" dijo su suegra. "Estás acá hace dos horas, ¿por qué no vas con Rachel?" preguntó Shelby

"No quiero dejarla, tengo miedo que sea un sueño"

"Yo tengo la esperanza de que todo sea un sueño, desde que Rachel me dijo que estaba embarazada" dijo Shelby "Pero no es asi, me hicieron abuela así que ahora ve con tu novia, que está despierta y pregunta por la otra madre de su hija."

"Shelby..."

"Ve, Santana. Los Berry también quieren conocer a su nieta, Noah y Beth quieren conocer a su sobrina y por alguna razón, Brittany exige conocer a su ahijada y Quinn quiere ir a dormir con Rachel"

Cuando terminó de decir ésto último, Shelby se quedó mirando a la bebé, quien tenía los ojos entreabiertos prestando atención a lo que sucedía con las dos morenas.

"Ves..." dijo Shelby agarrando entre dos de sus dedos una de las pequeñas manitos de la niña "es muy fácil aprender a controlar a tu mamá, tu mami es un poco más complicada, pero cuando tu primer palabra sea Barbra, te la ganaste para la eternidad."

* * *

Santana entró en la habitación y vio a Rachel con los ojos cerrados. Pensó que se había vuelto a dormir, así que acercó una silla bien hasta el borde de la cama y agarró una mano de la pequeña morena. Primero la besó, cada uno de los nudillos de cada uno de los dedos. Después, apoyó la mano en su rostro y mientras miraba cada uno de los rasgos cansados de la diva, intentaba explicarse sus sentimientos.

"¿Sabes? Cuando recibí esa llamada esta mañana, donde Noah me decía que habías entrado en trabajo de parto, mi corazón se detuvo, mi mente también. Sue, me arrastró hasta la oficina de Figgins para pedir licencia y se encargó ella misma de buscar mi reemplazo. Tengo miedo de que haya puesto a Emma. Digamos, puede ser buena consejera, y Sue la ama y viceversa, pero esos ojos cuando está asustada...creo que va a terminar siendo una clase de intentar entender a Emma Pillsbury que de álgebra cuando regrese. Incluso yo me pregunto que rayos estoy tratando de decir.

No encuentro palabras para explicarte la enorme alegría que siento dentro de mi pecho. Y el miedo, Rach. Ahora es todo nuevo. Y probablemente, hasta que el médico no le de el alta a nuestra niña, no vamos a entrar en ese territorio nuevo y desconocido que es criarla. Pero...es hermosa, Rach. Es la perfecta mezcla entre nosotras, y eso que todavía no está del todo definida. Lo sé, pero si se parece a ti, estoy completamente tranquila. Por lo menos no salió con mi condición..." la latina no se había dado cuenta, pero desde que había empezado a hablar, estaba llorando y tampoco se había dado cuenta de que Rachel había abierto los ojos y la miraba. "Por lo menos hice algo bien. Bueno..." dijo riendo de pronto "supongo que habré hecho algo bien en mi vida para haber tenido la suerte de conocerte, enamorarme de esa maravillosa persona que se esconde en tu fantástico cuerpo, y que me dieras esa pequeña personita que acaba de salir de ti" la latina, apoyo su frente en la cama y cerró los ojos. Esperaba que Rachel despertara, o se quedaría dormida. Pero supo que la diva nunca había estado dormida.

"Tenía miedo de que entraras en pánico" dijo después de unos minutos en los que el silencio había atacado la habitación. "Pensé que ibas a quedarte catatónica o huir hacia el otro lado del país. Me hubiera encantado que ella hubiera nacido contigo cerca, por lo menos hubiéramos pasado juntas las horas previas."

"Me estabas por dar lo más importante de mi vida, Rachel. Si, tuve miedo, estaba aterrorizada a decir verdad" dijo la latina levantando la cabeza y mirando a la diva a los ojos "Pero no iba a huir."

"¿No se te pasó esa idea por la cabeza? Yo iba a dar a luz y se me cruzó esa idea por la cabeza." dijo Rachel

"Si, pero, ¿donde voy a encontrar a alguien como vos?"

"Cualquier persona puede amarte"

"Pero yo no puedo amar a cualquier persona, Rachel. No como te amo"

"¿Cómo es?"

"Hermosa. Es una Rachel Berry miniatura con pequeño y fino cabello negro"

"No puede ser solo parecida a mi"

"¿Y qué si no es parecida a mi físicamente? Seguramente adquirirá mi hermosa y cautivante personalidad"

"No sé que es peor, entonces" dijo Rachel apretando la mano de Santana. Un golpe en la puerta, les advirtió de una visita.

"Les traigo a alguien que quiere conocer a su mamá" dijo Shelby corriéndose de la puerta y dejando pasar la incubadora con ruedas que traía a la pequeña niña que ahora tenía los ojos entreabiertos e intentaba mover de a poco la cabeza.

Rachel se quedó completamente muda y dejó su vista fija en la niña, mientras que Santana sonrió y quiso sacar su mano de abajo de la de la diva al ver que la incubadora era empujada por el médico que trajo a la bebé al mundo. Pero Rachel, hizo más fuerza y eso le hizo recordar a la latina el dolor que sentía en esa misma mano durante el parto, y decidió que lo mejor era quedarse.

Cuando la incubadora se detuvo del lado de la cama que no estaba siendo ocupado por Santana, pasó algo que pocos pensaron que iba a pasar.

Rachel había concentrado su mirada en el rostro de la niña, memorizando cada facción, tratando de entender como eso había salido de su cuerpo. Y la niña, al estar cerca de la diva comenzó a mover sus ojitos despacio hasta enfocarlos en su madre.

"¿Quieres cargarla?" escuchó la pareja decir al médico. Santana estaba llorando al ver a su novia y a su hija conocerse por primera vez, aunque no se había dado cuenta.

Rachel asintió, no se consideraba lo suficientemente en sus cabales como para contestar en voz alta.

Con cuidado, las dos pudieron observar como el doctor, levantaba a la niña de la incubadora y Shelby, corría la misma para que pudiera acercarse más a la diva.

"Suelta a Santana, hija" dijo Shelby y Rachel así lo hizo y siguiendo las instrucciones del doctor, acomodó sus brazos para esperar a su hija.

No hubo persona, dentro de esa habitación (ni siquiera el médico) que mantuviera sus ojos secos en el momento en que Rachel tuvo en sus brazos. No hubo celular que no llenara su memoria al ver a la diva, sosteniendo una persona que había salido de su interior. Santana, había sacado (sin darse cuenta) unas 4 fotos iguales, en cada movimiento que Rachel hacía con su bebé. Y dejó de hacerlo por el mensaje de "falta de memoria" que apareció en la pantalla.

Sue Sylvester, en Lima, recibió varias fotos de Rachel y su bebé, y se las mostraba a Emma, quien sonreía como idiota, igual que la otra madre de la diva.

"Doctor. ¿Podríamos hablar?" preguntó Shelby. Quería dejar a la pareja sola con su hija.

"Por supuesto" dijo el médico. "Rachel, sé que asististe a todas las clases respecto al cuidado del bebé, te pediría que si puedes amamantarla, sería mejor" dijo el doctor saliendo detrás de Shelby.

Las morenas se quedaron solas, durante un rato, tratando de hacer que la bebé comenzara a succionar el pezón de la diva. Cuando lo logró, Santana vio la cara de satisfacción de su hija y se lamió los labios.

"Somos unas idiotas" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana

"¿En qué estabas pensando?" preguntó la diva, sacando por primera la mirada de su hija y mirando a la latina

"¿Puedo hacer alguna vez eso yo?" preguntó Santana señalando a la niña y al pecho de Rachel

"¡Santana!" gritó Rachel, tratando de sonar enojada, pero estaba demasiado feliz. Tenía a su hija en brazos y a la mujer que amaba a su lado. Tenía toda una vida que podía compartir con esas dos personas, una de las cuales succionaba con fuerza su pecho derecho y la otra que miraba lo que hacía su hija.

"No puedo creer tenerte a mi lado, San" dijo Rachel, sorprendiendo por la suavidad de su voz y la ternura.

"No puedo creer que tengamos una hija, Rach" dijo la latina levantándose un poco y besando los suavemente a la diva.

* * *

"Sra. Corcoran" dijo el médico. "¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo?" preguntó en el medio del pasillo.

"¿Podemos hablar, en un lugar más privado?" preguntó Shelby

El médico, observó a la madre biológica de su paciente y asintió.

"Vamos a mi oficina"

La oficina no quedaba muy lejos pero hicieron el viaje en silencio, hasta que se sentaron.

"Supongo que esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que el padre de la criatura no es Noah Puckerman" dijo el doctor.

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" preguntó Shelby

"Bueno, supondría que él hubiera sido la persona acompañando a Rachel en la sala de partos. Pero ya hace un tiempo que me han presentado quejas sobre el chico." dijo el médico. "No solo soy el obstetra, también soy el profesor de lamaze. Nunca vi a Noah muy comprometido con éste niño, y Rachel a veces me pedía unas clases extras cuando la srta. López estuviera presente"

"Es algo muy raro de explicar" dijo Shelby intentando pensar las cosas. ¿Qué sentiría Santana si ella es la que contara sobre su condición?

"Mire, sra. Corcoran. He hablado con Sue Sylvester, y ella me ha mantenido en una nebulosa con respecto a la paternidad del niño. Soy médico, entiendo cosas que el común de la gente no hace. Sue me ha explicado porque Noah admitió ser el padre de esa niña, y porque supuestamente están casados. Y me ha dicho también, que el verdadero padre de esa niña es quien merece que yo ponga su nombre en la partida de nacimiento. No quiero poner al sr. Puckerman si él no es el padre. No quiero que se admita que él es el padre de esa criatura si después, por cualquier circunstancia de la vida, se tiene que hacer un proceso de adopción porque Rachel decide casarse con la persona que ama. Y puedo asegurarle, que pocas veces vi en las salas de parto de esta escuela una pareja con tanto amor en ese momento como Santana y Rachel."

Shelby, miró al médico con los ojos abiertos y esperó. Por su cabeza pasaron muchas cosas. Primero, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido ir a hablar con el médico sin siquiera saber que iba a decir? Segundo ¿Cómo encaraba las cosas ahora?

"Doctor..." dijo Shelby y comenzó a hablar. Había pasado dos minutos y medio pensando en ciertas cosas.

* * *

"¿Comió?" preguntó el doctor entrando un rato después en el cuarto y viendo como Rachel miraba a Santana tener en sus brazos a la niña.

"Si" dijo la diva "le di un poco de cada pecho"

"Muy bien" dijo el médico

"Dr. ¿cuánto pesó al nacer?" preguntó Rachel tímidamente. Por eso había dicho que eran idiotas cuando el médico se fue con su madre un rato antes.

"Exactamente dos kilos" dijo el médico

"¿Y cuánto mide?" preguntó la diva

"Unos 37 centímetros" dijo el dr.

"Sacó tu altura" dijo Santana sonriendo

"Cierra el pico" dijo Rachel "¿Está bien?" agregó con miedo en la voz. Mucho miedo.

"Las pruebas preliminares que le hicimos bajo la estricta vigilancia de la srta. López, indican que si" dijo el médico "Tenemos que esperar. Su parto es considerado de riesgo y tanto ud. como el bebé corrían mucho peligro. Por suerte, ambas parecen estar bien, pero en ella, tan pequeña es muy raro saberlo" dijo el dr.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel volviendo a mirar a su hija

"Srta. López, me gustaría hablar con ud. unos segundos" dijo el médico. "Además, que ya es bastante peligroso que la niña siga estando fuera de su incubadora y lejos de las enfermeras que pueden darse cuenta si algo está pasando o no con ella" dijo riendo

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana dándole la niña a Rachel para que se despida y levantándose.

Antes de salir miró a la diva extrañada.

* * *

"_¿Noah?" preguntó Shelby cuando salió a buscar algo para comer. Santana no había vuelto de terapia con su niña y Rachel dormía en su habitación._

"_¿Si?" preguntó el chico que esperaba en la sala adelante de la clínica_

"_¿Estás bien?" preguntó Shelby_

"_Cuando Rachel entró en la sala de partos, aproveché y pensé las cosas. Shelby, no puedo hacerlo. Adoro a Rachel y estoy segura de que ese bebé será un gran sobrino o sobrina, pero no puedo poner mi nombre para hacerme pasar por su padre hasta que Santana pueda adoptarla legalmente. No es justo para mi y mucho menos para ella" dijo el chico_

"_Es una niña" dijo Shelby_

"_¿Niña?" _

"_Si, niña"_

"_Oh, por Dios. Rachel debe estar soñando tratando de saber que nombre ponerle y Santana debe estar alejada de este mundo"_

"_No estás tan equivocado, Noah"_

* * *

"Hola" dijo Santana cuando volvió. Sus ojos seguían rojos. Rachel la miró y se preguntó cuanto tiempo más iba a pasar hasta volver a ver a la latina sin que pareciera que hubiera llorado.

"Hola" dijo la diva e hizo una seña de que se acostara a su lado

"Acaba de pasar algo extraño" dijo Santana acostándose donde Rachel le había dicho

"¿Si?"

"Si. Tu médico me pidió mis papeles"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para ponerme como madre legal. Cuando Shelby habló con él, le contó todo. No está asqueado ni nada y como conoce a Sue va a seguir con el secreto para que Noah pueda terminar acá el colegio. Pero nunca voy a tener que adoptarla legalmente. Ya soy su mamá" dijo largándose a llorar nuevamente y abrazando a la diva, quien también se había largado a llorar.

Quinn, quien había entrado unos minutos antes que Santana, también se acostó en la cama y abrazó a las dos morenas, y se largó a llorar. Había querido darle una sorpresa a la latina, pero no se atrevió a hablar cuando escuchó la voz con que su mejor amiga lo hacía, y esperó.

Diez minutos después, Santana miró a su amiga y le preguntó que diablos hacía en la cama con ella y su novia.

"Futura esposa" dijo Rachel tratando de cambiar el tema

"No es lo mismo pero tiene el mismo significado romántico" dijo Santana

"¿San?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Mmm?" preguntó la latina mirando amenazadoramente a su mejor amiga, quien la miraba mientras abrazaba a Rachel y le sonreía

"¿Cómo se va a llamar nuestra hija?" preguntó Rachel logrando distraer a su novia.

* * *

_Bueno...ya sabemos que es...jajajajaja _

_Rompiendo toda mi forma de escritura, aparezco por aca sin la continuación de este capítulo hecha. _

_Por un lado, porque no me decido por el nombre, por otro lado, porque no tuve tiempo. _

_Así que empezaré después de este capítulo a ver que pasa. _

_Como sigo sin saber que nombre va a tener la nena, vamos a seguir con la encuesta abierta, hasta el próximo capítulo._

_En nombre de mujer van Alexandra, Emily, Charlie (Charlotte) e Irene._

_Disculpen si no respondí algunas reviews, gracias por las mismas, favorites y alerts._

_La mano de Santana, no sé como está. Jajaja_

_No tengo ni idea del porque del título de éste capítulo_

_Tengo un nuevo twitter, en donde voy a poder hablar de los fics, y es (arroba)writergleek_

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_


	21. Insoportablemente Hermosa

_Buenas!_

_Como están? _

_No sé en que parte descubro el nombre de la niña...o si lo hago. :P _

_En serio, creo que el nombre está en el próximo capítulo._

_No recuerdo mucho de éste capítulo, así que, tanto éste como el que viene son medio así como raros, después volveré a la historia cuando, bueno, supongo que se van a dar cuenta cuando lean éste capítulo._

_¿Qué más? En el 23 prometo volver a los sexy times._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Responderé a quien no tuve ocasión de responder antes_

_**rossi:** mmm, es niña...y el nombre...bueno..ya se sabrá, es compuesto, o sea, dos nombres y dos apellidos. :) gracias por la review! espero que este capítulo te guste!  
_

_**eri:** espero que sea en este en donde está el nombre de la niña...no me acuerdo, jajajajaja bueno, aunque puedo decir que esta cerca de uno de los nombres de la encuesta el nombre de la niña...gracias por la review! espero que este te guste! saludos!  
_

_** :** gracias por la review! espero que el capítulo llegue lo suficientemente rápido y bueno, espero que cuando aparezca el nombre te guste! saludos!  
_

_Beatiful people, me fui, parece que hoy hubiera fumado un kilo y medio de marihuana pero es la falta de sueño y de nicotina, pero como no voy a volver a fumar, tampoco a dormir...seguiré así._

_Saludos!_

_Gracias!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Insoportablemente Hermosa**

Santana suspiraba mientras veía pasar los distintos pueblos y paisajes por la ventana del tren. Después de casi 5 días en NY y con su hija ya casi fuera de observación, volvía a Lima solo para renunciar definitivamente a McKinley.

Por un lado, ya no podía pensar en estar lejos de Rachel y la niña, por el otro lado no podía dejar sola a Quinn mucho cerca de su novia.

Aunque la rubia ya le había aclarado, constantemente, que solo lo hacía para que se pusiera celosa, no podía negar que después Rachel le permitía hacer cualquier cosa. Como esa primera noche.

* * *

_Después de que volvieron a llevarse a la niña, luego de que Rachel la había alimentado, Santana seguía insistiendo en el porque de Quinn y esa manía de acostarse siempre abrazando a Rachel._

_La diva la detuvo, por enésima vez, ese día mientras se acomodaba la bata. Algo que la primera vez había sido casualidad, pero la segunda se dio cuenta de que lograba hacer que Santana se callara la boca._

"_Sra. Puckerman, ¿la srta. López se va a quedar con ud. esta noche?" preguntó una de las enfermeras entrando en la habitación. Santana, recién salía del estupor que el pecho de Rachel en ese tamaño le causaba._

"_Si, se quedara conmigo" dijo la diva y la enfermera volvió a salir del cuarto._

"_¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Santana_

"_Vinieron a preguntar si te ibas a quedar conmigo esta noche" dijo Rachel "y le dije que si"_

"_¿No se dieron cuenta cuando exigí la cena que le correspondía a Puckerman?" preguntó Santana acomodándose al costado de Rachel_

"_¿Lo has visto?" preguntó la diva_

"_No, la verdad que no lo vi" dijo Santana. _

_El mejor amigo de Rachel, no había aparecido en todo el día en el cuarto en donde su amiga descansaba después del parto, ni siquiera le había enviado algún mensaje de texto._

_A pesar de la ropa, y de las sábanas, Santana se las arregló para abrazar a su pequeña novia, la madre de su hija, ahora no podía dejar de sonreír, ni siquiera en sueño._

"_¿Rach?" preguntó. Sabía que la diva estaba comenzando a dormirse, y ella también. Tenían demasiados sentimientos todavía corriendo dentro de ellas._

"_¿Mmm?" _

"_¿Cuánto tiempo te dijo el doctor que no puedes tener sexo?" _

"_Santana López, me voy a hacer la dormida y la que no escuché semejante pregunta" dijo Rachel sin responder y seguir entrando en el mundo de los sueños. Seguida obviamente por la latina que reía en voz baja._

_No fue sino hasta unas horas después, en que Santana se despertó porque sentía voces en la habitación._

"_Y el marido de la chica no apareció en todo el día, ni siquiera estuvo dentro de la sala de partos. Nunca vi algo así." dijo la voz de una de las enfermeras que había atendido a Rachel durante todo el día._

"_¿Por eso el dr. no lo puso como padre?" preguntó otra voz que Santana no reconocía._

"_Exacto. Además, esta mujer estuvo en el parto. Dicen las otras enfermeras, que estaba tan preocupada como cualquier otro padre, tanto de la niña como de Rachel" dijo la primer enfermera._

"_Listo, ya tengo las toallas" dijo la segunda _

"_Incluso ahora parecen una pareja ellas dos, y no Rachel con el chico Puckerman." dijo la primer enfermera "¿Te conté que lo vi besando a otra chica hace unos días?" _

_Las voces se fueron desvaneciendo en el pasillo y Santana volvió a dormirse_

* * *

Santana, se puso a ver en su celular las fotos que había sacado en esos últimos días. Por supuesto, en algunas, tenía los pechos de Rachel para esas noches en que se sintiera sola mientras concluía todos los asuntos pendientes que podía llegar a tener en Lima.

Rachel, no quería creerle que la niña tenía más genes Corcoran – Berry que los genes López, ya que solía decirle que era imposible saber a quien se parecía, sobre todo porque había nacido antes de tiempo.

Ante la memoria, Santana sonrío y siguió observando las fotos.

* * *

_Las habían despertado, bueno, en realidad a Rachel la habían despertado para alimentar a la niña dos veces durante la noche. Ella se había despertado porque era como que su cuerpo sabía que Rachel estaba cerca y como ella estaba despierta su cuerpo también._

_La segunda vez, esperó que Rachel se subiera a la cama y se quedaran las dos solas en la habitación, para meter una de sus manos dentro de la bata de hospital que tenía la diva, y comenzara a pellizcar uno de los pezones de la diva._

"_¿Qué haces?" preguntó Rachel, tratando de sacar la mano de Santana pero perdiendo las ganas_

"_Shh" dijo la latina_

"_Sabes que no puedo tener sexo. Acabo de sacar una niña de dos kilos por mi maldita vagina" dijo la diva "¿no te dolía la mano?" _

"_Si, pero creo que el dolor se apagó con tantas emociones" dijo Santana_

"_Si, claro. ¿Te sigue doliendo?" _

"_Ahora que lo mencionas, si"_

"_Pero eso no hace que saques la otra mano de mi pecho, San" dijo Rachel justo cuando sintió un pellizco más fuerte_

"_Quiero algo" dijo la latina _

"_¿Qué puede ser?" _

"_Quiero saber porque nuestra niña pone esa carita tan placentera cuando está chupando tus pechos" dijo en voz baja y sonando tímida._

"_Mañana si quieres, pruebas en succionar y te enteras de que gusto tiene mi leche"_

"_¿No puede ser ahora?" _

"_Quiero dormir, San" dijo la diva sacando, por fin, la mano de Santana de su pecho._

"_Te amo" dijo la latina dandole un beso en el cuello y cerrando los ojos_

_Rachel no le contestó, solo agarró con más fuerza la mano de Santana y la apoyó en contra de su cuerpo._

* * *

Cuando llegó a Lima, se le complicó un poco el tema del equipaje, ya que tenía su mano derecha en un yeso.

"No presenta fractura" dijo el doctor y Rachel le pegó en la nuca ese día, porque opinaba que era injusto que ella tuviera 5 puntos en su vagina por haber traído al mundo a su hija y ella no presentaba fractura alguna.

Río al recordarlo y caminó hacia la parada de taxis, en donde como pudo subió el bolso que Emma le había armado días atrás y le dio la dirección de su departamento al chófer.

Al llegar, se encontró con que tanto Sue Sylvester como su pareja, estaban sentadas esperándola, con un cartel que decía "Felicidades, es una niña" atravesando el pequeño living.

"Quisimos hacer algo mucho más grande " dijo Emma "pero después nos dimos cuenta de que seguramente no muchas personas conozcan tu secreto"

"Gracias" dijo Santana

Sue abrió una copa de champagne y sirvió el líquido en los tres vasos plásticos que había en la mesa ratona.

"Tu sustituta es muy buena" dijo Sue

"Mejor así" dijo Santana tomando una copa del líquido burbujeante

"¿Decisión tomada?" preguntó Emma

"Decisión tomada" dijo Santana

"Me alegro. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Figgins se va a tranquilizar. Esa Carole Hudson está dando vueltas por el colegio, intentando averiguar sobre Rachel" dijo Sue

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Santana

"Si, pero yo le quité las dudas" dijo Emma mirando enojada a su pareja

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Santana

"Nada, apareció pidiendo información sobre Rachel y su bebé, ya que Finn borracho dijo que el debía ser el padre del niño y ella escuchó mal. Hice llamar a Finn a mi oficina, y a muchos de los chicos y todos negaron que fuera Finn el padre. Así que Carole se marchó, pidiendo disculpas nuevamente. Sobre todo después de que la amenacé con que si seguía intentando saber sobre una alumna que ya no iba al colegio para que lo supiera su hijo, ella iba a ser culpable de acoso en el caso de que la familia de la chica presente una denuncia." dijo Sue

"No entendí nada" dijo Santana

"Yo tampoco" dijo Emma

"No importa" dijo Sue "Celebremos"

* * *

_Se despertó sin sentir a Rachel a su lado, pero ni siquiera estaba en la habitación._

"_Mierda, esa diva cuando quiere ser rápida, lo es" dijo levantándose. _

_Se asomó al pasillo, pero solo vio el trajín diario de las enfermeras y las otras alumnas de la escuela que estaban a punto de dar a luz._

_Miró hacia todos los costados, tratando de olerla, sentir su aura, cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la cabeza para saber donde estaba su pequeña mamá._

"_Soy una idiota" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y caminando hacia la terapia intensiva, en donde entró por una de las puertas del costado y la vio._

_Tenía a la niña en brazos, y con la mano libre jugaba con una de las de la bebé, que la miraba atenta mientras le cantaba._

_Santana, que había agarrado el celular al salir del cuarto por temor a que haya sucedido algo, aunque no iba a decirle a la diva que tenía el celular en la mano por eso._

_Sacó tantas fotos como le fue posible, sabía que Rachel iba a quejarse de que estaba en la bata del hospital, pero era una imagen hermosa. Rachel perdida en los ojos de su hija, su hija perdida en los ojos de su madre. Y el amor, que Santana sentía por esas dos personas que tenía al frente y que se miraban entre si, era cada vez más y más fuerte._

* * *

Cuando salió de McKinley, al día siguiente, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y llevaba en sus manos un cheque, con su último pago.

A Figgins no le había gustado la renuncia a tan poco tiempo de finalizar las clases, pero así como discutió con la diva del tema, iba a encontrar una forma de que Figgins no intente saber la verdad.

* * *

"_No puedes hacerlo. No otra vez, Santana" dijo Rachel. Le habían dado de alta esa misma mañana y estaban en el departamento, esperando el momento en que las enfermeras traigan a la niña y para que Rachel la amamante una vez más._

"_¿Hacer qué?" preguntó Santana "Estás acá, ella está acá. ¿Quieres que me quede en un lugar en donde no quiero estar, para verlas durante dos día la semana? No, Rachel. No voy a hacerlo" _

"_No puedes dejar todo de nuevo por mi" dijo la diva. Santana sabía que se seguía sintiendo mal por la primera vez que se había mudado. Por ella._

"_Rachel, esta vez hay una tercera persona involucrada" dijo la latina_

"_San, por lo menos termina el año escolar. ¿Cómo va a quedar en tu currículum el hecho de que renunciaste un mes y medio antes de que se acabaran las clases, en tu primer año como profesora?" _

_Santana miró a su novia._

"_No puedo, Rachel."_

"_No puedes seguir renunciando a cosas por mi" dijo la diva_

"_Rachel, esta vez, es por mi. Por nosotras. Quiero estar cerca tuyo y ayudarte cuando le den el alta."_

"_A mi no me engañas. Quieres estar cerca para verla todo el tiempo como mama y así intentar que te deje hacerlo"_

"_También."_

"_Pero hablando en serio, San. No puedes hacerlo"_

"_Hablé con Sue"_

"_¿En qué momento?" _

"_Puede seguir ayudándonos, con una condición" _

"_¿Qué condición?" _

"_Que la dejemos entrar a la vida de la bebé"_

"_¿Eso nomás?" _

"_Si"_

"_¿Cómo puede ayudarte?"_

"_Conoce a la directora de esta escuela"_

* * *

Sue y Emma le prometieron que el fin de semana ellas iban a ir en auto a NY y le iban a llevar el resto de las cosas, y es por eso que Santana pudo treparse a un tren, días antes de lo supuestamente previsto y volver con su familia.

El viaje de vuelta fue mucho más rápido y ella viajaba emocionada, pensando en que quizás, llegaría a tiempo para ver a Rachel alimentar a la niña.

El viaje se le hizo mucho más rápido, ya que sabía que no tenía que volver a Lima, que todo lo que correspondía con el alquiler del departamento y lo demás, se iba a hacer cargo Sue.

Al final, Sue y Emma habían demostrado ser buenas amigas. Y eso era lo que a veces, Santana necesitaba.

En NY ni siquiera se detuvo demasiado tiempo, el bolso de mano que llevaba con ropa limpia no le hacía demasiado peso.

Subió saludando con la mano al portero de la escuela, y casi saca de una patada a una de las profesoras para que bajara rápido del ascensor.

Entró con su llave en el departamento, y vio a Noah haciendo zapping en la televisión, mientras alguien limpiaba en la cocina.

"No está, Santana" escuchó que decía Quinn cuando la vio pasar como una luz hacia el cuarto de Rachel

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó la latina dejando el bolso de mano junto a la puerta de la habitación de la diva.

"En la clínica, fue a ver a la niña" respondió Noah "Con Shelby"

"¿Qué hace Quinn acá?" le preguntó al compañero de departamento

"Vine porque no quería que Rachel te extrañara demasiado. En mi arduo camino para ganarme el corazón de esa diva, una de las cosas es hacerle notar que no está sola" respondió Quinn y Santana logró escuchar que Noah se reía

"Eres una idiota" dijo pasando al lado de su mejor amiga y caminando hacia la puerta

"Relájate un poco mamá" dijo Quinn agarrándola del brazo y abrazándola cuando la pudo tener frente a frente

"¿Por qué me estás abrazando?" preguntó devolviendo el abrazo aunque no entendiera el porque.

"Felicidades" dijo Quinn y Santana sintió que algo estaba mojando su hombro

"¿Estás llorando?" preguntó, y luchó porque sus propias lágrimas no amenazaran, siquiera, con salir.

Quinn solo asintió, y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la latina, quien seguía sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Por qué estás llorando?" preguntó después de un tiempo, en el que ya consideraba que el abrazo había durado demasiado, y que si Quinn seguía llorando en su cuello iba a tener que sacar algo más que lágrimas de ese lugar.

"Es que..." comenzó a decir Quinn "es que en menos de un año.." dijo limpiándose la nariz con la manga de la camisa que tenía puesta "tienes una familia, y estas tan feliz, y somos todos...menos Noah...muy felices que..." se limpió entonces los ojos, con la manga de la otra mano "¡San!" gritó, haciendo que Puckerman pegara un saltito en el sillón de lo agudo que le salió. Es que combinado con las lágrimas, la voz de Quinn parecía voz de pito. La rubia, puso sus manos en los hombros de la latina y decidió respirar profundamente, varias veces, antes de continuar.

"Te he visto sufrir tanto, que cada vez que lo hacías, terminaba sufriendo yo también. Y de pronto, conoces a esta diva insoportablemente hermosa en todos los sentidos, de quien te enamoras profundamente y todo a tu alrededor cambia. A mi alrededor cambia, porque al verte feliz, yo soy feliz y el mundo a nuestro alrededor es feliz. Mi abrazo se debe a que es mi forma de felicitarte y agradecerte. Y agradecerle a Dios o a lo que sea que por fin eres feliz, porque realmente te lo mereces"

Cuando Quinn terminó de hablar, Santana también estaba llorando.

* * *

"_¿Cuándo podemos llevarnos a la niña?" preguntó Santana agarrando la manito que tenía la cinta que la identificaba como la bebé Berry – López, por órdenes del médico._

"_Cuando el doctor esté seguro de que está fuera de peligro, srta. López." dijo la enfermera mirando como la latina observaba a la niña. "Pero si quiere saber la verdad, concédame una cita una de estas noches y le cuento" dijo la mujer haciendo que Santana la mirara sorprendida._

"_¿Ve esta mano que tengo en la mía?" preguntó la latina_

"_Si" dijo la enfermera sonriendo. Sobre que esa mujer era hermosa, sabía que había adoptado a esa bebé._

"_Es mi hija" dijo Santana_

"_No genéticamente" dijo la enfermera, quien por estar contemplando el cuerpo, otra vez, falló al notar el dolor y el enojo que pasó por el rostro de la latina._

"_No, pero es mía. Porque estoy enamorada de la madre de ella. Y la madre de ella está enamorada de mi. Así que, por favor, no lo intentes más" dijo. Le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y caminó hacia la salida de la terapia, en dirección al ascensor._

"_¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Rachel cuando ella entró en el departamento. Santana le contó y tuvo que frenar a la diva de ir a matar a la enfermera, por haber intentado conquistar a su novia._

"_Que lastima que no puedes tener sexo" dijo Santana besando a Rachel "eres extremadamente sexy cuando te pones celosa" dijo Santana_

"_Eso no quiere decir que no pueda usar mi boca, San" dijo la diva agarrando el miembro de la latina por encima del pantalón._

"_No lo hagas" dijo Santana_

"_Déjame hacerlo" dijo Rachel metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón para moverlo y así, liberar el miembro de su novia._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente. Cuando estaban desayunando y Rachel le estaba diciendo que si todo iba bien, la bebé sería dada de alta en unos días más, Santana sintió una gran necesidad. ¿De qué?

Bueno, una gran necesidad de levantarse y levantar a la diva de su silla, agarrándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. De mirar profundamente esos ojos marrones que tenía en frente y besarla. Besarla de forma tan profunda que tuvo que pensar que no estaban solas para no tener una erección en el momento en que escuchó gemir a al diva. Porque quería demostrarle, con ese beso, lo mucho que la amaba. Cuando se separaron, se perdió nuevamente en los ojos de Rachel.

"Te amo, y no puedo ya decirte cuanto. No existe en este momento una cantidad mesurable del amor que siento por vos y por esa niña que está pisos más abajo. No puedo encontrar la forma para agradecerte el haberme dado una familia. No puedo encontrar la forma para dejar de sentir ganas de tenerte a mi lado constantemente, porque me diste algo que solamente podía soñar. Muchas veces soñé con tener un hijo o hija, y no solo me lo diste, sino que sigues conmigo. Te amo, Rachel Berry" dijo Santana antes de volver a besarla, con más pasión todavía.

Pasaron los minutos, las dos perdida en la otra, cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta.

"Esto es muy lindo, pero estamos hablando de mi hija" dijo Shelby que estaba sentada al lado de Rachel, en la mesa.

"Si, y mi mejor amiga" dijo Quinn desde el otro lado

"¿Cómo es que Rachel le dio una familia a Santana?" preguntó Beth desde su lugar al lado de Quinn

"A esa chica van a tener que explicarle muchas cosas" dijo Noah desde la puerta de la cocina. "Llegó Sue. Con Emma y la basura del departamento de Santana" agregó sentándose.


	22. Audición

_Buenas!_

_¿Dos capítulos en dos días? Si, porque el 23 me llevó tiempo, me encantó como quedó, así que quiero hacerlas sufrir, sepan que se vienen celos de Rachel y sexy times, en el 23 jajajaja :P_

_No puedo decir cuando subo el 23, porque primero quiero tener el 24 y no sé cuando sucederá eso. Quizás mañana o el domingo. Quien sabe._

_Creo que es un capítulo de relleno, pero no es como el otro, es de relleno._

_Si, apenas empieza está el nombre de la niña, no soy tan mala. _

_Gracias por haber participado en la idea del nombre. Espero que les guste como quedó la combinación que hice._

_Además, me había olvidado de que Rachel quería ir a NYADA, así que de eso se trata también este capítulo._

_Me fui a escribir el 24!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**eri:** te puedo asegurar, que de alguna forma voy a hacer volver a Noah. Todavía no encuentro el como. La enfermera es una idiota, pero va a volver, porque necesito a Rachel celosa...y en este capítulo está el nombre. No me hago rogar más! jajaja Saludos, muchas gracias por la review! Besos!  
_

_Saludos, Lore._

* * *

**Audición**

El día que Rachel recibió la carta que decía que para poder ingresar a NYADA necesitaba pasar una audición, fue el mismo día que le dieron de alta a su hija de la clínica de la escuela.

Fue el mismo día que las dos, ante un notario que Shelby contrató, y con Sue Sylvester y Emma Pillsbury como testigos, las dos morenas enamoradas firmaron el certificado de nacimiento de Charlotte "Charlie" Clara Berry López.

"A la próxima niña, le ponen todos nombres con A" dijo Sue mientras todos los demás se reían y ella no entendía el porque.

* * *

"_¿Por qué Charlotte?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Rachel. Sabía que uno de los dos nombres, lo había elegido la rubia. _

"_Mi abuela se llama Charlotte" dijo Rachel "Además, me gusta decirle Charlie" _

"_¿Por qué Clara?" preguntó Shelby_

"_Mi abuelita. Era la única que aceptó mi condición en mi familia, además de mi papá. Pero murió cuando yo tenía 10 años" contó Santana_

"_Hablando de tu padre..." dijo Shelby_

* * *

Santana había comenzado a enviar sus currículums solo a escuelas de NY, mientras Rachel hacía lo posible para equilibrar las noches despierta con su hija, y la escuela.

"Por suerte te tengo a mi lado" le dijo un día a Santana

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina mientras la besaba y la ayudaba a sacarse el abrigo. Rachel volvía de comprar unas cosas para la escuela.

"Por que no puedo contar con Noah, por alguna extraña razón. Y si entre estudiar y pasar casi toda la noche despierta cambiando los pañales y alimentando a Charlie, más la escuela durante el día, creo que ya estaría estresada"

"Es que también soy la madre" dijo Santana contenta "Tengo que ayudarte, debo ayudarte, y sobre todas las cosas, quiero ayudarte"

"Ahh, que romántica."

"Ja. ¿Qué sabes de la audición?"

"Es mañana. ¿Vas a ir?"

"¿Puedo ir?"

"Si"

"Entonces si voy a ir"

"Voy a usar el extractor de leche antes de entrar, no quiero accidentes"

"Puedo proponerme como extractor de leche" dijo Santana levantando sus cejas

"Cuando tu hija tenga la edad suficiente para entender, le voy a contar con sumo detalle como querías quitarle el único alimento que ella tenía a tan temprana edad."

"Ya estás amenazandome y ni siquiera estamos casadas"

"Es más, ya lo escribí en el diario"

"¿Cuántas semanas faltan para que pueda volver a hacerte el amor?" preguntó Santana abrazando a la diva desde atrás, mientras ésta miraba como dormía Charlie en la cuna que habían ubicado en la habitación.

"Unas tres."

"Ahí voy a demostrarte realmente cuánto te amo."

"Vas a tener que empezar a usar preservativos"

"Ya estuve probando algunos" dijo como si doliera recordarlo.

"¿Probando?"

"Si, quiero usar el mejor, para que no tengamos errores o situaciones insólitas"

"No entiendo tu lógica"

"No importa." dijo la latina. Le dio un beso en el cuello y se fue rumbo a la cocina.

"Tengo que dejarte más leche para mañana" dijo Rachel siguiéndola

"Si, además. ¿Podríamos comprar unos anillos que nos hagan parecer casadas?"

"¿Para?"

"Porque estoy cansada de que la gente se acerque a mi e intente seducirme porque tengo a Charlie en el cochecito o en brazos"

"¿Estás cansada de que la gente se sienta atraída hacia vos?"

"Rachel..."

"No, no, no hay problema. Voy a ir a encerrarme en mi dolor"

"Dios, eres más hermosa que yo"

"Pero sigo gorda"

"Porque tuviste un bebé adentro"

"Tienes razón"

* * *

_Carlos, apareció un fin de semana, cargando dos enormes cajas y un hombre que traía dos bolsas._

"_¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Santana_

"_No vengo a verte a vos" dijo el padre de Santana corriendo a su hija del camino_

"_Eso es obvio" dijo la latina "Yo tampoco vendría a verme a mi"_

"_Yo si vendría a verte" dijo Rachel colgándose de su cuello_

"_Ahhh" dijo Carlos fingiendo que se sentía enternecido. "¿Dónde está mi nieta?" _

"_En terapia, todavía" dijo Santana_

"_¿Por qué?¿Qué dijo el médico?¿Está todo bien?" preguntó el hombre latino desesperándose ante cada segundo que pasaba._

"_Si, sigue todo bien" dijo Santana y Rachel a su lado asentía. "Solo está en observación porque nació antes de tiempo" _

"_Si, eso me lo explicaste vos, me lo explicó Shelby, incluso Rachel. Pero ya lleva casi una semana en observación" dijo Carlos_

"_Es que sus pulmones casi no terminan de desarrollarse, quieren ver que pueda respirar bien. Estar tranquilos y seguros de que no va a suceder nada cuando le den de alta" dijo Rachel_

"_Lo siento" dijo Carlos "Estoy tan emocionado. Tuve que frenar a todos tus hermanos y hermanas, San. Querían venir a verte. Aunque estoy seguro que más de uno quería venir para quedarse de colado en este departamento" _

"_No sé porque no me sorprende" dijo la latina sacudiendo la cabeza._

"_Nunca me contaste sobre tus hermanos" dijo Rachel en su oído_

"_No tiene porque hacerlo" dijo Carlos metiéndose en el medio de la conversación "sus hermanos no son personas muy inteligentes o buenas para algo. Sobreviven diariamente a base del esfuerzo que hacen para mantener su trabajo. Nada más"_

"_¿Se da cuenta de que está hablando de sus hijos?" preguntó Rachel_

_Carlos López, miró a Santana y después a la diva._

"_Oh, si, pero eso no quita de que sea realista con respecto a ellos." dijo el padre de la latina. "Cuando ella vaya creciendo, te daras cuenta. Puedes tener tus favoritos, puedes tener grandes sueños para cada uno de ellos, pero al final, si no puedes ver la realidad, no vas a poder salir de la depresión en el momento en que te decepcionen. Tienes que estar dispuesta a estar orgullosos de ellos a pesar de que no logren demasiado" _

_Rachel sacudió la cabeza y le dijo a Santana que iría a cambiarse, mientras ésta miraba todavía sorprendida a su padre._

"_¿Eso te pasó con mis hermanos?" preguntó cuando quedaron solos. _

"_La verdad, que no. Puedo decir en voz alta y sinceramente, que nunca esperé nada de tus hermanos. No es porque, aunque no lo quieras creer, no es que sea un mal padre. Simplemente, que como tu madre se hizo cargo de todos ellos, es como que siempre pensé que iban a salir bien. No puedo negarlo, no son malos muchachos. Eso si, no han conocido demasiados límites y por eso tienen sus propios problemas de límites con la sociedad." dijo Carlos "Debes saberlo ahora que eres madre" _

"_Tengo una hija" dijo Santana _

"_Bueno, en ese caso, mira como saliste vos y lo que sabes de tus hermanas. Ellas fueron criadas de la misma forma que tus hermanos, y así me salieron. Hace dos semanas tuve que ir a sacarlas de la cárcel. ¿Sabes que hicieron? Intentaron golpear al hijo del alcalde porque no las quiso invitar __a cenar. Para empeorarla, en el momento en que las arrestaron, tenían marihuana encima. ¿Sabes lo que me dijeron cuando pagué la fianza? Mamá nunca nos retó por las cosas que teníamos encima. ¿Ves? No tienen el sentido de los límites. Y no son malas muchachas, tampoco" _

"_Me estás dando miedo, papá" dijo Santana _

"_No lo tengas. Al contrario. Sé que da miedo la paternidad o maternidad, pero sé que lo vas a hacer bien. Lo van a hacer bien" _

* * *

A veces, esas noches en las que Santana se despertaba para cambiar el pañal de Charlie, se preguntaba que estaría pasando por la cabeza de la pequeña diva en el momento en que ponía su mano sobre el espacio vacío en el que estaba el cuerpo de la latina minutos antes. A veces, se quedaba despierta el resto de la noche, observándola y preguntándose como iba a ir todo desde ese momento en adelante.

Ahora su vida estaba basada también en la de la pequeña bebé que dormía en una cuna. Que se parecía, por ahora, a sus dos madres, que respiraba a pesar del pequeño tamaño y de haber nacido dos meses antes de la fecha establecida.

Santana, no sabía si el miedo que le agarraba cuando se daba cuenta de que ahora era madre, de que todo estaba muy bien alrededor de ellas, se iba a acabar en algún momento. Porque sabía, que el día en que dejara de sentir miedo por lo que podía suceder entre ella y Rachel iba a ser el día que dejara de amar.

* * *

_Leroy y Hiram Berry se convirtieron en los abuelos más escandalosos de la clínica escolar. Cuando llegaron, a los gritos pidieron ver a su nieta, sin siquiera ir hasta el departamento de su hija._

_Cuando Rachel y Santana llegaron a la clínica, los dos hombres estaban casi al borde de las lágrimas, y corrieron gritándole a su hija de que las "terribles y verdes enfermeras de la clínica no les permitían ver a su nieta" _

_Rachel, pasó media hora tratando de calmar a la jefa de enfermeras, por lo de verde, ya que era la única que iba a dar el permiso para que los Berry entraran a terapia a ver a Charlie. Pero los hombres, primero tuvieron que ser (literalmente) amordazados con cinta de embalar para que Rachel pudiera calmar a la enfermera._

_Después, cuando la mujer les dio el permiso, gritaron, la abrazaron y besaron tanto, que la mujer estuvo contando las siguientes horas que esos dos hombres quisieron casarse con ella y llevarsela al caribe._

_Rachel no sabía que era peor, si el comportamiento de sus padres o la imaginación de la jefa de enfermeras._

* * *

Cuando Rachel estaba por entrar en el salón donde iba a cantar para su audición, lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia atrás. Ahí estaba Santana, empujando el cochecito con Charlie, dentro del mismo.

Por un momento, pensó en que sería de ella en este momento. No hubiera conseguido la audición, si no fuera por los contactos que tenía su madre.

NYADA no había rechazado su solicitud, todavía, pero al no haberle solicitado una audición con el tiempo suficiente de preparación para la misma, sabía que no esperaban gran cosa de ella. No porque cantara mal, sino porque había puesto que estaba embarazada y planeaba quedarse con su bebé, en la solicitud.

No se arrepentía, mucho menos ahora, que veía a Santana agacharse para entregarle el chupete a Charlie y se veía una manito aparecer por el cochecito.

Giró para enfrentar la puerta y sabía que Santana no estaba muy contenta cuando se enteró de que hasta esa sala, en donde se encontraban ahora, solo podía acompañarla.

Cuando escuchó su nombre, sintió la mirada de los otros participantes de este concurso en donde ponía en juego su vida, su futuro, su sueño.

**Parte de mi sueño. Porque la otra parte, eres tú y Charlie**. Escribió en el mensaje de texto que envió cuando su nombre fue llamado para que entrara a jugarse ese momento. Pensando en esa latina y esa niña, que contenían el 95% de su corazón, a sus 19 ños.

* * *

"_¿Qué cantarías?" preguntó Santana. Era la primer noche en que Charlie iba a estar con ellas, por fin, en el departamento. _

"_No sé, la verdad. Ni siquiera lo he pensado" dijo Rachel mirando a su hija en la cuna._

"_¿No?" preguntó Santana_

"_No, pero me gustaría cantar algo que pudiéramos bailar" dijo Rachel_

"_¿Bailar?" _

"_Si" dijo la diva extendiendo una mano hacia la latina, quien la tomó e inmediatmente fue tirada hacia donde estaba Rachel. _

_Rachel acomodó una de las manos de Santana en su cintura y la otra en su hombro derecho, y ella acomodó las suyas de la misma manera. _

"_No quiero bailar así" dijo Santana bajando su mano del hombro de la diva y atrayendo a Rachel hacia si misma, desde la cintura. Mientras, las manos de la más pequeña de las dos, se entrelazaron detrás de su cuello._

"_Así puedo sentirte más" dijo Santana y besó a Rachel mientras sus pies comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música imaginaria que en ese momento estaba sonando en sus cabezas. _

_Sin quererlo, la misma melodía era imaginada por las dos._

* * *

Santana estaba preocupada, Rachel no había dicho nada en las dos horas desde que había salido de la audición.

Solo había besado a la latina y levantado a su hija del cochecito para darle un beso en la frente.

Después, habían vuelto caminando hasta la escuela, que por suerte no quedaba muy lejos y además las dos necesitaban caminar.

Ahora, estaban preparando la comida y Rachel seguía sin decir palabra alguna mientras amamantaba a Charlie y Noah Puckerman estaba en el living mirando con preocupación a su amiga.

"De acuerdo. Esto es tétrico" dijo el muchacho encerrándose en el cuarto. No quería saber que iba a suceder y quería demasiado a Rachel como para presenciar lo que probablemente estaba a punto de suceder. Nunca, a decir verdad, nunca había visto a Rachel Berry, tan callada. Por lo tanto, no podía saber si era bueno o era malo.

Ni siquiera la presencia de Quinn, quien había llegado hacía 5 minutos, debido a un mensaje de la latina diciéndole que no sabía que estaba sucediendo, había hecho a Rachel hablar.

Por lo menos, hasta que Shelby entró en el departamento y pidió hablar con la latina.

"Shelby, ¿qué rayos le sucede?" preguntó Santana

"Le dijeron que tenía que bajar de peso." dijo la madre de la diva

"¿Y por eso está así?"

"Santana..."

"Entré en NYADA" dijo Rachel asustando a su mamá y a su novia y las dos la miraron con los ojos abiertos.

"_¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera nuestro casamiento?" preguntó Rachel mientras intentaban seguir el ritmo de Quinn que estaba hablando de no sabían que cosa mientras hojeaba una revista con fotos de boda._

"_No tengo ni idea, pero si es mejor, evitemos que Quinn se entrometa" dijo Santana mientras veía como la revista volaba hacia ellas._

"_Tengo que decirles, que son las peores amigas del mundo" dijo Quinn _

"_Y tu eres una idiota, ¿no te das cuenta que hay una criatura con nosotras?" preguntó Santana señalando los brazos de Rachel donde descansaba Charlie._

"_C.C. Pudo lastimarse, si le tiraba la revista a ella" dijo Quinn _

"_Pero pasó entre Rachel y yo" dijo Santana quejándose y mirando a su novia que observaba a su hija, quien miraba a Quinn con las pequeñas cejas fruncidas._

"_Por Dios, esa mirada la sacó de Santana" dijo la rubia sacando una foto_

"_¿Quieres dejar de sacarles fotos?" preguntó Santana _

"_No, voy a ser su madrina" dijo la rubia_

"_En realidad eso no lo tenemos decidido" dijo Rachel y Santana asentía en apoyo a su novia_

"_¿Cómo?" preguntó Quinn levantando una ceja y mirando a la menor de las 3, quien se acurrucó junto a Santana_

"_Fabray" gritó Santana y la rubia comenzó a reírse_

"_Bueno, por lo menos así la tienes cerca tuyo." dijo Quinn _

"_Me pregunto donde estará Brittany" dijo Santana _

* * *

"¿Y por qué diablos te mantuviste con tanto silencio?" preguntó Santana después de escuchar a Rachel hablar. "Pensé que te habían dicho que no, que te habían dicho cosas que no son ciertas. Casí me haces dar un infarto"

"Santana" dijo Shelby mirando a su hija

"Dijeron que soy muy buena, y que quieren tenerme. Incluso sabían de Charlie" dijo la diva mirando a su madre

"Quería que tuvieran la mente abierta, además, es más difícil avanzar si se enteran de tu hija en el proceso" dijo Shelby

"O sea..." dijo Santana

"O sea que ya tenemos a nuestra hija y sigo camino a mi sueño, San." dijo la diva sonriendo y abrazando a la latina. Eran los únicos brazos que quería tener a su alrededor.

* * *

_Ah, dependiendo la persona, va a llamar a la bebé Charlie o C.C_

_Y así porque soy mala...en el próximo...Sexy Times + Rachel celosa_


	23. Eres mía

_Buenas!_

_Por fin éste capítulo jajajajaja no voy a contar que viene. Pero, para aquellas personas que querían ver a Rachel celosa...acá está!_

_Otra cosa, recordemos que Santana tiene un pene y una pequeña vagina. Lo digo porque...ah! Si! Sexy Times!_

_Y la tan extraña explicación a Beth._

_Mañana estará el 24...y porque soy buena lo subo mañana y porque además, me encanta como quedó el 24 y porque así después me odian hasta la próxima actualización porque no puedo seguir dejando de lado la facultad, x lo menos por unas dos semanas._

_Nos leemos mañana!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y las alerts!_

* * *

**Eres mía**

Rachel se miraba al espejo. Podía ver por fin la grasa comenzar a disiparse, pero tampoco era gran cosa, ya que sabía que si seguía con esta rutina, iba a llegar a la universidad en el estado físico que tenía antes de quedar embarazada.

Sonrío al pensar en Charlie y fue corriendo hacia la cuna para hablarle un rato antes de que llegara Santana. Quería contarle como había conocido a su mamá.

Por un momento, decidió comenzar a escribir una historia mucho más dramática, y después contársela a través de los años, pero prefirió que no.

Escuchó voces provenir del otro lado del departamento y supo que Santana había llegado.

"Gracias" dijo la latina y Rachel pudo ver que la enfermera que una vez había invitado a su novia a cenar, cuando Charlie todavía estaba internada.

"No, de nada. ¿Pensaste mi oferta?" preguntó la enfermera, y Rachel sintió el corazón hundirse en algo que nunca había sentido antes.

"Ya te he rechazado varias veces" dijo Santana

"Si, pero pensé que ahora que te ayudé con las bolsas..." dijo la enfermera dando un paso hacia la latina

"Disculpa..." dijo Rachel que de pronto había aparecido en el medio de las dos, con las manos apoyada en su pelvis y dándole la espalda a la latina. Santana pudo ver que la enfermera comenzaba a ponerse pálida, y quiso intentar ver el rostro de la diva, pero sentía que alrededor de ella fluía un aura que no era muy cariñosa.

"Rach." dijo Santana poniendo una mano en el hombro de la diva, quien no se la sacó pero que tampoco se relajó ante la perspectiva de sentir a Santana.

"¿Cuántas veces te invitó a cenar?" preguntó Rachel, quien solo tenía conocimiento de una.

"Con esta ya van 3, Rach. Pero no entiende que no quiero" dijo Santana tratando de sonar aniñada, aunque sentía que la furia de Rachel hacía que su pequeño gran amigo dentro de sus pantalones comenzara a levantarse.

"¿Tres veces?" preguntó Rachel y la enfermera en ese momento se atrevió a asentir. Quizás, el hecho de que Rachel no hubiera agregado nada más o que no se hubiera movido dio a la enfermera un poco de seguridad.

"Pero no sé que hechizo le has tirado encima. Eres una pequeña bruja, ¿verdad?" dijo imitando la posición de Rachel y sonriendo malignamente.

Santana, si le preguntaban en ese momento, podía afirmar que estaba segura de que el aura de una persona existe y que se puede sentir y ver, porque ella podía ver un gran arco rojo transparente creciendo y creciendo alrededor de su pequeña novia.

"Rach" volvió a intentar. Lo que no quería era que la leche de su hija estuviera agria por un mal momento de su madre, pero sintió que cualquier cosa en ese instante era inútil. Porque la mano que estaba apoyada en el hombro de Rachel quedó flotando en el aire y la enfermera apareció apretada contra la pared, con un antebrazo en el cuello y una mirada de terror.

"No tengo que hacerle ningún hechizo, porque la amo. Y lo que me importa es que sea feliz. Si ella, hubiera querido ir a una cita contigo te hubiera dicho que si. Lo que no soporto es la gente insistente y que no entiende los no. Un maldito no, no es un tal vez" dijo Rachel soltando a la enfermera y volviendo, con la misma velocidad con la que se había movido recién a ubicarse al frente de Santana. "Ahora, te voy a pedir amablemente que te retires del departamento y que intentes buscar en un maldito diccionario el verdadero significado de la palabra no. O mejor, leelo entero, ya que estoy segura de que no has entendido nada de lo que te dije o te dijo Santana cada vez que te rechazó."

La enfermera miró a la latina como pidiéndole ayuda, entre el medio que sentía por la más pequeña de las morenas, y Santana solo miraba a Rachel y aprovechó el momento para atraerla junto a su cuerpo y que así sintiera su erección, abrazándola por la cintura.

"No puedo creer que estés contenta por lo que ella está haciendo. Las dos están completamente locas. Sabía que algún defecto ibas a tener, porque por ser tan bella no podías ser tan perfecta. Pero si te gusta la locura de tu novia, quiere decir que estás peor o igual que ella en cuanto a ese tema" dijo la enfermera saliendo por el departamento mientras Rachel sentía a Santana reírse.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó

"Tendrías que haber visto la cara de la enfermera esa" dijo Santana

Rachel dio media vuelta en los brazos de la latina, quien por fin pudo ver el enojo de la diva reflejado en el rostro.

"¿Te parece gracioso llevarme hasta este nivel?" preguntó Rachel empujando a Santana contra la pared, con una fuerza que la latina no se imaginaba que tenía y logrando así que se separen.

"No te muevas" dijo Rachel quien caminó hasta la puerta del departamento que había quedado abierta y cerró poniendo llave. "Noah no va a venir a cenar esta noche. Dudo mucho que venga a dormir. Me parece que conoció a alguien" dijo girándose para enfrentar de nuevo a Santana.

El enojo se le había ido, pero Santana sentía algo en el ambiente que la estaban haciendo casi, casi, eyacular de la excitación.

"¿Te diste cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer?" preguntó Rachel en un tono de voz neutral, mientras se acercaba a la latina y sin avisar ni prepararla agarró el miembro de Santana sobre el pantalón, apretándolo. "No me cierres los ojos" ordenó Rachel, besando los labios de la latina, mordiendo con fuerza el labio inferior. Acercó su boca al oído de Santana "Y ahora, vas a sufrir las consecuencias por no haberme contado que te pidió un par de veces más cenar con ella" dijo Rachel mordiendo el lóbulo de la latina y comenzando a desabrochar el pantalón de Santana, para terminar agachándose y bajar el cierre con sus dientes.

Cuando Santana sintió el golpe de aire en su miembro erecto emitió un gemido, que se convirtió en un grito de placer al sentir la mano de Rachel agarrar la base de su pene y lamerlo.

"Eres mía, San" dijo Rachel mientras comenzaba a pasarse el miembro por su rostro "y éste pequeño amigo también me pertenece" agregó succionando la punta y haciendo que Santana, si fuera posible, gritara más fuerte.

La diva gimió ante el sabor del líquido pre seminal de la latina, le encantaba sentirlo, pero mucho más, le encantaba saborearlo mezclado con sus propios líquidos. Pero, ese pensamiento lo descartó para otro momento. Ahora, tenía que demostrarle a Santana que a pesar de que no podía tener sexo, todavía, ella la seguía amando y con tanta pasión que se acababa de convertir en una maníaca ante los ojos de una persona casi desconocida, solo para proteger lo que es de ella, su famila.

"Soy como una leona mamá" dijo lamiendo el miembro de Santana y mirándola a los ojos, antes de comenzar a meterselo en la boca despacio, hasta tenerlo todo dentro de esa cavidad húmeda. Santana gimió cuando sintió las paredes de la garganta chocar contra su miembro, y comenzó a mover sus caderas, a pesar de que Rachel no había dicho nada. Sintió, a la vez, un dedo de Rachel entrar en su vagina y sus caderas se fueron mucho más bruscamente hacia adelante. Lo bueno de la garganta de Rachel es que no tenía reflejos nauseosos.

No tuvo tiempo, siquiera de advertirle que estaba por eyacular dentro de su boca, la agarró de sorpresa tanto como a la diva. No se ahogó porque por alguna razón estaba esperando el momento, pero, de no haberlo esperado, las manos de Santana fuertemente en su cabeza, manteniéndola en su lugar para que tragara todo lo que la latina estaba dispuesta a darle, la hubiera hecho a ahogar.

Cuando se levantó, después de limpiarse la boca, Santana seguía apoyada contra la pared y con miedo de moverse, porque se había quedado sin fuerzas.

"Dios" dijo la latina al encontrar los ojos de Rachel, entre bocanadas de aire. "Eso fue espectacular"

"Espero que sepas a quien le perteneces, realmente" dijo Rachel.

"Rachel...te amo, nadie puede hacerme sentir lo que..." comenzó a decir Santana para ser interrumpidas por el llanto de Charlie proveniente de la pieza.

Rachel, caminó rápidamente a ver que le sucedía a su niña y Santana se quedó contra la pared esperando recuperar el aliento y la movilidad en las piernas.

* * *

"Tu cara de idiota me dice que es muy probable que hayas logrado sacar toda esa excitación acumulada de alguna forma" dijo Quinn al día siguiente.

Desde que Santana había vuelto a NY, se encontraban a desayunar todas las mañanas, antes de que la latina vuelva a cuidar a Charlie hasta que Rachel saliera del colegio. Mientras tanto, la rubia le contaba como iban los preparativos de su boda y si estaban buscando en algún lugar una profesora de álgebra.

"No te imaginas" dijo Santana moviéndose en la silla. Desde la noche anterior, cada vez que recordaba el momento de haber regresado a la casa, y lo que sucedió con Rachel en contra de la pared, inmediatamente sentía a su miembro querer endurecerse.

"Cuenta" dijo Quinn tomando un sorbo de café

"Sería muy feo de mi parte contarte eso" dijo Santana

"No lo sería. Lo he visto" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó la latina asustada, pensando que la rubia había aparecido justo cuando Rachel estaba agachada al frente de ella

"A lo que te cuelga entre las piernas, idiota. ¿Crees que alguna vez las vi a Rachel y a vos teniendo sexo? No, y no es una idea que me moleste, realmente. Pero puedo asegurarte de que si eso sucede te vas a enterar"

"Hoy va a ir al médico a ver cuando puede volver a tener sexo" dijo Santana

"Pero no creo que sea por eso que tienes esa cara de idiota"

"No lo es. Anoche me dejó seca."

"Que no pueda usar la vagina no quiere decir que debamos olvidar que tiene una boca" dijo Quinn ganándose una patada de la latina por debajo de la mesa

"Estás hablando de la madre de mi hija" dijo Santana

Quinn revoleó sus ojos y siguió con su desayuno.

* * *

_Cuando Santana logró recuparse, se acomodó el pantalón y notó las bolsas de las compras que habían quedado todavía en el suelo. Pero, pensó que primero sería mejor ir a saludar a su hija, así que fue caminando hacia el cuarto que compartía con Rachel. _

_Pero, no alcanzó a entrar cuando la diva salió cargando a Charlie, con los ojos abiertos y mirando a Santana asustada._

"_¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la latina preocupada de que la niña tuviera algo. Pero, al estirar los brazos para agarrar a Rachel y calmarla, recibió a su hija._

"_Voy a lavarme la cara y a pensar seriamente en lo que acabo de hacer." dijo Rachel_

_Santana la siguió hasta el baño, mientras miraba a Charlie y con una mano jugaba con ella. _

"_¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó mientras miraba como se lavaba la cara y Charlie también la miraba._

"_Estoy hablando del hecho de que no sé que rayos me pasó y terminé ahorcando a una mujer en la puerta del departamento" dijo la diva secándose la cara._

"_Rach..." dijo Santana riendo_

"_No, Santana. No puedes reírte" suplicó la diva_

"_Si puedo. Amor, te pusiste celosa" _

"_Perdí todo visibilidad, San." dijo Rachel golpeando un pie contra el piso. "Se me nubló la maldita vista y casi mato a esa mujer" _

"_Esa mujer, se propasó conmigo. Solo estabas protegiendo lo que era tuyo" dijo Santana tratando de agarrar una de las manos de la diva._

"_Si, pero no tendría porque haberme puesto así. Voy a tener que ir algunas clases de control de manejo de la ira" _

"_¿Piensas ponerte celosa muchas veces más?" preguntó Santana y la diva la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "No es que me moleste" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente. "Lo que pasó después, Rach. Oh, Dios. No puedo creer que esté a punto de tener una erección con mi hija en brazos, así que pensaré en Noah Puckerman queriendo conquistar a William Schuester disfrazado de Barney"_

"_¿Eh?" _

"_No sé, Rachel. Me dejaste sin nada en como succionaste y tragaste todo ahí afuera" _

"_Estábamos hablando de mi comportamiento en cuanto a los celos, Santana. No lo que pasó después" _

"_Lo que pasó después tiene que ver con el comportamiento" _

_Rachel sacó la bebé de brazos de Santana, quien hizo puchero. _

"_Tengo que alimentarla" dijo Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla._

"_Que raro que dejó de llorar" _

"_No es raro, lo viene haciendo hace unos días, cuando tiene hambre llora y cuando alguien la levanta, se calma hasta el próximo pedido. Igualmente hay que darle de comer en los siguientes 10 minutos. ¿Crees que me denunciará por agresión?" _

"_¿Quién?" preguntó Santana sentándose al lado de Rachel en la cama, mientras miraba como ésta se desabrochaba la camisa con una mano. "¿Puedo?" preguntó señalando la camisa y sus botones._

"_Gracias." dijo Rachel permitiendo que Santana la ayude "La enfermera."_

"_¿Por qué? En todo caso, tú tendrías que denunciarla por acoso" dijo Santana sacando las manos y observando, con extremada atención, como su hija (quien la miraba fijamente) se pegaba al pezón de la diva y comenzaba a succionar. "Eso lo debe haber sacado de vos" agregó recordando lo que Rachel había hecho minutos atrás y recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza_

"_¿Por qué mejor no te vas a guardar las compras?" dijo la diva y Santana le dio un beso en la boca y salió de la habitación._

* * *

Cuando Rachel salió ese día de clases, y después de ir a hablar con el médico, le preguntó a Santana si quería que fueran las tres a pasear por la ciudad.

Volvieron a la hora, con una Rachel muy, muy enojada, debido a las 5 servilletas de papel con números de teléfonos de hombres y mujeres que Santana tenía en la mano.

Santana, no iba a decir nada sobre el hecho de que Rachel tenía más que ella, pero las había tirado rápidamente.

"Charlie funciona como un imán" dijo Santana sentándose al lado de la diva, que tenía los brazos cruzados.

"Es injusto" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Es que ahora...ahora no puedo satisfacerte como antes y...¿si necesitas demasiado de eso?" preguntó poniéndose colorada

"Ey" dijo Santana trantando de hacer que Rachel la mirara. "Te amo. ¿Crees que es solo porque eres la única que acepta mi pene? No, no es solo por eso" dijo la latina

"¿Cómo es que Santana tiene pene si es una niña como yo?" preguntó Beth apareciendo por la habitación de Rachel seguida por Shelby quien abrió los ojos ante la pregunta de su hija.

"Algún día vas a tener que explicarle todo, mamá" dijo Rachel quien no podía creer que fueran interrumpidas en esa charla tan importante por la niña de 6 años.

"Eso se los voy a dejar a uds." dijo Shelby. "Para que vayan practicando"

"No puedes hacernos esto" susurró Rachel mirando suplicante a su madre.

"Si, y me voy a quedar sentada para escucharlo" dijo Shelby

Rachel y Santana se miraron, intentando comunicarse con los ojos. Cuando escucharon a Charlie moviéndose en el cochecito las dos intentaron levantarse. Quizás así podían escaparse de éste momento incómodo. Super incómodo.

"No, quédense ahí. No creo que sea hambre." dijo Shelby "Yo cuido a mi nieta" agregó mientras caminaba hacia el cochecito para levantar a la bebé. Después de revisar que no necesitara un cambio de pañal, y sabiendo que no era hambre, miró a su hija.

"Solo quería atención. Puede prestarla mientras le explican a Beth" dijo Shelby cargando a la niña hasta sentarse en el lugar donde estaba.

La pareja de morenas volvió a observarse, y entonces, Rachel, decidió comenzar. Pero, ninguna palabra salió mientras miraba a su hermana.

"¿Sabés que es lo que tienen las mujeres entre las piernas?" escuchó la diva provenir de Santana

"Si, mami ya me explicó que las nenas tienen una cosa que se llama vagina y los nenes algo que se llama pene. Y que con eso se hacen los bebés. Y que por lo tanto, yo no puedo dejar que un nene intente encajar su pene en mi vagina, porque son como piezas de lego." dijo Beth sin respirar prácticamente y Santana miró a Shelby.

"¿Piezas de lego?" le preguntó

"De esa forma entiende y no vive creyendo en que una cigüeña trae a los bebés desde París" dijo su suegra.

"Bueno..." dijo Rachel logrando pronunciar una palabra

"Verás, Beth." dijo Santana. Tenía que explicarle ella a la niña, en algún futuro se lo iba a tener que explicar al pequeño bebé que miraba desde los brazos de su abuela. Quizás, además, fuera mejor explicarlo. "Yo nací con un problema. Entonces tengo vagina, como una niña, pero también tengo pene, como un niño"

"¿Y metiste tu pene en la vagina de Rachel?" preguntó Beth, quien se había llevado una mano a la barbilla y la acariciaba, como pensando a la vez de intentar entender.

"Si." dijo Santana

"¿Entonces con cualquier mujer puedes tener bebés?" preguntó la pequeña rubia

"No, no con cualquiera." dijo la latina "Con Rachel fue como especial."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Beth.

"Rachel es la única pieza en la que yo encajo." dijo Santana

"¿Rach es el único lego en el que puedes encajar tu pene?" preguntó Beth

"Exacto" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo, entiendo. Pero ¿por qué no se lo dices a las personas? A veces escucho que dicen que el papá de Charlie es Noah" dijo Beth

"¿Entiendes que soy el papá, en cierta forma, de Charlie?" preguntó Santana sorprendida

"Si, vos encajaste tu pene en la vagina de Rachel y salió de ahí Charlie, si" dijo Beth muy segura

"Bueno" dijo Santana. La niña era verdaderamente inteligente y solo uno de sus padres lo era, Quinn. "¿Entiendes que no puedes contar por ahí que yo también tengo pene?" preguntó la latina. Quizás eso era lo que más la ponía nerviosa sobre el hecho de intentar explicarle a una niña de 6 años su condición. Los niños no tienen filtros, a no ser que entiendan la gravedad de las cosas.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Beth y miró a su hermana, que seguía la conversación como si fuera un partido de tenis y su madre, que observaba a su nuera con una sonrisa de orgullo por como estaba manejando el tema.

"Porque no hay muchas personas que sean como yo. Y al ser raros, somos mal tratados y no nos quieren" dijo Santana

"¿Cómo los X-Men?" preguntó Beth "¿Hay vacunas para curarte?"

"Como los X-Men" dijo Santana y miró a Shelby quien levantó los hombros, ignorando porque su hija había hecho esa comparación "Pero mi caso no se cura con vacunas, se cura con una operación difícil, que decidí no hacerme"

"¿Por qué no la quisiste hacer?" preguntó Beth

"Porque estaba esperando mi pieza de lego" dijo Santana

Beth se quedó muchos minutos callada hasta que decidió hablar.

"Si te pasa algo, Rach se va a poner muy mal, y por lo tanto mami. Y Charlie no va a tener a su papá, así que me voy a quedar muy callada. ¿Si tengo una duda puedo preguntarte?"

"Por supuesto" dijo Santana y vio venir a la pequeña cabeza rubia que fue a abrazarla.

"No quiero que te pasen cosas malas. Eres un X-Men de los buenos" dijo Beth dándole un beso en la mejilla y sentándose en la falda de Rachel.

Santana podía entender, en ese momento, que esa niña era hija de Quinn, mientras luchaba por no llorar.

* * *

Cuando Shelby y Beth se marcharon, horas después, la latina estaba cansada.

Al acostarse, abrazó a Rachel y cerró los ojos, recordando las palabras de su suegra antes de marcharse.

"Tienes un gran futuro como madre adelante, pero intuyo que lo vas a llevar bastante bien"


	24. Cumpleaños

_Buenas!_

_Como me había olvidado que Santana también cumplía años, que mejor que hacerlo justo ahora..¿verdad?_

_Esté capítulo, comienza a ocurrir desde el jueves de la semana siguiente del capítulo anterior. _

_Ahora...no sé cuando va a ser la próxima actualización. _

_Espero que les guste._

_Gracias por las reviews, las favorites y las alerts._

_**love is love y Rosi:** gracias por las reviews!  
_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Cumpleaños**

Rachel estudiaba tirada en el sillón, con Charlie en su cuna durmiendo a su lado. Eran dos exámenes más que tomaría la mañana siguiente, último día de clases.

Noah había desaparecido y solo regresaba cuando ella y Santana ya estaban dormida, si es que se podía dormir con una bebé de 6 semanas.

Su amigo, estaba pasando una crisis y no quería que nadie lo ayudara, así que aunque Rachel trató de hablar con él, no hubo caso.

Solo le quedaban dos materias, prácticamente teóricas, como Historia y Literatura, así que podía pasar el tiempo leyendo. En el fondo, escuchaba las voces de Quinn y Santana eligiendo la ropa para la noche siguiente.

Pero, mejor no iba a pensar en eso ya que se iba a preocupar porque no tenía el regalo.

* * *

"_No puedo creer que no quieras celebrarlo" escuchó Rachel que decía Quinn. La habían dejado salir antes de clases y por alguna razón la rubia estaba en el departamento. _

"_No es que no quiera celebrarlo, quiero celebrarlo con Rachel y con Charlie" dijo Santana._

"_CC ni siquiera entiende que está pasando a su alrededor, y además, deberías pensar también en salir un poco de este lugar." dijo Quinn_

"_Pero quiero celebrarlo con Rachel" dijo Santana_

"_Entonces le dices que venga, Santana. Por Dios, vas a cumplir 24 años y no quieres hacer nada con tus amigas" dijo Quinn exasperada y dándose vuelta se encontró cara a cara con la diva, quien en esos momentos recordaba toda su vida con Santana buscando si tenía esa información. Pero se dio cuenta de que no, Santana nunca se la había proporcionado. _

"_Convéncela, Rach" dijo Quinn pasando a su lado y la latina se giró, con Charlie en brazos, y vio a su novia._

* * *

Y la había convencido. Shelby, pidió hacerse cargo de la niña ese fin de semana, mientras ellas celebraban el cumpleaños de la latina.

Rachel logró comprarle lo que quería atrasando un poco la hora de salida de clases, a su favor y volvió contenta al departamento, para así poder pasar unas horas con Charlie y con Santana, quien ese día tenía un apego por su hija más de lo normal.

* * *

"_¿Y a dónde vamos a ir?" preguntó Rachel mientras cenaban_

"_Sería un club, que hay cerca del departamento que compartíamos con Quinn" dijo Santana. La cara de Rachel le había sido suficiente para convencerse de que tenía que celebrar su cumpleaños, así que decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo. Además, mientras pensaba, se dio cuenta de que la pequeña diva que tenía adelante, no iba a tener una vida universitaria común, y ella iba a hacer lo posible para que sea lo más común posible._

"_¿Qué me tengo que poner?" preguntó Rachel_

"_Lo que quieras" dijo Santana _

"_Entonces podría ir desnuda" dijo Rachel y Santana dejó caer su tenedor emitiendo un gemido al invocar esa imagen en su mente. _

_El doctor ya le había dado el visto bueno, esa semana, a la diva para volver a tener relaciones sexuales, pero ella quería que la vuelta fuera especial. Y que mejor que el cumpleaños de Santana. _

* * *

Lo que quieras se convirtió en un jean con una remera simple para Santana y un vestido bastante normal para Rachel, quien saltaba en el taxi, sentada, por la excitación.

La latina, decidió que viendo que podían todavía tomar el subterráneo hacia el departamento de Quinn, lo mejor era caminar. De paso, por fin, podía agarrar a Rachel de la mano y mostrarle al mundo que estaba junto a ella.

Después de una despedida de casi media hora, dejaron a Charlie con Shelby y caminaron juntas, hablando de varias cosas, hasta que la excitación que la diva había mostrado en el taxi volvió a llamar la atención de la latina.

"¿Alguna vez fuiste a bailar a un club?" preguntó mientras esperaban el subterráneo

"No" dijo Rachel bajando la cabeza

"No estes nerviosa, Rach. Voy a estar ahí para cuidarte" dijo Santana levantando la barbilla de la diva con su dedo índice y besándola. Ni siquiera miraron alrededor cuando se separaron. No era necesario. Desde esa noche podían ser ellas mismas. Ellas como una.

* * *

Una hora después, ya adentro del club, y mientras controlaba como Rachel se movía dentro de la marea de gente, Santana se dio cuenta de que le encantaría poder bailar con su pequeña novia.

"No entiendo como no te diste cuenta antes" dijo Quinn cuando la latina le planteó su preocupación.

"Ey, no pienso demasiado bien" dijo Santana

"Nunca lo haces" dijo Quinn golpeándole el hombro. "Ve a bailar con ella, cuando vuelvan tendré la torta y ya se van a poder ir"

"¿Por qué voy a querer irme tan rápido?" preguntó la latina mientras se levantaba

"Porque ya pasaron 6 semanas del parto y Rachel ya puede tener sexo." dijo Quinn y vio como la latina caminaba rápidamente hacia la pista, en donde la diva estaba bailando sola.

Pero nunca llegó, ya que una rubia desconocida (por suerte Brittany se había sentado junto a Quinn después de regresar al baño) agarró a Santana de la mano y apoyó la espalda de la latina en su frente y comenzó a intentar hacerla bailar.

Santana intentó zafarse de la rubia, quien había ubicado sus manos en la cintura de ella y no la dejaba moverse, mientras rogaba que Rachel no se diera cuenta.

Tarde. Una pequeña diva de 1,50 mts. Atravesaba el mar de gente rumbo a la latina y a la rubia desconocida. De frente.

Si haber presenciado la escena de celos con la enfermera, unos días atrás, sin ver el rostro de la diva había provocado una erección en la latina en cuestión de segundos, el rostro, completamente enojado y con unos ojos que rozaban el color rojo sangre, que Rachel Berry tenía en esos momentos, la hizo eyacular dentro de sus jeans.

Y era capaz de admitirlo en voz alta, porque mientras más cerca la tenía, más ganas tenía de sentir nuevamente a esa diva celosa alrededor suyo, pero vio algo que estaba segura que en la explosión del otro día no existió. Una leve sonrisa hacia ella. Pudo entonces, Santana, respirar tranquila porque no iba a haber demasiada violencia.

Al llegar al frente de Santana y la rubia desconocida, Rachel ubicó sus manos en la cintura y clavó la vista en la mujer.

"Hola, soy Jenny. ¿Quieres unirte?" fueron las desgraciadas palabras de la rubia, quien inmediatamente sintió un par de manos sobre las suyas, que comenzaron a ser removidas de su lugar sobre la cintura de la latina. "Ey, dile a la enanita que nos deje en paz" gritó haciendo que Rachel la escuche sobre la música y Santana abriera los ojos ante el adjetivo que usó una desconocida hacia su novia.

"Error" dijo Santana en voz baja, aprovechando el momento para escaparse de esa mujer desconocida, rodear con sus manos la cintura de la diva, y alejarla de la otra mujer cuya vida corría peligro en cercanía de Rachel.

"Me hubieras dejado. Necesito decirle un par de cosas" dijo Rachel tratando de escapar de Santana, pero obviamente no luchando mucho ya que ahora se encontraban en el medio de la pista.

"No. Esta noche eres 100% mía" dijo Santana

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel besándola

"En serio" dijo Santana cuando se separaron. Hizo girar a la diva en sus brazos, quedando todo su frente apoyado contra toda la espalda de Rachel.

"¿Solo esta noche?" preguntó Rachel sobre el ruido de la música, girando su cabeza y logrando decir las palabras en el oído de Santana quien tenía su barbilla casi apoyada en su hombro.

"Toda la vida" dijo la latina besando nuevamente a la diva, mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música, chocando contra las de Rachel que hacían presión para sentir la erección de Santana.

El baile las estaba poniendo más y más acaloradas, pero era una de las primeras veces en las que podían ser tan libres, estando juntas.

Así era todo, que Quinn se había acercado a ellas después de la escena con la rubia desconocida y estaba filmando el baile sensual y a la vez cargado de pasión y amor que su mejor amiga y su novia estaban bailando.

Brittany siguió a su novia, y la abrazó desde atrás, mientras las miraban a esa pareja de morenas bailar, al ritmo de la música, frotando sus cuerpos en la otra, con los ojos cerrados.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron bailando, ni cuanto más podían soportar estar en el medio de una pista, con ganas de besarse, desnudarse o simplemente de estar juntas. Pero había más cosas que querían demostrarse. Aunque sea con miradas. O simplemente con gestos.

Y ninguna de las dos notó que estaban siendo filmadas o que algunas de las parejas que momentos antes bailaban a su alrededor se habían alejado unos metros y las observaban. Algunos, dirían que esa noche, mientras las miraban bailar, vieron pasar un Cupido volar por encima, tirando flechas a diestra y siniestra, que nunca iban a romperse.

Por alguna razón, Rachel sintió la tentación de darse vuelta, y así lo hizo. Quedando frente a frente con Santana, quien no había aflojado en ningún momento el agarre que tenía en la cintura de la diva.

Pero, al sentir las pequeñas manos de Rachel, ubicarse sobre las suyas, suavizó un poco para ver a donde quería llegar su novia.

Abrió los ojos para ver los de ella, y pudo notar que en ellos se reflejaban carteles que decían que la amaba.

Sintió, como una de sus manos era guiada hasta el centro del pecho de Rachel y apoyada ahí. Nunca iba a poder saber si lo que sentía era el corazón de la diva latir por ella, pero fue lo que pensó. Con la otra mano que tenía agarrada a la libre de Rachel, imitó el movimiento. Sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de la diva, sin dejar de moverse al compás de la música, sin dejar de perderse en sueños de un futuro junto a ella y a su hija.

Ella intenta gritarle con sus ojos que también la amaba.

Poco a poco, sus rostros se fueron inclinando hacia el otro, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse y sus bocas se reencontraron. Sus lenguas, al chocarse, comenzaron primero despacio, pero después se unieron a la música y se desesperaron. Querían más la una de la otra. Querían el viaje a otros sentidos que solo proveían sus cuerpos unidos.

No hubo más a su alrededor que la otra, y el aire fue el único culpable de su separación. Intentaron seguir bailando, pero solo querían irse de ese lugar. Y sus ojos, por fin, se habían comunicado.

Al girar para volver hacia donde estaba Quinn y Brittany, se encontraron con las rubias llorando abrazadas y con el celular enfocando el lugar donde ellas estaban. Miraron a su alrededor y algunas personas más las miraban con ternura.

Ellas no sabían que acababa de suceder, solo sabían que no querían estar más ahí, rodeadas de gente.

"¿Por qué lloran?" preguntó Rachel acercándose a Quinn y a Brittany quienes intentaron disimular que habían estado llorando

"Estás borracha" dijo Quinn y las guío hacia la mesa, en donde ya esperaba la torta

"No estoy borracha" gritó Rachel. "Estoy amamantando a una bebé de 6 semanas, no puedo estar borracha" agregó y solo Santana la escuchó, quien río por lo bajo mientras caminaba apoyando su frente a la espalda de la diva.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Rachel tuvo que ponerse firme, para que Santana no la desnudara en la entrada o en el pasillo, o en el living.

"Espera" le dijo mientras la latina atacaba su cuello

"Quiero mi regalo" se quejó Santana, pensando que su regalo era, por fin, poder volver a estar desnuda con Rachel y haciendo las cosas que quería hacerle a la vagina de Rachel desde varios lados posibles con su pene.

"Eso no es tu regalo." dijo Rachel separándose del todo y caminando hasta su mesa de noche, desde donde sacó una pequeña cajita que era familiar.

"Ya me pediste casamiento." dijo Santana

"Eres una idiota importante." dijo la diva y le dio la cajita.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó sabiendo que tenía que calmar a su amigo por unos instantes. No sabía porque estaba tan desesperada por volver a tener sexo con Rachel.

"Son alianzas de oro blanco. Nuestras alianzas. Igualmente las podemos terminar de grabar con la fecha de nuestra boda." dijo la diva

"Rach..." dijo Santana emocionándose. Al final, parecía más la mujer embarazada ella que la diva, quien ya había dado a luz. Pero sus hormonas siempre estaban fuera de lugar.

"Ahora, si quieres, podemos seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo" dijo la diva y Santana asintió y dejó las alianzas en la mesa de noche, y comenzó a desvestirse despacio. Manteniendo la distancia de Rachel, ya no se trataba solo de sexo, ahora era con amor.

Mientras tanto, Rachel se había sentado al borde de la cama y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior al ver como Santana, poco a poco iba quedando desnuda al frente de ella. Supo, que su ropa interior estaba completamente arruinada cuando la latina estaba completamente desnuda al frente de ella.

Se inclinó hacia atrás, despacio, hasta quedar acostada y Santana estaba encima de ella. Sin tocarla, con sus manos apoyadas en el colchón al lado de la cabeza.

Comenzó a besarla por la frente, hasta llegar a su cuello. En todo momento evitó su boca, aunque pasó cerca. Cuando se encontró con la tela del vestido, bajó hasta las piernas, donde no había tela alguna que la molestara. Besó cada superficie libre que tenía al alcance de su boca y cuando se le acabó, se arrodilló entre las piernas de la diva y le comenzó a subir el vestido, despacio, saboreando cada momento y cada espacio de piel que tenía enfrente, con la mirada. Con la caricia de la yema de sus dedos.

Cuando solo quedaba la ropa interior, dedicó la misma delicadeza para extraerla del cuerpo de la diva.

Y cuando ya estaban desnudas las dos, comenzó a besar nuevamente cada rincón del cuerpo de Rachel. Ahora no había nada que la detuviera.

Cuando estaba besando uno de los pechos de Rachel, recordó ese deseo suyo de probar la leche desde la fuente.

"Ni se te ocurra" dijo la diva y sonrío mientras mordía el pezón para seguir hacia la entrepierna de la diva.

Era un mar el lugar en el que lengua húmeda penetró, generando más y más humedad, solo por el placer de probar ese líquido que hacía tiempo no podía saborearlo.

Y así fue, que sabiendo que Rachel estaba cerca del orgasmo, se alejó y buscó la boca de ella. Mientras se besaba, su miembro erecto se movía entre los labios de la vagina de la diva, juntando la humedad.

Cuando sintió la entrada, en la punta de su miembro, recordó que tenía que ponerse el preservativo.

Escuchó el quejido de Rachel al separarse de ella, y sonrío porque sabía que no era la única que estaba desesperada por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero quería tener más tiempo entre Charlie y algún posible hermano o hermana.

Se lo puso rápido (había estado practicando) y volvió a su posición entre las piernas de Rachel lo más rápido posible.

Volvió a acariciar los labios de la diva, juntando la humedad, antes de penetrarla, despacio, sintiendo las paredes deslizarse a sus costados, mirando a Rachel a los ojos.

"Te extrañaba tanto dentro mío" dijo la diva cuando ella se detuvo, para que volviera a acostumbrarse a la intrusión.

"Voy a ir despacio" dijo Santana besando el cuello de la diva y comenzando a moverse hacia adetnro y hacia afuera.

Pero cuando la pierna derecha de Rachel abrazó su cintura y Santana sintió que estaba tan adentro de la diva que podía morir feliz, aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, y comenzó a decir una y otra vez que la amaba, y deseaba que ambas llegaran juntas al orgasmo.

Y cuando sucedió, porque al sentirse cerca estimuló el clítoris de Rachel, cuando se escuchó por el departamento vacío el grito de sus nombres, cuando sus rostros se hundieron en el cuello de la otra, sus corazones dejaron de latir por un segundo, para reiniciarse al mismo ritmo.

* * *

Después de ese primer orgasmo, poderoso, se habían quedado dormidas en esa posición. Con Santana, su miembro y el preservativo, dentro de Rachel, quien en sueños se movio.

"No hagas eso" dijo Santana saliendo despacio, nuevamente con una erección. Desechó el preservativo usado y Rachel se lamió los labios al ver el miembro atento, esperando por ella.

Santana, ignorando la mirada de la diva, se acostó con la espalda en la cama y se llevó las manos a su rostro.

"¿Era tan intenso antes?" preguntó sintiendo como la cama se movía

"No sé" dijo Rachel acariciando el miembro de la latina con la mano, haciendo que ésta se levantara, quedando sentada para observar.

Pudo ver, que tenía ahora un preservativo en la mano, y que con la otra comenzaba a lubricar el miembro de Santana.

"Lo qué si se" dijo Rachel acomodando el preservativo en la punta del miembro de Santana y deslizándolo hacia aba "Es que no vamos a tener, por un tiempo, muchas oportunidades de hacer esto" concluyó acomodándose a horcajadas sobre Santana y comenzando a impalarse despacio.

"Algún momento vamos a encontrar" dijo Santana con voz ahogada, sintiendo nuevamente las paredes cerrarse alrededor de su miembro.

"Mmhm" dijo Rachel y comenzó a mover sus caderas en forma circular y de arriba hacia abajo, luchando por llegar a un orgasmo y Santana, abrazó a la diva, y comenzó a chupar uno de los pechos.

Las dos caderas se movían sin piedad, chocando la una contra la otra, mientras Rachel había agarrado la cabeza de Santana para mantenerla en su lugar y la latina succionaba y succionaba leche materna, tragándola y saboréandola, gimiendo de placer por todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Sus gemidos mezclándose con los de Rachel. Sus embestidas chocando contra las de Rachel.

Sus orgasmos acercándose lentamente.

Sus gritos, otra vez, interrumpiendo sus silencios.

* * *

Sus cuerpos, exhaustos y sudorosos, se buscaron en la noche. Sus manos se entrelazanron para no separarse ni un segundo.

Sus bocas se desearon buenas noches.

Sus corazones se dijeron que se amaban.


	25. La casa de al lado

_Buenas!_

_Antes que nada, gracias por esperarme!_

_Y voy a pedir que me esperen un poco más con esta historia, porque sigo con poco tiempo. Pero, hoy haciéndome un poco, decidí terminar lo que tengo, que es, esta historia. Dos one shot (uno a pedido) para las aventuras y otro, también a pedido, que es un faberry (y no salgo más de los pezberry, jajaja, pero me gustó la idea)_

_Así que a terminarlos y nos vemos pronto!_

_No sé cuando voy a volver a actualizar, pero seguramente a partir del viernes que viene._

_En este capítulo intento reivindicar a Noah Puckerman en esta historia, además de que es de relleno._

_Espero que les guste._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts. _

_A continuación respondo las que no tuve ocasión de responder. Pido perdón si me olvido de alguien._

_**eri:** tan así che? jajaja bueno, por lo menos ya me ahorré regalo de cumpleaños (?) gracias por la review! espero que te guste la actualización! besos!  
_

_**rosi: **mi Santana es hormonal, y ama todo sobre Rachel, supongo que por eso la obsesioné tanto con la leche materna de ella, jajajaja, gracias por la review! saludos!  
_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**La casa de al lado**

Noah se había ido ese fin de semana a Lima, a festejar con sus antiguos amigos y su madre y hermana su graduación.

Volvió a NY el domingo a la noche, y cuando vio a las dos morenas y a la bebé.

Estaban sentadas en el sillón largo. Santana con la espalda en uno de los apoyabrazos, Rachel apoyada contra su torso y la niña en las piernas flexionadas de la diva. Antes de que se dieran cuenta de que él había llegado, aprovechó y les sacó una foto con el celular.

El ruido del obturador de la cámara de su celular, llamó la atención de las morenas, que por un segundo quitaron la vista de la niña para ver al muchacho.

"Buenas noches" dijo él todo educado, pasando directamente a su cuarto a dejar el pequeño bolso, mientras le enviaba la foto a Rachel.

"Que linda foto" dijo la diva cuando la recibió, y esa frase hizo que él saliera nuevamente del cuarto y se sentara en uno de los sillones, tratando de enfrentarlas.

"Me gustaría hablar con uds." dijo él. Esa era la última semana que tenían para habitar en la escuela, mientras comenzaba a cambiar todo el lugar. Nuevas chicas embarazadas, que eran enviadas antes de que la gente notara sus barrigas al comienzo del verano, nuevos bebés naciendo y por supuesto, un departamento que quedaría vacío para la próxima pareja que tuviera que llegar.

"De acuerdo" respondió Santana

"¿Por qué respondes tú?" preguntó Rachel girando la cabeza para mirarla

"Hoy me levanté con ganas de ser el alfa de esta familia" dijo la latina y Rachel revoleó sus ojos y miró a Noah

"Dime que sucede" dijo la diva mirando a su amigo, que miraba entretenido el intercambio.

"Primero, quería pedirles perdón." dijo Noah y ésto causó que tanto Rachel como Santana abrieran bien los ojos. Incluso Charlie hizo un pequeño ruidito, pero no miró al muchacho. "Me comporté como un estúpido en los últimos meses. Primero con lo de Jessie, después desapareciendo el día que más me necesitaban, sobre todo Rachel y tercero, con la distancia controlada que mantengo con Charlie"

"Oook" dijo Santana y Rachel asentía sin decir nada. Sabía que Noah tenía que hablar y no interrumpir.

"Sé que no es el momento y que es salido de la nada, pero sé muy bien que Rachel notó el cambio en mi persona. La llegada de Charlie a este mundo me hizo recordar al bebé que nunca conocí, y pensé en Jessie. Intenté hablar con ella, pero después me di cuenta de que por más que ella salga de donde está, seguramente lo nuestro no va a ser lo mismo. Pero me asilé, así que me dediqué a estudiar y terminar la secundaria, manteniéndome al margen" dijo el muchacho.

"Estás perdonado, Noah" dijo la diva sonriendo

"¿Yo no tengo nada para decir?" preguntó Santana

"No" dijo Rachel

* * *

_Shelby les había dejado a Charlie el sábado a la mañana. Ellas ya estaban despiertas, e intentaron demostrarle a la madre de la diva que habían dormido algo, aunque la sonrisa de Santana lo único que mostraba era que estaba feliz._

"_Es como un hombre" le susurró Shelby a su hija mayor_

"_¿Quién?" preguntó la diva, mientras jugaba con las trenzas de Beth, quien estaba bastante molesta con ese tema_

"_Santana" dijo Shelby "Se nota a la legua que anoche pasaron cosas que como madre no quiero saber" _

_Rachel sonrió, sin saber que contestar y esperó que su mamá cambiara de tema. _

_El día pasó tranquilo, mientras las dos morenas se turnaban para cuidar a Charlie, cambiarle los pañales y jugar con ella. Santana, sonreía cada vez que veía a Rachel caminar con la bebé en brazos y hablándole de cualquier cosa._

_Rachel sonreía cada vez que Santana inventaba alguna canción para su hija. _

_A la noche, ubicaron a la bebé en su cuna, que había caído dormida después de la actividad que tuvo con sus madres, quienes dedicaron todo su día a ella. Ellas, mientras tanto, se sentarón en el sillón a ver una película._

"_Tengo un deja vú" dijo Santana cuando sintió a Rachel sentarse encima de ella._

"_No creo que tanto" dijo la diva haciendo presión con su trasero sobre la pelvis de Santana y agarrando una mano para meterla debajo de la pollera que tenía puesta._

"_¿No tienes ropa interior?" preguntó la latina quien en vez de sacar la mano a pesar de haber sonado horrorizada, comenzó a acariciar los labios de la diva, y a estimular el clítoris._

"_San..." dijo Rachel moviendo sus caderas, para estimular el miembro de la latina._

"_¿Mmm?" preguntó Santana que había hundido su cara en el cuello de la diva y mordía lo que se ubicaba al frente de su boca._

"_Te quiero adentro" dijo la diva, haciendo más fuerza con su trasero y sintiendo por fin, la erección de la latina._

"_Hay que ir a buscar los preservativos" dijo Santana, con queja en la voz, porque no quería levantarse o que Rachel se levante._

"_No" dijo la diva, mostrando el papelito cuadrado que contenía uno de los dichosos preservativos._

_Santana no supo como, pero su miembro erecto se vio inmediatamente liberado y cubierto con la capa de látex. _

"_¿Te vas a dar vuelta?" preguntó mientras sentía su miembro pasar por los labios de la diva, moviéndose al compás de las caderas, listo para entrar en ese espacio cálido, húmedo y que le encantaba._

"_No" dijo Rachel y se levantó un poco para agarrar el miembro de Santana y ubicarlo justo en la entrada._

_Después de descender hasta tener el miembro de la latina bien adentro, las dos se quedaron quietas. Por un lado, para disfrutar de la posición y por el otro, mirando el monitor que iba a decirles si Charlie se había despertado o no con el gemido conjunto que habían emitido las dos en el momento en que se estaban uniendo. _

"_Dios, ¿por qué no la probamos antes?" preguntó Santana mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas y una de sus manos (la libre, porque la otra no había dejado el clítoris de la diva) y fue hacia los pechos de Rachel._

"_Más...rápido San..." dijo Rachel y las dos comenzaron a moverse mucho más rápido. _

"_¿Rach?" dijo Santana cuando sintió el nudo de nervios ser tocado por su pene y a la diva estremecerse encima de ella. "¿Estás cerca?" _

"_Si, San. ¡Oh, si!" dijo Rachel, terminando de hablar con un pequeño grito_

"_Ok" dijo Santana y comenzó a olvidarse de lo que iba a decir, simplemente porque no quería arruinar el momento y el orgasmo poderoso que se estaba formando en la base de su pene._

"_Yo también" dijo Santana para sentir el orgasmo recorrer en ese momento su cuerpo y el de Rachel._

_Se quedaron recuperando el aliento y cuando la latina salió de adentro de la diva, recordó lo que iba a decirle._

"_Se rompió el condón" dijo y sintió como Rachel se paralizó encima de ella. _

* * *

La mudanza fue realizada rápidamente. Rachel no tenía muchas cosas para mover, Santana tampoco y Noah fue el que más ayudó.

Las morenas y la bebé se mudaban a una casa de dos piso, con un pequeño parque, en Brooklyn, a pesar de las quejas de Shelby.

Los padres de Rachel habían comprado la casa, junto a la de al lado, en donde iba a vivir Noah, solo por ahora, dijo el chico.

Charlie, durante todo el viaje, estuvo en brazos. Sus madres, su abuela, incluso su pequeña tía, quien peleaba constantemente con Brittany por ver quien la tenía más tiempo.

Quinn, era, sin embargo, quien lograba arrebatarle a la bebé a todo el mundo, logrando ser así: "La campeona preferida de CC para tenerla en brazos" definición que ella misma dijo cuando la bebé comenzó a llorar, haciendole saber a todas las personas involucradas en su bienestar que quería estar en brazos de una de sus madres. Sobre todo de Rachel.

"Si, yo también lloraría con esas ganas si quiero chupar esas" dijo Santana justo al lado de Shelby quien dejando toda la compostura que su papel de abuela le daba, le pegó una cachetada en la nuca a la latina

"Cuida la forma en la que hablas de mi hija" dijo caminando hacia donde Rachel estaba amamantando a Charlie, embelesada por los ojos de su hija (cosa que sucedía cada vez que la diva y la bebé estaban juntas, armaban su propio mundo)

"No tenías que pegarme tan fuerte" dijo Santana agachándose a levantar una caja

"Después de la broma del preservativo, Shelby acaba de hacer todo lo que nosotros teníamos ganas de hacer en los últimos días" dijo Noah pasando rápidamente al lado de Santana

* * *

"_¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel encima de ella, todavía quieta. Tan quieta estaba y tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Santana seguía moviendo sus caderas dentro de ella._

"_Nada" dijo la latina y agarró con más fuerza el cuerpo de la diva_

"_Dijiste que se rompió" dijo Rachel y Santana estaba tan cerca de llegar a un nuevo orgasmo que empezó a insultar en español en el momento en que Rachel se levantó sin anunciar._

"_¡RAACH!" fue el quejido que emitió mientras sentía que eyaculaba dentro del preservativo_

"_Se rompió el condón" dijo Rachel caminando de un lado a otro "¿Qué vamos a hacer si quedo embarazada de nuevo?" _

"_Fue una broma" dijo Santana sacandose el preservativo de su miembro y haciendo un nudo_

"_¿Perdón?" preguntó Rachel cambiando su rostro de miedo a enojo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo_

"_¿Fue una broma?" dijo Santana temiendo por su vida._

"_Eres una idiota" dijo Rachel caminando hacia el cuarto, con el monitor del bebé en su mano y encerrándose ahí. _

_Por unas horas, Santana durmió sola y se castigó internamente por hacer chistes tan malos._

_Rachel no podía soportar estar demasiado tiempo enojada con la latina, así que volvió a buscarla para que durmieran juntas._

* * *

La primera noche que pasaron en la nueva casa, la única que pudo dormir fue Charlie. Por un lado, porque su habitación era la única que estaba completa. Y por el otro, porque era la única que no sentía el cambio.

Los ruidos eran distintos, y Rachel y Santana pasaron toda la noche abrazadas pensando en que hacer para acostumbrarse rápido y así poder descansar las horas que la bebé se los permitía.

Además, se sentían un poco seguras sabiendo que en un lado tenían a Puckerman, y en el otro una casa vacía.

Aunque sin saberlo, en ese mismo instante, alguien estaba recibiendo la confirmación de que esa casa vacía iba a dejar de estar sin dueño y sin habitantes.

La diva, se movió hacia Santana para permitir los brazos de la latina a su alrededor. Muchas veces, quería sentirla a su lado. Aunque sea su respiración.

Santana, automáticamente cerró los brazos alrededor de la diva y suspiro al sentir el calor que el cuerpo de la misma le otorgaba.

* * *

_Desde el día que Noah les pidiera perdón, Rachel y Santana lo descubrían mirándolas de reojo cada dos por tres. Incluso, si compartían un beso un poco más largo de lo normal, al frente de él, notaban como el muchacho se perdía en sus pensamientos._

_Unos días antes de la mudanza, lo encontraron, otra vez, mirándolas con sus ojos soñadores._

"_¡Puckerman!" gritó Santana antes de empezar a insultar, ya que además de hacer zig zag entre las cajas, tenía que correr al idiota viviente que se quedaba mirando al techo como recordando algo._

"_Lo siento" dijo el chico corriéndose del camino_

"_¿Qué sucede, Noah?" preguntó Rachel que se había asomado, cargando a Charlie quien estaba despierta mirando fijamente a la más pequeña de sus madres._

"_Es que...me...bueno...no...nada" dijo el chico poniéndose extrañamente colorado._

"_Ahora esto llama mi atención" dijo Santana trotando para pararse al lado de su novia y observar al mejor amigo de ésta mientras peleaba con su mente. "Quería pedirles algo" agregó y vio como las cejas de Rachel y la latina se levantaron, casi en el mismo momento, sorprendidas e intrigadas._

"_¿Algo?" preguntó Santana pasando una mano por la cintura de la diva._

"_¿Qué es, Noah?" preguntó Rachel tratando de no sonreír ante el acto de Santana_

"_El baile" dijo el chico, rápidamente y sin encontrar los ojos de Santana o de Rachel_

"_¿Baile?" preguntó la diva_

"_Me gustaría, si puede ser, que bailen como lo hicieron en el club el otro día, pero acá, al frente mío" dijo el chico_

"_¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Santana_

"_¿Cómo te enteraste?" fue la pregunta de Rachel_

"_Está por todo el internet" dijo Noah señalando la computadora que descansaba sobre la mesa del comedor "Sexys morenas demostrándose amor" se llama_

"_Noah..." comenzó a decir Rachel cuando Santana levantó una mano para interrumpirla._

"_Puckerman, espero que estés bromeando" dijo la latina enojada. "No vas a tener un baile privado" _

"_Entonces me debe cien dólares" dijo la voz de Brittany._

"_¿Qué diablos?" preguntó Santana mirando para todos lados._

"_Estamos en la computadora, idiota amiga mía" dijo la voz de Quinn_

"_Ahora tengo que pagarle cien dólares a Noah porque dijiste que no, San" dijo la voz de Brittany_

"_Mejor que dijo que no. Me basta con el video" dijo Puckerman saliendo del departamento antes de que la latina reaccionara ante sus palabras._

* * *

"No lo entiendo" dijo Noah mirando a la bebé que tenía sus ojos marrones clavados en Rachel

"¿Qué no entiendes?" preguntó la diva.

"Todo este mundo debería ser nuevo para ella, pero solo tiene ojos para vos. No es que seas desagradable a la vista, pero de cada dos días, uno está mirándote fijamente. O tocándote. Es terriblemente un bebé de Santana" dijo el muchacho

"Espero que no te escuche" dijo Rachel sonriendo y mirando a su hija, que estaba en su cochecito, mirándola fijamente.

"¿Crees que me lo perdonaría si me escucha?" dijo Noah riendo

"No lo creo" dijo Rachel

"Ey, si quieren, alguna de las veces que uds. no se levantan a la noche, yo puedo hacerme cargo. Siempre y cuando no sea cuando tiene hambre, ya que no tengo pechos lo suficientemente grandes y cargados de leche que ella necesita". Su casa, a decir verdad, tenía comunicación directa con la casa de la diva, entrando por la cocina. Cuando los padres de Rachel compraron los dos inmuebles, los unieron a través de una puerta.

"Noah, vas a tardar más en llegar a ella de lo que nosotros vamos a tardar en ver que le sucede. No es que quiera rechazar tu ofrecimiento. Pero es la verdad" dijo Rachel quien sabía que era cierto. Su amigo tendría que bajar de su habitación, ir hasta la cocina, desactivar su propia alarma y después la de las morenas, cruzar la cocina e ir hasta el cuarto de Charlie, que estaba pegado al de Rachel y Santana.

"Tienes razón" dijo Noah mientras subía las escaleras que daban a la puerta de la casa de Rachel, y así ayudarla con el cochecito. "¿Qué está haciendo Santana tan escondida en la oficina?"

"Tiene una entrevista en Heartbrook como profesora y otra en el NY Times para una columna los domingos" dijo la diva

"¿Quien hubiera dicho que hubiera conseguido la segunda?" dijo Noah, hasta que respondió el saludo de una persona que pasaba por la calle.

"Sue" dijo Rachel y el muchacho asintió para seguir su camino hacia dentro de la casa de la diva.

* * *

"_Es un amigo personal" dijo la entrenadora de las Cheerios_

"_¿Y por eso me da trabajo?" preguntó Santana "¿Por qué haces todo esto?" _

"_Mira, no te lo da al trabajo, quiere ver cuales son tus capacidades como escritora. Nada más. Si le gusta, discutirán algún tema para una columna en el diario del domingo" respondió la rubia_

"_No me respondiste la otra pregunta" dijo Santana desafiante_

"_Porque me gusta ver a las personas felices. Y pude notar, desde el momento en que entraste a McKinley que te hacía falta ser feliz, y a la perdedora de tu novia también. Así que lo hago por eso. Soy una persona muy altruista" respondió Sue_

* * *

Después de dos semanas, en la casa Berry – López, no quedaba ninguna caja por vaciar y por tirar, por lo tanto, ambas morenas se acostaron esa noche completamente felices y relajadas. Sabían que esa noche podían dormir tranquilas.

A pesar de hacer el amor, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, y despertarse cuatro veces para alimentar y cambiar a Charlie, tanto Rachel como Santana durmieron en paz. Por fin estaban en su casa.

No fue sino hasta que los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a asomarse, que escucharon el primero de los pum.

Para el tercero, se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo en su casa.

Para el cuarto, ya estaban en la planta baja con Charlie en brazos buscando el origen del ruido, que también había despertado a Noah y ya había desactivado ambas alarmas y miraba hacia todos lados.

Para el quinto, notaron que el ruido venía de la oficina de Santana. Ésta estaba ubicada en la planta baja y daba a la casa de al lado.

Para el sexto, encontraron un gran hueco en la pared de la oficina de la latina.

Para el séptimo, el hueco ya había tomado el tamaño del ancho de una puerta.

Para el octavo, una cabeza rubia se asomó y sonrío, mientras otra también comenzaba a asomarse.

En ese momento no hubo noveno pum, porque un libro voló hacia la abertura de la pared.

Desde ese día, Quinn y Brittany iban a vivir en la casa de al lado.


	26. Corazón Enamorado

___Buenas!_

___Antes que nada, gracias por esperarme, otra vez!_

___Y voy a pedir que me esperen un poco más con esta historia, porque sigo con poco tiempo. _

___Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

___A continuación respondo las que no tuve ocasión de responder. Pido perdón si me olvido de alguien._

_****__Eri:____ gracias por la review! Ahora vas a saber quien recibió el librazo! Besos!_

___**Swert:** espero que no te haya hecho mal a la vista! Gracias por la review! Y espero que este capítulo te guste! _

___Saludos!_

___Lore_

___NOTA: hay una nota a final, si tienen ganas de leerla me harian un gran favor :)_

* * *

**Corazón Enamorado**

_Charlie la miraba con sus pequeñas cejas fruncidas. De vez en cuando, levantaba su manito y golpeaba su barbilla. Ella, miraba a su hija pensando en que era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención._

"_Rach ya va a volver." dijo y vio como un extraño brillo apareció en los ojitos pequeños de su hija mientras ella caminaba hacia la cocina. Por suerte, tenían varios biberones con leche de Rachel en la heladera. "Tuvo que acompañar a Quinn y a Brittany al hospital" agregó mientras con una mano abría la heladera. Le encantaba estar con su hija, pero no cuando ésta la miraba así. "Si, lo sé, fue mi culpa" dijo volviendo a mirar a su hija antes de llenar una pequeña olla con agua. Rachel no quería que le calentaran la leche en el microondas y ella, a decir verdad tampoco. "Pero tienes que entenderme, ellas rompieron la pared. Podrían haber avisado, pero no. Solo se limitaron a darnos una sorpresa. ¿Sabes lo qué pueden llegar a hacer tus abuelos? Esos hombres son las personas más sorprendentes del mundo y pueden ponerse a gritar de felicidad porque la otra casa está habitada o a llorar de dolor porque rompieron la pared"._

_Santana suspiró mientras se movía despacio y miraba por la ventana al patio trasero que algún día iban a tener que dedicarle tiempo y se preguntaba cuanto podía llegar a demorar una venda en la nariz y agendar a Quinn para la próxima cirugía de nariz, en el próximo lugar disponible. No creía que su mejor amiga soportara demasiado la idea de tener una venda en la nariz porque un libro le dio de lleno en la cara._

"_Tengo que decir que tu puntería es perfecta" dijo Rachel desde la puerta de la cocina y Santana giró despacio, con su niña, a quien miró mientras tanto y pudo ver que comenzaba a sonreír. _

"_¿Cómo está?" preguntó Santana quien en vez de caminar hacia Rachel, recordó que tenía el biberón en el fuego y lo sacó para poder alimentar a Charlie._

"_Está bien. Sigue sin entender lo que pasó, además de que Brittany le dice que algo muy malo salió del agujero de la pared y le dio directamente en la cara, cuando descubrió que estaban rompiendo su hogar para destruirlo." explicó Rachel y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a la latina y sentarse._

"_Estuvimos entretenidas con Charlie" dijo Santana "Bueno, lo más entretenidas que podemos estar ya que me está mirando con las cejas fruncidas desde que te fuiste. Incluso, creo, que estuvo intentando hacer un puchero. Después, cuando le empecé a contar lo que había sucedido, creo que sonrió, pero no estoy segura porque todavía tiene las cejas fruncidas" _

"_Es que le llama la atención tu belleza y no puede dejar de preguntarse como es que existe alguien tan perfecto" dijo Rachel y Santana revoleó sus ojos._

"_¿Cómo está?" preguntó la latina, refiriéndose a Quinn._

"_Está con una venda en la nariz, ojeras enormes por la fractura, y un humor de perros" dijo la diva tratando de sacarle a Charlie de los brazos a la latina. Hacía muchas horas que no tenía a su hija en brazos._

"_No." dijo la latina mientras miraba como su hija seguía observándola con las cejas fruncidas."Su humor no es mi culpa. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que por estar tan excitada al romper nuestra pared, Quinn no vio el libro?...Supongo que no querrá verme" agregó después._

"_Oh, si te quiere ver, dijo. Es más, en cualquier momento vamos a empezar a escuchar su nuevo intento de romper la pared para hacer una puerta" dijo Rachel "Brittany cree que es una buena forma de que Quinn libere su enojo."_

"_O sea, que a las 4 de la mañana la vamos a tener golpeando la pared" dijo Santana mirando a Charlie quien le sonrió, quitando de su pequeño rostro, por fin, las cejas fruncidas._

* * *

Y un mes había pasado desde ese fatídico y gracioso día, aunque Santana lo odiaba, ya que al pedirle perdón a Quinn tuvo que dar tiempos de Rachel.

Y ahora, tenía una conexión con la casa de Quinn y Brittany y a una de las dos rubias dando vueltas siempre por su casa, a toda hora, todo el día. Y una rubia durmiendo abrazada a su novia (futura esposa) durante una hora, por 6 meses, cuenta que Quinn sacó a raíz de la cantidad de dinero gastado en la operación de nariz que se tuvo que hacer posterior a la fractura causada por el libro, más la cantidad de páginas que contenía dicho libro.

Santana no lo entendía, pero no iba a decir absolutamente nada. Salvo cuando llegaba, como ese día, empapada de sudor por el calor que había en la ciudad, y con las ganas de meterse en la bañera, junto a Rachel.

"Hola, San" dijo Quinn cuando la vio entrar, mientras estaba acostada en el sillón, que organizadamente daba a la corriente del aire acondicionado que Shelby le había regalado a su hija.

"¿Dónde está Rachel?" preguntó la latina ignorando a su amiga ya que había estado enviándose mensajes de texto hasta hacía unos exactos tres minutos.

"Subió a preparar la bañera" dijo la rubia quien se acomodó y fue ahí que Santana pudo notar la manito de Charlie haciendo señas desde algún lugar entre Quinn y el sofá.

"¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hija?" preguntó preocupada Santana y corrió hasta donde había visto la mano de Charlie. Y ahí estaba su niña, con las cejas fruncidas y su manito levantada.

"Raro" dijo Quinn "hasta recién estuvo quieta. Supongo que quería hacerte saber que estaba acá"

"Mira si te quedas dormida y la aplastas" dijo Santana levantando a Charlie quien quitó las cejas fruncidas, sonrió, y golpeó la mejilla de su madre.

"No soy tan mala persona, además, hasta su pequeño cuerpo me estaba dando calor" dijo Quinn quien se acomodó mejor en el sillón. "Así que me iba a dar cuenta cuando me acercara demasiado a ella."

"Eres cruel, Fabray" dijo Santana caminando hacia las escaleras.

* * *

"_No conseguí el trabajo en el times" dijo Santana cuando volvió de esa entrevista con el amigo personal (y terrorífico) de Sue Sylvester_

"_Es una lástima" dijo Rachel mirando a su novia._

"_¿Qué hacías?" preguntó la latina cuando vio que Rachel estaba acunando el cochecito de Charlie y mirando por la ventana de la cocina. _

"_Vamos a tener un patio extrañamente grande para Brooklyn" dijo la diva y fue en ese momento en que Santana se dio cuenta de los ruidos de más paredes siendo golpeadas._

"_Oh, no" dijo y se asomó para ver, exactamente, lo que había tenido. Tanto Quinn y Brittany de un lado, como Noah del otro, estaban derribando la pared que los separaba de la casa de Rachel y Santana. En el patio, por supuesto._

"_Creo que vamos a tener que empezar a despedirnos de nuestra privacidad" dijo la diva y escuchó como la latina emitía un gemido ahogado y doloroso._

"_¿Por qué?" se preguntó Santana sacudiendo la cabeza._

* * *

Charlie solo se dormía si estaba en brazos de una de sus madres o si una de sus madres le cantaba una canción. Incluso, solía dormirse a veces con Shelby, pero porque era visualmente parecida a Rachel, para sus pequeños tres meses de vida en el mundo real. Ese que existía fuera de la placenta.

"Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en placenta y en comerla" dijo Santana mientras veían otra nota más sobre Tom Cruise y decidió apretar el botón de apagado del televisor.

"¿San?" preguntó Rachel quien estaba acurrucada en el costado derecho de la latina, con el brazo de eśta pasando por sus hombros, mientras Charlie descansaba en su cuarto, en su cuna, un piso arriba y siendo vigilada por el monitor de bebés.

"¿Mm?" preguntó Santana. Esos momentos a la noche, en los cuales Quinn se iba a cenar con Brittany (y a Brittany) y Noah salía a tomar una copa al bar de la esquina (no existía ningún bar en la esquina, así que el chico se hacía dos cuadras más, todo por una mujer) eran los que podían pasar muchas veces a solas, sin ser molestadas por la otra pareja o el amigo de la familia que entraba a buscar comida.

"Tendríamos que irnos algún fin de semana a algún lugar" dijo Rachel y sintió como Santana comenzó a reír. "¿Qué sucede?"

Santana sin decir nada se acomodó de frente a la diva y se recostó en el sillón, dejando a Rachel encima de ella.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?" dijo acomodando el pelo de Rachel detrás de su oreja, era sobre todo un mechón rebelde que no quería quedarse quieto y hacía cosquillas en el rostro de la latina.

"No sé, a cualquier lado" dijo Rachel hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Santana y descansando ahí, mientras la latina le acariciaba la espalda. "Es como que desde que conté la noticia de que estaba embarazada hasta hoy no pudimos tener un fin de semana solo nosotras dos y Charlie, por supuesto"

"¿Te das cuenta que si nos vamos a algún lugar, con Charlie, no vamos a poder estar solas? Y no quieres hacer el amor conmigo con Charlie en la habitación, porque tienes miedo de que cuando sea más grande, haga algún tipo de terapia hipnótica que lo lleve hasta el pasado y los días en el vientre y recuerde a sus madres teniendo sexo a su lado" explicó Santana y tuvo que contener la risa porque recordaba el día que Rachel le había dicho eso.

"Seguro que te estás acordando ese día" dijo Rachel haciendo puchero en el cuello dela latina y Santana comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

"No tengo la culpa que encima lo dijeras al frente de Puckerman y que él te filmara con su celular. Ahora tengo una copia para ver cuando no estás conmigo" dijo Santana entre carcajadas.

"No eres la persona más simpática para mí en este momento" dijo Rachel

"Lo siento. Pero es que es muy gracioso" dijo Santana y las dos cerraron los ojos, relajándose en los brazos de la otra, y pasando ese problema de la soledad de pareja hacia el fondo de sus mentes.

* * *

_Quinn ya estaba mejor de la nariz y ya incluso había sacado un turno con el cirujano plástico, para el día en que Santana entró corriendo en la habitación de Rachel contenta porque había conseguido el trabajo en Heartbrook y porque el hombre del Times le dijo que no podía darle el trabajo pero que tenía un gran futuro. Lo cual la hacía mucho más feliz lo último que lo primero._

_Por lo tanto, decidieron celebrar, pero...¿qué era celebrar ahora en la casa Berry – López? Se preguntó Santana mientras se bañaba. Era algo que no iba a poder ser nunca más entre 3 (porque obviamente contaba a su hija en la celebración)_

_Esa misma noche fue la única noche en que intentaron celebrar en familia, las dos solas. _

_La puerta de acceso a la casa de Quinn y Brittany no había sido colocada, aunque sabían que eso no iba a impedir que las rubias entraran y salieran de su casa como si fueran parte de la misma. Cosa que hicieron en cuanto sintieron el olor a comida esa noche. Y las siguientes. _

_Santana tenía unas terribles ganas de poder hacer el amor con su pequeña novia y ninguna oportunidad. Ni siquiera a la noche, cuando se suponía que estaban durmiendo._

* * *

Fue Shelby quien se acercó un viernes a mitad del verano y les pidió cuidar a Charlie esa noche.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana, que estaba a cargo de la niña, haciéndola jugar, hasta que Rachel saliera de la ducha.

"Santana, estuve hablando con Rachel y ella me contó que no tienen ninguna oportunidad de estar a solas y que a la noche siempre son interrumpidas. Esta es mi ayuda como suegra a que uds. tengan una noche solas"

"Tanta bondad de tu parte me asusta"

"No es bondad, es ver a mi hija desesperada porque no puede pasar un rato a solas con su novia. Pensé que la del pene en esta relació eras tú, Santana" dijo Shelby quien agarró a Charlie y dejó a la latina con la boca abierta.

* * *

Bien, esto no estaba planeado, pensó Santana mientras era empujada bruscamente contra la pared del baño de damas del restaurante donde estaban cenando. Habían estado cenando, y pagaron la cuenta, pero Rachel quiso pasar por el baño antes de seguir.

Bien, en el baño, Santana fue arrastada, literalmente, dentro del cubículo, en donde la diva la comenzó a besar, mientras con apuro sacaba el pene de la latina (el muy pícaro se puso erecto en segundos, no iba a perder la oportunidad).

"San, contra la pared" dijo la diva rodeando a la latina con una pierna, en ese momento Santana pudo notar que Rachel tenía una mano en su miembro y estaba lista para ser penetrada, ya que estaba sintiendo su líquido pre seminal y la humedad de Rachel

"No tengo preservativos" dijo la latina

"No importa, hablé con el doctor. Me dio una pastilla anticonceptiva que no afecta la leche materna" dijo Rachel moviéndose mientras buscaba fricción.

Si fuera posible, el pene de Santana se hubiera puesto más grande y más erecto ante la posibilidad de volver a hacerle el amor a Rachel sin condón.

Rachel, la empujó contra la pared una vez más, pero en pocos segundos se vio con las posiciones cambiadas y una muy urgente y muy violenta Santana López entraba y salía de ella.

"¿Así que te gusta hacerlo en público ahora?" dijo Santana mordiendo el oído de Rachel y sintiendo como esta gemía mientras besaba su cuello. Y si era más posible, se ponía más húmedo. "¿Quieres que te tome, aquí, ahora, y no te importa si entra gente?" dijo Santana. Y una idea se le cruzó en la mente y se detuvo por completo. Como Rachel estaba sujeta a ella por sus piernas en la cintura de Santana y sus manos en sus hombros, Santana llevó sus manos al rostro de Rachel y lo agarró con fuerza. "Te amo" dijo antes de establecer un paso, lento y tortuoso para las dos, pero bastante placentero, mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Santana, sintió los músculos internos de Rachel cerrarse alrededor de su miembro y con una fuerte embestida llegaron las dos juntas al orgasmo mientras se besaban para tapar los gritos.

"Dios, como extrañaba sentirte así" dijo Rachel cuando ya habían recuperado las dos su aliento.

"Yo también" dijo Santana "Pero...¿tomaste la pastilla hoy?" preguntó mientras salía de adentro de la diva y las dos gemían del placer. Santana tuvo que pensar en cualquier cosa para no volver a endurecerse ante la visión de sus líquidos mezclados con los de Rachel.

"Esta vez prometo no olvidarme" dijo la diva besando a la latina mientras sacaba de su cartera unos kleenex para limpiarse.

Cuando salían por la puerta principal, la moza que las había atendido las miró como si fuera cómplice de su secreto.

* * *

"Esa película no me gustó" dijo Santana cuando salían del cine.

"A mi tampoco" dijo Rachel. "¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?" le preguntó a Santana

"No sé. Podríamos volver a casa" dijo la latina

"¿A qué?¿A pasar la noche con Quinn y Brittany?" preguntó la diva

"Brittany no está en la ciudad" dijo Santana abrazando a la diva, haciéndola detenerse.

"Entonces solo estaría Quinn" dijo Rachel

"Y eso no me gusta, porque se le da por abrazarte. Pensé que después de lo del libro en la cara iba a detenerse. Pero parece peor." dijo Santana acercando más la diva a su cuerpo.

"¿No te parece que es como que estamos muy tranquilas?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Tranquilas?¿Nosotras?"

"Si, es como que está todo bien. Me da miedo"

"Tienes razón" dijo la latina besándola.

* * *

Volvieron casi a la mañana siguiente, relajadas por haber podido pasar tiempo a solas. Después del cine, Santana vio un motel, de esos por horas y alquiló una habitación. Después de otra ronda de sexo, las dos durmieron una hora y se despertaron (acostumbradas a Charlie). Se pusieron a charlar, mientras todo el tiempo se demostraban cariño o intentaban tocarse. No querían separarse demasiado.

Hablaron de Charlie, sobre todo, de a quien la veían parecida, y ganó Santana la guerra de cosquillas y por lo tanto, Rachel tenía que admitir que la niña era parecida a ella.

Después, fueron a un café abierto las 24 hs. Y desayunaron, antes de volver al departamento.

Decidieron, quedarse en el living, viendo un poco de televisión, acurrucadas, esperando que el sueño vuelva llamarlas. Además, podían aprovechar para dormir, hasta que el resto de las casas se despertara, ya que Shelby les iba a devolver a Charlie al día siguiente.

Obviamente, Rachel se extrajo leche y la guardó en los biberones para que Charlie pudiera consumirla después, y se recostó con Santana.

Estaban sin hablar, mirando la televisión mientras se acariciaban con cariño, cuando el primer grió las sobresaltó, pero decidieron no moverse.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" era la voz de Quinn y repetía una y otra vez esa frase.

Rachel y Santana se miraron y pensaron que quizás los gritos iban a subsistir. Bueno, el grito. Por un momento en su cabeza cruzó el pensamiento de que Quinn estaba loca, pero después, escucharon una voz que se suponía que no debía estar ahí.

"'¿Ahora no puedes creerlo?" preguntó Brittany, imitando el volumen de la voz de Quinn. Por la cercanía de los gritos, las morenas supusieron que las rubias habían llegado a su cocina, y que seguían discutiendo ahí. No pensaban en que no había placa de madera, entre su casa y las de las morenas, y por lo tanto, era como una habitación más. Sobre todo si la puerta de la oficina de Santana quedaba abierta.

"¿Yo no puedo creerlo?¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" gritó Quinn. Sonaba realmente enojada y Santana hasta tuvo miedo por ellas mismas. Pocas veces había visto a Quinn realmente enojada. Abrazó con más fuerza a Rachel, después de compartir otra mirada más.

"Estoy hablando del hecho de que lo primero que haces, en la primera vez que discutimos desde que nos mudamos, es llegar hasta el límite con la casa de ella para que puedan escuchar" gritó Brittany y las dos morenas, que ahora estaban abrazadas frente a frente, fruncieron las cejas. ¿Ella? Susurró Rachel pero Santana levantó los hombros, ignorando de lo que estaban hablando.

"No seas así. Sabes muy bien que ellas no están. Te lo dije anoche y por eso volviste" gritó Quinn

"¿Cómo sabes que no están?" preguntó Brittany

"Porque las hubiéramos escuchado. Estoy segura de que si volvían iban a tener sexo más ruidoso del que nosotras estábamos teniendo" dijo Quinn "Aunque estoy segura que ninguna de ellas grita el nombre de otra persona cuando llega al orgasmo"

En ese momento, Rachel y Santana sintieron un escalofrío. No, no necesitaban gritar otro nombre cuando hacían el amor o tenían sexo. No podían tampoco hacerlo.

* * *

"_¿Qué piensas cuando estás con otras personas?" preguntó Rachel. Estaban todavía en el hotel, desnudas sobre las sábanas que ellas habían ensuciado y que por suerte estaban limpias cuando llegaron. Santana tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la diva, mientras esta acariciaba su cabello._

"_No suelo estar con otras personas. Soy fiel" dijo la latina_

"_No así" río Rachel "Sino cuando estás hablando con otras personas."_

"_Pienso en las ganas que tengo de verte." _

"_¿En serio?"_

"_Si. Es raro. Pero pensé que después de más de un año juntas, conviviendo y una hija en el medio, nosotras hubiéramos comenzado a sentir el desgaste en nuestra relación. Y la verdad, eso me daba terror. Pero, a veces, veo gente que supuestamente se ama como nosotras lo hacemos y están en situaciones que nosotras no vivimos" _

"_¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" preguntó Rachel levantando con sus manos el rostro de Santana para que la vea a los ojos. "Ya que estamos con cosas que no tienen que ver, quiero decírtelo ahora, y no ser interrumpidas cuando lleguemos a casa" _

"_¿Qué?" preguntó Santana acomodándose mejor y quedando arriba de Rachel_

"_A veces, cuando estoy con otras personas, y todas miran y hablan de personas atractivas, me pregunto como sería el momento en que dejara de verte atractiva" _

"_¿En serio?¿Como sería?" _

"_No sé, estoy segura de que nunca sucedería, porque mi corazón solo ve atractivo al tuyo y está enamorado profundamente de tu corazón" _

_Santana se emocionó, y mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, besaba a Rachel_

* * *

"De eso estoy completamente segura" fue la respuesta de Brittany

"¿Por qué tenías que decir su nombre?" preguntó Quinn

"No sé." fue el grito desesperado de Brittany. "Estoy cansada de oírte gritar Rachel cada vez que llegas al orgasmo"

Otro silencio recorrió las dos viviendas. Mientras Rachel y Santana se miraban y por alguna razón, se apretaban con más fuerza.

"Y yo el de Santana" gritó Quinn y entró como un trombo en la casa de las morenas, caminando hacia el living, hablando en voz alta, sola, mientras Brittany la seguía por detrás.

"Quinn, espera" dijo Brittany al frente del sillón. "¿Qué significa todo esto?" preguntó

Rachel sacudió la cabeza porque sintió el movimiento de Santana, pero sabía que era lo mejor. No podían y no debían escuchar esa conversación, pero el día se dio así.

"Significa que tienen que empezar poniendo la maldita puerta y comenzar a distanciar un poco más las horas entre esta casa y la de uds." dijo Santana haciendo que las dos rubias notaran la presencia de las dos personas que estaban en el sillón. "Si, también escuchamos que gritaron nuestros nombres cuando tenían sexo" agregó la latina, quien en realidad se había enojado por Quinn. Era su mejor amiga ¿cómo podía gritar el nombre de Rachel?

Quinn, miró a Santana y notó que Rachel también estaba ahí, se puso completamente colorada y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa. Brittany las observó unos minutos, también colorada y siguió el camino de la otra rubia.

Rachel y Santana se sentaron, lado a lado en el sillón y miraron la televisión.

"¿Te diste cuenta que las dos estaban desnudas?" preguntó Rachel muchos minutos después. Santana la miró con los ojos bien abiertos y estalló en carcajadas, abrazándola.

* * *

_Pregunta: mientras no separe a Rachel y a Santana (no es una opción) '¿qué les gustaría ver en la historia? Lo que pasa es que es como que ya las estoy volviendo muy pornográficas...y encima el sexo es algo que puede abarcar, solito, muchos capítulos. Pero estoy muy perdida con la trama, porque...con esto de la falta de tiempo. _

_La cuestión es que acepto todo menos cualquier cosa que separe a Rachel y Santana. Eso incluye tríos, porque no quiero una tercer persona en el medio._

_Soy exigente, ¿verdad?_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos!_

_Lore_


	27. ¡No estaba en la lista!

_Buenas!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Respondo las que no tuve ocasión de responder y si me falta alguno, por favor, avisenme :)_

_**Guest: **no es tan grave como parece. Gracias por la review! _

_**Eri:** la duda con los gritos de las Quitt va a ser explicado en este capítulo, pero, no va a hacer que se separen. Es tan simple la cuestión, que da risa. La boda de Santana y Rachel todavía está muy lejos, en mi cabeza, pero antes viene la de las Quitt, así que veremos como la hago. Quizás...no, no digo nada. No la voy a alargar innecesariamente, por eso no hay problema. Cuando sienta que es momento del final, la historia va a terminar. Gracias por la review! Besos!_

_**Juli1523:** tengo que decirte, que no la vi a esa película, pero...voy a tratar de verla así veo que quieres decir. Muchas gracias por la review!_

_**Guest1: **no las voy a separar.. Probablemente, si, haya algún tipo de conflictos, son una pareja, pero no las voy a separar. Gracias por la review! Me alegro que te encante la historia. Y probablemente las Quitt si hagan el viaje_

_**Rosi:** jajajaja Rosi, estás como pegándole en el palo a lo que estás diciendo. Veremos como se desarrolla ese pequeño "contratiempo" o no...jajaja muchas gracias por la review! _

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**¡No estaba en la lista!**

Rachel estaba nerviosa. Ese día comenzaba una nueva etapa. Por un lado, no quería dejar a Charlie con la niñera (convenientemente era la novia temporal de Noah, a quien le había suplicado que si no funcionaba la relación por lo menos le dijera a la niñera antes de cometer el error de engañarla. Extrañamente su amigo había accedido a hacerlo aunque...) por el otro lado, era el día que volvían a enfrentarse a Quinn y a Brittany después de casi dos meses de ausencia de las rubias.

* * *

_Santana y Rachel se quedaron en el sillón viendo televisión por unos minutos más hasta que las dos rubias, previamente desnudas y ahora vestidas, volvieron a aparecer en su casa._

"_¿En serio?" preguntó Santana sorprendida por la osadía de que ambas se presentaran tan rápido después de que sabían que las morenas habían escuchado lo que habían escuchado._

"_Lo sentimos. Pero tenemos que explicarnos" dijo Quinn quien miró de reojo a Rachel. Quizás su explicación, la de ambas, fuera sincera._

"_De acuerdo" dijo la diva agarrando la mano de Santana mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Brittany._

"_Yo primero" dijo la alegre rubia. "Estábamos teniendo sexo con un strap on y Quinn era la que lo tenía, comenzó a decirme cosas sucias que me llevaron al orgasmo y pensé que me encantaría tener un hijo con ella y que fuera de Santana y grité el nombre de San." _

_Las otras tres oyentes la miraron sorprendidas, aunque Quinn la miraba con un poco de alegría. Ahora que entendía las cosas...todo podía estar mejor._

"_¿Quieres un hijo?" preguntó Quinn y Brittany asintió. _

"_Pero me encantaría que fuera de San. Aunque así es probable que no sea rubio." dijo Brittany pensando._

"_Santana no tiene su esperma en alquiler, préstamo y/o venta" dijo Rachel quien se había acercado más a la latina y de pronto estaba sentada en su falda. Santana, mientras tanto, sentía los signos de los celos de Rachel comenzar a aparecer._

"_Igual ese no era el tema de conversación" dijo Quinn sacudiendo la cabeza al ver el rostro soñador de Santana mientras abrazaba a la diva._

"_¿Cuál es tu razón Quinn?" preguntó Santana y clavó sus ojos en su mejor amiga. _

"_Mi razón es la lista" dijo Quinn_

"_¿La lista?" preguntaron Rachel y Brittany al mismo tiempo._

"_Si, Britt y yo tenemos una lista de 10 personas en las que podemos pensar, cuando hacemos el amor. Por eso grité el nombre de Rachel" dijo Quinn convencida. Pero una sola mirada a Santana le hizo saber que la latina no había sido convencida del todo con esa explicación._

"_¡No estaba en la lista!" dijo Brittany "¿Podemos sacar a alguien de la lista y ponerlas a ellas?" _

"_No" dijo Rachel. "Menos tú" agregó señalando a Brittany_

"_Ey...fui su novia" dijo la rubia._

"_Y quedaras como que fuiste, no quiero nada de imaginaciones en las que eres" dijo la diva._

"_Maldición" dijo Brittany. _

_Rachel y Brittany siguieron discutiendo un rato más, y no notaron la lucha de miradas entre Santana y Quinn._

* * *

Santana también estaba nerviosa ese día. Iba a comenzar en su nueva escuela. Por un lado, pensó que quizás era mejor y tenía menos nervios que la misma época hace un año atrás. Pero, había muchas cirscunstancias.

Por otro lado, quería saber que sucedía con Quinn, quien no había hablado directamente con ella desde aquella noche.

* * *

_Rachel había llegado cargando a Charlie, mientras le contaba sobre el payaso que la niña se había perdido de ver en el parque (por más que no registrara nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor) porque se había quedado durmiendo en el cochecito, cuando Santana vio la cara de Quinn._

_Notó su mirada brillante, notó su sonrisa y notó el miedo cruzar por sus ojos cuando vio que la latina venía caminando detrás de la diva_

"_¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó Santana despacio, para no llamar la atención de Rachel que ahora tenía una de las manos de Charlie entre sus dedos e intentaba hacer que comenzara a hablar. Santana revoleó los ojos con cariño ante la escena. Todos los días Rachel estaba intentando hacer hablar a la bebé de dos meses._

"_Por supuesto" dijo Quinn y la latina notó que se había tensado un poco._

"_Vamos a mi oficina" dijo Santana quien recordó los ruidos que llevaron a un espacio vacío en ese lugar un tiempo atrás._

"_De acuerdo" dijo Quinn quien caminó con la cabeza gacha detrás de Santana_

"_¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó la latina cuando estuvieron lejos del oído de la diva_

"_No sé de que hablas, San" dijo Quinn sin encontrar la mirada de su mejor amiga_

"_¿Qué sientes por ella, Q?" preguntó Santana y fue ahí, que pareció que el mundo se había detenido en ellas dos, que su amistad flotaba en el aire y en una cuerda floja._

"_No lo sé" dijo la rubia desafiante y acercándose a Santana "Te juro que no lo sé. Si lo supiera, te lo hubiera dicho. Si lo entendiera, me hubiera alejado para que no siguiera sucediendo. Pero no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas y, realmente, sigo sin entenderlo" _

_Santana se había quedado observando a su mejor amiga todo el tiempo, pudo ver enojo en su mirada porque era cierto, la latina notaba que Quinn no sabía que estaba sucediendo con ella. _

_La abrazó, de improviso, para demostrarle que no iba a estar enojada con ella, aunque por dentro sentía su sangre hervir de la furia. Si alguien, alguna vez, en alguna vida tenía la posibilidad de quitarle a Rachel, era esta rubia que ahora estaba llorando entre sus brazos._

_Espero hasta que Quinn se calmara, antes de separarse. Rezó internamente para no asesinarla. Era su mejor amiga, después de todo. _

"_¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" preguntó cuando Quinn sola se separó de ella_

"_Nos vamos a ir a visitar a mi mamá" dijo la rubia mirando la puerta que separaba su casa._

"_¿Tu mamá?" preguntó la latina_

"_Si, tarde o temprano tiene que conocer a Brittany" dijo Quinn "Despídeme de ella"_

"_Espero que sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo contigo no esté más sucediendo contigo cuando vuelvas" dijo Santana abrazándola rápidamente._

* * *

Pero no vieron a las rubias ese día, y Santana demostró mucho su alivio, en el momento en que llegó Rachel y la recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

La diva, sabía que Santana había hablado de algo con Quinn pero no había querido comentarle el tema de conversación en los dos meses que no había visto a su mejor amiga.

"Tendrías que disimular un poco más" dijo la diva mientras le daba un beso. Santana estaba en el sillón, sentada con Charlie en brazos, y sonriéndole a su hija que ya no le fruncía las cejas. Sino que muchas veces, también le sonreía ampliamente y aunque Santana no lo creyera, Rachel cada vez la veía más y más parecida a ella.

"No estoy diciendo nada ni haciendo nada." dijo Santana quien comenzaba a sacarle la lengua a Charlie que miraba entretenida.

Rachel, a la quinta vez se cansó y con su propia boca atrapó la lengua de Santana y succionó haciendo que la latina comenzara sentir el comienzo de una erección entre sus piernas, mientras Charlie movía su pequeña manito.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" preguntó Santana cuando la diva le devolvió su lengua.

"Nada" dijo Rachel sacando a Charlie de los brazos de Santana y caminando hacia la cocina.

"Brittany escribió" dijo la latina mientras veía como la diva se sentaba para darle de amamantar a Charlie

"¿Qué dice?"

"Agradece que les hayamos dejado una copia de la llave y espera que le enviemos pronto el código de la alarma así pueden venir a visitarnos"

"¿Nada más?"

"No"

"¿Quinn no te habló?"

"No" dijo la latina dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el cuarto.

Charlie, tenía una costumbre. Siempre después de comer, a la hora que fuera, se quedaba dormida mínimo, una hora. Por lo tanto, Rachel esperó que ésto suceda y depositando a la niña en su cuna, con sumo cuidado, después de hacerla eructar y encender el monitor de bebé en el cuarto de Charlie, caminó con decisión hacia su propio cuarto.

Sabía que Santana no iba a decirle nada sobre la conversación con Quinn pero sabía que ese tema estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza de su morena novia más de lo que a ella le guste.

Por lo tanto, mientras se acercaba a su cuarto, dejó un rastro de ropa en el piso y abrió la puerta, para encontrar a Santana acostada en el medio de la cama, completamente vestida, con las manos unidas en la nuca y mirando el techo.

No se dio cuenta de la presencia de su novia hasta que sintió el colchón hundirse a sus pies, y cuando vio que era Rachel, completamente desnuda, emitió un gemido de placer y un poco de dolor al sentir la restricción de su ropa impidiendo su erección.

La diva gateo sobre ella hasta apoyarse en su cintura.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó mientras acariciaba el estómago y los brazos de Santana, a veces acercando tanto su torso al de la latina, que el roce podía ser más profundo, pero obviamente, esa no era la intención de Rachel Berry.

"¿Con qué?" preguntó la latina, tratando de poner una de sus manos sobre los pechos de Santana para ser retirada de inmediato

"Con Quinn" dijo Rachel e inmediatamente sintió como Santana debajo de ella se tensó.

No hubo más sonidos en la habitación como por unos cinco minutos, en los que el reloj físico y mental de Rachel le advirtieron que estaba perdiendo tiempo y su hija a iba a despertarse.

"Pase lo que pase, recuerda que te amo" dijo la diva acariciando el torso de Santana hasta llegar a la cintura, en donde desabrochó el pantalón y con un rápido movimiento liberó el miembro erecto de Santana (por lo menos, cuando las conversaciones iban para el lado en que la latina no quería, la erección nunca se perdía, pensó Rachel)

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó Santana asustándose, aunque el placer de la mano de Rachel acariciando su miembro y los líquidos que la diva estaba usando para lubricarlo, hacían mezclar el miedo con el placer.

"Lo digo porque tienes algún tipo de miedo y no quieres compartirlo conmigo" dijo Rachel ubicando la punta del miembro de Santana en su entrada y comenzando a descender sobre el mismo, con la vista fija en la latina, con una mano acariciando sus pechos, con la boca entreabierta del placer.

Santana, a veces pensaba que el futuro de Rachel tendría que haber sido estrella porno por las caras que hacía durante el sexo, pero sabía que simplemente lo disfrutaba si era con ella. Y eso, hizo que un poco regresara su ego y agarró la cintura de Rachel y empezó a acompañar el movimiento de la diva, entrando y saliendo de ella, y si las caderas de Rachel hacían un movimiento circular a la derecha, ella lo hacía hacia la izquierda.

Poco a poco, la habitación se cubrió de sonidos de piel contra piel, humedad contra humedad y los jadeos de ambas morenas, concentradas la una en la otra.

Rachel, se había preguntado que era lo que había llevado a su mente a decir esas palabras. ¿Pase lo que pase? No sabía porque las dijo y no se iba a retractar explicándolo hasta que termine esa sensacińo tan familiar que estaba sintiendo.

Ella llevo una de sus manos a su clítoris para estimularlo, conocía las caras de Santana y sabía que su novia ya estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo, por lo tanto, quería acompañarla.

Santana, explotó sin anunciarse dentro de Rachel al verla estimular su propio clítoris. La diva la acompañó unos minutos después.

Se quedaron observándose unos minutos y Santana, comenzó a llorar.

Rachel esperó, era lo más sensato. Aprovechó el momento para sacar a Santana de adentro de ella y acostarse a su lado.

"No sabe que siente por vos" dijo la latina entre sollozos y Rachel intentaba entender de que estaba hablando. "Mi mejor amiga, la persona que considero parte de mi familia, siente algo por vos pero no sabe que es"

* * *

_Si, los celos de Rachel eran potentes, pero Santana enojada con el mundo porque su mejor amiga sentía algo por su novia, era algo peor._

_Encontró a Rachel agachada, semi desnuda después de un baño, cerca de la cómoda en el cuarto. Liberó su miembro mientras caminaba y sin anunciarse la penetró desde atrás._

"_¡Santana qué...!" fue el grito/pregunta de Rachel cuando la sintió dentro, la ducha la había humedecido, pero no tanto. Sabía, que algo estaba pasando con Santana porque nunca había sido tan brusca en penetrarla._

"_Cierra la maldita boca" fue la orden de la latina, quien no se había movido ya que sabía que iba a dolerle a ambas, porque faltaba la lubricación necesaria._

_Pero, ninguna se imaginó que el tono de voz que Santana estaba usando haría que Rachel gimiera de placer y se humedeciera en segundos, comenzando a mojar, literalmente, el miembro que esperaba dentro de ella._

_Santana, sintió que la lubricación había llegado y comenzó a moverse, sin piedad, entrando y saliendo de diva, quien había apoyado sus manos en la cómoda para sostenerse._

_No había palabras, y Santana separó llas nalgas de Rachel para ver su miembro entrando y saliendo de la diva, mojado con los líquidos que aumentaban su cantidad con cada embestida._

"_¡San!" dijo Rachel gritando y la latina supo que había llegado a un orgasmo, pero ella no había terminado y dio una nalgada con fuerza, dejando toda la piel colorada para hacer a la diva bajar a tierra. Tiró de su cabello con fuerza, hasta que esta la vio, y guiñándole un ojo para que se diera de que todo seguía siendo un juego continuó._

"_No te dije que podías acabar" dijo "Te quiero en 4 en el piso, enseguida" _

_Y Rachel así lo hizo, y llegó otra vez al orgasmo antes de que Santana saliera de adentro de ella y bañara con líquido seminal toda su espalda. _

_Ante esa imagen, Santana volvió a sentir una nueva erección, pero cuando miró a Rachel, la diva le dijo:_

"_Continuamos en el baño" _

* * *

El tema de Quinn no se tocó hasta el sábado, en que las rubias todavía seguían desaparecidas y Rachel ya estaba en casi un ataque de stress por su nueva universidad y una profesora llamada Cassandra July a la que Santana no sabía si odiarla o tenerle celos.

"¿Qué quieres hacer con Quinn?" le preguntó Rachel mientras almorzaban. Estaban en Central Park, las dos sentadas con Charlie en una mecedora en el medio, mirando fijamente a Santana

"¿Por qué tengo que decidirlo yo?" preguntó Santana

"Eres su amiga, San" dijo Rachel y se río al ver que Charlie, al escuchar su voz, comenzaba a abrir y cerrar sus pequeños puños.

"¿Sabes que hace eso porque eres la que carga su comida?" preguntó Santana y la diva pudo notar un poco de tristeza en su voz.

"San"

"No sé que hacer" dijo Santana. "Creo que en realidad, si sé que hacer, pero no sé como pueda llegar a reaccionar ella ante lo que quiero hacer"

"¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Quiero hacer como que no pasó nada"

* * *

"_Algún día, las cosas volverán a ser como antes con tu tía Quinn" dijo Santana a la bebé que la miraba, nuevamente, con las cejas fruncidas._

"_¿Qué haces?" preguntó Rachel entrando en el cuarto de la niña y viendo a Santana inclinada sobre la cuna_

"_Se despertó" dijo la latina. Sabía que eran las 3 de la mañana._

"_Lo sé, pero le contaste algo y por eso te trajiste el monitor" dijo Rachel señalando el monitor que tendría que haber estado en la mesa de luz de su lado en el cuarto y no en la mano de Santana_

"_Es algo privado entre mi hija y yo" dijo Santana levantando la barbilla_

"_Espero que no sea como conquistar chicas" dijo Rachel y Santana hizo una cara que hizo que Charlie dejara de fruncir las cejas y moviera, además de sus manos sus piernitas mientras sonreía._

"_Eso quiere decir que eres muy graciosa" dijo Rachel dándole un beso en la boca a la latina y guiándola nuevamente hacia el cuarto._

* * *

Fiel a su palabra, del día anterior, cuando Santana volvió a encontrarse con Quinn, se dio cuenta de que ambas habían decidido lo mismo y se abrazaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Brittany, aplaudió y acompañó a Rachel a la cocina a preparar la comida para ese domingo del reencuentro, mientras le contaba como habían estado las vacaciones y Quinn se quedaba con Santana y con Charlie.

"Lo siento" dijo Quinn cuando quedaron lejos de los oídos de sus novias

"No fue tu culpa" dijo Santana mirándola fijamente y Quinn asintiendo hizo que ambas dieran por terminado el tema.

* * *

Más allá de todo, no podía ser feliz sabiendo que en el fondo su mejor amiga estaba siendo lastimada. Quizás, no supiera que era lo que a Quinn le sucedía con Rachel y quizás no fuera la culpa de la rubia. Pero, sabía que si a ella le hubiera pasado, no hubiera tocado a la mujer que generaba esas confusiones. Y Quinn tenía por costumbre siempre tocar, de una forma u otra a Rachel.

Y eso fue lo que hizo que todo estallara entre amigas, nuevamente. El hecho de las ganas que Quinn tenía de tocar a Rachel y su forma no muy sútil de disimularlo.

Rachel entró corriendo y llorando después de una dura clase con la profesora July, necesitaba los brazos de Santana y las palabras de su novia, mientras su hija estaba en el medio calmando otras cosas que probablemente la pareja necesitara.

Pasó rápidamente por el living, en donde sabía que Santana estaba con su hija y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta tirarse de cara en la cama.

Sintió unos brazos rodearla unos minutos después, pero las palabras de su profesora seguían girando en su cabeza.

No se dio cuenta de que no eran los brazos que esperaba hasta que la persona que la estaba abrazando fue arrancada bruscamente de ella. Abrió los ojos y pudo notar a Santana soltando a Quinn

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?" preguntó la latina. Cuando vio pasar a Rachel hacia el cuarto llorando, quiso dejar a Charlie en los brazos de Quinn y correr detrás de ella para consolarla, pero, la rubia ya estaba alcanzando a su novia escaleras arriba. Demoró en dejar a Charlie en su cuna y cuando llegó al cuarto vio a Rachel llorando, en posición fetal, con Quinn abrazándola desde atrás. Supo que la diva no se había dado cuenta que era ella, porque decía el nombre de su novia y Quinn parecía ignorarlo. Ahora la furia porque habían hecho llorar a su pequeña novia más la furia con Quinn era exponencial.

La agarró de los hombros y la sacó de alrededor de la diva y le gritó:

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?"

"Consolando a tu novia, cosa que obviamente tú no sabes hacer" fue la respuesta de Quinn, también en un grito y sorprendiendo a las otras dos personas en la habitación.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Santana mostrándole a su amiga que ahora si estaba completamente enojada con ella. "¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que tenía a Charlie en brazos?¿Qué no podía correr detrás de Rachel, MI novia con la bebé, porque me podía caer y lastimar a mi hija?"

Quinn estaba ciega, no sabía que le estaba pasando y no se iba a detener a analizarlo, menos teniendo a Santana al frente de ella, enojada como estaba. Sabía que tenía que defenderse y encima, la habían sacado del calor que irradiaba Rachel.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" preguntó la rubia. No, no estaba siendo ilógica, por más que la mirada de Santana le estuviera diciendo eso.

"Vete" dijo una voz externa y vio como la latina miraba hacia la derecha. "Por favor, Quinn, vete" suplicó Rachel.

Pero Santana no iba a permitirlo.

"No, primero quiero que diga cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones o que es lo que siente por vos, si es que ya lo descubrió" dijo Santana enojada. Tenía que saberlo, tenía que escucharlo de Quinn, sospecharlo no era más una opción.

"NO LO SE" gritó la rubia "Sigo sin saberlo" agregó después

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Santana

Quinn miró a Santana y le hizo saber que no, no estaba segura y que estaba mintiendo. Por supuesto que sabía que era lo que le pasaba con Rachel, pero perdía mucho diciéndolo en voz alta.

"Dimelo Quinn." dijo la latina

"No quiero" dijo la rubia

"Por favor" suplicó Santana y Quinn pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

Quizás, escucharlo de la boca de la rubia era lo que necesitaba para saber que su amistad podía seguir siendo una amistad y no hacerse pedazos en ese mismo momento. Eso deseaba

Quizás, decírselo a Santana al frente de Rachel era lo que necesitaba para saber que no iba a perder a ninguna de las dos morenas, y mucho menos a Santana.

"No quiero perder tu amistad, San" dijo Quinn comenzando a lagrimear ella también.

"Necesito escucharlo de tu boca, necesito que me lo digas, necesito dejar de sospecharlo" dijo Santana y Quinn pudo ver como una figura dejaba la habitación.

"Quiero que ella está presente" dijo la rubia justo en el momento que Rachel las estaba dejando solas. "Te prometo que nunca fue mi intención San" continuó cuando la diva volvió y se escondió en los brazos de la latina. "Cuando me di cuenta, tocarla o los pequeños roces, eran lo único que me mantenían lejos de ella y de querer intentar algo más. Y sé que no tendría que haber corrido detrás de ella cuando entró, pero la vi tan desconsolada"

"¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella, Quinn?" preguntó Santana que ya no intentaba frenar sus lágrimas.

"Estoy enamorada de ella, San" dijo Quinn y pudo ver como su mejor amiga se deslizaba en los brazos de la persona a la cual ambas amaban para comenzar a llorar.

Rachel se agachó al frente de ella y la abrazó.

"Vete Quinn. Después podrás hablar con ella" dijo la diva mientras intentaba calmar a su novia.

* * *

Esa noche, Santana miraba el patio de su casa en Brooklyn y pensaba que quizás, un poco de distancia con Quinn podía llegar a arreglar su amistad.

Al lado, la rubia pensaba lo mismo.

"Pero no puedo mantenerme lejos de ella" dijo Santana volviendo a la cama, en donde Rachel la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Quinn pensó lo mismo y miró la figura dormida de Brittany. Por lo menos, su novia, ignoraba todo lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

_No voy a poder publicar hasta la semana que viene, otra vez, aunque quizás mande un one shot en estos días. Cuéntenme que les pareció el capítulo de hoy. _

_Perdón, además, por las demoras en actualizaciones!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_


	28. Las hermanas sean unidas

_Buenas! y SORPRESA!_

_El título de este capítulo tiene que ver con una de las estrofas del Martín Fierro, obra de la literatura argentina que dice lo siguiente: Los hermanos sean unidos, porque esa es la ley primera, tengan unión verdadera, en cualquier tiempo que sea, porque si entre ellos pelean, los devoran los de afuera._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_Y para aquellas que no tuve ocasión de responder...las respondo ahora:_

_**Sweet:** en serio te encanta? Tanto...creo que en este tendrás un poco más...gracias por la review!_

_**Eri:** en realidad...veras...en este capítulo se verá un poco más el porque, visto desde Rachel el porque Quinn puede estar enamorada de ella. No creo que Britt se entere del drama porque vayan y se lo digan, sino porque estamos hablando de Britt y es muy perceptiva. Jajaja se puede leer este capítulo para ver si se arreglan Sa ...respondiendo la pd. Si, va a volver a aparecer Cassandra...todo en este capítulo. Probablemente en algunos más. Gracias por la review! _

_**Cammi: **me siento honrada de hacer que por lo menos este pezberry te guste y que la casualidad te haya traído hasta esta historia. No, lamentablemente Faberry no acabarán juntas en esta historia :) perdón! Jajaja Muchísimas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

_Un detalle...estoy medio como encontrada con este capítulo, pero me gustó al final. Igualmente si no les gusta algo, pueden decírmelo. Pero, con respecto a Cassandra...lo que quede como "sin resolverse" va a ser resuelto en el próximo._

_Espero que les guste!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Si entre ellas pelean, las devoran las de afuera.**

Rachel miraba a Santana desde lejos. Había pasado más de un mes desde el día que había vuelto de NYADA llorando y su novia no le había preguntado el porque, solo hablaba de Quinn y de lo que había pasado entre ellas.

Se acercó cargando a Charlie y se despidió diciéndole que iba a ir al parque.

Como en el último mes, Santana solo asintió y saludó a su pequeña hija, ignorando a la otra madre.

Rachel suspiró y se fue.

* * *

_Habían pasado dos días de la pelea entre Santana y Quinn y Rachel ya estaba harta. Harta de ser ahora la nueva destinataria de todos los insultos que la latina tenía en la boca. _

_Por lo tanto, siendo viernes y aprovechando que el día estaba lindo, agarró una manta, cargó a Charlie en el cochecito, con su bolso de pañales y se marchó, dejando solo una nota anunciando que iba al parque. _

_Y eso hizo por una semana. Sola._

_Llegaba al parque, estiraba la manta, acomodaba a Charlie entre sus piernas y leía sus apuntes de la universidad._

"_Ahora entiendo porque esos pechos tuyos a veces parecen que no van con tu cuerpo" dijo una voz que Rachel conocía muy bien._

"_Profesora July" dijo y miró a Charlie quien había fruncido las cejas. Rachel recordó cuando eso le hacía a Santana, pero la madre de su hija estaba pensando en su mejor amiga y no pensaba muy bien las cosas últimamente. _

"_Estamos fuera del terreno escolar, puedes llamarme Cassandra. ¿Ella es?" dijo la profesora sentándose en la manta, sin invitación, al lado de Rachel y señalando a la niña._

"_Mi hija, Charlie" dijo la diva y la niña seguía mirando a la profesora de su madre con las cejas fruncidas._

"_Es seria" dijo la profesora e intentó hacerle caras a la niña para quitar esas cejas fruncidas._

"_Es tímida" dijo Rachel._

* * *

"Pensé que hoy no ibas a venir después de lo que sucedió esta mañana en clases" dijo Cassandra sentándose al lado de Rachel.

"Pienso que es mejor que olvidemos eso" dijo la diva y observaba como su hija sintió el cambio en el ambiente.

"Lo siento Rachel. Es que..."

"Por favor, Cassandra. ¿Podemos ser solamente amigas?"

"Por supuesto" dijo la mujer y se puso a jugar con Charlie.

"¿Qué sucedió ésta mañana?" preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, y ahí estaba. La mujer que hacía más de un mes estaba enojada con el mundo y sobre todo, con la morena que estaba en la manta, parada en el medio de Brittany y Quinn.

"Mejor me voy, Rachel" dijo Cassandra levantándose de la manta, después de entregarle a Charlie a su madre.

"Nos vemos, Cassie" dijo la diva.

"¿La vas a dejar ir, como si no sucediera nada?" preguntó Quinn

"Quiero que ella me explique Quinn" dijo Santana

"Hace un mes que se reúne con esa mujer acá" dijo Brittany

"¿Nos dejan solas?" preguntó Santana. Había notado el cambio en la diva desde su aparición. Y no sabía bien el porque.

Rachel, mientras tanto miraba a Charlie y jugaba con sus pequeñas manos.

* * *

_Cuando Rachel volvió del parque, esa noche y encontró a Santana en el sillón y se sentó a su lado. Tranquila. Sin decir nada. _

_La latina ni siquiera la miró, y comenzó a llorar de la nada. _

_Quizás llorando comenzaran a arreglarse las cosas, pensó Rachel mientras la abrazaba. Agradecía que Charlie se hubiera dormido en el camino de vuelta del parque. _

_Pero, casi una hora después, Santana salió de su abrazo y caminó hacia el cuarto, sin decir. Rachel suspiró profundamente y se dirigió con Charlie hacia la oficina, en donde iba a cruzar para hablar con Quinn. No se sorprendió, sin embargo, cuando vio a Brittany mirando una foto de Santana y Quinn._

"_¿Crees que es temporal lo que siente por vos?" preguntó la rubia mirando con sus ojos celestes a la diva y sentándose en el escritorio. _

"_Eso espero." dijo Rachel acercándose a ella y haciendo lo mismo._

"_¿Ibas a hablar con ella? Te desearía suerte, porque hace una semana que no pronuncia palabra" _

"_Lo mismo en esta casa"_

"_¿Tienes algún plan?" _

"_Si es necesario mantenerme al margen, lo hago. Pero no voy a permitir que esas dos dejen de ser amigas"_

"_San no va a querer que dejes de ser su novia"_

"_Santana no se va a dar ni cuenta en el estado en que está"_

"_¿Y si esperamos?" _

"_¿Qué cosa?"_

"_Algún evento que haga que Quinn recapacite."_

"_Estoy segura de que te ama, Brittany"_

"_Yo también, solo que está confundida al respecto de lo que siente por vos. Aunque haya dicho que está enamorada de vos y se lo haya dicho a Santana"_

"_¿Eso crees?" _

"_Estoy segura" dijo la rubia saltando del escritorio y mirando a Charlie que seguía durmiendo en su cochecito. "Quinn no se va a meter cuando hay algo tan hermoso en el medio" dijo antes de agacharse y darle un beso en la frente a la bebé y cruzar la puerta, cerrándola con llave._

* * *

"Lo siento" dijo Santana sentándose a su lado. Charlie, volvió a mirarla con las cejas fruncidas y ahora portaba un puchero que Santana reconoció como marca registrada Rachel Berry. "Pensé que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa" le dijo a su hija agarrando una de sus manos.

"En este mes le has prestado poca atención, todavía no recuerda muchas cosas" dijo Rachel sin sacar la vista de su hija.

"Lo siento tanto" dijo Santana, luchando contra las lágrimas. Fue un llamado de atención de Quinn, esa misma mañana que hiciera que reaccionara.

* * *

"_¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Santana en su oficina en Heartbrook, tenía dos horas libres y últimamente se la pasaba recordando sus grandes momentos con Quinn, hasta el momento en que alguien golpeó la puerta de su oficina, gritó que pasen y se encontró con la figura nerviosa y a la vez decidida de su mejor amiga, si es que podía seguir llamándola así._

"_¿Tienes tiempo?" preguntó Quinn señalando el reloj_

"_¿Es importante?" preguntó la latina_

"_Sabes que si, si no no estaría acá" dijo Quinn._

"_Cierra la puerta y siéntate." dijo Santana y se reclinó en su silla a esperar. "¿De qué se trata?" preguntó cuando la rubia ya estaba sentada al frente de ella._

"_Rachel" dijo Quinn " pero antes de que digas algo, no es de lo que estás pensando. No se trata de lo que yo sienta o no por Rachel. Se trata de otra cosa" _

"_¿En serio? Eso es una novedad" dijo la latina estirándose hacia adelante._

"_Escucha, antes de que te cuente, quiero que queden bien las cosas entre nosotras, San." _

"_Estás enamorada de mi novia, la madre de mi hija, no sé como podemos solucionar eso" _

"_Dejándolo de lado. Yo no voy a hacer nada para involucrarme entre uds. estarías completamente loca si pensaras en eso. Tampoco voy a dejar a Brittany, no es algo que se me haya pasado por la cabeza. Y si pude comenzar a pensar bien en claro lo que pasó entre nosotras, es por Brittany que no se como se da cuenta de las cosas y comenzó a retarme. Incluso dijo que mis sentimientos hacia Rachel son desviados, en la forma en que yo siento muchas cosas hacia ella pero como no sé como explicarlo, digo que estoy enamorada de ella. No sé si tiene razón o no, pero voy a intentar verlo de ese modo. Y sobre todas las cosas, Santana, éste ha sido, junto con los dos meses de vacaciones, los peores de mi vida. Porque no he hablado contigo. Y tengo terror, terror, terror de que dejemos de ser amigas"_

"_A mi me pasa lo mismo..." dijo Santana "lo último quiero decir" agregó por las dudas que su rubia amiga malinterprete lo de sus sentimientos hacia la diva._

"_Entonces...¿podemos dejarlo y volver a ser las amigas de siempre?" preguntó Quinn con los ojos llenos de lágrimas (le había pasado durante más de un mes, cada vez que pensaba en la latina que ahora tenía enfrente)_

"_Si" dijo Santana largando la represa de lágrimas que la habían acosado durante más de 30 y levantandose para encontrarse con Quinn a mitad de camino y abrazarse._

_Pasaron el resto del día hablando de lo que había sucedido en el tiempo en que cada una de ella pensaba en la otra y rieron de bromas que no habían podido hacer pero que recordaban como si ocurrieran en ese momento._

_Volvieron juntas a la casa de Santana, quien iba a entrar a los gritos hasta que Quinn la detuvo._

"_Por algo, además de arreglar lo nuestro, por supuesto, había ido a hablar. Rachel no está a esta hora y lo sabes" dijo la rubia antes de que Santana diera más pasos hacia adentro._

"_¿Se arreglaron?" preguntó Brittany apareciendo detrás de Quinn y al ver que su prometida asentía la abrazó y después abrazó a Santana. "Bueno, Rachel salió hace una media hora, más o menos" _

"_¿A dónde está?" preguntó Santana quien buscaba en su mente los posibles lugares en los que la diva podría encontrarse._

"_En el parque, con esa rubia hermosa" dijo Brittany y Quinn la miró entre enojada y asustada. Todavía no le había contado nada a Santana. _

"_Me cuentan en el camino" dijo la latina caminando hacia el parque, junto a las dos rubias que iban pisándose para contarle la historia._

* * *

"¿Quién es?" preguntó la latina sin mirar a su pequeña novia, sabía muy bien que iba a entender de que estaba hablando.

"Es una amiga" dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué pasó esta mañana?"

"Es mi profesora en NYADA"

Ante estas palabras, el corazón de Santana dio un vuelco y en vez de guardarse lo que estaba pensando, decidió decirlo.

"Yo también fui tu profesora"

"Con la diferencia de que te amo y a ella la considero una amiga. Con la diferencia de que a vos te conocí antes de que fueras mi profesora y de ella me hice amiga después. Y con la diferencia de que ella está en pareja estable con un hombre y yo estoy en pareja con vos"

"¿Entonces? Sé muy bien que no es el primer día que te encuentras con ella"

"No, no lo es. Hace casi un mes que nos encontramos acá. Ella fue la razón por la cual llegué llorando el día que te peleaste con Quinn."

"¿Y cómo es que ahora es tu amiga?" preguntó Santana, no entendía nada, pero cada vez se daba más cuenta que era por haber dejado de lado a su novia y a su hija, durante más de un mes por su discusión con Quinn.

"Te perdiste tanto en esa discusión, que te olvidaste que ese día llegué llorando" dijo Rachel mirando a las rubias, que ahora estaban dentro de su rango visual. "Ellas no parecen haber tenido problemas entre ellas, y parece que lo solucionaron." agregó señalandolas con la cabeza. "Mientras tanto, yo pasé una semana tratando de hacer que hables conmigo y cuando recibía una respuesta era de mala manera, si tenía la suerte de que me respondieras. Entonces, agarré a Charlie, y comencé a venir al parque y ahí la conocí."

Santana se quedó pensando, tanto tiempo, que cuando volvió la vista a su novia, ésta ya no estaba.

"¿A dónde fue?" se preguntó levantándose

"Estoy atrás tuyo, Santana" dijo Rachel "No me iba a ir sin la manta"

"Arreglé las cosas con Quinn" dijo la latina siguiendo a la diva. ¿Podía ser que arreglaba las cosas con su mejor amiga y arruinaba las cosas con su novia?

* * *

"Sabes que Quinn es como una hermana para mi, y la verdad no supe como enfrentar ese problema, cuando sucedió." dijo Santana por centésima vez en dos horas, tiempo que había usado Rachel para volver a la casa, cambiarle el pañal a Charlie, darse un baño, vestirse, mensajearse con alguien, sentarse y escuchar una y otra vez las mismas palabras de Santana, quien estaba recibiendo el consejo de Brittany y Quinn.

Aunque, dos horas después, se estaba dando cuenta de que en realidad era el mismo mensaje una y otra vez.

"Me canse" dijo Rachel levantándose de la mesa. "Hablemos"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana ilusionada.

Mientras Rachel se bañaba, ella hizo lo único que podía hacer, repasar los sucesos de ese último mes en su cabeza mientras se hacía cargo de su hija.

"Mi primer error fue haberme encerrado en mi cabeza y en tratar de entender lo que estaba sucediendo" dijo Santana sin esperar más palabras de Rachel, decidió que lo mejor era decir las cosas sin pensar. Total, no podía arruinar más las cosas, ¿o si? "Mi segundo error fue haberme hundido en mi existencia patética pensando que había perdido una de las pocas personas que es capaz de soportar todos estos defectos míos y seguir a mi lado. Sé muy bien que eres la otra, Rach. Y mi error más grande fue ignorarte e ignorar a Charlie. Y solo estoy esperando que me digas que hacer para arreglarlo"

Rachel inspiró profundamente después de escuchar con demasiada atención las palabras de la latina.

"Cuéntame, ¿cómo te arreglaste con Quinn?"

Santana le contó como se habían arreglado y como después, cuando volvían para contarle a ella fue cuando Quinn y Brittany recordaron que tenían que contarle que la habían visto con Cassandra.

"O sea, ¿se arreglaron porque Quinn fue a buscarte para contarte que me había visto más de una vez con una mujer desconocida en el parque?"

"Si, pero verás, yo sabía muy bien que alguna explicación lógica deberías tener, Rachel. Podría haber estallado en celos y asesinarla. Pero pelearme con Quinn me enseñó que no debo reaccionar tan violentamente o de forma apurada cuando se trata de celos. Ese día no tendría que haber reaccionado así, y realmente, lo lamento"

La diva asintió y se quedó en silencio un rato.

"Me lastimaste" dijo al final. Y Santana no sabía que hacer o que decir, y fue interrumpida, literalmente, por el timbre.

"¿Quién podrá ser?" preguntó Santana. Era viernes a la noche e insultó por lo bajo a quien estuviera tocando el timbre.

"Es Shelby, vino a buscar a Charlie. Se la va a llevar, así podemos hablar y estar a solas." dijo Rachel. "Saluda a mamá, Charlie" dijo mirando a Santana quien corrió y le dio un sonoro beso a su hija en cada cachete, y en las cejas, las cuales las tenía fruncidas.

Shelby y Rachel hablaron un rato y después volvió la diva y se volvió a sentar al frente de Santana.

"Que raro que tu mamá no entró a saludarme" dijo la latina quien después recordó que estaban hablando con Rachel y que por ahí Shelby no quería entrometerse.

"¿Por qué no quisiste hablar conmigo?" preguntó Rachel "Pensé que quizás, yo podía ayudarte. Sé que, quizás gran parte de que no quisieras hablar conmigo tenía que ver con el tema de que yo era la razón por la cual se habían peleado, pero, realmente me sentí sola, San. Y ahí fue cuando apareció Cassandra, y comenzó a escucharme y a contarme como ella está con su pareja intentado tener un hijo y ayudandome a cuidar a Charlie esas tardes en el parque mientras yo repasaba algunas cosas..."

"¿Qué pasó ese día?" preguntó Santana, tenía que volver a ese día si tenía que arreglar las cosas con Rachel.

"Me dijo que no era sexy, y realmente no me sentía sexy. Si, tú me haces sentir sexy, pero tengo unos pechos enormes para mi cuerpo porque estoy amamantando y se complica a veces con un hijo. Pero hago lo mejor que puedo, por eso volví llorando porque ella me había dicho al frente de todo el curso que no era sexy" dijo Rachel bajando la cabeza y mirándose las manos, mientras se ponía colorada.

"¿Quién se cree que es?" gritó Santana "Eres la mujer más sexy del mundo."

"San..." dijo Rachel y se levantó para poner una mano en el antebrazo de la latina. "Las últimas veces que hemos tenido relaciones, ha sido simplemente eso, relaciones. Sexo puro y simple. Incluso...a veces un poco violento...pero ya no lo hacemos simplemente romántico como antes"

Santana se quedó mirando a la diva, sentía el calor de la mano de Rachel en su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Además del hecho de que hacía un mes que no sucedía nada entre ellas, ni siquiera un beso.

"Entonces tenemos que volver a eso. Creo que más allá de lo de Quinn me dejé llevar por el sexo" dijo Santana

"¿Es solo tu culpa?"

"Principalmente si. Esta noche. Y muchas veces, Rach. Soy la mayor en esta relación"

"Pero no eres la adulta, las dos lo somos si decidimos hacernos cargo de Charlie"

"No lo hubiera elegido de otra manera, Rach. Quinn es mi hermana, pero más miedo me da la idea de perderte. Solo la idea cruzando en mi mente, me llena de pesadillas la cabeza."

"¿Entonces?"

"Pelearme con Quinn no fue la única razón de mi ostracismo, Rach. Tenía miedo de que elijas estar con ella en vez de estar conmigo. Tenía miedo de que decidieras que preferías a una verdadera mujer en vez de alguien que es como yo. Millones de dudas cruzaron por mi mente en ese momento en que Quinn me confesaba lo que sentía."

"Pero sabes muy bien, San, que yo no siento lo que siento por vos. Y pase lo que pase, te amo. Es imposible describir lo que siento por vos. Pueden aparecerse miles de mujeres hermosas en mi camino, pero no creo que nunca sienta algo por ellas como siento por vos"

"Rach, lo sé, porque es lo mismo que yo siento por vos, pero...siento mis propias indecisiones y sobre todas las cosas, tengo mis propios complejos. Complejos que..."

"Son entendibles, San. Pero yo te acepto y te quiero tal como eres. Quinn y tu padre te aceptan como eres, Brittany, mi madre, mis padres. Incluso Beth. Y...para mi amarte es más que suficiente para levantarme todos los días, o cuatro o cinco veces por noche, para alimentar a Charlie. Ni por un momento, pensé en engañarte en este mes, porque sabía que tarde o temprano lo tuyo con Quinn iba a resolverse."

"No puedo dejar que vuelva a pasar, Rach. No soy una chica que vive para mantenerse a si misma. Ahora tengo mi familia y pongo todas mis expectativas, mis dudas, en tus hombros, y eres la que tiene todo el camino para vivir, todavía."

"¿Por qué nos estamos yendo de tema, San?¿Podemos volver a hacer el amor?"

"Podemos volver a amarnos todos los días, Rachel Berry. Ahora, ve a cambiarte, ponte el vestido menos revelador que tengas, suéltate el pelo y sal sin maquillaje, porque te voy a sacar a la ciudad y te voy a demostrar que eres la persona más sexy del mundo sin necesidad de millones de cosas que otras personas se ponen encima para parecerlo"

"¿No podías simplemente decir que me amabas?"

"Te amo, Rach"

"Te amo, San." dijo la diva besando a Santana como aquella primera vez, en la que solo quiso demostrarle que le gustaba lo que tenía enfrente. Santana la besó como aquella primera vez en que estuvo dentro de ella, demostrándole que no solo la amaba por aceptarla, sino porque el destino así lo había querido.

* * *

Dos días después, mientras las López – Berry desayunaban bañadas en comida para bebé, porque Charlie ese día estaba con el carácter un poco revoltoso que dos rubias entraron corriendo.

"Ya que se arreglaron..." dijo la más pequeña (en tamaño) de las dos

"Es momento..." dijo la otra

"Que nos ayuden..." continuó Quinn

"A preparar la boda." dijo Brittany dando un saltito

"Con todo el drama solo nos queda un mes" gritó Quinn con cara de desesperación.


	29. A Very Blonde Wedding

_Buenas!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_Y para aquellas que no tuve ocasión de responder...las respondo ahora:_

_**Rosi:** por suerte se arregló! En este capítulo, igual se nombra el drama. Gracias por la review! Espero que este capítulo te guste! Saludos!_

_**Cammi:** Pezberry es tan meloso que puede hasta conmigo en este fic. Muchísimas gracias por la review! Espero que este también te guste! Saludos!_

_Saludos!_

_Espero que les guste!_

_Ah, me perdí un poco en el tiempo...así que no recuerdo muy bien cuantos meses tiene Charlie...pero creo que son 6_

_Vuelven Beth y sus preguntas! _

_Lore_

_(Creo que hasta ahora es el mas largo de la historia, y si, es la boda de las rubias, pero esto es un pezberry! así que pido perdón por centrarlo en pezberry, aunque no me arrepienta!)_

* * *

**A Very Blonde Wedding.**

Por fin era el maldito momento, se dijo Santana mientras arrastraba a Quinn de la casa, quien se despedía por enésima vez de Brittany. En casi unas 24 horas las rubias estarían casadas y de viaje a algún lugar del Caribe, y era lo que más quería. Tanto ella, como Rachel e intuía que también Charlie quien últimamente cada vez que oía a hablar a Brittany o a Quinn comenzaba a hacer pequeños ruiditos como quejas y si alguna de las dos quería sostenerla, dejaba sus pulmones llorando en ese lugar hasta que Rachel la cargaba o Santana decía el nombre de su pequeña novia.

* * *

"_¿Cómo que no tienen nada listo?" preguntó Rachel, era el día siguiente desde el momento en que las rubias le habían pedido ayuda y la diva todavía no podía creerlo. _

"_Es que nos dejamos llevar por el drama" dijo Brittany poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena. Era algo que funcionaba para calmar a todo el mundo, menos por lo visto a la morena que ahora tenía en frente_

"_¿Sabes que tuve que rogarle a Cassandra que me permita presentar en unos días más lo que tendría que haber presentado la semana pasada porque en medio de la clase, me di cuenta de que uds. estaban enviando y enviando mensajes sobre que se iban a poner en su boda? Tuve que mostrarle los mensajes, por supuesto y prometerle que iba a invitarla, por más que no la conocieran" dijo Rachel levantando sus manos y señalando sin dudar a las dos rubias que no parecían para nada culpables._

"_¿Cassandra?" preguntó Quinn tratando de incitar a Santana a que le cambiara el tema a Rachel así ellas podían huir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar._

"_No me metas en el medio, yo ya aclaré ese tema con mi diva" dijo la latina agarrando a Rachel y atrayéndola hacia si misma._

"_Me voy a ir a ver a Charlie, mientras yo estoy arriba, alimentando a mi hija, uds. dos piensen por lo menos, si quieren la boda al aire libre o en algún lugar cerrado. Es fácil. Pueden hacerlo sin discutir durante 24 horas." dijo Rachel saliendo del abrazo de Santana y subiendo las escaleras._

"_Ella tiene razón" dijo la latina levantando los hombros ante los rostros sorprendidos de las rubias._

"_No estamos discutiendo durante 24 horas" dijo Quinn sentándose en una de las sillas enojada y con los brazos cruzados._

"_¿Qué no?" preguntó Santana. "Ayer después de la crisis que tuvieron cuando vinieron a decirnos que faltaba un mes, Rachel intentó calmarlas y le dio algo tan simple como elegir de que lado iba a entrar cada una, con esa idea que tienen de entrar las dos juntas, y todavía no lo decidieron" _

"_No tienes porque decirnos así las cosas" dijo Quinn_

"_No se los dije mal" dijo la latina. "Veamos...los pro y los contra de que la boda sea al aire libre ¿son?" _

* * *

"Por suerte no quisieron despedida de solteras" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la cama. A esta altura arrastraba los pies. Desde hacía dos semanas ambas rubias llamaban a cualquier hora del día y de la noche con dudas sobre su boda, mientras las morenas intentaban balancear su vida. No había forma de que estuvieran solas, o de que pudieran disfrutar un momento con su hija, quien solo tenía la debida atención cuando lloraba por un cambio de pañal o comida. Rachel, incluso había llegado a amenazar a Quinn dos días atrás porque la rubia se atrevió a proponer que dejaran al bebé en la casa si querían hacer las cosas rápido. Lo próximo que sintió Quinn fue la fría hoja de un cuchillo en su garganta (Santana casi intervino hasta el momento en que vio que Rachel solo había apoyado el lado sin filo)

"Nunca más propongas que abandonemos a alguna persona que está en esta habitación, porque vas a ser vos la abandonada, Quinn" dijo Rachel, la latina pudo ver un toque de diversión en los ojos de su novia, y volvió a traquilizarse (es que había sonado muy seria) dijo después.

"Voy a seguir probandome el vestido" dijo Quinn corriendo hacia el probador y Rachel se sentó en la silla al lado de Santana, quien cargaba a Rachel.

"Eso fue como un poco muy violento" dijo la latina apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la diva

"Me tienen harta, quizás así en estos dos días se relaje un poco. Por lo menos Quinn. A Brittany no hay con que asustarla." dijo Rachel acariciando la cabeza de Charle que miraba con atención todo lo que había a su alrededor.

"Bueno, pero no te enojes cuando ella haga lo mismo con nosotras" dijo Santana recordándole que algún día ellas iban a casarse

"Oh Dios" dijo la diva cerrando sus ojos para tratar de sacar esa imagen de su cara.

* * *

_A pesar de que Santana tenía su confianza depositada en la pequeña mujer que se hacía llamar su novia, quedaba siempre dando vuelta por su cabeza (desde que las vio ese día en el parque) el nombre de Cassandra y su papel en la vida de Rachel._

_Por lo tanto, el viernes después de haber soportado una semana en silencio y de haber soportado a sus rubias amigas quienes las estaban volviendo loca, decidió asistir a la clase que sabía por ciencia cierta que Rachel tenía ese día._

_Cuando llegó y después de encontrar el aula de su novia, revisó la hora para calcular cuanto tiempo tardaría en volver a su escuela, y pensó que se estaba pareciendo a Homero Simpson que trabajaba de vez en cuando._

_Dejando de lado su propia comparación con el padre de familia amarillo, Santana se metió en el aula a hurtadillas justo en el momento en que una chica, que por suerte no era su novia, llorando desesperada._

_No había pasado ni 10 minutos dentro de ese aula, cuando supo y entendió porque Cassandra era distinta tanto afuera como adentro de la universidad, palabras de Rachel. _

_En esos momentos, estaba destrozando hasta convertirlo en un trapo de piso, a un chico de cuerpo espectacular, pensó Santana, quien había bailado muy bien, para Santana, pero que Cassandra había visto como una falla eterna que duró 3 minutos, dijo Cassandra._

_El chico, que parecía uno de esos hombres salidos de la revista y encima de una harley davidson en chaleco de cuero mostrando sus músculos, se disculpó con una voz aguda, que obviamente no le pertenecía y salió del curso manteniendo sus lágrimas al margen. Santana se preguntó cuanto tiempo había durado antes de largarse a llorar del todo. Pero pronto ese pensamiento se borró cuando vio como Cassandra destrozaba todavía más a los dos alumnos que le siguieron al que se había ido._

_Cuando la profesora anunció que la siguiente era Rachel Berry, Santana se enderezó en su silla y pudo ver pasar la sorpresa en los ojos de la diva al descubrirla escondida al fondo de la habitación. Cassandra anunció, también, que esa era la última alumna del día en mostrar sus habilidades._

_Cuando Rachel terminó de cantar y bailar y Santana agradecía en su interior haberse puesto su ropa interior ajustada porque no quería demostrar su erección, fue el momento en que la profesora devolvía sus impresiones a su alumna. Rachel no fue la excepción y recibió una gran cantidad de gritos que no entraron tan profundamente en su mente, porque la diva constantemente miraba hacia atrás tratando de que Santana no se levantara a decirle (o algo peor, como hacerle) algo malo a Cassandra. Pero la latina, dándose cuenta de que estaba rodeada de gente, no podía atacar a la profesora, además de que tenía esa erección que todavía no quería desaparecer._

_Mientras los demás alumnos comenzaron a dejar el aula, Rachel juntó sus cosas y caminó hasta donde estaba Santana, oculta de la vista de Cassandra quien estaba juntando sus propias cosas._

"_Hola" dijo la diva despacio, solo para que Santana la escuchara y con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. "Es una linda sorpresa" agregó._

"_Yo me llevé la sorpresa, amor" dijo la latina levantándose por fin de la silla y dándole un beso en los labios._

"_Rachel, no tenías que esperarme. No voy a discutir el tema, afuera de NYADA puedo ser tu mejor amiga, pero acá adentro mando yo" dijo Cassandra caminando hacia a donde había visto que estaba su alumna/amiga parada y sin levantar más la vista._

"_Oh, lo siento, Cassandra" dijo Rachel dando un paso hacia atrás, no muy lejos de Santana, y agarrando la mano de la latina para sacarla a la vista. "Tuviste una espectadora inesperada en tu clase" dijo contenta la diva mirando a Santana._

"_¿A quién?" preguntó la profesora, esta vez si deteniéndose._

"_Cassandra July, ella es Santana López, mi _novia_ y prometida" dijo Rachel cuando su amiga había clavado la vista en la latina que estaba parada al lado de la diva._

"_Gusto en conocerte" dijo Cassandra estirando una mano "en mejores circunstancias que la semana pasada" _

"_Eso seguro" dijo Santana estrechando la mano de la profesora_

* * *

Durmieron esa noche sin ser interrumpidas, hasta las 6 de la mañana. Ese fue el momento en que el timbre marcó el comienzo del día de la boda.

Afuera de casa de Santana y Rachel, esperaba Shelby y Beth ya prácticamente listas para la boda a la cual le faltaban todavía 12 horas.

Quinn había pasado la noche con su madre, en el hotel en donde se iba a llevar a cabo la ceremonia y la fiesta, mientras Brittany había pasado la noche con su familia en la casa de al lado y estaban saliendo hacia la habitación del hotel en ese instante.

Rachel y Santana bajaron cargando a Charlie, mientras insultaban por lo bajo a las rubias y a toda la gente que se atrevía a molestarlas todavía.

Llegaron al hotel y las dos morenas se despidieron. Santana había decidido ser dama de honor de Quinn (de paso controlaba que su rubia amiga no estuviera a solas con la diva) mientras Rachel, por descarte, tenía que ser la dama de honor de Brittany. Lo cual resultó un trabajo de lo más divertido para la pequeña diva.

La familia de Brittany, la abrazó apenas la rubia dijo quien era y todos comenzaron a contar diferentes historias de Santana en la secundaria. Rachel aprovechaba y absorvía cada palabra para así poder burlarse de su novia después.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Quinn, Santana estaba esquivando ropa porque la rubia había llegado al punto de tener un ataque de nervios y tiraba todo lo que tenía al frente, que era su maleta para la luna de miel, abierta.

"No sé porque te preocupas tanto" le gritó Santana escondida detrás del sofá y aprovechando el momento en que Quinn había vuelto a la habitación a buscar más municiones

"Estoy nerviosa. Te voy a querer ver el día de tu boda" gritó Quinn desde el cuarto, aliviada de que Santana no pudiera verla en ese momento porque recordó que el día de la boda de su mejor amiga iba a ser cuando se case con la otra morena, que seguía atacando sus pensamientos de vez en cuando.

"Seguramente en el día de mi boda, esté caminando por las malditas paredes, Quinn" gritó Santana desde la otra habitación "Pero ten por seguro que lo que tienes con Brittany es para siempre."

* * *

"_¿Qué había pasado entre Cassandra y tú la semana pasada?" preguntó Santana mientras esperaban el subterráneo para volver a Brooklyn._

"_Ohhh" dijo Rachel recordando el momento en que Santana le había hablado después de más de un mes. "Me había gritado en medio de la clase, y eso que no estaba haciendo nada" dijo Rachel mirando hacia las vías_

"_¿Te había gritado?" preguntó Santana estirando su mano para entrelazarla con la de la diva. Extrañaba estos pequeños gestos en donde podía demostrarle que era lo que sentía._

"_Si, es que...verás...nos pidió que bailáramos tango. Que lo practiquemos con otro de los compañeros. La cantidad de alumnos no alcanza para que todos tengamos pareja y además, antes de la primer media hora ya se va uno o dos alumnos llorando. Así que como no tenía compañero, me senté al costado del aula a observar como bailaban los demás. Pero no me di cuenta, de que estaba pensando en otra cosa y estaba llorando. Cassandra me vio llorar y me empezó a gritar diciendo que no podía dejar que mis problemas personales afectaran mi concentración en el baile. Yo no entendía nada, pero junté mis cosas y me fui." explicó Rachel, dejando de lado todas las cosas que su profesora y amiga había dicho sobre la latina. La diva, sabía que Cassandra no tenía intención romántica con ella, pero como habían logrado tener una gran amistad en poco tiempo, Cassandra se había vuelto muy protectora de la diva, sobre todo cuando se encontraban afuera de NYADA, y eso incluía, hablar de lo que pensaba que Rachel tenía que hacer con respecto al tema de Santana. Hasta el momento en que la latina apareció._

"_Ahhh" dijo Santana tratando de entender si eso había sido tan grave como para que Rachel a la tarde le pidiera ser solo su amiga._

* * *

Cuando Rachel y Santana se encontraron en el medio del camino hacia el altar, una adelante de cada una de las novias, la diva le guiñó un ojo mientras Santana la miraba de arriba de abajo.

"Por lo menos no parecemos unas pasas de uvas arrugadas, como algunas de las otras damas de honor" dijo la latina por lo bajo mientras saludaba a alguna que otra persona que le hacía señas desde el público y Rachel hacía lo mismo.

"Yo no entiendo porque Brittany me eligió como dama de honor" dijo Rachel en voz baja mientras observaba su vestido que todavía seguía pareciéndole horrible. "Y porque eligió estos colores"

"Por lo menos sabemos como podemos hacerlas sufrir en nuestra boda." dijo Santana "Y Brittany te eligió como dama de honor porque sabe que siempre tuve la fantasía de acostarme con una" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de ir a ocupar su lugar al lado del lugar que sería de Quinn en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

"_No quiero volver a hacerlo, San" decía Rachel sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de borrar las imágenes que tenía en la misma_

"_Yo te juro que tampoco" dijo la latina tratando de abrazar a la diva y mirando la cara horrorizada de las madres de las novias un poco más atrás de Rachel._

"_¿Nos podemos ir?" preguntó la diva despacio "Quiero estar contigo y con Charlie a solas" agregó. Faltaba solo una semana para la boda y las rubias estaban probándose el vestido final. Por suerte, un amigo de Rachel de la universidad tenía una amiga que era modista y que justo estaba con poco trabajo. Al conocer a las rubias por dos horas, les envió dos muestras de lo que serían los vestidos y las rubias quedaron fascinadas. Eligiéndolas también los vestidos para las damas de honor._

"_Yo quiero saber porque el horrendo color de esos vestidos" dijo Santana haciendo que Rachel se sentara en su falda mientras esperaban que salieran sus amigas del vestidor._

"_No quiero estar aquí cuando salgan, San" dijo Rachel "Además, Sandy (la modista) me dijo que el color es porque Brittany no quiere que las damas de honor sean más lindas que ellas. Por lo menos el modelo no es tan malo._

"_El modelo no me importa tanto como verlo tirado en el piso cuando logré sacártelo después de la fiesta" dijo Santana sonriendo y en el cuello de Rachel "Y tienes razón, es mejor que no estemos aquí cuando salgan" _

_Si haber presenciado tiempo atrás una discusión de las rubias desnudas había sido terrorífico (en muchos sentidos) lo que acababan de presenciar ellas junto a las madres de las novias, había sido mucho peor. _

_Habían llegado todas juntas para las pruebas del vestido y Sandy las envió hacia la parte trasera, en donde Quinn y Brittany se suponía que las estaban esperando. Pero, seguramente la pareja pensó que iban a tardar mucho más, porque en ese mismo momento, Quinn y Brittany estaban enlazadas en una extraña posición sexual que daba más asco que placer a la vista de todos. Cuando Judy, la madre de Quinn emitió un grito de horror, literalmente, las dos rubias miraron horrorizadas a sus madres y a sus amigas (Rachel se había tapado los ojos y había hundido su cara en el cuello de Santana mientras que la latina había hundido la suya en en el cabello de Rachel, también literalmente) y salieron corriendo para esconderse en el vestidor. _

_Sandy, entró corriendo a la parte de atrás para ver que había sucedido y se desesperó al enterarse y ver la figura de ambas rubias completamente desnudas cerrar uno de los vestidores. Haciendo conexión, Sandy buscó lejía y había pasado 10 minutos limpiando el lugar donde le habían señalado que las rubias habían estado. Logrando desteñir gran parte de la alfombra._

_Después, cuando ya estaba más calmada, Sandy prefirió que Santana y Rachel se prueben los vestidos y dando ella el visto bueno, les permitió marcharse. _

_Había pasado ya una hora desde que llegaran y Brittany y Quinn seguían encerradas, las madres de ambas seguían en estado de shock y Rachel quería irse junto a Santana a sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza._

* * *

Santana anotaba mentalmente las cosas que estaba queriendo para su boda y cuales no. Pero todas se le borraron de la cabeza en el momento en que escuchó al juez preguntar si alguien se oponía a esa boda. Sabía muy bien que Quinn estaba deseando que quizás Rachel muy en el fondo dijera que ella si lo hacía, pero al mirar a su pequeña novia, la latina pudo ver que ahora tenía a Charlie en brazos. La niña tenía un vestido del mismo color que el que tenían sus madres, y estaba realmente hermosa. Mientras los meses pasaban y Charlie crecía fuerte y sana, la latina podía ver que cada vez se parecía más y más a Rachel. Incluso en la altura.

Cuando las, ahora, esposas dejaron el altar, Santana se acercó a Rachel y le hizo caras a la bebé logrando que ella sonriera. Por lo menos ya no le fruncía las señas, pero había aprendido a copiar a Rachel cuando hacía su puchero y Santana estaba perdiendo por dos a cero en cada cosa que no quería perder, debido a una niña de 6 meses y a su madre.

"Ella si parece una pasa de uva" dijo Santana mientras caminaban detrás de las novias.

"No salgamos detrás de ellas" dijo Rachel señalando hacia la puerta. "Nos quedemos al costado"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana pasando una mano por la cintura de la diva y pegándola a su cuerpo, mientras miraba a Charlie y le sacaba la lengua. La niña, con su corta edad, intentaba imitarla sacándole la punta de la lengua, que se asomaba pequeña entre los labios.

"Porque les van a tirar arroz. No entiendo porque no aceptaron mi idea de que la gente tirar pétalos de rosas" dijo la diva sacudiendo la cabeza. "Y tengo encima a Charlie"

"¿Por qué fuiste a buscarla?" preguntó Santana quien sabía que no había sido por lo del arroz.

"Es que vi que se estaba moviendo demasiado en los brazos de mamá, y ella me miró aterrorizada por eso" dijo Rachel. Charlie, últimamente, no podía estar muy lejos de los brazos de Rachel si presentía que su madre estaba cerca. Si la diva no estaba cerca, Charlie se comportaba lo más bien, con Santana, Shelby, incluso con las dos rubias recién casadas. Pero, si Rachel acababa de ingresar en la casa, por ejemplo, y Charlie estaba en el piso superior con Santana y no lo sabían, la niña comenzaba a moverse en los brazos o en su cuna hacia los costados y poco a poco comenzaba a llorar, hasta alcanzar notas que no había alcanzado hasta ese momento.

"Mejor, imagínate si se largaba a llorar con esa potencia en la boda. Quinn se largaba a llorar con ella" dijo Santana tocando con su dedo índice la nariz de la bebé. Y por las dudas, también la de la madre.

Se corrieron a un costado y dejaron pasar al resto de las damas de honor y a los invitados que querían llenar de arroz a las novias. Se quedaron, entonces, después solas en la puerta de la iglesia, con Santana abrazando a Rachel desde atrás y Charlie, sentada en cierta forma, en los brazos de la más pequeña de las dos, mirando hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

Por un momento, uno de los fotógrafos, les sacó varias fotos a ellas sin que se dieran cuenta. Después diría que las vio tan perfectas, que quiso retratarlo para la eternidad.

* * *

"_No quiero despedida de soltera" dijo Quinn entrando en la oficina de Santana, otro viernes, a la misma hora._

"_¿No trabajas nunca?" preguntó la latina y Quinn ignoró su pregunta y se sentó._

"_No quiero despedida de soltera, y Brittany ya dejó en claro que tampoco quiere" dijo la rubia_

"_Igual, nosotras ya habíamos dejado en claro que no contaran con nosotras en sus despedidas de solteras" dijo Santana_

"_No puedo hacerle más daño a Brittany y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo si me emborracho" dijo Quinn. Si, no era un tema que podía hablar fácilmente con su mejor amiga, cuando las dos sabían cual era el daño que ya le había causado a la siempre alegre rubia, pero no iban a decirlo en voz alta._

"_Está bien, no tendrás despedida de soltera" dijo Santana tratando de entender que parte de todas sus negaciones Quinn no había escuchado._

"_Gracias" dijo la rubia antes de marcharse._

_Santana se quedó en su oficina pensando y rogando que algún día eso que Quinn sentía cambiara de dirección porque sino su mejor amiga nunca iba a poder ser feliz._

"_Ya me parezco una de esas escritoras de auto ayuda" dijo la latina cuando escuchaba sus pensamientos y volvió a concentrarse en los papeles que tenía encima._

* * *

Cuando mujer y mujer entraron en la recepción y el salón estalló en aplausos, Santana sintió que Rachel se electrizaba en sus brazos.

"¿Qué sucede?¿Estás bien?" preguntó asustada

"Es que los aplausos generaron algo en mi cuerpo." dijo Rachel mirando a Santana avergonzada

"¿Quieres que nos escapemos hacia alguno de los baños?" preguntó la latina levantando las cejas.

Rachel la miró entre con asco y ofendida y después poniendo una de sus manos enl a mejilla de Santana le dijo: Nunca más hagas esa cara, porque te pareces a Noah.

* * *

Después de los discursos, los cuales las morenas evitaron formar parte, Brittany sacó a bailar a su esposa. Rachel y Santana miraban como Charlie dormía cómodamente en su cochecito (que solo fue aceptado en la recepción si era decorado de tal forma que coincidiera con el color que iban a usar las damas de honor) y Shelby reía junto a algunos desconocidos, mientras miraba de reojo a Beth que observaba a su madre biológica intentando saber como iba a funcionar todo ahora.

Por lo tanto, cuando Santana volvió a sentarse después de lograr arrebatarle a una de las mozas un segundo plato de postre, Beth estaba esperando.

"¿Santana?" preguntó la niña ubicándose entre su hermana y la latina.

"Hola Beth" dijo Santana acariciándole torpemente la cabeza, mientras masticaba.

"Que falta de educación. No deberías hablar con la boca llena" dijo Rachel sonriendo y Santana le sacó la lengua llena de comida.

"Tengo una duda, Santana. Dijiste que si tenía dudas podía venir a preguntarte" dijo Beth mirando a la latina fijamente y después a Quinn y a Brittany quienes seguían bailando solas en el medio de la pista. La única persona que notó que Shelby se había acercado lo suficiente como para oír, era Rachel.

"Dime" dijo Santana tragando rápidamente, tenía miedo ahogarse porque no podía saber cual era la pregunta de Beth.

"¿Cómo van a tener hijos Quinn y Brittany si les falta una pieza de lego?" preguntó Beth y Rachel comenzó a reírse por detrás, sabiendo que los ojos casi salidos de Santana simbolizaban que la latina no iba a saber como responder.

"Bueno...verás...este..." comenzó a decir Santana quien no encontraba la forma de explicarlo.

"¿Buscan un lego que encaje por un tiempo y cuando tienen el hijo lo abandonan?" preguntó la niña, que al no obtener respuesta empezaba a intentar buscarla ella misma.

"No, Beth" dijo Rachel interrumpiendo antes de que lo hiciera Shelby, quien se reía mucho más fuerte que su hija ante la desesperación en el rostro de Santana.

"¿Cómo es entonces?" preguntó la niña mirando ahora a la diva.

"Además de que la pieza de lego tiene que encajar. Ambas piezas tienen que tener otras cosas adentro para poder hacer que se forme un bebé. Pero lo que tiene la pieza de los hombres, puede comprarse" dijo Rachel rogando por dentro que la niña entienda

"¿Comprarse?" preguntó Beth

"Si, hay médicos que logran meter eso que tiene adentro la pieza de lego de los hombres en la mujer" dijo Rachel

"¿Como la historia que mis compañeros saben de la semilla?" preguntó Beth

"Exacto. Los hombres lanzan una semilla, la mujer es la tierra para que esa semilla crezca sana y fuerte hasta formar una plantita." dijo Rachel

"En este caso un bebé" dijo Beth

"Si. Y hay hombres que donan esa semilla y así parejas de mujeres pueden fecundarse y formar bebés" dijo Rachel

"Ahhh" dijo Beth

"Vamos, Beth." dijo Shelby mirando divertida a su hija y a Santana que seguía con rostro desesperado. "Santana tiene que sacar a bailar a su novia"

"¿Podemos verlas?" preguntó la niña "¿Podemos llevarnos a Charlie?" agregó recordando a su sobrina.

"Si a las dos cosas" dijo Shelby mientras se llevaba el cochecito de su nieta y dejaba sola a la pareja de morenas.

"¿Escuchaste?" preguntó Rachel "Tienes que sacarme a bailar"

"Escuché, señorita Berry" dijo Santana levantándose más tranquila debido a la ausencia de la niña y estirando su mano para guiar a Rachel hasta la pista.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y de pronto, las esposas desaparecieron para ir a cambiarse y prepararse para ir a tomar el avión rumbo a dos semanas de luna de miel.

Shelby se había marchado, llevándose a Charlie a pasar la noche y el día siguiente con ella, aprovechando que era sábado.

Santana y Rachel se marcharon silenciosamente después de las rubias mientras en el hotel seguía la fiesta sin las homenajeadas.

Extrañamente, Santana fue quien se acurrucó al costado de Rachel mientras atravesaban la ciudad rumbo a su casa en Brooklyn. A ninguna de las dos pareció importarle.

* * *

"Voy a preparar un baño" dijo Rachel dándole un beso a la latina en la mejilla. Santana se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos, para descansarlos.

Se despertó sobresaltada cuando escuchó ruidos en la parte de abajo de la casa. La oscuridad era total y no sentía a Rachel a su lado.

Bajó despacio las escaleras y se encontró con unas velas al costado del pasillo hasta la cocina.

"¿Rach?" susurró y la diva apareció de pronto en la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Te desperté?" preguntó asustada

"Me despertó un ruido. ¿Se cortó la luz?" preguntó Santana todavía en susurros

"¿Por qué susurras?" preguntó Rachel

"No sé, es que escuché ese ruido y me dio miedo y estaba todo oscuro y vos no estabas" dijo Santana

"Estaba preparando una sorpresa" dijo Rachel "Y no, no se cortó la luz."

"¿Sorpresa?" preguntó Santana ilusionada

"Si." dijo Rachel. "Si quiere ir a cambiarse señorita López, para mi mejor" dijo haciéndole notar a Santana que todavía tenía puesto el vestido de dama de honor.

"Por supuesto. ¿Qué es?" preguntó Santana

"Es una cita" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y volviendo a entrar a la cocina.

"¿A la 1 de la mañana?" preguntó la latina asomándose en la cocina

"Si quieres limpio todo y nada de sorpresa" dijo Rachel dándole la espalda

"No, no. No limpies nada. Voy a cambiarme y vuelvo. ¿Qué me pongo?"

"Pongas lo que te pongas. Sé que estarás hermosa" dijo Rachel y Santana corrió escaleras arriba, prendiendo luces, para ponerse algo para la cita que tenía con Rachel Berry.

* * *

_Alooooo yo de nuevo! Si, odiénme porque lo terminé acá, pero si seguía me quedaban muchas cosas por contar, y antes de avanzar en un dramita que vislumbro en el futuro, quería que sucediera esta cita._

_Y cuando termine el capítulo siguiente, ahí si me van a odiar. Porque no sé que va a pasar en ese capítulo, pero si sé como va a terminar. Muajajajaja (hecha la mala yo)_

_Me fui, contenta porque se me vinieron ideas. Ya pensé que me estaba estancando. _

_Y además, porque vuelven a generarme caries estas dos...de a poco._

_Diganme, si quieren ver algo en los próximos capítulos...no se los prometo para el próximo, sino para el otro...ya 31...en adelante. Porque lo voy a ir metiendo como pueda._

_Saludos!_

_Lore_


	30. A Very Pezberry (Surprise) Date

_Buenas!_

_Y otra vez...SORPRESA!_

_Como fluye la inspiración, me aprovecho de eso :D así que hoy tienen una nueva actualización y pausa de nuevo, porque tengo una idea para un one shot...y después veré cuando actualizo. Pero si todo va bien, no va a pasar más una semana. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_Y ahora respondo aquellas que no tuve ocasión de responder por privado:_

_**eri:** hasta yo pensé que por un momento Rachel iba a tomar medidas drásticas...pero dije...noooo no las voy a separar y no las separé. Voy a tratar de hacer que los celos de Santana con respecto a Cassie sean mínimos, intentaré explicar porque en este capítulo. Bueno, Rachel intentará explicar la función de Cassandra en su vida. Las Quitt tendrían que ser un poco más recatadas! Jajajaja. No va a pasar nada en este capítulo...hasta el final. En el final...muajaja...gracias por la review! Besos!_

_Saludos!_

_Espero que les guste!_

_Lore_

_Sobre este capítulo aclaro que pueden haber algunos errores correspondientes a los primeros capítulos de la historia. Si existen...bueno...emmm...tengan en cuenta que cuando me inspiro, me inspiro y trato de recordar, pero si vuelvo a leer lo otro, me confundo._

_Por otro, no recuerdo si tenemos en algún momento en punto de vista de Rachel cuando conoció a Santana. Si, va a existir un poco de historia, pero no creo que vaya al pasado en éste capítulo, salvo lo que ellas cuenten._

_Y por otro importante...me olvidé el nombre del papá de Santana, ajjajajaa_

* * *

**A Very Pezberry (Surprise) Date**

"Pongas lo que te pongas. Sé que estarás hermosa" dijo Rachel y Santana corrió escaleras arriba, prendiendo luces, para ponerse algo para la cita que tenía con Rachel Berry.

Bajó media hora después, rogando que Rachel no se hubiera asomado ni siquiera un segundo a la habitación, ya que tardó más en acomodar la ropa que había sacado que encontrar que ponerse.

Vio que Rachel tenía puesto un jean y una remera lisa. Por lo tanto, ella decidió ir con un vestido, que la hacía parecer mucho más mujer de lo que era.

Cuando la diva la escuchó que bajaba las escaleras, le gritó que se detuviera ahí.

"Quería ir a buscarte" dijo Rachel saliendo nuevamente de la cocina/comedor y subiendo los cinco escalones que la separaban, extendiendo una de sus manos para ayudar a Santana a que termine de bajar las escaleras.

"Que cabellerosa" dijo Santana riendo en voz baja por la palabra.

"Buenas noches" dijo Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla e ignorando lo que había dicho.

"¿A dónde me vas a llevar?" preguntó Santana apuntando su boca a los labios de la diva, quien a último momento giró su rostro y solo le quedó a la latina besar la mejilla. Mientras se alejaba, vio el brillo travieso en los ojos de Rachel, y supo que lo había hecho a propósito.

"A nuestra cocina, decorada para la ocasión." dijo Rachel guíandola por el pasillo, que ahora tenía más velas que antes y llevándola a la cocina, que estaba toda llena de velas. La única iluminación que había en toda la habitación.

"Es una lástima que no tenga hambre" dijo Santana sin quererlo.

"Verás, yo tampoco" dijo Rachel corriendo la silla de la mesa para que Santana se siente. Y acomodándose al frente de ella. En el medio de la mesa había una bandeja cubierta.

"¿Pero cocinaste?" preguntó Santana señalando la bandeja.

"No." dijo Rachel "En realidad es uno de esos grandes antojos que solemos tener cuando Charlie no nos deja dormir"

"¿Helado?" preguntó la latina

"Helado" dijo Rachel y sacó la tapa de la bandeja y descubrió un gran pote de helado de varios sabores.

"Te amo" dijo Santana agarrando una cuchara y atacando el producto cremoso y frío que tanto les gustaba.

"Es fácil llevarte a la cama con un pote de helado." dijo Rachel riendo

"Si, lo es." dijo Santana "Pero solo tendrías que medir metro y medio, cantar como Streissand y tener la capacidad de soportar que yo tenga un pene, para que en realidad me meta a la cama contigo"

"¿Todavía temes de que te deje por eso?" preguntó Rachel que había notado como la excitación de Santana había disminuido mientras decías las últimas palabras.

"Oh, ya sé que no." dijo Santana levantando la mirada del helado. "Lo sé porque ya llevamos casi un año y seis meses juntas y _eso_ no ha sido un problema para ninguna de las dos."

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Rachel

"Siempre va a ser un tema delicado." dijo Santana en un tono que le indicó a Rachel que se había terminado la discusión.

Minutos después, de un silencio que fue perdiendo lo tenso que tenía en él, Santana levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de la diva iluminado por las velas, y la observó detenidamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Rachel cuando se sintió un poco consciente de la mirada de la latina. "Ah, antes de que me olvide y respondas, quería decirte, que estás realmente hermosa"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana sonriendo y mirándose de arriba abajo. Rachel había logrado hacer que se distrajera. "Hiciste que me distrajera y no pudiera responder lo que preguntaste" dijo cuando se dio cuenta.

Rachel solo sonrió y estiró una mano sobre la mesa, logrando atrapar la que Santana tenía libre.

"Estaba mirando lo hermosa que eres. Cada día más" dijo la latina cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rachel.

"No hagas eso" dijo la diva toda colorada

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó Santana

"No me hagas poner colorada"

Santana río, y siguió comiendo del helado.

Los minutos pasaban, el silencio las cubría y la noche se atrasaba porque quería presenciar el momento en que esas dos, definitivamente, mostraran como era amarse.

O por lo menos, así dijo Santana que sería la noche perfecta.

"¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto, ¿no crees que el mundo se sorprendería si supiera de nosotras?"

"¿Qué tenemos de especial nosotras, San?"

"No sé, algo tenemos que tener de especial, Rach. Mira..." dijo Santana señalando a su alrededor "Abre un poco más esos hermosos ojos marrones y mira. Me enamoré de vos apenas te vi por primera vez"

"Tuviste una erección apenas me viste"

"También, pero eso tenía tenía que significar algo. Nunca había tenido una erección espontánea, por la presencia de una persona. Ni siquiera cuando estaba intentando pasar esos primeros años de adolescente como una chica normal."

"Yo me enamoré apenas te vi." Santana se quedó mirando a Rachel con un brillo especial en los ojos. No era todos los días que tenían la oportunidad de hablar de ciertas cosas y estaban aprovechando esa cita sorpresa para hacerlo. Pero Rachel, nunca le había confesado que se había enamorado de ella por primera vez.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana ilusionada. "¿Cómo fue?"

"¿Cómo fue? Estás loca si entiendo bien que me estás pidiendo que recuerde como fue el momento en que te vi por primera vez"

"Entonces estoy loca" dijo Santana. Rachel se estiró y besó los labios de la latina, no para distraerla, sino para organizar las palabras en su mente. Cuando se separó, observó un poco los ojos de la latina y se enderezó antes de continuar.

"Beth estaba feliz de saber que iba a conocer a su madre adoptiva, y se metía en mi cuarto preguntándome como había sido el momento en que había conocido a Shelby. Como había logrado esperar 18 años. Lo primero que tuve que hacer, en ese entonces, fue explicarle que mi situación no había sido como la suya. Lo cual complicó a mamá un poco. Demasiado. Tanto, que el día que Quinn cayó con su amiga a conocer a Beth, yo estaba en el departamento porque estaba en penitencia. Había arreglado con extrema precisión mis 3 meses de vacaciones en NY, y pensé que me estaba arruinando todo. Pero cuando entré en ese living, dispuesta a hacer una escena porque sabía que mamá no se iba a aguantar una escena mía al frente de visitas, te vi. Fuiste lo primero que vi cuando entré en esa habitación y dejé en el fondo de mi mente toda la planeación que tenía, todo lo que quería hacer. Si era posible, a partir de ese momento, quería solamente observarte para siempre. Incluso, logré sacarte un par de fotos con mi celular, no pensé que iba a volver a verte. Junté todo el coraje que tenía cuando te vi salir al balcón e intentar hablar contigo. Tendrías que haber sentido como estaba temblando. No entiendo como no lo notaste. Y no fue hasta que me fui a acostar esa noche, que me di cuenta que vos también habías estado nerviosa afuera en el balcón. ¿Qué ocultaba esta hermosa diosa? Eso fue lo último que recuerdo haber pensando el primer día que te vi, mientras veía las fotos que te había logrado sacar a escondidas."

"Eras hermosa entonces, eres hermosa ahora" dijo Santana besando a la diva. ¿Qué se le podía decir a la persona que acababa de llamarte diosa? No iba a pensarlo mucho.

"¿Bailarías conmigo?" preguntó Rachel al separarse

"Por supuesto" dijo Santana sonriendo.

Se levantaron y Rachel pasó sus manos uniéndolas detrás del cuello de la latina, mientras ésta las unía en la cintura de la diva.

Se estuvieron moviendo, mirándose a los ojos, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

Ninguna de las dos dijo más palabras hasta que la música en su cabeza terminó al mismo tiempo.

Volvieron a sentarse, pero esta vez, Rachel acercó más las sillas y mientras las dos hundían sus cucharas en el helado, con una mano entrelazada, las palabras volvieron a fluir.

"En algún otro escenario, en el que no me hubieras conocido, ¿te hubieras enamorado de Quinn?" preguntó Santana.

De todas las respuestas que la latina esperaba, la ligera risa de Rachel no estaba en entre ellas.

"¿Qué es gracioso?" preguntó la latina mirando a la diva sorprendida.

"No puedes dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió entre Quinn y vos a pesar de que ella está lejos de aquí"

"No es eso. Es que..."

"Tienes miedo de que yo termine eligiendo a Quinn. ¿Acaso no crees que yo tengo miedo de que algún día caigas en la tentación y termines acostándote con Brittany? ¿Por un lado porque ella quiere tener un hijo tuyo y por el otro porque fue tu primer amor?"

"Sabes que eso nunca pasaría." dijo Santana

"No sé, Santana, pero estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme"

"¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? Digamos, has demostrados que eres celosa con la enfermera, ¿la recuerdas? Esa mujer no creo que nos quiera ver en el futuro cercano o lejano. Es más, ahí ya tienes una espectadora menos en tus obras."

"No me hagas acordar de esa mujer que no entendía lo que era un no por respuesta" dijo Rachel ofendiéndose. Y haciendo a Santana sonreír.

"A eso voy, casi matas a una desconocida, pero a Brittany no le has hecho nada. Eso sería muy, muy interesante" dijo la latina.

"Brittany es tu amiga, y es la novia de Quinn. No puedo hacer lo que hago con personas a las que no conozco y que no me importa que es lo que digan de mi"

"Ahhh..."

"Si, además a Quinn y a Brittany le vamos a hacer firmar un contrato de confidencialidad cuando yo esté cercana a la fama"

"Y a Puckerman"

"Y a Noah"

Rachel besó la nariz de Santana para seguir comiendo helado. Levantó la vista y notó que las velas se estaban apagando solas.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener hijos antes de que te dijera que estaba embarazada?" preguntó Rachel y Santana se concentró en el vaiven del aire ante el calor de la llama de una vela cercana pensando en la respuesta.

"Te miento si te digo que no" dijo antes de volver a concentrar su vista en los ojos de la diva. "Siempre pensé en tener hijos. Desde que supe que era probable que no los tuviera. ¿Vos?"

"Yo tenía 18 años cuando quedé embarazada. Pero...quizás una o dos veces lo hubiera pensado y no lo recuerdo"

"¿Cuántos hijos quisieras tener?"

"¿Cuántas veces más estás dispuesta a dejarme embarazada?"

"Es injusto, Rach. No puedes estar dispuesta a quedarte embarazada solo por la cantidad de veces que yo pueda dejarte embarazada"

"Estoy dispuesta a tener todos los hijos que puedas darme, San. Pero no por ahora"

"Eso es reconfortante" dijo Santana besándola una vez más. "¿Cómo es la historia con Cassandra?"

"¿Cassie?"

"¿Cassie?" preguntó la latina levantando una ceja.

"Jajaja Es mi amiga, nada mas. Apareció en el parque y desde entonces, nos juntamos ahí. Vos tenías la mente en otro lado y yo necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, que no sea mi mamá o Noah. O Brittany. Y comenzamos a hablar y ella me contaba de su novio, y de sus intentos de quedar embarazada y me cuidaba a Charlie mientras yo leía cosas para las clases teóricas."

"Ah"

"No te veo convencida"

"Sabes que no lo estoy"

"Es verdad. Pero no entiendo ahora que hemos vuelto a estar bien juntas, sigues hablando con ella por teléfono todos los días, te envías mensajes, y no has podido ir al parque porque teníamos todo este problema de la boda" dijo Santana, sonando un poco triste.

"Quiero tener amigas, San" dijo Rachel y la latina levantó inmediatamente la vista. "Si, te tengo a ti, pero ¿con quién hablo cuando quiero contarle a alguien lo que has hecho de lindo?¿o con quién hablo cuando necesito hablar de lo que está sucediendo?"

Santana se quedó pensando mientras miraba a Rachel antes de responder.

"Tienes razón, lo lamento. No puedo pedirte que estés aislada del mundo. Pero si Cassandra intenta algo contigo ¿podrías decírmelo?"

"Por supuesto" dijo la diva besándola a la latina.

Una de las velas que estaba más cerca de ellas se apago, y las dos se miraron. En silencio, se levantaron y terminaron de apagar todas las velas que quedaban, mientras iban de la mano rumbo al cuarto.

No se pronunció palabra alguna hasta que estuvieron cerca de la cama, en donde Rachel rodeó la cintura de Santana y la besó, acariciando la espalda lentamente. Sus manos, bajaron fácil hasta el borde del vestido de la latina, y comenzó a subirlo hasta lograr sacarlo. Lamentablemente, eso hacía que tuvieran que separarse.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Santana viendo como Rachel desabrochaba su corpiño.

"Esta noche te voy a hacer el amor" dijo la diva quien al lograr tener a Santana desnuda al frente ella, la empujó hasta que cayera de espaldas en la cama.

Rachel, espero que Santana levantara la vista y despacio, con toda la calma del mundo, se sacó primero la remera, revelando su pecho desnudo y después el jean. No dejó nada en su cuerpo, tal como no había dejado nada sobre el de Santana.

La latina, nunca podía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, menos en el momento en que vio a Rachel completamente desnuda. Por lo tanto, su miembro quedó semi erecto en ese momento. Pero Rachel, ignorando completamente ese hecho (no era fácil ignorar debido al tamaño, pero ella tenía otros planes, por ahora), agarró una de las piernas de la latina y comenzó a marcar un camino de besos, en dirección al rostro de Santana.

Evitó tocar el miembro de Santana, mientras su boca, su lengua y en algunos sectores que había descubierto que a la latina volvían loca, sus dientes, cubrieron cada parte de piel con la que se encontraban.

"Rach, te necesito" dijo Santana cuando sintió, por fin, todo el cuerpo de Rachel encima de ella, y la boca de ella jugando con la suya mientras sus manos acariciaban la parte exterior de sus muslos.

"Shhh" fue la respuesta de Rachel quien la besó con pasión, invadiendo su boca con su lengua, antes de sentarse sobre ella.

Agarró el miembro de Santana por la base y lo paso por sus labios, mientras miraba a la latina con una mezcla de pasión, lujuria y amor. Santana gemía al sentir la húmedad de Rachel cubrir su miembro, y llevaba sus caderas hacia adelante tratando de hacerle entender que necesitaba estar adentro de ella en ese instante.

Pero como en toda la noche, Rachel se tomó su tiempo y después de jugar con la cabeza del pene en su clítoris durante unos minutos, la ubicó en su entrada y la hizo girar en dirección contraria a sus caderas.

"Oh, Dios" dijo Santana sintiendo unas ganas locas de explotar en ese momento, mientras intentaba explicarse que era lo que le estaba sucediendo a su novia, mientras intentaba saber porque nunca habían hecho esto antes.

"Despacio" dijo Rachel inclinándose hacia adelante para besarla de nuevo antes de enderezarse. Y despacio, poco a poco, fue impalándose en el miembro de Santana, mientras mantenía el contacto visual con la latina, mientras las dos se relajaban al sentirse unidas.

"No me gusta que me hagas esperar" se quejó Santana justo en el momento en que sentía que estaba toda la longitud de su pene adentro de la diva y acomodó, entonces, sus manos en la cintura, para empezar a mover sus caderas, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, siempre en dirección contraria a la de Rachel quien incluía un movimiento circular.

La velocidad entre las dos no se acrecentó en ningún momento, y cuando Rachel llevó una mano hacia atrás, para apoyarla en una de sus rodillas y la otra a su clítoris, Santana no aguantó mas y largó toda su semilla dentro de la diva, mientras ella explotaba por el rostro de placer de la latina.

* * *

Se despertaron una hora después, con Santana adentro de Rachel todavía, y en vez de volver a dormirse, las dos continuaron con esas actividades. Durante todo el día.

* * *

Era lunes a la mañana y Santana portaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras atravesaba los pasillos de Heartbrook.

Cuando escuchó en su teléfono la melodía de "Don't rain on my parade" sonrío mucho más al recordar a su pequeña y morena novia.

"Hola amor" dijo contestando el teléfono mientras veía pasar un grupo de religiosas en la punta del pasillo. Sabía que estaban haciendo una visita guiada a la escuela, ya que la iglesia era una las empresas o entidades que aportaban dinero.

"_¿Dónde estás?" _preguntó Rachel

"¿Donde voy a estar, señorita Berry?" preguntó Santana justo cuando la secretaria de la directora, la frenó en medio del pasillo. "Espera Rach." dijo tapando el micrófono.

"Santana, ella quiere verte. Urgente" dijo la muchacha y la latina asintió siguiéndola hasta las oficinas de la directora.

"Rach, tengo que hablar con la directora" dijo la latina

"_No, San. Espera un segundo..." _se escuchó provenir del otro lado

"Lo siento, te llamo en cuanto termine." dijo Santana cortando la comunicación al entrar en la oficina anterior, donde la secretaria ya se encontraba detrás del escritorio.

"Dijo que pases directamente" dijo la muchacha y Santana le agradeció antes de hacer lo que le habían dicho que tenía que hacer.

"Hola Santana" dijo la directora cuando la vio entrar en su oficina y le hizo una seña de que se sentara. "No quería llamarte para esto, realmente. En el poco tiempo que llevas aquí, descubrimos que eres muy buena maestra. Pero tengo que hacerlo, aprovechando que estamos solas, te aseguro que apenas esto termine te contraré de nuevo"

"¿De qué está hablando?" preguntó Santana que había logrado obtener una o dos palabras "¿Contratarme de nuevo?¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"Una de las relgiosas..." dijo la mujer sacudiendo la cabeza. "Una de las religiosas presentó una queja oficial diciendo que si continúabas dando clases para el final del día, su iglesia y por lo tanto otras mas, dejarían de donarnos dinero"

"Disculpe, sigo sin entender." dijo Santana

"Santana, te estoy despidiendo" dijo la directora sin mirarla a los ojos

"¿Por una religiosa?" pudo preguntar la latina. "Solo me he cruzado con ellas no les he dicho nada ni hecho nada"

"No es suficiente que hayas dicho o hecho algo" dijo una voz de hombre a espaldas de la latina. Cuando ella se dio vuelta, se encontró con Rachel cargando a Charlie y al hombre que había hablado.

"¿Papi?" preguntó Santana levantándose

"La religiosa" dijo el padre de Santana caminando hacia el escritorio de la directora que ahora estaba más perdida que Santana

"Es solo una monja, pero dicen que tiene grandes influencias" dijo la mujer tratando de seguir el ritmo de la conversación. Santana se había movido hacia Rachel y estaban mirando lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Qué está pasando papi?" preguntó Santana, recobrando un poco del control de sus actos y sus pensamientos. "¿Por qué una monja pide que me despida..n?" agregó hasta que se dio cuenta. Miró a su padre quien asentía con lágrimas en los ojos, la directora no entendía nada y Rachel tenía una mano sobre el hombro de la latina, quien se había quedado completamente dura. "Esa monja es ¿mi madre?"

"Es tu madre" dijo el padre de Santana

"¿Soy yo quien?" preguntó una nueva voz, apareciendo detrás de las morenas, en un hábito y mirando al único hombre que estaba en la habitación. Después, lentamente miró a Santana y a Rachel y a la niña. Pero de ambas tuvo una visión fugaz, ya que la latina se interpuso, bloqueando así a la monja de ver a su pequeña familia. "Buenos días, Santana."

Ante el silencio que de pronto cubrió la habitación, la directora se levantó y camino hasta Santana, pero antes de llegar, la monja volvió a hablar.

"¿No vas a saludar a tu madre?¿No me vas a presentar a esa mujer y a esa niña que hay detrás tuyo?¿No vas a preguntarme como estoy?" el tono de voz denotaba que la mujer no sentía nada y la directora sintió los pelos de su nuca pararse.

Santana, mientras tanto, pensaba en que momento todo había salido mal como para que esa mujer estuviera ahora ahí.

"Hasta luego." dijo caminando hacia la puerta, siempre con Rachel detrás. Ocultándola de la monja. "Papi, espero verte después. Carly, (la directora) espero cobrar mi liquidación en estos días. Madre, no puedo decir que es un placer" agregó antes de desaparecer en el pasillo de Heartbrook, con Rachel y Charlie caminando ahora a su lado. Con las cejas fruncidas como solía hacerle su hija y con un dolor en el pecho que hacía mucho que no sentía.


	31. ¿Super Quién al rescate?

_Buenas!_

_Sorpresa!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien._

_¿Qué va a pasar con la mamá de Santana?_

_Bueno hoy se resuelve todo :D_

_Ahora si, parate hasta el jueves o viernes, lamentablemente. O no, depende, pero quiero trabajar en un par de ideas que andan dando vueltas, además de que no se terminó todavía lo de la facultad. :( pero ya falta menos._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_Y ahora respondo aquellas que no tuve ocasión de responder por privado:_

_**love is love: **se resuelve rápido, así que supongo que duró poco lo bueno! jajaja gracias por la review!  
_

_**Sweet:** gracias por la review! Espero que tu fin de semana haya continuado bien! Besos!_

_**Clarajk: **muchas gracias por la review! Tengo empezado un one shot g!p con Rachel, pero veremos si lo encuentro y lo termino! Saludos! edité esto, acá está el pedido: en fanfiction net/s/7852849/33/_

_Saludos!_

_Espero que les guste!_

_Lore_

* * *

**¿Super Quién al rescate?**

Rachel observaba a Santana preocupada mientras viajaban en el taxi, Charlie imitaba la miraba de su mamá y tenía también las cejas fruncidas.

"¿San?" preguntó Rachel pero como las otras dos veces, solo recibió silencio como respuesta. La diva suspiró y miró a Charlie quien observó a Santana unos segundos y después volvió sus pequeños ojos a su otra mamá, como preguntando: ¿otra vez?

Santana, mientras tanto, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que recién se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo acompañada por Rachel y su hija cuando sintió su lado izquierdo frío. Volvió a la realidad y vio a la diva mirar por la ventana, del otro lado del taxi.

"Lo siento" dijo y la mirada sorprendida de Rachel y de Charlie, quien también abrió los ojos al escuchar a su otra mamá, hicieron que sonrieran.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la diva volviendo a apoyar su cuerpo contra el de Santana.

"Es que son muy parecidas" dijo la latina besando la frente de Rachel y mirando hacia adelante. "Esto es peor que pelearme con Quinn, así que pido disculpas por adelantado, Rach." agregó rogando que el taxista no sea uno de esos que les gusta opinar de todo aunque no tuviera todos los hechos.

"Te perdono, pero no te entiendo. Sabes muy bien que a partir de ahora vas a tener que enfrentar los problemas de otra forma que no sea perderte en tu cabeza y olvidarte del mundo" dijo la diva agarrando la mano de Santana. Al mismo tiempo, una mano mucho más pequeña que la de ellas dos se ubicó sobre las dos manos morenas con los dedos entrelazados. Ambas sonrieron ante la acción de su niña y la miraron. Ella tenía las cejas fruncidas mirando las manos de sus madres, pero cuando sintió sus miradas, las enfrentó y al verlas sonriendo intentó también hacerlo.

"Llegamos" anunció el chófer.

Fue cinco minutos después, cuando ya estaban dentro de las paredes de su casa, que Santana se quebró definitivamente.

Rachel había logrado acostar a Charlie, quien la miró como ofendida porque la dejaban afuera del momento pero que parecía entender que algo raro estaba sucediendo, cuando se escucharon los primeros signos de una crisis.

"Voy a necesitar que por un rato te portes bien" alcanzó a decir Rachel mientras le daba un beso a Charlie en la frente para correr a la habitación que compartía con la latina.

La encontró mirándose al espejo que había en el armario, insultándose en español, con los puños cerrados. Se acercó despacio, pero la mirada que había en los ojos de Santana no le daban más ganas de hacerlo.

"Todo el tiempo solía meter un insulto cuando nos quedábamos solas" dijo la latina dando media vuelta al notar a Rachel cerca de la cama. La diva pudo notar que la mirada comenzó a relajarse ante su presencia. "Todo el tiempo solía decirme: cuando seas una mujer completa" dijo Santana y de golpe, sin anunciarse las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle.

Rachel corrió hacia ella y la agarró, ayudándola a ir hasta la cama y acostándola entre sus brazos para tratar de consolarla. Sabía que no iba a haber caso alguno cuando sentía algunos gritos de dolor provenir del cuerpo que temblaba entre sus brazos. Sabía que tenía que estar hoy con ella.

Pero también sabía que no iba a dejar a Santana sufrir así porque esa mujer había vuelto a aparecer en su vida.

* * *

Dos horas después, el timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar. Rachel abrió los ojos y sentía el cuerpo de Santana ahora respirando uniformemente a su lado.

Había logrado moverse hasta quedar debajo del cuerpo de Rachel y ésta, abrazándola desde arriba. Sacudió la cabeza y miró la hora, pensando en que había sido lo que la había despertado.

"¡Charlie!" dijo corriendo hasta la habitación de la niña, quien estaba balbuceando incoherentemente incoherencias de bebés, mientras levantaba sus manos y piernas. La habitación tenía olor a varias de las secreciones interiores de todo bebé acumuladas en el pañal. "Lo siento amor" dijo Rachel asomándose en la cuna y levantandola niña.

Como respuesta, la niña puso sus manitos en sus cachetes e hizo puchero y cara de asco, para hacerle entender algo a su mamá, aunque Rachel no supiera que.

Cuando logró sacarle el pañal sucio y lo había tirado en la basura, una figura apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

"Estuve tocando el timbre como diez minutos, cuando nadie me abrió, utilicé mi llave" dijo Shelby asustando a su hija, quien inmediatamente corrió a proteger a Charlie.

"Mamá" suspiró Rachel al volver en sí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?¿Por qué hay tanto olor en este cuarto?" preguntó Shelby entrando y detrás de ella, Beth se asomaba y le hacía caras a Charlie quien la había descubierto enseguida y reía mientras Rachel terminaba de limpiarla y le ponía un pañal nuevo.

"Tuvimos una crisis, me quedé dormida" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada, no quería que le dijeran que era una mala madre por haberse olvidado de Charlie durante dos horas.

"¿Cómo está Santana?" preguntó Shelby "Antes de que me preguntes como sé las cosas, Carlos me llamó y me contó. Esperé que Beth terminara la mañana en la escuela y fui a buscarla, y nos vinimos hasta aquí."

"Está destrozada, lloró durante una hora y media" dijo Rachel

"Esa es la mancha de húmedad que veo en costado" dijo Shelby señalando ese lugar "¿Puedo ayudar en algo?"

"¿Podrías cuidarlas?" dijo Rachel recordando algo que había aparecido en su mente mientras estaba durmiendo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Shelby

"Ahora, bañarme" dijo Rachel pasando al lado de su madre, para frenar y darle un beso en la mejilla, mientras le agradecía.

* * *

Santana se despertó cerca de la hora de la cena, o por lo menos, eso decía su reloj. Cuando se movió, se dio cuenta de que el calor del cuerpo de Rachel confortándola no estaba, pero si había una pequeña personita que hacía: au, ay, ay. Esas eran las únicas palabras que Charlie solía decir, si se consideraban palabras.

Y cuando Santana giró, se encontró con niña, boca abajo, produciendo esos sonidos y mirándolas.

"Hola" dijo con la voz quebrada y notando en ese momento la garganta seca.

Charlie, como respuesta dijo aaaa y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Santana, quien sonrió.

"Sueles hacer mucho eso." dijo besando la manito y agarrándola con la suya. "¿Donde está tu mami?"

"Eso queremos saber" dijo una voz desde la puerta y Shelby entró en la habitación. "Siento mucho si Charlie te despertó, Beth la dejó acá porque quería ir al baño y yo estaba preparando la cena. Recién me entero"

"Hola" dijo Santana sentándose en la cama y levantando a Charlie. "No me despertó. ¿Dónde está Rachel?"

"No sé, Santana." dijo Shelby, sentándose a su lado. "Salió cuando yo llegué, después de bañarse. Me pidió que me quede contigo."

"¿No llamó ni nada?" preguntó la latina preocupada

"Estuvieron llegando mensajes a tu teléfono, pero no lo toqué" dijo Shelby

Santana estiró para agarrar el dispositivo que su suegra le estaba entregando y se fijo.

"Son de ella, me dice que espera que este bien, que ella lo está y que cuando termine va a volver" dijo Santana "¿A dónde estará?" se preguntó.

* * *

Fue cerca de la medianoche que la línea fija de la casa Berry – López anunció la entrada de una llamada telefónica.

Ni suegra ni novia quisieron atender por miedo a lo que sea que estaban por decirle, así que esperaron que el mensaje se hiciera cargo de las cosas, ya que les daba tiempo de cualquier cosa.

"Santana, soy Carly, quería decirte que mañana se espera que asistas al colegio como siempre, y pido nuevamente perdón por lo acontecido durante el día de hoy. Todo eso ya está solucionado. Entiendo si no quieres volver después de lo que pasó, pero me gustaría que lo consideres. Si quieres tiempo para pensarlo solo llama y anuncia que te tomas unos días. Perdón, Santana" dijo el mensaje y la confusión entre Santana y Shelby aumentó mucho más.

* * *

Fue una hora después, en las que Santana se estaba ya mordiendo las uñas en el sillón del living, mientras Shelby había tomado en sus manos la difícil tarea de hacer dormir a Charlie y a Beth quienes estaban sintiendo los nervios en el ambiente, que la puerta delantera de la casa anunció el regreso de la diva.

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Santana abrazándola de sorpresa, y Rachel emitió un pequeño gemido, tanto por la sorpresa como por el abrazo. "Estuve toda la tarde preocupándome y después esa llamada..."

"¿Llamada?" preguntó la diva dándole un beso en la boca mientras se sacaba el abrigo.

"Llamó Carly, dijo que mañana puedo dar clases." dijo la latina, recordando todas las cosas que se le habían cruzado por la cabeza cuando no recibía ningún mensaje de la diva en media hora.

"¡Eso es bueno!" dijo Rachel con excitación, y Santana entrecerró los ojos al notar el cansancio de la diva.

"Ahora, vas a pasar a cocina y vas a contarnos que hiciste" dijo Shelby detrás de la latina. Era madre y si alguien se lo discutía, lo iba a demostrar. Pero sabía que Rachel tenía que ver con la llamada de la directora de Heartbrook.

Rachel se sorprendió al ver a su madre todavía ahí, y Santana asintió ante las palabras de su suegra. Le costó un poco más, pero las mismas sospechas comenzaron a entrar en su cuerpo.

Las dos morenas caminaron juntas hasta la cocina y Rachel miró hacia arriba.

"Están durmiendo las dos, recién logro hacerlas dormir, así que no vas a subir a despertarlas" dijo Shelby.

"¿Por dónde empiezo?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Qué tal por el comienzo?" dijo Santana riéndose de su propio chiste

"¿A dónde fuiste cuando yo llegué?" preguntó Shelby

"Fui a Heartbrook" dijo Rachel

"¿A qué?" preguntó Santana

"A hablar con Carly" dijo Rachel

"Explicate" exigió Shelby

* * *

"_Directora, hay alguien que quiere verla" dijo la secretaria de Carly._

"_¿Quién es?" preguntó la mujer, todavía miraba los papeles que había en su escritorio y pensaba en Santana y en lo que había sucedido._

"_Rachel Berry" dijo la secretaria_

"_Hazla pasar" dijo Carly sorprendida "Rachel, que bueno verte" agregó cuando vio entrar a la morena en su oficina. Hizo un intento de levantarse a estrechar la mano, pero la diva le hizo la seña de que no. _

"_Venía a hablar de lo que sucedió" dijo Rachel sentándose en la misma silla que Santana había ocupado unas horas atrás._

"_No puedo ni entenderlo todavía" dijo Carly saliendo de su papel de directora "Esta mujer entró toda enojada, sin golpear ni avisarse, quejándose directamente sobre Santana. Después se marchó y tuve que pensar las cosas. Llamé a Santana y le dije lo que le dije, y no puedes saber lo arrepentida que estoy, porque Santana es una de mis mejores profesoras, además de que..."_

"_¿Dio alguna razón en especial del por qué pedía que Santana sea despedida?" preguntó Rachel, estaba en un modo decidido, y realmente lo arrepentida o no que estuviera esta mujer no le importaba en estos momentos. Lo único que le importaba era Santana._

"_La primera vez no, después cuando ya estaba Santana, su padre y tú en la oficina, que ella volvió , dejó la queja escrita y se fue, sin decir palabra alguna. Igual tengo entendido que llegó hasta el pasillo y comenzó a pelear con el padre de Santana, hicieron un gran espectáculo" dijo la directora_

"_¿Puedo ver ese papel?" preguntó la diva_

"_Si, espero que me expliques las cosas" dijo la directora entregándole el papel. "Me dijo que tenía que firmarlo"_

"_¿Puedo sacarle una copia?" preguntó Rachel levantando el papel_

"_Si, pero ¿podrías explicarme las cosas?" preguntó Carly siguiendo a Rachel hasta la oficina de su secretaria en donde estaba la fotocopiadora. _

"_Por ahora no y si todo sale como espero, quizás mañana tengas a Santana explicándotelo. Gracias y no lo firmes" dijo Rachel dejando a la directora con el papel en la mano y marchándose de la escuela._

* * *

"¿Cómo sabías que iba a volver a Heartbrook?" preguntó Santana

"Por lo que decía el papel" dijo Rachel "Verás...¿por qué tu mamá fue y amenazó a Carly para después volver justo cuando todos nosotros estábamos? Pues, porque no era oficial. El papel que entregó era una nota escrita a mano en la que decía que por tu homosexualidad no podías dar clase en ese colegio ni en ningún otro. Nada comparado con lo que le dijo a Carly la primera vez, ni con lo que Carly te dijo a ti. Por lo tanto, había algo raro" dijo Rachel

"¿Eres Sherlock Holmes?" preguntó Santana riendo

"No, solo se metieron con mi familia" dijo Rachel seriamente y Santana sonrío ampliamente.

"Dejen de producirme caries y termina la historia Rachel" dijo Shelby poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Cuando salí de Heartbrook fui a hablar con un abogado y después con tu papá" dijo Santana

"¿Mi papá?" preguntó Santana recordando de pronto (como si Rachel no lo hubiera nombrado hasta ese momento) estaba en la ciudad.

* * *

_Cuando Carlos López abrió la puerta se encontró con una muy enojada Rachel Berry._

"_¿Por qué no nos avisaste con tiempo?" preguntó la diva tirándole un papel en la cara_

"_No lo supe hasta la medianoche, anoche. Apenas me enteré reservé el pasaje para venir. Lo hice todo lo más rápido posible" dijo Carlos haciendo pasar a Rachel a su habitación de hotel. "Mi hijo mayor fue quien me llamó anoche y me dijo que María había viajado con la congregación a la ciudad" _

"_¿Cómo sabías que iba a ir a Heartbrook?" preguntó la diva_

"_Porque mi hijo me dijo que en la última visita ella se enteró de que Santana estaba dando clases en esa escuela y pareciera que anda en una cruzada en contra de ella. Por eso apenas llegué te llamé y te avisé. ¿Cómo está ella?" preguntó _

"_Podrías ir a verla y averiguarlo" dijo la diva "Pero sé que ya tienes que viajar" _

"_Todavía no, estoy hablando con todas las personas que pueda para ver si puedo quedarme esta semana en la ciudad y ayudar a resolver todo" dijo Carlos_

"_¿Cómo se llama la orden en la que ella está?" preguntó Rachel_

_Después de obtener el nombre, salió con rumbo desconocido._

* * *

"Ya para esa altura era la hora de la cena" dijo Rachel

"¿Mi papá al final se tuvo que ir?" preguntó Santana

"No creo, pero se le estaba complicando el tema de las citas y las reuniones y eso" dijo Rachel

"Son datos que a esta hora no me importan demasiado" dijo Shelby haciendo que recuerden su presencia.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel

"¿Con qué abogado hablaste?" preguntó Santana recordando ese detalle

"Con uno de la ACLU" dijo Rachel

"¿Puedes seguir con la maldita historia?" preguntó Shelby quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esas dos.

"Bueno, después de hablar con tu papá fui de nuevo a hablar con el abogado. Y después rumbo a la arquidiócesis para hablar con el arzobispo, que por supuesto no estaba...

* * *

"_¿Disculpe? Soy el Obispo Michael Patterson, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?" preguntó un hombre canoso, cercano a los 70 años, apareciendo en la sala de espera de urgencias de la arquidiócesis._

"_Soy Rachel Berry, judía y homosexual" dijo la diva extendiendo su mano_

"_El mundo está cambiando rápidamente si una persona judía y homosexual viene a buscar al arzobispo con urgencia" dijo el hombre sonriendo amablemente "No, no estoy en contra de la homosexualidad. Soy uno de los pocos, y es porque perdí a mi hermano, hace muchos años atrás, por el odio que gran parte de esta sociedad tiende a ofrecer a aquellos que son diferentes a uno. Además de que vivo en NY" dijo el hombre sentándose junto a Rachel. "¿Qué sucede?" _

_Rachel le contó lo que sabía de su suegra y de lo que había sucedido, afuera ya era de noche cuando terminó y el obispo se había quedado pensando._

"_Bueno, por mi parte hablaré con la escuela para quitar de la arquidiócesis y de la iglesia. Pediré perdón formalmente a tu novia y dejaré descansar el tema, pero no quiero que esa mujer vuelva a crear problemas" dijo el obispo_

"_Quería pedirle permiso para hablar con ella" dijo Rachel_

"_Lo tienes, ahora te consigo la dirección del lugar donde se está quedando su orden. Además, te escribiré una pequeña carta para que hables con ella, mientras hablo con quienes tengo que hablar" dijo el obispo._

"_Muchas gracias" dijo Rachel cuando el hombre volvió con la dirección y la carta. _

"_Que Dios las bendiga y espero que sean muy felices" dijo el hombre bendiciéndola antes de marcharse._

* * *

"¿Fuiste a hablar con un arzobispo?" preguntó Shelby

"No sé si recuerdas que terminé hablando con un obispo" dijo Rachel

"Porque el arzobispo no estaba" dijo Shelby

"Te dije que no me gusta que se metan con mi familia" dijo la diva

"Por lo menos soy parte de tu familia" dijo Shelby

"¿Hablaste con ella?" preguntó Santana. Sabía a quien se refería cuando la diva contó la historia con el obispo.

* * *

_El viaje duró más de una hora, en taxi, hasta el convento en donde estaba la orden de la madre de Santana._

"_¿Me espera?" le pidió Rachel al taxista, quien asintió. Total, el reloj seguiría corriendo._

_Miró el lugar mientras esperaba después de haber golpeado la enorme puerta de madera. _

"_¿Quién es?" dijo una dura voz de mujer del otro lado y un par de ojos verdes la observaba por una mirilla._

"_Soy Rachel Berry, necesito hablar con la madre superiora y con María López" dijo la diva_

"_Sor María es una hermana muy solicitada hoy" dijo la monja antes de desaparecer y Rachel escuchó el chirriar de las viejas puertas resonar por todo el lugar, dentro y fuera, así ella podía pasar. _

_La monja, la guió hasta una pequeña habitación y le dijo que esperara que iba a llamar a la hermana superiora._

"_Gracias" dijo Rachel sentándose en el sillón más cómodo de los dos que había. _

_La madre superiora apareció unos minutos después, frotando sus manos y se sentó después de estrechar la suya. _

"_Ya me enteré todo lo que sucedió durante la visita de esa orden en particular. Tengo que decirle que lamento mucho todas las molestias causadas. La monja en cuestión todavía no fue advertida ni reprimida porque le obispo me dijo que ud. estaba viniendo hasta aquí. Por lo tanto voy a dejar que primero hable con ud." dijo la madre superiora _

"_Muchas gracias." dijo la diva_

"_Vuelvo a decirle que lamento mucho lo sucedido, otra vez. Fuimos obligadas a recibir a esa orden, porque ya causaron este tipo de problemas en otros lugares. El obispo no lo sabía, pero el arzobispo si, y antes de partir de viaje nos obligó a recibirlas. Supongo que se va a calmar ahora que sabe que uds. pueden llevarnos a juicio y quitarnos mucho dinero por los sentimientos personales de una de nuestras hermanas" dijo la madre superiora_

"_Me llama la atención los receptivos que son a pesar de que soy homosexual" dijo Rachel. No fue su intención decirlo en voz alta, pero le salió._

"_Es porque está quedando entre nosotros y porque vivimos en NY. Por un lado. Lamentablemente, si esto saliera a la luz y se involucra la prensa, tendríamos que salir y hablar en contra de la homosexualidad, condenándolos al infierno. Y seamos realistas, no todos los curas o monjas pensamos como el papa con respecto a ciertos temas. Pero, espero que no salga a contarlo a todo el mundo" dijo la madre superiora levantándose._

* * *

"Entonces deja de contar esas cosas. Mira si nosotras salimos y le contamos a una persona más esto, se esparce como pólvora en el viento" dijo Shelby retando a su hija

"Sabes que si dejo esos detalles fuera de la historia te vas a enojar" dijo la diva sacándole la lengua a su madre

"Es cierto" dijo Shelby. "Continúa."

"La madre superiora se había levantado porque escuchó venir unos pasos por el pasillo, me llamó la atención porque yo no los escuché hasta que estuvieron cerca, pero se ve que ella está acostumbrada a ese enorme y tétrico edificio..."

* * *

"_No sé porque me llaman a este lugar" dijo una voz que Rachel recordaba de ese día y esperaba que a partir de esa noche no tendría que escucharla más. _

"_La madre superiora te ha convocado a este lugar para que hables con alguien y más te vale que le hagas caso, ya recibió una llamada de la arquidiócesis porque se te ocurre abrir la boca. No todas las personas mayores que se hacen monjas, son verdaderas monjas" djio quien Rachel reconoció como la religiosa que le había abierto la puerta._

"_¿Con quién quiere que hable?" dijo María López, conectando su mirada con la de la morena que esa mañana había sido protegida por Santana. "No" dijo firmemente_

"_Vas a hablar con ella" dijo la madre superiora haciendo conocer su presencia "Y vas a escucharla, que es lo más importante. Después, te olvidarás de ella y de la otra persona. Por orden del obispo y estoy segura que del arzobispo" _

_María López asintió ante la firmeza de la voz de la madre superiora y se sentó en el lugar que ella ocupaba unos segundos después. _

"_Ya sabes como todo funciona en este lugar, así que mejor que te comportes" dijo la madre superiora dejando sola a Rachel con la madre de su novia._

"_Guau, por un segundo hoy pensé que ud. era parecida a Santana, pero por suerte me equivoqué" dijo Rachel _

"_Mira, pequeña..." comenzó a decir la monja para ser detenida por una mano que se levantó anunciando que espere._

"_Yo no vine a hablar con ud. sra." dijo Rachel "Yo vine a que me escuche, no me interesa escucharla ¿Quedó claro?" _

_La monja solo asintió y se dispuso a escuchar._

"_Bien" djio Rachel acomodándose lo mejor posible en el sillón en donde estaba sentada. "Seré una niña ante sus ojos, pero soy madre. Como ud. y no una madre de las almas de este mundo, como ud. eligió. Soy madre de una niña, hermosa. Y tengo que decirle, felicidades, es ud. abuela. Pero, porque ud. haya traído a este mundo a Santana, y por eso se lo agradezco, no significa que pueda andar por ahí, haciendo uso del racismo más puro ante una mujer que se enamoró de otra. ¿Cuál es el problema si nuestro a amor a ud. no le molesta? No lo sé ni me importa saberlo. Santana es mi familia y ud. se metió con parte de mi familia. Y eso no me gusta. Utilizó el nombre de la iglesia para hacer que despidieran a Santana de su trabajo, pues yo le advierto que eso es un acto de racismo. Ah, y antes de continuar, le entrego esta carta que el obispo me pidió que le diera a ud." dijo la diva extendiendo el pedazo de papel._

_Sin palabra alguna, María López la agarró y la leyó._

"_¿Esto es cierto?" preguntó_

"_¿Qué cosa? No suelo leer correspondencia que no me pertenece" dijo Rachel_

"_Si persigo en mis intentos la iglesia me quitará su apoyo" dijo la madre de Santana_

"_No es mi problema" dijo Rachel levantándose. "No es un gusto conocerla y por suerte Santana no tiene nada de parecido a ud. No vuelva a meterse con mi familia, porque puedo asegurarle que va a asustarle lo mucho que la ACLU puede moverse en contra de una monja que está completamente sola. Porque si la iglesia le quita el apoyo, ¿quién la va a apoyar? Si le interesa algo de Santana, le cuento algo, es una persona magnífica, que me dio una hija hermosa, y a pesar de esa condición que ud. tanto repudia, ella es mas mujer que ud." _

"_¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?" preguntó Maria_

"_No soporto nada. No me importa. Porque la amo. Ud. entendería si realmente hubiera amado a alguien en su vida. Pero está claro, que nunca lo hizo" _

* * *

"No puedes saber si nunca amó a nadie" dijo Shelby

"No me lo negó" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros. "Además, sabes que no estoy muy equivocada" agregó

"Es cierto" dijo Shelby

"¿Y después?" preguntó Santana

"Después me subí al taxi y volví a casa" dijo la diva.

"Como Beth está durmiendo en la cama de uds. aprovecho y me voy a dormir yo también ahí. Traten de no hacer ruido" dijo Shelby "me alegro que estés bien" agregó dandole un beso en la frente a su hija y a Santana y subiendo las escaleras.

Rachel suspiró y miró a la latina quien la observaba de una forma indescriptible, se levantó pero inmediatamente un par de manos tostadas rodeó su cintura y una boca estuvo encima de la suya.

"Gracias. Te amo" dijo Santana besándola.

Inmediatamente, las piernas de la diva se subieron a la cintura de la latina, quien fue caminando hasta el sofá.

Acostó a Rachel despacio en el mueble, y mientras comenzaba a sacarle la ropa y la suya propia, la besaba en la piel que podía encontrar.

"¿Sabes?" dijo frenándose a observar el pecho de la diva, mientras con su mano acariciaba el exterior de sus pechos "nunca pensé que alguien iba a conocer a un superhéroe"

"¿Qué superhéro conociste?" dijo Rachel relajándose ante el suave roce de Santana

"Super Rachel" dijo la latina comenzando a desprender el botón de los pantalones de la diva.


	32. La Recompensa

_Buenas..._

_Antes que nada, quiero pedir perdón por los errores que se que tengo en el momento de escribir, sobre todo, al olvidarme dos o tres palabras de una frase._

_Y en el capítulo anterior, tenía que haber y puse a ver y tuve que golpearme la cabeza cuando me di cuenta. Ya lo arreglé igual y está editado. _

_:S_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_A quienes no tuve oportunidad de responder por privado:_

_**eri**: muchas gracias por la review, realmente. Si, quise hacer algo distinto con la cena y se me ocurrió lo del helado. Además, de que las veo (las escribo) en muchas situaciones y no hablaban nada. En este hablan un poco más. Espero que te guste. Vamos a ver como se desarrolla la amistad con Cass, que solo va a ser eso, amistad. Y la incluí porque me parecía que necesita, Rachel, alguien fuera del círculo. Pensé que por ahí podía llegar a ser Brody, pero eso iba a generar más celos en Santana. Tendría que ver, además, alguna situación en la que aparezca, SuperSan, ajajajjaa. Muchas gracias de nuevo! Besos!_

_**Rossi:** gracias por la review! A mi también me encantó el gesto que tuvo. Si, y eso que yo la escribí haciéndolo, jajajaja. Besos!_

_Saludos! _

_Lore_

* * *

**La Recompensa**

Cuando la desnudó completamente, solo se dedicó a observarla.

"Eres imposiblemente hermosa" dijo la latina acercando su boca a uno de los pechos de la diva y una de sus manos al otro.

Besó, lamió y mordió el pecho que había atacado con su boca, mientras el otro era pellizcado, palmeado y acariciado. Debajo de ella, el cuerpo de Rachel se arqueaba y la diva hacía pequeños sonidos con su cuerpo.

"Shhh" dijo Santana después de soltar con un plop el pezón que tenía en su boca. "¿No querrás que tu madre baje a ver que está pasando ¿o sí?" agregó sonriendo y cambió de pezón mientras la otra mano tomaba el lugar de la boca.

"Es que tu boca...San...tu boca" dijo Rachel llevando sus manos al cabello de la latina para mantenerla en donde estaba. Pocos segundos después, Santana sintió el cuerpo de Rachel convulsionarse y la miró sorprendida.

"¿Terminaste?" preguntó besando el espacio entre los pechos de la diva y siguiendo su camino hacia el sur.

"No eres tan buena" dijo Rachel, "Aunque creo que tuve un mini orgasmo" agregó mientras se arqueba más hacia la boca de la latina. "Tienes demasiada ropa" dijo notando que Santana todavía tenía el pantalón puesto.

"No importa" dijo Santana antes de pasar la lengua una vez por los labios de la diva, quien se estremeció al sentirla. "Dios, eres lo más sabroso que existe en este mundo" dijo la latina mientras encontraba el clítoris de la diva y comenzaba a succionarlo, como había hecho minutos atrás con el pecho de ella.

Rachel, solo podía decir "San, San, oh, San" cada cierto tiempo y se estremeció, mucho más fuerte, al sentir a la latina escribir con su lengua "Te amo" en su clítoris antes de seguir descendiendo con la misma hasta su entrada.

"No, no, te quiero a ti" dijo Rachel al sospechar que la latina iba a penetrarla con su lengua, pero solo escuchó un "nu-hu" negándole lo solicitado y una lengua entrando en ella. "Ohh, Diosss" dijo Rachel llevando nuevamente las manos al pelo de la latina quien entraba y salía de ella despacio.

"Más rápido, San" rogó, pero Santana solo llevó una de sus manos al clítoris, para seguir estimulándolo.

Pocos segundos después, cuando Santana aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas de su lengua, y el movimiento de sus dedos en el clítoris, Rachel se quedó completamente quieta al sentir de improviso el orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo. Santana, ayudó a que bajara de la nube a la que su lengua la había llevado antes de levantarse y besarla.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel cuando se separaron del beso.

"Es mi forma de agradecerte, en realidad" dijo Santana que seguía con una mano en la diva, mientras que con la otra se intentaba sacar el pantalón. Rachel, al sentirla luchar, observó para ver que era lo que estaba haciendo y ayudó a que se sacara las últimas prendas de ropa que las estaban separando.

Inmediatamente las manos de Rachel fueron a intentar estimular un pene que ya estaba sobreestimulado, debido a que el sabor de Rachel para Santana era afrodisíaco.

"No" dijo Santana sacando las manos de la diva de su miembro y haciéndolo pasar por los labios inferiores de la diva, para juntar la humedad que ella tenía junto con la del orgasmo que acababa de darle y así penetrarla más fácilmente. "Esto es para vos" agregó Santana cuando ubicó la cabeza de su pene en la entrada de Rachel y con toda la lentitud posible, fue penetrándola despacio.

Mientras Rachel sentía como el miembro de Santana entraba en su canal, inspiró con cada milímetro que la latina estaba cada vez más y más dentro de ella.

"¿San?" preguntó cuando ya no había más profundidad en ella para que la latina siguiera.

"¿mmm?" preguntó Santana, quedándose quieta y observando a Rachel debajo de ella. Su piel brillaba a causa del sudor, pero el color tostado hacía que además iluminara, si fuera posible, lo que había alrededor. El pelo de Rachel estaba esparcido sobre el sofá, y algunos mechones se pegaban al sudor que había en el cuello. El pecho de la diva se levantaba rápidamente y volvía a bajar, tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido minutos atrás, y tenía la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y un rostro que demostraba placer.

"Te amo" dijo Rachel abriendo despacio los ojos y conectándolos con los de la latina quien comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Primero, despacio, y después con más rápidez, pero sin dejar de ser cariñosa.

La velocidad aumentó cuando Santana sintió los talones de Rachel hundirse en su trasero, por lo cual, también aumentó la profundidad de las embestidas. En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, y cuando Santana sintió los símbolos de un nuevo orgasmo de Rachel que la llevaban a ella también a un orgasmo, esperó y estrelló su boca contra la de ella para acallar el grito que sabía que iba a venir.

Y el grito llegó, y de ambos lados, y solo se escuchó perdido entre el aire y perdiéndose en la garganta de la otra.

Santana sonrió al sentir el gemido de la diva cuando salió de adentro de ella y buscó una frazada para taparse.

"¿Quieres hablar?" preguntó Rachel quedándose acostada en el sillón mientras Santana apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, debajo de la barbilla de la diva, pasando una de sus manos por la cintura.

"¿De qué?¿De lo amorosa que es mi madre?¿Puedes creer que prefiere ir a exigir que me despidan haciendo amenazas vacías que acercarse y decir: hola Santana, tanto tiempo? No, gracias" dijo la latina cerrando los ojos al sentir la mano de Rachel acariciar su espalda.

"Nunca hablas de tu madre" dijo Rachel "Pero no voy a pedirte que lo hagas tampoco"

"¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?" preguntó Santana. Por primera vez, desde que estaban juntas, sonó vulnerable a los oídos de la diva, y a la vez ansiosa.

"¿Por qué hice qué?" preguntó Rachel girando en el sillón, para quedar frente a frente con Santana, mientras la abrazaba. "¿Por qué gasté cientos de dólares en taxi y hablé con muchas personas, incluida tu madre?"

"Si" dijo Santana buscando la respuesta en los ojos de la diva, buscando una respuesta. A pesar de todo lo que unas cuantas personas habían hecho por ella, del apoyo incondicional de Quinn y la nueva familia que había logrado formar junto a Rachel, la aparición de su madre había generado un miedo incalculable en Santana, un nuevo flujo de complejos y de inseguridades.

"Veras, tengo un problema" dijo Rachel acariciando la cara de Santana con un dedo, y el contorno de la boca de ésta.

"¿Un problema?" preguntó Santana sorprendida, pensó que iban a hablar de su tema, de su madre, de su familia.

"Si, verás..." dijo Rachel jugando con una sonrisa en sus labios "Estoy enamorada, completamente enamorada. Y la mujer a la que amo, porque no solo estoy enamorada, sino que amo a esa mujer profundamente, me dio algo de valor incalculable. Me dio dos cosas en realidad, de valor incalculable. Una es que me dio la oportunidad de conocer algo que no muchas personas conocen, y es el amor. Amor puro y pasional. La otra, es que me dio una hija. Y hoy, hubo un momento, en que esa mujer se convirtió en una niña y fue cuando apareció una mujer muy, muy, mala."

"No tienes que contarme eso como si fuera una niña, Rach" dijo Santana sonriendo, tratando de no llorar, pero era tarde porque las lágrimas estaban fluyendo sin su permiso.

"Me enojé porque vi lo que su presencia te hizo. Lo que ella hizo me pareció de lo más bajo que una persona podía llegar a hacer y solo porque...no tengo ni idea del porque, Santana. Y cuando hoy me encontré con ella y hablé con ella, quería preguntarle ¿por qué? Pero la verdad, me di cuenta de que esa mujer no valía la pena. Y discúlpame, se que es tu madre, pero, cuando apareció hoy en esa oficina y vi tu mirada. Nunca te había visto tan mal, San. Tenías la mirada seria y fría, los ojos duros. Y después, llegamos a casa y te largaste a llorar, como si el mundo se te hubiera venido abajo. Y me di cuenta que no podía dejar que esa mujer te afectara tanto. No podía hacerlo. Y no podía permitir, tampoco, que esa mujer volviera a aparecer en un futuro y te lastimara aún más. Y es por eso que hice todo. Ahora, puede volver a aparecer pero sabe las consecuencias a las que se enfrenta, porque la iglesia va a rechazarla. Va a dejarla sola" dijo Rachel. Acercó más a Santana hacia su cuerpo.

"Es extraño" dijo la latina, quien no dejaba de llorar

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel mirando a los ojos de la latina, quien luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos.

"Tendría que salir yo y defendernos contra el mundo, sin embargo, saliste y me defendiste contra mi madre"

"Nos defendí" dijo Rachel

"¿Te diste cuenta de que hiciste algo que no tenía que ver con tu personalidad?" preguntó Santana divertida, abrazando con más fuerza a la diva. Por alguna razón, que fuera Rachel quien la sostuviera en ese momento, le estaba gustando. Y estas noches, hablando, se estaban convirtiendo en algo que sabía que era espontáneo pero que quería que pasara.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó la diva.

"Porque antes querías todo, y luchabas por lo que querías. Y hasta ahora nos tienes a Charlie y a mi, y estás camino a Broadway. Pero nunca hubieras salido de tu camino para defendernos"

"Es que esa mujer" dijo Rachel sacando una mano de Santana y apretando el puente de la nariz. "Esa mujer te redujo a una niña llorando, Santana. No puedo soportar que una persona solo con aparecer reduzca a una mujer inteligente, atractiva y fuerte como vos a un mar de lágrimas. Y menos, si esa mujer fuerte, inteligente y atractiva es la persona que amo" dijo Rachel sonando ofendida.

"No quiero que vuelvas a enojarte, no sé si te va a hacer bien, o a la leche de Charlie" dijo Santana bromenando para alivianar el ambiente

"Me parece que es lo único que podía hacer, San. Si, sale de una personalidad que nunca demuestra lo mucho que le pueden importar los demás, pero es porque en realidad, te amo tanto que a veces duele" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada. Además, de que lo había repetido muchas veces en los últimos minutos

"Siento que es irreal" dijo la latina "pero no me malentiendas. No es irreal porque lo hayas hecho, sino que no esperaba que lo hicieras. No esperaba que nadie se le pusiera en frente a esa mujer y le hablara como le hablaste. Aunque probablemente llame al convento ese para ver si es cierto"

"¿No me crees?"

"¿Crees que si no te quisiera no te hubiera hecho el amor de la forma que te lo hice?"

"Si...¿qué fue eso?"

"Es mi forma de agradecerte. Soy como "Lois Lane""

"¿Lois Lane?"

"Obviamente mucho más sexy. Me lo da el ADN latino que tengo. Soy caliente"

"¿Caliente?"

"Si, caliente"

Entre risas, sonrisas tontas y besos, pero sin más palabras, las dos cayeron dormidas.

* * *

Shelby no las despertó al día siguiente, y se encargó de llamar al colegio de Santana para decir que ese día no iba a presentarse, después de escuchar dos horas del pedido de disculpas de la directora, que no podía dejar de hacerlo ante la mención del nombre de su profesora de álgebra.

Rachel intentó no despertarse al sentir a Charlie balbucear cerca de ella, pero su hija movía cada uno de los sentidos y de las células de su cuerpo.

Cuando Santana despertó, se encontró con la imagen de madre e hija jugando en el piso. Antes de interrumpirlas, sacó un par de fotos y se tiró a jugar con ellas.

Extraña era la manera en que la sonrisa de Charlie iluminaba una habitación, o de que las tres pudieron encontrar un equilibrio para la bebé en la manta en el piso.

O de que por ahora, el futuro, parecía que iba a seguir tranquilo.

A pesar de aquellos escollos que en el camino se encontraran.

"Quien sabe" dijo Santana esa noche mientras cenaban "de ahora en más, las heridas comienzan a cerrarse"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Rachel mientras le limpiaba la boca a la niña

"De que en algún momento, a pesar de que todo, algo nos va a interrumpir esta paz"

"No llevamos ni 24 horas de paz"

"Y es demasiado. Me da miedo. Mientras más tiempo de paz pase, más peligrosa va a ser la interrupción"

"No estoy de acuerdo" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la latina, con Charlie en brazos, quien sonreía. "Porque estamos empezando a demostrar que podemos superar las cosas. Y mientras más temprano superemos cosas importantes, más eterno va a ser nuestro"

Y no la dejó responder, ese día.

* * *

"¿Recuerdas la paz?" preguntó Rachel una mañana, mientras se despertaba.

"Si" dijo Santana abriendo los ojos.

"Acaba de romperse" dijo la diva levantándose

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana imitándola, mientras le rogaba a sus neuronas que se despertaran.

"Porque por un lado hay gritos, lo cual quiere decir que algo sucedió en la vida de Noah y nosotras vamos a tener que ayudarlo. Y por el otro, volvieron Quinn y Brittany"

"¿Ya pasaron dos semanas?"

"No, eso es lo que me preocupa" dijo la diva poniéndose la bata. Rogando que no fuera nada grave.

* * *

_Cortito, lo sé. Mil disculpas, pero estoy terminando un Britchel a pedido, quiero hacer un one shot, y quería terminar, sobre todas las cosas, la historia de la madre de Santana. _

_De paso les dejé un sexy times como para acompañar tanto smutt, fluff o como quieran decirlo. Yo le puse generador de caries._

_Espero que le haya gustado y nos vemos prontito, seguramente la semana que viene, porque no creo que pueda publicar el fin de semana. Quizás los otros dos si, pero tengo que arreglar también como quiero que siga esta...chan..._

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_


	33. Fiestas Universitarias

_Buenas!_

_Este capítulo es el que cierra, muy livianamente, el anterior. Y además, es de RELLENO. _

_¿Por qué? Me están naciendo ideas para one shots, y estoy a full con Supernatural a la Berry, la cual recibió inspiración para seguir con el final y con ésta, es como que me estanqué. Aunque ya aviso, no se sorprendan si en el próximo capítulo pasó un tiempo, porque es probable que me adelante._

_Lo cual, puede llegar a anunciar que...se acerca el final. Sniffss_

_Así que...uffff...complicado. _

_No, no las voy a separar para el final. Prometo solemnemente que mis intenciones no son separarlas. En esta historia. _

_Y...son 200 reviews! es mi primer historia que alcanza tanto! Muchas gracias!_

_Espero que les guste, respondo las reviews que no tuve ocasión de responder por privado abajo._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Saludos! _

_Lore!_

* * *

**Fiestas Universitarias**

Después de vestirse, completamente, Rachel y Santana bajaron, la más pequeña de las dos cargando a Charlie, quien seguía dormida pero que igual no querían dejar sola.

"Voy a lo de Noah" dijo la diva, suponiendo que lo mejor era dejar a Santana con Quinn y Brittany, por ahora.

"De acuerdo" dijo la latina dándole un beso en la frente a su novia, quien sacó la alarma que llevaba a la casa de Noah, desde donde provenían los gritos y cosas volando.

Pero no era problemático, y lo notó cuando entró en el living, donde su mejor amigo estaba abrazando a su novia, mientras un amigo de ellos imitaba a alguien a los gritos y tiraba cosas para hacer más creíble la historia.

"Noah" dijo ella llamando la atención de su amigo quien giró y se levantó corriendo para ver que le sucedía a Rachel

"¿Qué pasó?¿Todo está bien?" preguntó él.

"Están haciendo mucho ruido, Noah. Me preocupé" dijo Rachel mirándolo sorprendida.

"Oh, lo siento mucho, Rach" dijo el muchacho. "Ahora mismo bajamos el volumen. Todo esta bien. Gracias por preocuparte"

"De nada" dijo ella volviendo a la casa en donde encontro a Santana en el mismo lugar a donde la había dejado.

"¿San?" preguntó la diva y la latina la miró con una sonrisa trista "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué le pasaba a Noah?" preguntó Santana

"Esta con un amigo que grita mucho" dijo Rachel. "No fuiste a ver todavía a Quinn y a Brittany"

"No quiero" dijo la latina. "¿Qué tal si tiene que ver con...?"

"Santana, basta. Se casó con Brittany, yo no te iba a dejar por ella. Porque si se me hubiera ocurrido no hubiera enfrentado a tu mamá" dijo Rachel enojada

"¿Rachel se enfrentó a tu mamá?" preguntó Quinn sorprendida, apareciendo de sorpresa junto a Brittany que estaba usando unas muletas.

"¿Qué están haciendo acá?" preguntó Santana reaccionando nuevamente.

"Quinn se intoxicó con la comida del lugar, no deja de ir al baño hace tres días, y el agua allá tampoco es muy buena, y yo me esguincé." dijo Brittany

"¿Y volvieron antes?" preguntó Santana levantando una ceja

"El médico del hotel nos recomendó volver, sobre todo a Quinn, porque no deja de ir al baño" dijo Brittany

"De acuerdo..." dijo la latina sospechosamente. "¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó a Rachel que volvía a subir las escaleras.

"Voy a volver a mi cama" dijo la diva "Sobre todo a aprovechar que hoy es sábado"

"Lo siento mucho" gritó Noah apareciendo en la casa de las morenas. "No pensé que las canciones de ese chico fueran tan..."

"¿Malas?" preguntó Rachel y Santana miró a Noah

"¿Esas eran canciones?" preguntó la latina mirando al mejor amigo de su novia.

"Lamentablemente si" dijo Noah "Quieren que le grabemos un disco."

"¿Un disco a eso?" preguntó Rachel

"¿A qué?" preguntó Brittany quien se había comenzado a mecer con las muletas, ignorando la mirada de Quinn a Santana, porque había escuchado la primer parte de la conversación entre las morenas.

"A uno que estaba en mi casa" dijo Noah mirando a las rubias.

Ninguno de los 4 se dio cuenta de que Rachel había terminado de subir las escaleras y se estaba metiendo en su cuarto, para volver a dormir.

* * *

Fue unos días después en los que Cassandra July apareció por la casa de Rachel y Santana.

"Rachel no está" dijo Santana sosteniendo la puerta con una mano y Charlie con la otra. Las dos, miraban a Cassandra con la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado.

"Impresionante como se parece a ti" dijo la profesora de la diva, "Y ya sé que no está. Quería hablar contigo" agregó.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana dejándola pasar y miró a su hija quien, le levantaba levemente una ceja, en forma de pregunta.

"Odio que hayas aprendido eso de tu otra madre" dijo Santana mirando a Charlie quien no dejó de mirarla así durante un rato.

* * *

"Tienes que ir" dijo Santana por enésima vez. Era viernes a la noche, y aunque Rachel ya estaba cambiada, seguía discutiendo que no tenía por que pasar la única noche en que podía estar con la latina a solas en una fiesta rodeada de universitarios.

"No quiero" dijo otra vez, y Santana giró los ojos.

"Por mi" dijo la latina "Es una experiencia que debes vivir por ti misma"

"Te odio" dijo la diva y le dio un beso en la boca, antes de salir de la casa, vestida sencillamente hacia la noche.

* * *

Dos horas dentro de la fiesta, Rachel se dio cuenta de que Cassandra tenía algo que ver con su nueva experiencia universitaria y que Santana también estaba complotada en contra de ella.

"¿Quieres bailar?" le preguntó una voz gruesa mientras sostenía una botella de agua que había comprado camino al departamento en donde se hacía la fiesta.

Al darse vuelta, se encontró con un hermoso hombre latino, que ocultaba su cabello debajo de una gorra, mientras tenía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro.

"No, gracias" dijo Rachel que no podía dejar de mirar la cara del hombre latino, quien mantenía una parte oculta. "En cambio, si usas tu propia voz, San, puedo aceptar un baile" agregó sonriendo y viendo la cara de sorpresa de Santana.

"Sé que no es un buen disfraz. Le dije a Cassandra" dijo la latina agarrando la mano de la diva y guiándola hacia la pista de baile.

Bailaron abrazadas un rato, hasta que Rachel la miró seriamente.

"¿Por qué no viniste conmigo?" preguntó

"Quería que vivas esta experiencia, Rach. No quiero que te arrepientas en el futuro" dijo Santana en el oído de la diva.

"San, no voy a arrepentirme" dijo Rachel besando a la latina, quien inmediatamente pasó sus manos por la cintura de la diva y la abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia si misma. "¿Ya estás tan dura por mi?" preguntó Rachel quien sonrió al escuchar el sonido gutural que hizo Santana ante sus palabras.

"Al baño" dijo la latina, sacándose el sombrero para tapar su erección, dejando caer su pelo sobre los hombros y arrastrando a Rachel con ella.

"No, no, alguien lo va a necesitar" dijo la diva quien la llevó hacia las escaleras y la empujó contra la pared.

"No, así no" dijo Santana girando para dejar a Rachel entre ella y la pared. "Por suerte te has puesto una pollera." agregó Santana levantando las piernas de Rachel y sintiendo la humedad que ahora estaba arruinando las bragas de la diva.

Rachel, mientras tanto, metió una mano entre sus cuerpos y bajó el cierre del pantalón de Santana para liberar, de cierta forma, el miembro de la latina, quien mordió su cuello al sentir la mano de Rachel en su pene.

"Dios, nunca dejas de asombrarme cuando haces eso" dijo Santana quien corrió del medio las bragas de Rachel y sin siquiera juntar humedad con su pene, la penetró. Se quedó esperando que Rachel se acostumbre a la súbita intrusión en su cuerpo.

Miró a la diva y notó que estaba con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"No puedo creer que todavía siento cada parte de tu pene dentro mío como si fuera la primera vez " dijo Rachel y Santana inmediatamente comenzó a moverse. Despacio, mojando el interior de Rachel con su líquido pre seminal y dejando pequeños besos en su rostro, cada vez se hundía en ella.

"A veces, quisiera que me partieras en dos con tus embestidas" dijo Rachel y Santana se quedó completametnte quieta. "No, no, muévete" dijo Rachel apretando el miembro de Santana con sus músculos internos.

"No puedes decirme eso." dijo Santana y comenzó a moverse más y más rápido.

Casi no siente su propio orgasmo, pero tuvo tiempo de meter una mano para estimular el clítoris de Rachel, quien acabó junto a ella.

"Dios...¿esto va a ser recurrente?" preguntó la diva, sin moverse y abrazando a Santana con más fuerza para que tampoco se moviera.

"Espero que si" dijo la latina besando el cuello de la diva. "¿Te duele?" preguntó alejándose un poco y pasando una mano por el lugar en donde la había mordido.

"No tanto" dijo Rachel besándola y quejándose casi a gritos cuando sintió a Santana salir de adentro de ella.

* * *

No alcanzaron a cerrar la puerta de la casa, que Rachel empujó a Santana en contra de la pared y se arrodilló al frente de ella.

No alcanzó a pasar la lengua una segunda vez por todo el miembro de Santana cuando...

"Cada vez que lo veo hace que sienta que el mío es muy pequeño" dijo Noah quien había entrado a la casa de su amiga a buscar una botella de vino porque se había quedado sin.

Las morenas se quedaron completamente quietas, mirando la cara del amigo de la diva, mientras Rachel tenía en sus manos el ahora flácido pene de Santana.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Ahora, respondiendo las reviews!_

_**Cammi:** gracias por leerlo a pesar de que estuviste un poco perdida. Muchísimas Gracias por la review! Besos! (espero seguir escribiendo y que te encante)_

_**Eri:** sos la 200! muchas gracias! como habras visto (o verás por si no leiste el capítulo todavía) los problemas de los demás todavía no afectaron nada a Pezberry y las Quitt tuvieron una luna de miel un poco...bueno, mejor no digo nada por si no lo leiste. El Brittberry ya está publicado, se llama No me compares con tus ex y es rating M. Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia y por las reviews! Besos!_

_Miles de gracias! Me fui a ver si puedo publicar otro one shot hoy! _

_Besos! _

_Lore_


	34. Un año

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están?"_

_Capítulo 34 y si no me equivoco este es el fic más largo en capítulo que escribí hasta ahora._

_Datos al margen...en este capítulo pueden ver el salto en el tiempo. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts! _

_Respondo ahora aquellas que no tuve ocasión de responder por privado:_

**_love is love:_**_ jajaja pero si no cortaba el mambo yo me quedaba sin ideas...jajaja. Gracias por la review!_

**_Eri:_**_ jajajaja, si, parece que Noah apareciendo en ese momento molestó un poco, pero ya tengo que empezar a investigar un poco más...quizás lea con mas detenimiento el kamasutra, para los próximos rellenos. Gracias por la review y supe que leíste el brittchel, y si, tiene grandes momentos cómicos (no es porque yo lo haya escrito, sino que lo leí después y me reía sola, y ahí nomás llamé al manicomio, para reservarme el lugar). Muchas gracias por las reviews, tanto en este como en aquel. Besos!_

_Saludos! _

_Nos vemos en el próximo, fecha incierta._

_Lore!_

* * *

**Un año**

Santana miraba como Rachel intentaba meter a Charlie dentro de un pequeño vestido rosa, regalo de sus abuelos Berry, quienes iban a estar presentes en la primer celebración del nacimiento de Charlotte.

"No creo que deban seguir diciéndole Charlotte" dijo Santana interponiéndose entre su hija y un nuevo plan de escape. A pesar de que ya podía caminar, para la pequeña niña era mucho más rápido gatear y era lo que había estado haciendo en esos momento.

Santana levantó a Charlie quien se quejó con un "Maaa" porque estaba perdiendo la batalla.

"Lo sé, a mi tampoco me gusta" dijo Rachel sacándo a la niña de los brazos de Santana quien recibió un beso en los labios como agradecimiento y caminando hacia la cuna. "Pero, vamos a usarlo y después, cuando se vayan los abuelos, te lo sacamos"

"No entiendo por que le hablas como si pudiera entenderte" dijo Santana con una sonrisa cariñosa desde la puerta, mientras Charlie tenía un puchero pero se dejaba poner el vestido.

"Ella me entiende perfectamente" dijo Rachel. "Observa" agregó volviendo a ubicar a la niña en el piso, ya vestida. "¿Qué quieres ponerte cuando los abuelos se vayan?" preguntó la diva y Charlie, con una velocidad que competía directamente con la de las tortugas, fue despacio hacia una silla donde había dos o tres conjuntos y eligió uno y, como pudo, se sentó en el piso y lo ubicó delante de ella para que sus madres lo vean.

"Supuestamente debería gustarle el color rosa" dijo Santana sentándose al frente de su hija, quien agarraba una remera de color rojo y balbuceaba, mirando a Rachel, quien hizo lo mismo que Santana.

"Si, pero por un lado ese vestido es terriblemente horrendo" dijo la diva, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la latina, quien entrelazó sus dedos.

Charlie, entonces, miró las manos entrelazadas de sus madres y se levantó, gateando sobre la ropa que estaba en el piso y se ubicó en la falda de Rachel y puso su manito sobre las de ellas.

"¿A quién salió tan cariñosa?" preguntó Shelby desde la puerta, en donde podía ver la escena casi desde el frente y estaba sacando fotos.

"Creo que a las dos" dijo Santana y una carcajada se escuchó en el pasillo.

"Tu padre llegó, San" dijo Rachel.

* * *

_El día que Rachel y Santana se dieron cuenta de que Charlie gateaba, casi llaman a la policía, los bomberos, la marina, etc. pero porque había desaparecido._

_La cuestión, había sido así. Rachel estaba jugando con la niña en el patio trasero de la casa, sobre una manta ubicada a la perfección, cuando Santana entró gritando de que traía helado. Algo que volvía completamente loca a la pequeña diva y a su hija. _

_Cuando Rachel ya tenía una porción, salió de nuevo al parque y descubrió que Charlie no estaba en la manta. Ahí empezó a gritar._

"_¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana corriendo desesperada a ver que era lo que sucedía._

"_No está" dijo Rachel señalando la manta y la latina inmediatamente supo a que se refería. _

_Las dos tenían los ojos abiertos y corrieron hacia las casas de sus vecinos a ver si alguno de ellos estaba. Pero no lo estaban. _

_Rachel ya estaba llorando cuando al correr nuevamente hacia la puerta trasera de su casa, escuchó un ruido debajo de la escalera de madera._

_Cuando se asomó, pudo notar a Charlie sentada debajo de los escalones, aplastando la tierra._

"_Charlie" dijo Rachel suspirando de alivio y llamando la atención de la niña quien vio a su madre y río._

_Santana, vio a Rachel con la mitad de la cabeza debajo de las escaleras y se acercó, para escucharla preguntandole a la niña como se había metido ahí debajo._

"_¿Está ahí abajo?" preguntó Santana y Rachel sacó su cabeza para que la viera asentir, mientras lloraba, ahora de tranquilidad. "¿Cómo rayos entró?"_

"_Charlie" dijo Rachel volviendo a asomarse bajo las escaleras y la niña la miró, con su negra mano llena de tierra en su boca y una sonrisa pícara, "¿vamos a seguir jugando con mamá?" _

_Y ante los sorprendidos ojos de la diva, quien gateó en reversa, la niña comenzó a gatear por el mismo lugar en el que estaba Rachel para salir de su escondite._

_No pudo evitar ver los ojos de la diva llenos de lágrimas, de alegría y los de Santana, también llenos de lágrimas._

_Por lo tanto, gateó hasta la más pequeña de sus madres y sentándose al frente de ella, intentó limpiar sus lágrimas con sus manos sucias. Aunque no fue del agrado de Rachel, Santana logró sacar una foto entre los sollozos y pocos días después comenzó a adornar el pasillo de la casa._

_Shelby, Noah, Brittany y Quinn, tenían una copia de esa escena._

_Rachel no la odiaba en privado, donde tenía una copia enmarcada y escondida en su mesa de noche._

* * *

Después de que Shelby arruinara el momento, lo cual hizo recordar a Santana de varios momentos arruinados por un Noah Puckerman, decidieron bajar a acomodar todo para la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños que iban a dar en honor a Charlie.

Charlie, en realidad, lo único que quería justo en ese momento era tratar de descubrir el intrincado funcionamiento de esas grandes bolas de goma que su mamá de alguna forma hacía crecer en su boca.

"Si sigues inflando esos globos, Charlie va a explotar de tanto pensar y Santana de tanto imaginar otras cosas" dijo Noah parándose al lado de Rachel, quien miró a su novia y la vio con la mirada fija en sus labios y el rostro colorado.

"Voy a tener que..." comenzó a decir Rachel y Noah le sacudió la cabeza y se fue.

"Si no fuera porque es el primer cumpleaños de nuestra hija, haría que te pusieras de rodillas aquí y ahora, al frente de todas estas personas" dijo Santana ocupando el lugar de Noah segundos atrás.

Rachel, emitió un gemido y dejó escapar el globo quien voló por los aires desinflándose y Charlie aplaudió ante la nueva sorpresa.

"Te odio" dijo la diva mirando como la niña intentaba dar pequeños pasos hacia donde estaba el globo desinflado, agacharse incómodamente para levantarlo y girar torpemente para llevárselo a su madre para que vuelva a hacerlo.

* * *

_Shelby había decidido tomarse un fin de semana libre, dejando a Beth con Rachel y Santana, quienes se encontraron de pronto cuidando a una niña de 9 meses y a otra de 7 años. _

_Rachel, se había ido a la cocina a preparar la comida de Charlie (ahora comía un poco de cosas más sólidas que la leche materna, ya que además ya tenía por lo menos, dos dientes de leche en su pequeña boca) y al darse vuelta, se encontró con la bebé gateando hacia ella, balbuceando incoherencias._

"_Mira, igual que tu otra madre. Nunca se te entiende cuando hablas" dijo Rachel agachándose para esperar que Charlie llegue a su lado, quien quedó dura al lado de una silla y levantó la mirada._

"_¡Ma!" dijo la niña y siguió gateando hasta Rachel, quien se había quedado completamente quieta mirando a la bebé, y Santana había corrido porque le había parecido escuchar lo que realmente había escuchado._

"_¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Santana quien ni se molestó en preguntar si era cierto o no que había escuchado a Charlie hablar._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel, quien para variar, estaba llorando._

"_¡Ma!" dijo Charlie llegando hasta la diva y poniendo sus manitos en los pies de la misma, ya que no sabía como ponerse en pie, todavía._

_Parecía que la única persona un poco consciente de los hechos era Beth, quien cuando escuchó a Charlie decir Ma la primera vez, corrió y filmó un rato largo con el iPad. _

_Igualmente, esa misma noche, la niña se iba a quejar, ya que Charlie no dejó de decir Ma el resto del día._

_Pero nunca dijo otra cosa, a pesar de que Santana intentaba que le dijera aunque sea San. Pero Charlie solo decía, Ma y miraba o buscaba a Rachel._

* * *

"Creo que tu hija tiene una obsesión que raya lo peligroso con una de sus madres" dijo Noah parándose al lado de la latina quien lo miró con ganas de matarlo.

A veces, pensaba que era cierto, pero Santana notó que en realidad, era con las dos. Y además, muchas veces, Charlie tenía algunas pequeñas actitudes que hacían pensar que su forma de ser iba a ser igual a la de Santana.

* * *

_Habian decidido ir a hacer unas compras, y Rachel empujaba el carrito por el pasillo de los cereales, mientras Santana se había distraído con un sustituto de pure, el cual fue rechazado por la pequeña diva porque para hacer puré siempre tenían tiempo y no necesitaban sustituirlo._

_Por lo tanto, Rachel estaba distraída, enseñándole a Charlie palabras que la bebé obviamente no quería aprender, solo quería ver los dibujos divertidos que había en la caja de cereal._

"_Que linda niña" dijo una voz a la derecha de Rachel, quien giró para ver quien hablaba y no dejó de notar las cejas fruncidas de Charlie._

"_Gracias" dijo Rachel y volvió a girar para ver los cereales. Charlie, no le quitaba los ojos a la mujer y Santana tardaba en volver._

"_¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?" preguntó la mujer, poniendo una mano sobre el antebrazo de Rachel y generando algo indescriptible._

_Charlie, empezo a quejarse en voz baja y a moverse de un lado para el otro en los brazos de la diva quien la miraba asustada, pensando que había agarrado alguna enfermedad que había en el aire del supermercado._

_En ese momento, Santana volvió corriendo y se paró al lado de Rachel y Charlie la miró enojada._

"_¿Está bien?" preguntó Santana ignorando la mujer que estaba parada al frente de ellas con los ojos abiertos mirando a la bebé._

"_No sé" dijo Rachel quien miraba a Charlie buscando una lesión, algo que hubiera generado lo que había sucedido._

"_¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Santana mirando preocupada a su novia y a su hija._

"_Esta mujer se acercó a hablarme y me tocó el brazo, en ese momento, fue cuando Charlie comenzó a hacer ese ruido" dijo Rachel quien se había acordado de la existencia de esa mujer._

"_¿En serio?" dijo Santana evitando reirse en voz alta, pero no lo logró. Inmediatamente, una carcajada atravesó su cuerpo y ella se las arregló para pasar sus manos abrazando a Rachel (no iba a dejar de perder la oportunidad de mostrarle a la mujer desconocida que Rachel estaba con alguien)._

_La diva, la miró sorprendida pero no sacó sus brazos de su cuerpo y sonrió al ver a Santana reír tan libremente, mientras Charlie seguía mirando fijamente a la mujer desconocida._

* * *

Cuando Rachel entró con la torta, en donde estaban sus padres (los 3), el padre de Santana, Noah, una guitarra y la novia de Noah, Johanna, Quinn y Brittany. Charlie, quien estaba en los brazos de Santana porque no quería estar sentada, se quedó mirando el bizcochuelo decorado de crema color rojo (su color favorito) con la boca en una perfecta O y los ojos casi del mismo tamaño.

Después de que escucharon que muchos habían sacado muchas fotos, Rachel encendió la pequeña vela que anunciaba un año de vida de Charlie y se paró al lado de Santana para inclinarse junto a ella y así soplar la vela.

Charlie, no podía sacar los ojos de la torta, y quería tocarla constantemente, pero Rachel había agarrado sus manos y trataba de hacerla aplaudir mientras todos los demás le cantaban el "Feliz Cumpleaños"

Cuando llegó el momento de soplar la vela, fueron las morenas las encargadas de hacerlo, y medio inclinadas se besaron mientras Charlie aprovechó el momento y hundió sus manos en la torta y después las apoyó en la cara de sus madres, quienes después pasaron tiempo con un poco de torta en el rostro.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Rachel volvió al cuarto, después de acostar a Charlie quien había estado un poco difícil, ya que alguien le había dado un poco de jugo con azúcar, Santana la esperaba desnuda en la cama para hacer el amor.

Pero, fue en el momento en que la latina estaba por penetrar a Rachel que la noche cambió de dirección.

"Tendríamos que pensar en tener el segundo" dijo la latina en el cuello de Rachel mientras comenzaba a empujar su miembro hacia adentro.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel tensándose debajo de ella y metiendo una mano entre las dos para sacar el miembro de Santana de su interior.

"Lo siento, no, fue..." dijo Santana quien sintió como su miembro quedó flácido en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Ya quieres tener otro?" preguntó Rachel empujándola suavemente para que quede a su lado, y se puso de costado enfrentándola.

"Es que, seguramente en dos o tres años más, ya serás una gran estrella de Broadway, y ahí ni siquiera sé si vamos a tener tiempo de hacer esto" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada por decir en voz alta su último pensamiento.

"Oh, San, no te preocupes por el tiempo de tener sexo o no, siempre me voy a hacer tiempo para tener sexo contigo"

"¿En serio?" preguntó la latina ilusionada

"Si, pero no estoy lista para tener otro hijo. No todavía, San."

"Pero eres hermosa embarazada"

"Y tu eres hermosa todo el tiempo. Pero...¿no te das cuenta que fuimos muy rápido? Con Charlie, digo. San, fue en nuestro primer fin de semana juntas sexualmente que quedé embarazada de ella. Y aunque nunca me voy a arrepentir de eso, ¿te diste cuenta que nunca pudimos disfrutar del noviazgo libre que soñábamos antes de que yo quedara embarazada?¿de caminar de la mano por las calles de NY sin ocultarnos? Ahora, ésto último lo hacemos, pero tenemos una hija en el medio. Y, aunque has logrado que pueda vivir mi vida como estudiante universitaria, tú y yo tenemos que seguir madurando juntas."

"¿Eh? Solo dije que quería tener sexo y un hijo más" dijo Santana ganándose una palmada en el brazo antes de besar a la diva y continuar con lo que habían empezado.


	35. Técnicas de Relajación

_Buenas!_

_Éste es el anteúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Si, si, el próximo es el siguiente. _

_Ahora, voy a explicar todo el porque al final de este capítulo, así no distraigo demasiado._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Respondiendo aquellas que no tuve ocasión de responder por privado:_

_**Cammi:** me alegro que hayas vuelto! espero que no te pierdas otra vez! Saludos!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Técnicas de Relajación**

Para la primera audición importante de Rachel, los nervios en la casa López Berry eran demasiados. Incluso Charlie, constantemente activa, se había logrado quedar quieta, cada vez que la más pequeña de sus madres entraba en la casa.

Santana, intentó con muchas tácticas liberar de tensión a Rachel, pero parecía que ninguna era lo suficientemente buena como para hacerlo.

Hasta, la mañana de la audición.

Rachel se levantó temprano y Santana sintió la ausencia en la cama y esperó. En realidad, no era que esperara algo, sino que simplemente estaba tratando que su cuerpo se acostumbre a estar despierto.

Pero el agua de la ducha corriendo en el baño y la imagen de Rachel desnuda hicieron que su miembro se despertara mucho más rápido que el resto de su cuerpo. Y obviamente, la latina no lo pensó dos veces y corrió, desnuda, hacia el baño.

Después contaría que no sabía como había llegado desnuda, pero cuando entró, vio a Rachel de espaldas, apoyando la frente contra los fríos mosaicos de la pared mientras el agua caía en su espalda, perdiéndose en el valle entre los dos glúteos.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Rachel al sentir la erección de Santana entre sus glúteos. La latina sabía que no era una buena idea, pero tenía que intentarlo

"Relajándote" dijo en el oído de la forma más sexy que su voz, todavía dormida, le permitia. Abrazó a la diva desde atrás, y acarició su pecho con solo la punta de los dedos, mientras sentía como Rachel se iba relajando, efectivamente en sus brazos. Su erección, estaba molestando un poco, pero quería darle tiempo a Rachel para humedecerse, a pesar de que estaban debajo del agua de la ducha. "Apóya las manos en la pared" dijo cuando ya no aguantaba mas, el dolor de su erección estaba siendo bastante placentero pero quería estar adentro de su novia.

Rachel hizo lo que Santana le había dicho, y prácticamente gritó cuando la latina en un solo movimiento estaba dentro de ella.

"Ohh, tan lindo" dijo Santana comenzando a sacar su miembro hasta la punta para volver a meterlo, entraba y salía lo más bien. "Sigues estrecha" agregó, y era cierto, pero su miembro era el que estaba acostumbrado a ese caluroso túnel, como le gustaba llamarlo en su mente.

"San" dijo Rachel, quien se había olvidado de todos sus problemas al sentir a Santana dentro de ella.

"No debes hablar. Si vuelves a hablar, no voy a dejar que termines" dijo Santana dando una embestida fuerte y quedándose quieta para demostrar que estaba hablando en serio. Rachel solo asintió y esperó.

Santana, entonces, fue implacable, entró y salió de la diva, mientras se acostó sobre ella quedando todo su pecho tocando la espalda. Sus pechos rozando la piel de Rachel eran otra sensación que la latina adoraba. Por un momento, pensó en que lo mejor sería tirar el pelo de Rachel y besarla, mientras la mordía, pero recordó que tenía la audición, así que mientras Rachel tragaba un grito en el momento del orgasmo ella mordió su espalda.

Rachel se dio vuelta después y besó a Santana, mientras se terminaban de bañar juntas.

"Gracias" dijo antes de salir rumbo al teatro en donde estaba la audición.

Santana agradecía que ese día era sábado.

Rachel llegó muchas horas después, con cara de cansada, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le habían dicho que lo había hecho bien, y ahora tenía que esperar.

Por lo tanto.

"¿Podemos seguir con lo que empezamos en la ducha?" preguntó acostándose sobre la latina quien estaba durmiendo una siesta en el sofá.

"Gracias a Dios que Shelby se llevó a Charlie durante todo el fin de semana" dijo Santana sonriendo.

* * *

Pero el tiempo avanzaba, y cuando Rachel comenzó los ensayos para esa obra, Charlie ya caminaba, hablaba y cantaba. Dejando prácticamente cansada al trío de casas en donde vivían, ya que no había forma de detenerla.

"Estoy seguro de que gran parte de esa hiperactividad la sacó de Santana" dijo el padre de la latina mientras veía a su nieta destruir, literalmente, la play station de Noah.

"No pensé que sería tan hiperactiva" dijo Leroy mientras veía como Hiram intentaba arreglar el aparato que su nieta acababa de estrellar contra el piso.

"Por suerte, tanta hiperactividad hace que de noche duerma como un bebé" contó Santana "bueno, que duerma toda la noche" agregó.

"Pero tendría que tener un poco más de contacto con otros niños de su edad" dijo Shelby

"Es por eso que la inscribimos en una guardería y va a empezar cuando yo empiece las clases" dijo Santana.

"¿Guardería?" preguntaron todos los padres

"Si, queda justo en la esquina de Heartbrook, así que voy a poder pasar seguido por ahí" dijo Santana

"Y cerca de mi teatro, así que también voy a poder verla todo el tiempo" dijo Rachel

Todos asintieron dándose cuenta de que era la mejor idea.

* * *

El primer día de clases de Santana, entró en su oficina cansada, y se sentó detrás del escritorio. Le envió un rápido mensaje a Rachel y dejando sus papeles, volvió a salir de la oficina para ir a ver a Charlie, quien estaba liderando un complot en contra de su maestra en la guardería.

"Charlotte" gritó Santana y la niña, de casi dos años, dejó los pequeños palos plásticos en el piso y se giró despacio. Haciendo un puchero, miró a su madre esperando el reto que sabía que con ese truco no iba a llegar.

"No hagas puchero, yo te lo enseñé y conmigo no funciona" dijo Rachel apareciendo detrás de Santana quien estaba a punto de perder en contra del puchero de Charlie.

La diva, levantó a su hija y le pidió perdón a la maestra, quien las miraba con una tremenda cara de cansada.

Salieron las tres y se sentaron en un bar al frente de la guardería.

"¿Por qué podemos sacarla?" preguntó Santana señalando a Charlie quien la miraba con las cejas fruncidas y el puchero, todavía firme.

"Porque es su primer día." dijo Rachel

"¡Ma!" dijo Charlie y miró a la diva y empezó a hablar, intentado contar lo que había pasado.

"Si, Charlie, pero vas a tener que comportarte" dijo Rachel y la niña asintió.

"¡Mo!" gritó señalando a Santana que giró los ojos.

"Desde el día que me dijo Mo, no se detuvo" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero justo cuando Rachel dejaba a Charlie en el piso, quien caminó hasta la latina y puso una mano en su rodilla y mientras palmeaba, decía, "Mo, noja, Mo"

La mesera del bar, se acercó en ese momento a pedir su orden y vio la escena.

"Que linda niña. Igual que la madre" dijo guiñándole el ojo a Santana quien abrió sus ojos mirando a Rachel, quien los había entrecerrados, y por el piso, una pequeña Charlie caminó hasta la mesera y comenzó a patear en sus canillas.

"¡Auch!" gritó la mesera, las primeras veces no dolieron pero después si.

"Quisiera que nos manden a otra mesera" dijo Rachel con una voz neutral. Santana se había quedado en silencio, mientras sentía la erección apretar su ropa interior. Rachel celosa era algo no muy visto pero peligroso.

La diva levantó la niña, quien miró a Santana con los ojos entrecerrados, iguales a Rachel.

"Da miedo lo parecida en eso que es igual a ti" dijo Santana

"Conmigo también suele tener ataque de celos, en eso parecida a ti" dijo Rachel.

* * *

Pasó un año más, en lo que las dos tuvieron solo pocas discusiones de pareja.

"Lo esencial para ser una buena pareja" dijo Shelby

Rachel estrenó la obra y fue un relativo éxito. No apabullante, pero tampoco fue desapercibida. Mientras tanto, Charlie se había acostumbrado un poco a la guardería y su hiperactividad comenzó a decrecer ya que jugaba constantemente con otros niños.

"Moma" decía cada vez que veía a Santana, quien sonreía ante su hija, que cada vez se parecía más y más a Rachel.

Quinn y Brittany, el día que festejaban los 3 años de Charlie, anunciaron que el tratamiento había dado resultado e iban a ser mamas.

Charlie sintió que un poco la atención se iba de ella, y obviamente como no le gustó, comenzó a cantar. Rachel notó que su hija podía ser mucho mejor que ella y desde entonces le comenzó a enseñar todo lo relativo a música que una niña de 3 años podía llegar a saber.

* * *

Pero la felicidad no iba a durar para siempre...o quizás, podía llegar a durar para siempre, pero el destino tenía otros planes.

* * *

Primero, fue el alejamiento, sexualmente, de Rachel hacia Santana.

La latina, comenzó a sospechar de esto cuando a veces, mientras estaban haciendo el amor, Rachel parecía desconectarse. Por lo tanto, decidió no insistir más con ese tema.

Duraron casi un mes, hasta que Santana no aguantó más y fue hasta el teatro. Lamentablemente, se dio cuenta de algo.

Rachel, para entonces, tenía casi 22 años y solo había estado con Santana. ¿Quizás se sentía atraíada hacia alguien más?

"No" fue la respuesta de la diva cuando Santana le hizo esa pregunta en su camerino.

"¿Entonces? Hace un mes que no nos tocamos, Rach. Y las últimas veces es como que no..."

"¿Cómo que no prestaba atención?"

"Exacto"

"San, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quieres o no?" preguntó Rachel cambiándose detrás de un biombo.

"Esta bien" dijo Santana.

Rachel agarró su mano al salir del teatro, y la mantuvo a su lado mientras firmaba algunos autógrafos. Si alguien le preguntaba, decía que Santana era su pareja.

Después, fueron caminando hasta un restaurante y se sentaron al fondo, lado a lado, en un cabina de madera, con poca luz.

"¿Qué nos está pasando?" preguntó Santana después de que les habían traído la comida

"Creo que nos hicimos muy viejas demasiado rápido. Me encanta hacer el amor contigo y no veo a nadie más atractivo que tu. Solo que, no tenemos más emoción. Llegamos a casa, jugamos con Charlie, cenamos y a la cama"

"Ese es el problema"

"Creo que si"

"Pensé que ibas a dejarme"

"Sabes muy bien que jamás podría hacer eso" dijo Rachel bajando su mano izquierda y comenzando a acariciar el miembro de la latina sobre la ropa.

"Rach..." dijo Santana sintiendo la erección ante los suministros de la diva.

"Shh, San" dijo Rachel desapareciendo debajo de la mesa.

"Oh, Dios" dijo Santana cuando de pronto sintió la boca de Rachel sobre su miembro, mientras rogaba que a la mesera no se le ocurriera volver a preguntarle "¿Está todo bien?"

Rachel succionó como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y cuando salió de debajo de la mesa tenía los labios hinchados.

"Extrañaba eso" dijo mientras guardaba el miembro de una agitada latina dentro de sus pantalones.

* * *

Desde entonces, Rachel y Santana decidieron hacer algo distinto todas las semanas, mientras Shelby se quedaba cuidando a Charlie.

Santana, de vez en cuando, publicaba alguna que otra nota en revistas de actualidad, lo que le daba esperanzas para su futuro en el periodismo.

* * *

Quinn dio a luz a un varón y Charlie comenzó a notar que no siempre iba a ser la única niña dando vueltas en la casa y comenzó a calmarse, un poco. No tanto.

Se llamaba Gabriel y se convirtió en el amor imposible de Charlie, quien pasaba horas cantándole.

* * *

Fue para la cena del cumpleaños número 22 de Rachel que las cosas cambiaron.

Santana ya llevaba más de una hora de atraso, mientras Rachel se comía las uñas mirando a la puerta, cuando alguien llamó por teléfono pidiendo hablar con la diva.

Cuando Rachel contestó, Shelby corrió a sostenerla porque vio que se había puesto completamente pálida.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Shelby cuando Rachel cortó la comunicación y había hecho técnicas de respiración para volver en sí.

"Santana quedó en el medio de un tiroteo. Está en el hospital. En cirugía" dijo Rachel notando la gravedad del tema y largándose a llorar.

Todos fueron directo al hospital, mientras Charlie trataba de entender porque su Moma no estaba y su Mama lloraba diciendo su nombre.

No estaban casadas, lo que hizo bastante difícil el hecho de que Rachel obtuviera alguna noticia, hasta que Santana ya estaba en una sala de terapia intensiva y un médico se compadeció de esa mujer que preguntaba por la latina que había quedado en medio de un tiroteo.

"Disculpe." dijo acercándose a Rachel "Soy Vincenzo Moore, el médico que operó a Santana López. ¿Ud. es familiar?"

Rachel lo miró sorprendida, a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y rojos, mientras el resto de su familia y amigos miraban y buscaban alguna noticia.

"Soy su novia. La madre de su hija" dijo Santana señalando la niña que dormía en sus brazos.

"Noté su...condición." dijo él doctor sentándose al lado de Rachel "Voy a hablar con las enfermeras así cuando pasemos a Santana a una sala común puedes entrar a quedarte con ella"

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó la diva

"Ha recibido dos disparos. Uno en el bajo vientre y otro en el hombro izquierdo. Perdió mucha sangre. Reparamos todo lo dañado y sacamos las balas, pero ella está en coma" dijo el doctor y vio como la pequeña morena se volvía a largar a llorar.

Cuando Rachel se calmó, el médico ya no estaba a su lado, pero una enfermera la esperaba para llevarla a la sala común en donde Santana ahora yacía, en coma, y llena de cables.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rachel fue al restaurante a buscar algo para comer. Santana ya había salido hace 12 de cirugía y esa misma cantidad de tiempo llevaba en coma.

Shelby se había llevado a Charlie y la diva le pidió a Quinn, Brittany y Noah que se quedaran en la casa hasta que se supiera algo más, no hacía falta que todos estuvieran amontonados en la sala de espera del hospital.

Nadie se había dado cuenta, de que Rachel estaba sufriendo su propia batalla, temiendo por si misma si a Santana le pasaba algo. No sabía como iba a poder sobrevivir a no tener a la latina consigo. La amaba demasiado como para perderla. La amaba tanto que a veces creía que respiraba por ella.

Se dijo, que en el caso que Santana despertara iba a decirle que pusieran la fecha para el matrimonio, porque por lo menos, sabía que así habían sido una sola persona legalmente.

"¿Podemos casarnos ahora?" preguntó Santana desde la cama del hospital, cuando vio entrar a Rachel.

* * *

_Hace un tiempo atrás que ya no veo como seguir la historia. _

_Por un lado, porque me parece que ya conté la mayor parte de las cosas que quería contar sobre ellas. Además, de que si no tenía que meter mucho drama. Y dije desde el comienzo que no quería meter tanto drama. _

_Por otro lado, cualquier tipo de nuevo drama no iba a poder seguir siendo Quinn o cualquier persona enamorándose de una de las dos y generando celos, iba a cansarme la tercera vez que lo escribiera y si me cansaba a mi, las iba a cansar a uds._

_Si tu me dices ven la vi siempre como una historia en que no importa que pase, ellas iban a estar juntas. _

_Y es lo que quiero._

_El final ya está un poco escrito, pero quiero darles tiempo para que me digan que quieren ver._

_No quería, tampoco, volver ésta una historia en las que Santana y Rachel practicaban todo el kamasutra aunque a muchas no les molestara. A mi si. _

_Me gusta la idea de que tenga trama._

_Y, probablemente, puedo comenzar a inventar historias para mantener la historia en si, pero va a llegar a un punto en que se repita o se arruine toda la historia. Y seamos sinceras ¿quién quiere que se arruine la historia? Apuesto a que ninguna._

_Así que, voy a intentar hacer el final un gran capítulo. _

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_


	36. Necesito tu ayuda

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Esto de escribir dos finales de dos historias que me encantan, se complica y si, lo se, dije que éste sería el final de esta historia. Pero...SORPRESA! No lo es, porque iba a quedar muy largo, por un lado el capítulo, y por el otro estoy segura, que a uds. no les molesta._

_Probablemente, me tarde más de una semana en publicar el próximo capítulo. Y si, ese va a ser el final, lo que pasa es que las palabras bonitas y las reflexiones están quedando en el final de Supernatural a la Berry._

_Emm, qué mas...qué mas...bueno, no, nada más. Creo_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Ahora respondo aquellas que no respondí por privado._

_**Love is Love:** jajajaja gracias por la review! Si, son re tiernas! Saludos_

_**Eri**: y me sigo haciendo desear nomás...porque como termina éste capítulo...jajajaja :P Gracias por la review!_

_No se enojen por el final del capítulo y...NO VA A HABER DRAMA EN EL SIGUIENTE :P_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Necesito tu ayuda**

"¿Podemos casarnos ahora?" preguntó Santana desde la cama del hospital, cuando vio entrar a Rachel. Ella sin saberlo había pasado más de 12 horas inconsciente y Rachel no sabía que hubiera sucedido si la latina no salía de ese lugar.

"Por supuesto" respondió la diva corriendo a la cama para besar, despacio, los labios de Santana, evitando todos los cables.

"¿Por qué estás con los ojos tan rojos?" preguntó Santana entrelazando una de sus manos y notando por fin el estado de su novia.

"Estuviste en coma 12 horas, ¿sabes todo lo que se me cruzó por la cabeza? Además, de que un médico tuvo compasión de mi y me dejó pasar a verte, pero nadie me quería decir nada." dijo Rachel recordando la desesperación que sentía.

"Rach...por eso quiero que estemos casadas legalmente" dijo Santana y una enfermera entró de golpe y vio a Santana despierta para llamar al médico.

* * *

Unos días después, la latina era dada de alta y Rachel había preparado toda la casa para ayudarla en su recuperación.

"Tampoco es tanto lo que necesita, Rach" dijo Shelby mirando como su hija había pasado las últimas 5 horas desinfectando hasta el patio de juegos de Charlie, precisamente, en el patio.

"Es que..." dijo Rachel antes de estallar en llanto. Shelby corrió a abrazar a su hija mayor, sabiendo que en realidad estaba por fin largando toda la tensión que había tenido encima durante el tiempo que Santana estuvo en el hospital.

Pero, no fue Shelby quien rodeó con sus brazos a la pequeña diva, sino que fueron otras manos, más conocidas, quienes comenzaron a calmarla. La madre de Rachel dejó la habitación y no pudo detener a Charlie quien pasó entre sus piernas y abrazó las piernas de la diva.

"Shh, Rach...estoy bien. Estoy acá...estoy acá" decía Santana mientras intentaba levantar a Charlie con una mano, ya que la otra la tenía en un cabestrillo.

"Tenía miedo" dijo Rachel y Santana por un momento pensó que había sido su pequeña niña. "Tenía tanto miedo" volvió a decirla diva antes de largarse a llorar con más fuerte. Charlie, que no entendía demasiado, se largó a llorar con ella y Santana, para no ser menos, quizás, lloró con ellas dos.

* * *

Cuando Santana volvió a abrir sus pesados ojos de tanto llanto, se dio cuenta de que Shelby se estaba llevando a una Charlie dormida en sus brazos, y que a su lado estaba Rachel equivalentemente dormida.

Santana, entonces, se concentró mirando a la diva y pensando en que hubiera sentido ella si a Rachel le hubiera sucedido algo.

"No pienses tanto" dijo Rachel medio dormida

"No lo hago" dijo Santana "No ahora que estás despierta y por lo tanto todo en mi se despierta"

"No entiendo como después del momento super emocional que tuvimos, las 3, ahora quieres..." dijo Rachel girando los rojos.

"Estuve en el hospital, si es por eso, Rach. Pero no lo decía por eso. Lo decía porque cada vez que te veo despierta, cada célula de mi cuerpo se despierta con vos."

"Que romántica" dijo Rachel dejando un beso en el cuello de la latina. "San, ¿vamos a hablar del matrimonio?"

"Por supuesto. Cuando quieras" dijo la latina acomodando mejor a Rachel en sus brazos.

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Rachel tímidamente.

"Bueno" dijo Santana sentándose entonces para sentirse en la cama, quedar frente a Rachel y esperar.

* * *

"¿No te preocupa saber que tu hija puede estar creandote un nuevo nieto en estos momentos y tú estás a metros de detenerlo?" preguntó Noah mientras perseguía a Charlie por la cocina. Le gustaba hacer enojar a Shelby, pero no se esperó que como resultado de esa pregunta, iba a recibir un tarro lleno de hielo encima de su cabeza.

"diota!" gritó Charlie señalándolo y riéndose de él.

"¿Quién te enseñó esa palabra?" preguntó Shelby mirando seria a su nieta quien se quedó firme y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, en donde Rachel ya estaba esperando para alzarla.

"Es terrorífico como sabe cuando estás cerca" dijo Noah y se fue a su casa a secarse y cambiarse la ropa.

"¿Qué hay para comer?" preguntó Santana dándole un beso a Charlie en la frente y quedándose al lado de la diva, con una mano en su espalda baja.

"Espero que no sea mi hija" dijo Shelby y abrió los ojos, para después mirar a su hija y su nuera, quienes estaban entre sorprendidas y a punto de...

"Eso" dijo Shelby cuando las dos jóvenes morenas estallaron en carcajadas por su exabrupto.

* * *

Esa semana que siguió a la salida de Santana del hospital, la latina se quedó en la casa cuidando a Charlie o salían durante horas para volver siempre con Rachel, quien no podía dejar tanto tiempo de trabajar. Además, que sabía que iba a ir alguien de una obra de Broadway, con más público, buscando una actriz principal para reemplazar a otra y Rachel quería estar para que la vean. Se ahorraba una audición.

"Está todo listo" fue lo que dijo Santana un día y Rachel pidió el día siguiente libre.

* * *

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Rachel al día siguiente. Tenían a Cassandra y a Sandy acompañándolas, y les encantaba cuidar a Charlie, mientras ellas hablaban afuera del ayuntamiento.

"Más segura no puedo estar, Rachel." dijo Santana "La pregunta es si tú estás segura"

"Estoy muy segura, San" dijo la diva dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Cuando salió un oficial y las llamó, las dos entraron de la mano seguidas de Cassandra y Sandy, quien cargaba a Charlie.

Cuando el ministro le preguntó a Rachel si quería ser la esposa de Santana, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza y Rachel respondió que si, tuvo que esperar más de 15 minutos antes de que la latina se calmara para poder realizarle la misma pregunta a ella.

Cuando preguntó si alguien objetaba, las dos se dieron vuelta hacia la puerta y esperaron. Quizás el secreto no había sido tan secreto y realmente...

"¿Tenemos que seguir esperando?" preguntó el juez y las morenas dijeron que no.

Fueron entonces declaradas mujer y mujer y se besaron, ante los pequeños aplausos de Charlie quien quería saltar a los brazos de sus madres pero las testigos no la dejaban, hasta que Rachel soltó a Santana y agarró a su hija.

"Ahora, vamos a almorzar aunque sea" dijo Cassandra.

* * *

Extrañamente, las dos pasaron más de una semana sin ser descubiertas, pero por lo menos una de las dos era feliz.

Santana podía poner a Rachel en todos sus beneficios laborales (cosa que la diva había hecho apenas recibieron el certificado de matrimonio) y quedarse tranquila por el futuro de Charlie en el caso que le pasara algo.

Decidió, que ya que era jueves, iba a pasar a buscar a su ahora esposa para volver juntas a la casa.

Por lo tanto, se sentó entre la gente asistente a la obra de teatro y observó con deleite como Rachel sobresalía en el cuarteto protagonista. Rachel era mucho más grande que esa obra, pero, el mundo tenía que verlo.

Anotó ese pensamiento en un papel, que sacó de su cartera. Quizás algún día encontraría el momento exacto para decirlo.

Ahora tenían, por delante la vida.

Volvieron riendo mientras viajaban en el taxi, abrazadas.

Se pusieron serias y temerosas al abrir la puerta de su casa y encontrarse con los Berry, Shelby y Beth, Carlos López, Cassandra, Sandy, Quinn, Brittany y Noah, quien perseguía a Charlie por la casa.

"¿Qué sucede?¿Es una intervención?" preguntó Santana tratando de alivianar el momento y pudo notar, inmediatamente, la cara de miedo de Cassandra.

"Saben que estamos casadas" dijo Rachel en voz baja y todos los demás, menos las testigos y los niños, empezaron a exigir una explicación.

Cuando obtuvieron una que les gustó, decidieron decirles que además, Sue Sylvester, se había ofrecido a hacer una fiesta en el momento en que todos se enteraron.

"Está bien" dijeron las morenas, y Charlie sonreía y cantaba "Fiesta, fiesta"

* * *

Sue había gastado un montón de dinero en esa fiesta, quedó claro cuando entraron a uno de los salones del Hilton de NY.

No sabían si era temática o no, pero todos estaban vestidos o de blanco o de rojo.

Incluso una persona tuvo que ir a cambiarse (nunca supieron si había vuelto to no) porque había ido vestida de blanco y rojo.

Todo el mundo brindaba, festejaba, y felicitaba a las morenas, mientras los padres de Rachel lloraban de emoción.

"Este tipo de casamiento queríamos para nuestra hija" dijo Hiram siguiendo a Charlie por el enorme salón decorado con flores rojas que extrañamente decían Cheerios.

Santana sacudió la cabeza. Recordaba como habían llorado los Berry la noche en que les dijeron que si, que se habían casado.

"Qué parecidas que son esas chicas a tí. Aunque la verdad, creo que me quedé con la mas linda" dijo Rachel en sus brazos, mirando a dos morenas, con rasgos muy parecidos a Santana.

"¿Qué hacen ellas acá?" se preguntó en voz alta la latina. "Son mis hermanas" agregó ante la cara de sorpresa de la diva.

"¿Tus hermanas?" preguntó Rachel

"Quisieron venir, están casi todos tus hermanos, Santana" dijo Carlos apareciendo de la nada. "Aunque son medio tontas, como podrás ver" aclaró al ver que las dos chicas miraban hacia un lado y hacia el otro, buscando a alguien.

"¿Qué buscan?" preguntó Rachel

"A Santana. No saben quien es" dijo Carlos y la latina, buscada, se comenzó a reír.

Pasaron, después, dos horas hablando con los hermanos y hermanas de Santana, quienes querían saber todo de la vida de Santana. Pidieron incluso perdón, aunque algunos seguían sin entender la decisión de Santana de no operarse.

"Eso fue extraño" dijo la latina cuando los vio marcharse con su padre.

"Es verdad" dijo Rachel quien tenía a una muy dormida Charlie en sus brazos.

"Rachel, Santana" dijo Shelby acercándose con los Berry quienes venían con sonrisas pícaras.

"¿Si?" preguntaron las morenas al mismo tiempo.

"Aunque seguimos enojados con uds. por haberse casado de una manera tan simple, hemos decidido darles un regalo de casamiento" dijo Shelby extendiendo un sobre.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó la diva, quien no podía contener su excitación.

"Abrelo" dijo Hiram. "Siempre pregunta que es antes de ver que es lo que hay adentro. No entiendo porque no toma la solución más fácil que es abrirlo" ante la exasperación que sentía. En cierta forma, era su manera de expresar el enojo que tenía por la boda.

"Es un cheque" dijo Rachel demostrando su desilución. Mientras su padre hablaba, Santana había abierto el sobre.

"Si, en realidad, pensamos en regalarles una luna de miel, pero después dijimos que lo mejor era el regalo. Nunca se sabe que puede gustarles a uds. dos" dijo Leroy dándole un beso a su hija, su nieta y su nuera antes de agarrar a Hiram y marcharse.

"¿Quieren estar esta noche solas?" preguntó Shelby señalando a la niña que dormía en los brazos de su hija.

"No, gracias suegrita" dijo Santana pasando una mano alrededor de su esposa e hija. La sonrisa cariñosa que tenía al verlas se le desvaneció al sentir el calor de la mirada de Shelby encima de ella.

"Nunca más me vuelvas a decir suegrita" dijo Shelby girando firmemente en su puesto y saliendo del salón.

"Tu mamá tiene poco sentido del humor" dijo Santana cuando recuperó la respiración, después de que Shelby se marchara.

"Hasta yo temía por nuestras vidas" dijo Rachel besando el cuello de Santana, indicándole así que quería irse.

Horas después, mientras estaban abrazadas, entre el sudor de su amor y Charlie dormía profundamente, Santana acercó a Rachel más a si misma para sentirla cerca.

"¿Estás arrepentida de la forma en que nos casamos?" preguntó la latina, mientras trazaba alguna forma de patrón con la mano en la espalda de la diva, quien levantó su rostro del pecho de Santana para intentar hacer contacto visual.

"No" dijo firmemente cuando lo logró y volvió a su posición

"Pero estoy segura de que tienes en tu cabeza la boda perfecta"

"Si, pero la tuve, San. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?"

"Porque parece que todos estaban ofendidos, solo fuimos al ayuntamiento, dijimos los si quiero y ya está"

"Pero lo importante para mi era casarme con la persona a quien amaba, San." dijo la diva saliendo del abrazo de la latina y sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella. No era sexual, solo quería hablar de la forma más cómoda que tenía para mirar el rostro de la latina. "Si, puedo haber soñado con una gran boda durante años. Quizás incluso que me permitieran usar el Central Park, a mi sola, para poder casarme ya cuando fuera una gran estrella en Broadway" suspiró "Pero siempre faltaba el rostro de la persona y el sentimiento." Se inclinó sobre Santana y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Además, siempre pensé en la boda, en que tema quería para la boda, en todo lo que tenía para la boda. Todo el mundo piensa en eso. Recuerda el casamiento de Quinn y Brittany, a las corridas, eligiendo la torta, los vestidos. Todo para unas cuantas horas, que quedaran en un video. Pero que disfrutaremos solo cuando la recordemos"

"¿Solo cuando la recordemos?¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Santana sentándose, para abrazar a Rachel y así sus pechos tocaban su piel.

"Y si. Estaríamos corriendo durante semanas, meses, preparando la boda, el mismo día estaríamos nerviosas porque ¿y si no aparece?¿y si decidió no casarse conmigo?¿y si alguien objeta? Hasta que el juez no nos declarara mujer y mujer no estaríamos tranquilas. Y después la recepción, la comida, controlar a Charlie, mis padres, tu padre, todos tus hermanos. Estaríamos nerviosas porque quizás alguien se emborracharía de más e intentaría cantar arruinando nuestros oídos. Tú correrías a Charlie con la cola del vestido en tus manos, porque ella estaba a punto de tirar la torta de casamiento al piso. Shelby encontraría la manera de que le respondiéramos más preguntas embarazosas a Beth que ella no quiere responder. Y tú estarías nerviosa porque tu padre cayó con tus hermanos, y alguno de ellos deje escapar que habló con tu madre y le dijo de la boda y después de un gran discurso de que la homosexualidad estaba mal, prometió de mala manera no meterse, y constantemente mirarías a la puerta para ver si no entra en cualquier momento."

"Lo has estado pensando" dijo Santana, sintiendo por dentro de que quizás, se habían casado de forma apresurada, por el susto generado por el coma.

"Si, pero eso no quiere decir que sea mi boda soñada. Mi boda soñada es aquella en la que pueda estar contigo, nada más" dijo Rachel besando la boca de Santana y comenzando a moverse en su falda y así generar otra erección y continuar con las actividades que a ambas le gustaban.

* * *

Unos días después, Shelby estaba preparando la comida de Beth, cuando alguien tocó el timbre. Miró a la niña sorprendida cuando escuchó quien estaba del otro lado y dejó a la persona subir.

Esperaron las dos en la puerta, abierta, hasta que vieron pasar como una ráfaga el cabello moreno de Charlie, después de que se abrió la puerta del ascensor.

"Abuuuuu tengo hambre" gimió la niña que ahora saltaba en el sofá de Shelby quien miraba a su nieta con una mezcla de amor y ganas de asesinarla.

"Bajate de ahí, Charlie" dijo Shelby y la niña lo hizo. Solía no contradecir a Shelby. Pero era a la única persona que solía no contradecir, después de la vez que Charlie intentó robar un pedazo de pavo en el día de acción de gracias y Shelby le gritó tan fuerte, que la niña se quedó con el pedazo de pavo en la mano, temblando y mirando a su abuela con miedo.

"¿Cómo haces eso?" preguntó Santana fascinada

"Uds. dos le dan con todos los gustos" dijo Shelby metiendo a su nuera en el departamento. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Necesito tu ayuda" dijo Santana.


	37. A Very Pezberry Ending

_Buenas!_

_Este capítulo iba a subirse mañana, pero es el final y...si lo sigo teniendo en mi computadora lo voy a empezar a cambiar y la historia no va a dejar de terminar. Y bueno, aunque me encantaría, puedo usar varias ideas para alguna otra historia que involucre el g!peen._

_En sí, dejando de lado esto, el capítulo tiene 3.500 palabras, no sé cual es el dato importante ahí._

_En otro orden, en este capítulo hay PEZBERRY, y hay SEXY TIMES y sobre todas las cosas, la historia no aparece como completa, porque falta el epílogo, que voy a estar subiendo en estos días...o hasta que me aguante (ya está escrito)_

_Amo esta historia, es increíble lo que me encantó escribir esta historia._

_Pero quizás deje todo eso para el epílogo, que es más cortito._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**A Very Pezberry Ending**

Había pasado una semana desde que había hablado con Shelby, y faltaban dos semanas para el cumpleaños de Rachel, fecha límite que ella se había puesto para que todo sucediera.

Una noche, estaban las dos en el sofá, con Charlie tirada sobre sus faldas, mirando la televisión en familia cuando la diva decidió decir algo.

"Dejé de tomar las pastillas"

"¿Qué?" dijo Santana girando a ver a su esposa, olvidándose de las imágenes que tenía al frente.

"Pastillas" repitió Charlie y la latina recordó que su hija estaba con ellas.

"Ve a la cama, Charlie" dijo Santana y la niña la miró ofendida

"Charlie" dijo Rachel firmemente y la niña la miró como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo alguna travesura. "Es tarde y es día de semana" dijo la diva señalando el reloj. La niña lo miró y asintió. Le dió un beso a Santana y se levantó esperando a Rachel, para que la llevara a la cama.

"Para tener casi 4 años es una maldita niña inteligente" dijo Santana en voz baja, mientras caminaba a revisar las puertas y esperar a Rachel en su cuarto.

* * *

"¿Pastillas?" preguntó Charlie mientras Rachel le sacaba la ropa y le ponía sus pijamas.

"Si" dijo Rachel "Pastillas"

"¿Enferma?" preguntó la niña poniéndo su dedo índice en la frente de la diva

"No" dijo su madre sonriendo y agarrando la mano de la niña para darle un beso. "Acuéstate, bebé"

"No soy un bebé" dijo la niña. Con Rachel era con la única persona que a veces hablaba como si tuviera más edad de la que en realidad tenía. Santana, solía escucharlas desde afuera de la habitación.

"Si lo eres. Eres mi bebé" dijo Rachel y Charlie la abrazo

"Te amo" dijo la niña mirando a Santana que estaba parada en la puerta. Sabía que su otra madre iba a exigir que también se lo dijera.

"Te amo" dijo Rachel acostando a la niña y tapándola con el cobertor. Después le dio un beso en la frente y se corrió para dejar a Santana que ocupara su lugar.

"Te amo" dijo la latina y Charlie, frunció las cejas. "Raaaaachhh" se quejó Santana y la diva giró los ojos. "Lo está haciendo de nuevo. Pareciera que tiene meses"

"Charlie, deja de provocar a Mo" dijo Rachel y la niña se sentó para abrazar a Santana

"Te amo" le dijo y le dio un beso en la nariz antes de acostarse y esperar que la latina le diera un beso en la frente.

* * *

Ya en el cuarto y las dos listas para acostarse, Santana giró para enfrentar a la diva.

"¿Dejaste de tomar las pastillas?" preguntó y Rachel solo asintió.

"El show ya termina y quiero tomarme un tiempo para estar con Charlie y terminar la Universidad" dijo la diva mientras se metía debajo de las colchas. A decir verdad, todas las materias teórico prácticas como las de baile y canto, ella ya las había terminado, solo faltaban las materias teóricas y eso implicaban dos semestres. Por lo tanto, si dedicaba tiempo a eso, al terminar el año siguiente, como acababa el calendario, ella se recibiría.

"¿O sea que voy a tener que usar preservativos?" preguntó la latina imitando a su esposa.

"¿Quieres tener otro hijo?" fue la pregunta de Rachel que quedó flotando mientras Santana absorvía las palabras.

"¿Tú quieres?" preguntó la latina tragando saliva.

"Si" dijo Rachel y Santana solo sonrió, para acortar la distancia y besar a su esposa.

"Te amo" dijo la latina abrazándola.

"Te amo" dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos.

* * *

El día del cumpleaños de Rachel, era el siguiente. O sea, un viernes. Por lo tanto, Santana agradecía el hecho de poder arreglar los últimos detalles en su horario de trabajo, mientras pensaba, ya, en las distintas combinaciones para nombres de su segundo hijo. O hija.

No le importaba, solo estaba contenta de que quizás, podía llegar a tener más descendientes. A veces, pensaba que le encantaría encontrar a su madre y gritarle en la cara lo buena madre que era con Charlie. Seguro mejor que lo que su madre había sido con ella.

Quinn, Brittany y Gabriel estaban excitados. En realidad, el niño estaba excitado porque veía a sus madres excitadas, quienes en realidad estaban felices por la sorpresa que Santana estaba preparando.

Pero quizás, no era la única persona que estaba preparando una sorpresa.

* * *

Fue por eso, que el "pequeño amigo" de Santana se paró en atención apenas entró en clases ese viernes a la mañana.

En la segunda fila, en el segundo asiento, se encontraba Rachel, mirándola seductoramente, mientras se lamía los labios cada vez que durante los 80 minutos de lección sus ojos hicieron contacto.

Fueron los 80 minutos más complicados de la carrera como profesora de Santana, quien terminó la clase antes de tiempo y agradeció que tenía dos horas libres antes de una más.

Sin decirle nada a Rachel, se levantó y salió del aula en dirección a su oficina, que por suerte quedaba en ese piso.

Cuando las dos estuvieron detrás de las puertas, Santana se dio vuelta y gimió, porque por fin pudo notar que era lo que Rachel estaba usando.

"Prácticamente nada" dijo en voz alta, ya que sabía que cuando Rachel se ponía ese sobretodo blanco, debajo no tenía nada.

"En realidad, nada" dijo la diva dando un paso hacia la latina y arrinconándola contra el escritorio.

"¿Nada?" gimió Santana sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Rachel, ahora desnudo. "Nada" asintió tragando saliva.

"Feliz Cumpleaños a mi" dijo Rachel bajando la mano para acariciar el erecto miembro de Santana, quien cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento.

"Feliz Cumpleaños" dijo Santana volviendo en sí, y levantando a la diva la sentó en el escritorio, mientras se comenzó a sacar la ropa.

"Te amo" dijo Rachel mientras veía cada prenda de ropa de Santana golpear el piso.

"Yo te amo" dijo Santana ya desnuda, agachándose en el piso y oliendo el aroma dulce de la excitación de Rachel. "No puedes imaginarte cuanto" dijo antes de hundir su lengua entre los labios de la vagina de la diva, quien se agarró del escritorio y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que Santana estaba produciendo en su entrepierna.

"San" dijo Rachel enredando con una misión sus manos en el cabello de la latina y tirando hacia arriba para que la latina se levante del piso. "No quiero terminar así, quiero terminar contigo adentro mío. Estirando mis paredes, sintiendo tu líquido seminal llenar todo mi interior"

"Oh, Dios..." dijo Santana atacando el cuello de la diva. No eran muchas las veces que Rachel solía hablar así, y cada vez que lo hacía Santana tenía que luchar con las ganas de abrir al máximo las piernas de la diva y comenzar a entrar y salir de ella sin pasión, solo con la necesidad de descargar todo su semen dentro de ella.

Rachel, gimió al sentir el miembro de Santana pasar por sus labios inferiores, mientras se humedecía y así poder entrar más fácil en ella.

Fue la diva quien bajó una mano y ubicó el miembro de Santana en su entrada y miró a los ojos a la latina quien los tenía brillosos y la observaba atentamente.

"Te amo" dijo Santana entrando despacio en ella, como si fuera la primera vez. Otra vez. Cada vez dentro de ella era la primera vez para Santana.

"Te amo" dijo Rachel antes de dar un pequeño grito porque Santana había logrado pasar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y la había levantado, caminando hasta la pared más cercana y empujándola ahí, para continuar entrando y saliendo de ella, a una velocidad y fuerzas constantes, porque sabía que Rachel en algún momento iba a comenzar a pedirle más. Y pedirle más significaba, más velocidad, más fuerza.

Y eso fue lo que Santana hizo, pero sus piernas había comenzado a temblar, así que se arrodilló y así podía seguir embistiendo a Rachel a la velocidad que a ambas le gustaba.

"San, ¡Ahí!" gritó Rachel cuando sintió el miembro de Santana golpear el punto que más le gustaba dentro de ella, y como la latina ya sentía la tensión en su bajo vientre, por lo tanto bajó una de sus manos hacia el clítoris de la diva y cuando sintió como encerraba su miembro con sus músculos, supo que Rachel había llegado al orgasmo y largó todo su líquido seminal dentro de ella.

"Me encanta sentirme llena de ti" dijo Rachel mientras Santana salía de ella, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque inmediatamente los músculos internos de Rachel encerraron nuevamente el miembro de su esposa dentro de ella. Con sus manos, Rachel empujó a Santana hacia atrás, pero sin dejarla salir de ella, quedando la latina acostada en el piso y la diva sentada encima de ella, quien se comenzó a mover hacia arriba y hacia abajo, produciendo que el miembro de Santana se volviera a poner erecto dentro de ella.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana acomodando sus manos en la cintura de Rachel, para poder mover sus caderas y así encontrar a la diva a mitad de camino.

"¿No te parece excitante pensar que quizás estemos concibiendo a nuestro segundo hijo?" preguntó Rachel clavando sus ojos en los de Santana y tocándose los pechos.

"Oh, Dios" dijo la latina sentándose y mordiendo las manos de Rachel para que dejaran sus pechos, y así reemplazarlas con sus bocas.

El paso fue acelerado entre las dos, pero ninguna de las dos sabía como detenerse. Sabían que tenían tiempo todavía, sabían que podían pasar mucho tiempo más haciendo ésto.

"Dios, así, San, así" decía Rachel, se estaba conteniendo de gritar porque probablemente alguien podría estar pasando por el pasillo. Alguna de las alumnas embarazadas.

"¿Te gusta?¿Mmm?¿Sentirme dura adentro tuyo?" preguntó Santana sorprendiéndose por el tono de voz que usaba.

"Oh, si" dijo Rachel agarrando la cabeza de Santana que seguía devorando sus pechos. "Tan cerca" dijo Rachel y Santana movió sus caderas con más intensidad, logrando que ni siquiera necesitara sus manos para estimular el clítoris de la diva quien estaba terminando junto con ella.

Después de que las dos bajaron de su segundo orgasmo y Rachel permitió a Santana salir de adentro de ella, miraron entre sus cuerpos y el piso.

"Hicimos un enchastre" dijo la diva poniéndose colorada, y Santana se río, dándole un beso.

"Ponte eso que te cubre encima mientras yo limpio" dijo la latina mientras se levantaba. "Porque si no, vamos a seguir con esto. Y aunque no me moleste, alguien puede necesitarme para algo"

Rachel río también, mientras volvía a colocarse el sobretodo y esperaba que Santana se vistiera, para limpiar con unas toallas húmedas que tenía sobre el escritorio la mezcla de líquidos que había quedado en el piso.

"¿Recuerdas el plan de esta noche?" preguntó la latina mientras acompañaba a Rachel hasta la planta baja.

"Si, lo sé." dijo la diva. "No tuve tiempo, sin embargo, de comprar ropa" agregó. "Voy a ir ahora"

"No vayas" dijo la latina. "Me tomé esa libertad, espero que no te moleste. Te dejé algo para que uses esta noche en casa, sobre la cama"

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva emocionada.

"Sip" dijo Santana besándola antes de dejarla ir.

* * *

Rachel se miraba en el espejo. Santana le había dejado un hermoso vestido blanco, largo, sobre la cama.

Si, era sexy, pero la diva pensaba que hubiera sido más sexy verlo en el cuerpo de Santana. O en el piso, con Santana desnuda.

Extrañaba este sentirse sexualmente sobreexcitada. Lo sabía, pero cuando comenzó a ser sexualmente activa, realmente no lo disfrutaron tanto. ¿O si? Tenía que proponerle a Santana la idea de intentar recordar ese pasado.

"Ma" dijo Charlie, ella estaba a su lado, también en un vestido blanco que Santana había dejado para ella. "No puedo ensuciarme" dijo la niña y Rachel se agachó para acomodar lo poco que estaba desacomodado.

"Parece que Mo planeó algo interesante, así que vamos a darle esta noche, ¿si?" pidió Rachel mirando a la niña quien puso sus dos manos en las mejillas de Rachel.

"Por Ma" dijo Charlie dandole un beso en la mejilla a Rachel, quien sonrió.

"Gracias, Charlie." dijo Rachel dándole un beso también a su hija. "No sé quien dice que eres completamente incontrolable"

"¿Eh?" preguntó la niña

"Nada, nada" dijo Rachel sonriendo y se levantó para estirar su mano, después de mirarse y mirar a Charlie una vez más en el espejo e ir a esperar el taxi que había pedido.

* * *

Santana respiraba agitadamente, debido a los nervios.

"Eres una idiota" dijo Shelby apareciendo detrás de la latina mientras le entregaba el último detalle de la prenda que estaba usando.

"Lo sé" dijo Santana sonriendo a su reflejo y a su suegra. "Bueno, estoy lista" dijo después de dar un par de vueltas.

"Intenten no decir nada que involucre una cama y mi hija, por favor" dijo Shelby saliendo hacia el pasillo y caminando hasta donde todo estaba listo.

* * *

Cuando Rachel entró al Hotel Plaza, se sorprendió al ver un cartel que decía: Berry – López, Salón 3.

"Que raro" dijo sosteniendo la mano de Charlie quien miraba fascinada su alrededor.

"¿Qué Ma?" preguntó la niña

"Pensé que Mo iba a reservar para cenar, no todo un salón" dijo la diva y se sorprendió, todavía más, cuando vio a Noah esperándola fuera del salón, en un smoking negro, con corbata blanca.

"Divas" dijo y se agachó para recibir a Charlie en sus brazos.

"¿Noah?¿Por qué estás tan apuesto?" preguntó Rachel y el muchacho levantándose, dejando a la niña en el piso, se puso de costado y extendió su brazo para que la diva pasara su mano.

"Feliz Cumpleaños" dijo él, dandole un beso en la mejilla cuando Rachel pasó su mano por el brazo de su mejor amigo y antes de que él golpeara la puerta que tenían enfrente y éstas se abrieran.

Rachel, ante lo que vio, abrió mucho más los ojos.

Al frente de ella, se encontraba una alfombra roja que llevaba hasta un altar, en donde Santana la estaba esperando, jugando con sus manos, nerviosa.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó en voz baja, mientras veía a Charlie caminar delante de ella, en dirección a la latina.

"Tu regalo de cumpleaños, dijo Santana" explicó Noah, quien la observaba. "¿Por qué no esperas a estar al frente de ella para llorar? Eres la novia, tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero cuando estés en el altar"

"¿Novia?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su amigo

"Es tu boda, Rach. O una nueva boda." dijo él

"Llevame hasta ella" dijo Rachel mirando de nuevo a Santana, quien ya no sabía si estar nerviosa o asustada.

Mientras caminaban, a pasos tranquilos hacia el altar, Rachel pudo ver a alguno de sus compañeros del teatro, a Cassandra y su novio, a Sandy, a algunos médicos que conocían. A todos los hermanos y hermanos de Santana. En la primer fila, se encontraban los padres de Rachel, con una ahora contenta Charlie quien aplaudía y el padre de Santana y Beth.

Del otro lado estaba Quinn, Brittany y Gabriel, con un lugar que era para Noah, ya que estaba su novia.

"Santana quiso que yo te llevara al altar. Por un lado para evitar discusiones entre tus padres y por el otro en forma de agradecerme por lo que hice cuando quedaste embarazada de Charlie." dijo Noah mientras más cerca estaban de la latina. "Feliz Cumpleaños" agregó cuando puso la mano de Rachel sobre la de Santana, quien le agradeció.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana a los ojos

"Nuestra boda" dijo Santana

"Ya estamos casadas" dijo la diva

"Es tu boda. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños. Una gran boda"

"¿Por qué? Estoy feliz con la que tuvimos"

"Quería hacerlo" dijo Santana dándole un beso en los labios y mirando hacia el altar, en donde el juez o jueza en este caso, ya llegaba.

"Estamos reunidos aquí" dijo nada más y nada menos que Sue Sylvester "para hacer una falsificación de una boda, porque como todos sabemos, estas dos fueron y se casaron en el ayuntamiento"

"Sue" gritó Emma que ahora había aparecido en el salón, en la primer fila. La entrenadora de las porristas giró sus ojos. Y continuó.

"Bla, bla, bla..." dijo Sue...en realidad eran palabras verdaderas, pero ninguna de las dos estaba prestando demasiada atención.

"¿Voy a tener que decir los votos?" preguntó Rachel en un susurro. "No tengo nada preparado"

"Di lo que sientes, es lo que voy a hacer yo" respondió Santana, también en un susurro.

"Y ahora, las novias dirán los votos." dijo Sue y Santana se movió para quedar mirando a Rachel de frente, lo cual la diva imitó.

"Decidí darte esta sopresa, porque me parecía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti." comenzó a decir Santana. "Te preguntarás porque. La respuesta, quizás sea larga, pero para mi y para mi corazón, es bastante simple." La latina inspiró y exhaló juntando coraje para continuar. "Antes de conocerte, me levantaba todas las mañanas pensando en si algún día iba a encontrar a alguien que me quisiera lo suficiente como para soportar todos mis defectos y virtudes. Por momentos, pensé que iba a tener que conformarme con alguien que se iba a cansar de mi, tarde o temprano o, recurriendo a una operación que no quería hacerme, para poder conocer a alguien a quien amar. Y de pronto, por esas casualidades de la vida te conocí, y no solo aceptaste lo que más rechazaba el resto de la gente, sino que me hiciste conocer lo que era una familia, que también me aceptó. Pero más allá de todo eso, me diste algo que nunca pensé que alguien me podía llegar a dar, y era mi propia familia. Y con eso, sobre que ya eras lo que mas amabas, te convertiste en mi vida. Gracias por mostrarme lo que es el amor y por aceptarme como soy. Te amo"

Rachel, luchaba por mantener sus propias lágrimas dentro de sus ojos. A pesar que no eran grandes palabras, sabía que para Santana era muy difícil hablar del tema de su condición, que aunque no la hubiera nombrado en sus votos, la gente que no sabía de la intersexualidad de Santana comenzaba a sospechar de que había algo más.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, mientras trataba de pensar que decir.

"Me encanta esta sorpresa" dijo apretando con fuerza la mano de Santana que había agarrado antes de que empezara a hablar. "Es realmente eso, una sopresa. No me la esperaba. Pensé que venía a una cena contigo y con Charlie por mi cumpleaños"

"¡Ma!" gritó Charlie al escuchar su nombre y los presentes rieron. Rachel sonrió mirando a su hija y después volvió la vista a Santana, que también miraba a la niña.

"Cuando, a veces, hemos tenido problemas en nuestra relación." continuó Rachel con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza "Siempre recuerdo el día que te conocí y el millón de mariposas que comenzaron a volar por todo mi cuerpo. Sobre todo cada vez que posaba mi mirada en vos. Tu cuerpo fantástico, tus ojos mirándome curiosos. Y muchas veces más, recuerdo ese primer beso o los nervios que tuviste el día que nos sentamos y me dijiste la verdad. Esa verdad que hasta el día de hoy te persigue, nos persigue. Porque más allá de todo eso, San, esa verdad es la que nos ayudó a traer al mundo a nuestra pequeña hija y, amo ese pedazo de tu cuerpo como amo tu persona. Tu rostro. Tus ojos expresivos que me envían el amor que sientes por mi cada vez que me miras. Tus manos suaves acariciándome en las noches, cuando el día ha sido terriblemente duro. Y cuando te conocí, solo era una chica de 18 años, que no sabía nada de la vida. Pero cuando ese año avanzaba, me daba cuenta que yo sabía algo que muchas personas no iban a saber. Yo sabía lo que era el verdadero amor, ese amor puro y sincero, que sentía solo cuando estaba contigo. Te amo, San. Gracias por darme una pequeña familia. Gracias por amarme y soportarme. Te amo"

Santana, no aguantó después de los votos y besó a Rachel atrayendola hacia su cuerpo, pegando sus cinturas.

"Puede besar a la novia" dijo Sue mientras el público secaba sus lágrimas, reía por la reacción de Santana y observaba atenta lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando las morenas se separaron, miraron juntas a Sue, aunque sin despegar sus cuerpos y la entrenadora de las Cheerios, levantó sus manos y continuó con la ceremonia.

"Por el poder que me confiere esta falsa ceremonia, las declaro mujer y mujer nuevamente."

Y todos estallaron en aplausos, mientras las morenas seguían abrazadas en el centro del altar.

Pero, no solo era porque no querían separarse.

Sino porque como aquella primera vez que Santana López posó sus ojos sobre Rachel Berry, estaba teniendo una erección que no podía controlar.

**Fin**


	38. Epílogo

_No me aguante..._**  
**

_Así que acá está...el epílogo...el final final (casi empiezo a escribir más capítulos, pero solo porque ya la extraño)_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts..._

_Sigo abajo! _

_Lore_

* * *

**Epílogo**

Santana miraba su mano derecha enyesada. De nuevo. Mientras esperaba que el doctor le dejara ir.

"Y tome estas..." dijo el doctor y la latina ya se había cansado.

"Me voy, adiós. No es la primera vez que mi diva casi me fractura la mano" dijo agarrando la botellita que el médico le estaba dando y saliendo del consultorio para dirigirse a la zona de la maternidad.

"¿Y?" preguntó Brittany cuando la vio aparecer. Ellas estaban en la sala de espera.

"Es otra niña" dijo Santana sonriendo y siguiendo de largo, para ver a su mujer.

"Yo creo que es porque Santana es mujer que solo tienen niñas" dijo Brittany haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos.

* * *

_Había pasado casi un mes desde el cumpleaños de Rachel y su segunda boda, cuando Santana la sintió levantarse a la madrugada corriendo en dirección al baño._

_Preocupada, la siguió y escuchó que estaba vomitando. Por lo tanto, como toda buena esposa, comenzó a acariciar su espalda y sostuvo su cabello._

"_¿Comiste algo que te cayó mal?" preguntó mientras miraba a Rachel enjuagarse la boca._

"_No que yo recuerde" dijo Rachel. "Tu comiste lo mismo que yo" _

"_Lo sé." dijo Santana_

"_Tengo un atraso" dijo Rachel bajando la mirada. _

"_No tienes ningun atraso. Son como las 4 de la mañana. Además, es enero, todavía todo está en receso" dijo la latina sin entender que estaba pasando, porque seguía medio dormida. _

"_Santana. Tengo un atraso" dijo la diva_

"_Rachel..." dijo Santana y se quedó pensando. "¿De cuántos días?" _

"_De 8" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la cama y acostándose de nuevo._

"_Tenemos que ir al médico" dijo Santana firmemente y se acostó al lado de la diva, poniendo una mano protectora en el vientre de su esposa, aunque nada estaba confirmado._

_Pero, obviamente, Rachel conocía su propio cuerpo y sabía que estaba nuevamente embarazada._

_Por lo tanto, dos días después, cuando del consultorio se lo confirmaron, Santana comenzó a llorar emocionada mientras Charlie la miraba como si estuviera loca._

"_Lo está" dijo Rachel agachándose a la altura de su hija._

"_Mo" dijo Charlie riendo. _

"_Mo esta feliz" dijo Rachel levantándose y caminando hacia la latina quien la abrazó tan fuerte que Rachel empezó a golpear su espalda._

"_Mo, Ma no respira" dijo Charlie mirando la escena y Santana soltó a la diva y le pidió perdón._

* * *

_No quisieron decir nada hasta que Rachel pasara los 3 primeros meses, pero Shelby no aguantó. _

"_¿Se creen que como madre no me doy cuenta de los malditos síntomas?" dijo un día la madre de la diva entrando en la casa de las morenas a los gritos. _

"_¿Mamá?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida y Charlie corrió a esconderse detrás de las piernas de Santana. Si alguien se pregunta el porque de la reacción de la pequeña niña, es porque en su última estadía, el fin de semana anterior en la casa de su abuela, se había hecho pis encima y mojado el sillón. Para que su abuela no se diera cuenta, dio vuelta ese almohadón y se tiró agua encima cuando pudo entrar al baño. _

"_Sé que estas embarazada. No entiendo porque no me lo dicen a mi" dijo Shelby a los gritos y Charlie asomó su pequeña cabecita detrás de las piernas de Santana. _

"_¿Barazada?" preguntó y las dos morenas se miraron y miraron a su hija y después a Shelby, quien se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y se sentó a esperar una explicación._

"_No queremos decir nada, todavía" dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de su madre. Charlie, inmediatamente dejó su escondite detrás de las piernas de Santana y corrió a sentarse encima de la diva. Santana caminó hasta quedar de pie al lado de su mujer, quien agarró su mano._

"_¿Cuánto tienes?" preguntó _

"_2 meses" dijo Rachel y Shelby suspiró._

"_Diganme que este es planeado, por lo menos" dijo Shelby_

"_Si." dijo Santana "Rachel puede terminar con las materias teóricas, por más que esté embarazada y ya no tiene la obra" _

"_Por lo menos. Pensé que iba a tener que recurrir a hacer la ley de hielo a Santana por cometer otra vez el mismo error" dijo Shelby sonriendo. "Felicitaciones" agregó sinceramente._

* * *

Unos días después, Rachel volvía a su casa y acomodaba a Alexandra Alicia Berry – López, o como Quinn empezó a llamarla para hacer enojar a Santana: doble A.

"No sé porque le elegiste ese nombre" le dijo a la latina quien le pidió lo más amablemente posible que abandonara su casa.

Quinn así lo hizo y se marchó. Sabía que era la primer noche que la familia iba a estar junta en la casa.

Santana, se sorprendió al no escuchar la voz de Charlie hablando con Rachel de todo lo que había hecho ese día, así que subió a ver.

* * *

"_Esta es tu hermanita, Charlie" dijo Rachel mostrando el bebé. _

"_¿Salió de Ma?" preguntó la niña asomándose a la cama en donde su madre estaba amamantando a Alex._

"_Si" dijo Rachel sonriendo ante la cara de confusión de la niña._

"_Esas son mías" dijo Charlie señalando los pechos de Rachel y haciendo que Santana le dijera que no, que eran de ellas._

"_Son mías" insistió Charlie._

"_Pero Alex tiene que comer" dijo Santana tratando de evitar un berrinche, que ambas morenas sabían que se avecinaban._

"_¿Eh?" preguntó la pequeña mirando a su otra madre con más cara de confusión._

"_Si, ella pasó mucho tiempo comiendo de Ma, y ahora, hasta que pueda comer lo mismo que nosotros, va a tener que acostumbrarse, y Ma ahora tiene leche, solo para bebés, en ese lugar" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada porque le habían venido ciertas imágenes a la cabeza._

"_Mo vaga" dijo Charlie y Santana la miró ofendida, mientras Rachel reía._

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina._

"_Ma lleva a bebé en la panza mucho tiempo y ahora le da de comer de esas que son mías mucho tiempo. Mo no hizo nada" dijo Charlie muy seriamente._

"_Oh Dios" dijo Rachel riendo a carcajadas mientras Santana pestañeaba tratando de entender. _

_En la puerta, Shelby lloraba de la risa, ya que no solo había presenciado todo, sino que lo había filmado todo._

_Esperaba el momento para poder mostrárle eso a Santana una y otra vez._

* * *

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, encontró a Rachel despierta cantándole una canción de cuna a Charlie que estaba acurrucada a su lado y a Alex, que estaba encima de ella. Las tres acostadas en la cama.

Hizo contacto visual con la latina,quien se movió despacio y se acostó a su lado, pasando una mano en la que encerraba a Charlie también.

Cuando las dos niñas estaban profundamente dormidas, Rachel miró a los ojos de Santana y le dijo: "Te amo"

Santana, besó sus labios, y le dijo: "Te amo" antes de quedarse dormida.

Rachel la siguió poco tiempo después.

* * *

¿Y el resto de sus vidas? Quizás fue un vivieron felices por siempre. Pero esto fue un Pezberry, así que...

Y vivieron felices por siempre.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Adoré escribir esta historia. No solo porque adoro ESTA historia, sino por lo que a mi en si me generó como reto, personal.**_

_**Quizás sea injusto con mis otras historias, pero, ésta en particular, me encanta. **_

_**No me hubiera gustado terminarla si no estaría segura de que en el futuro, próximo o lejano, la hubiera comenzado a arruinar si no encontraba alguna trama para los capítulos. **_

_**Hubo momentos, en el transcurso en que dudé de que iba llegar al final que quería llegar, o sea, al casamiento. Desde el comienzo siempre estuvo el casamiento de ellas dos como meta, pero realmente dudé de que pudiera seguir escribiendo como los primeros capítulos o algo con sustancia. Pero logré llegar al final...**_

_**Creo que no queda demasiado más para decir, salvo que Gracias por acompañar a Rachel y a Santana en este viaje, y por supuesto a mi.**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_**Lore.**_


End file.
